


Все любимые девушки Стива Роджерса

by MsAda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memories, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Прим:<br/><sup>1</sup>Y a-t-il quelque chose à boire?  - У кого-нибудь есть выпить?</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Мой милый парикмахер

Если бы Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америку, спросили на одной из этих чертовых конференций: «Капитан, скажите, что вы любите в жизни больше всего?», то Стив прекрасно знает, что бы он ответил. Он бы сказал: «Девушек».  
Не очень хороший вариант ответа для символа нации, пожалуй. Возможно, будь он Капитаном Францией, прошло бы… Ну или Капитаном, например, Италией.  
— Бонджорно, Капитан! — радостно восклицает старик Антонио, даже не отрывая взгляда от шевелюры своего еще более раннего клиента (кажется, это мистер Ферри). — Еще двадцать минут, и я буду весь ваш!  
— Доброе утро, мистер Сальваторе, — улыбается Стив.  
— Тони! Зовите меня Тони, я же младше вас! Как тебе эта шутка, Анджолетто? Мы с тобой еще просто юноши!  
Старый парикмахер, как и Анджолетто — его клиент, густые волосы, соль с перцем, густой смех — хохочут весело и мелодично. Стив улыбается скорее потому, что любит чужой смех. Оглядывается, ищет, куда присесть.  
— Вот кофе, мистер Роджерс.  
— Челина!  
— А вы как штык, к открытию, — она жует жвачку.  
— Как каждую субботу. Спасибо за… за капучино?  
— Нет, не угадали. Это мокко. Садитесь в кресло, вымою вам голову. Дед все равно предпочитает стричь чистые волосы, говорит, он так лучше чувствует структуру. Что он может чувствовать, с его артритом? Вы в этот раз еще сильнее обросли!  
Марчелле лет примерно восемнадцать. Выглядит она — крупная, пышногрудая и смуглая — правда, гораздо старше. Жизнелюбивая и темпераментная, как все итальянки, она внушает Стиву долю робости, но он все равно знает, что будет приходить в парикмахерскую Сальваторе каждую субботу, слишком уж хорошо старик умеет возвращать быстро теряющей форму прическе прежний вид.  
Тони стрижет своих клиентов почти одинаково, не модно, так что к нему приходят в основном пожилые люди — или консерваторы, такие же как Роджерс. Впрочем, волшебные ручки Марчеллы все равно уложат потом дедово скучное произведение по-своему: немного воска, геля, и какого-то особого (оттеночного, вроде бы) шампуня — и вот ты уже кажешься довольно современным парнем, хотя только что выглядел так, будто сошел c агитплакатов из сороковых.  
Стив, может, и хотел бы так оставить — привычную «шапочку», «спереди подлинней, а сзади покороче», без какой-либо укладки. Но, увы, не может. Да, это вторая причина, по которой он приходит сюда каждый уик-энд. Ловкие и уверенные пальчики Марчеллы. Стив буквально тает, чувствуя их в собственных волосах — что ж, могут быть у Капитана грязные секреты, маленькие, и, в общем, безобидные?  
Челина напевает что-то под нос, сама себя перебивает, начиная болтать со Стивом — ее болтовня не требует ответа, так что он не слишком заставляет себя сосредотачиваться на ее словах. Нежные, сильные, уверенные пальцы разминают ему затылок и виски, трут за ушами, она болтает про своего нового котенка. В этом новом мире дети по-прежнему больше всего любят не гаджеты — котят.  
—…ему нравится, когда делают вот так.  
Что ж, Капитану тоже, кажется, нравится, когда делают «вот так». Он хочет в шутку размурлыкаться, но все же понимает, как это непочтительно. Однако, он все еще имеет право улыбаться.  
Челине нравится его улыбка — и та безотказность, с которой он дает ей издеваться над своей прической. Он влюблен в ее талантливые руки. Да, так уж случилось — он любит девушек, больше всего на свете любит. Всегда так было….  
И пока Марчелла массирует его голову, легкомысленно взбивая на ней пену, Стив расслабляется — впервые за неделю, вполне возможно. Он смежает веки и вспоминает тех, кто его стриг — маму, соседку миссис Дженкинс, маму Баки… и еще Энн Фулер. До конца жизни не забудет Энн…

***

Военная компания сенатора была отличным шоу. Много декораций, огней и музыки, парень в трико с красивыми речами, но главное — какие были девушки…

Для Стива это было нелегко. Он только приспосабливался тогда к своему организму — несколько более здоровому, чем он мог ожидать, давая согласие на тот эксперимент. Трудно было представить, что он станет отлично чувствовать себя после всего четырех часов сна — или что будет столько есть. Что ногти подстригать придется каждый день, заодно с умыванием — они стали расти быстрее, так же, как волосы или щетина, и было ужасно первое время привыкать ко всему этому.  
И девушки. Вот к этому привыкнуть было на самом деле тяжело.  
Они были везде.

Их было слишком много в шоу. Они носили юбочки, до того короткие, что иногда на репетициях кордебалета Стив просто невольно видел белье. Они все улыбались сладко и озорно, они умели делать милые и застенчивые лица, Стиву приходилось такие рисовать для многочисленных рекламок, так что уж он-то знал толк в этих соблазнительных мордашках. Еще они были артистками, и в вечной суматохе этого их балаганчика не слишком-то стеснялись — ни Стива, ни рабочих сцены. Так что он не раз тут же поспешно отворачивался, едва зайдя в общую на них всех гримерную — и обнаружив кой-кого из девочек в одних шелковых комбинациях, играющими в шахматы.  
Они смеялись, разумеется. Смеялись и поддразнивали, потешались как только могли, вели себя хуже чем пьяные матросы при виде хорошенькой дочки священника — но что было поделать, не бранить же их?  
Черт, как же он страдал.  
Раньше он бы такое выдержал, конечно. Что там, раньше, когда Пат позировала ему в не самых пристойных позах, он мог всего лишь покраснеть до ушей — Пэтти это нравилось.  
Только сейчас… сейчас он был намного здоровее. И раньше нормальные, в общем реакции — может быть, чуть слабей, чем у других парней, Стив этого не знал — в общем, теперь они были куда сильней. И девушки смеялись: «Заставим встать по стойке смирно Капитана, дамы?» Долго им стараться не приходилось. Мелочи хватало — особенным жестом подкрасить губки, попросить Стива помочь с застежкой на спине, достать из-за подвязки фляжку с дешевым джином… Стиву оставалось лишь принимать холодный душ — когда они в своих гастролях останавливались там, где вообще был какой-то душ, а то же иногда он просто окатывал себя водой из ведра, прямо у колонки… Бегать по утрам. По вечерам. И вообще — как можно больше бегать, по несколько кругов вокруг ближних кварталов, изматывать и утомлять себя. Спать Стив почти не мог. Ему теперь хватало всего лишь четырех-пяти часов, а мысли не давали урвать и их. Ночами было тяжко. Днем девушки с их мелкой неприязнью его немного отвлекали, как ни странно. Днем нужно было читать речи, выступать на сцене. А ночами он думал о войне. Там, на войне, стреляли из настоящих ружей, на войне взрывались не фейерверки — чертовы гранаты, выли гаубицы, и там парни страдали и умирали за весь мир. А Стиву оставалось маршировать по сцене и стараться, чтобы какая-нибудь из девчонок не поймала его взглядом, и он не опозорился бы в своем чертовом трико…  
Тогда он поднимался и шел на улицу. Бегать можно было и ночью, верно? Он и бегал. Или сидел, смотрел на звезды, яркую рекламу очередного городского театра, писал очередное письмо Баки — и злился на себя, и тосковал.  
Однажды Энн вышла к нему. Села с ним рядом. Спросила, нет ли спичек.  
Трюк был уже старый — он вежливо подносит девушке огонь, она прикуривает, смотрит из-под век, взмахивает ресницами… Стив протянул ей коробок.  
— Ага, — сказала Энн.  
Чиркнула спичкой.  
— Не сердись на девочек. У Фанни парень перестал писать, в последнем письме сообщал, что собирается идти в призывной пункт, дурак. У Лили братик служил на Филиппинах. А у Роуз сестра все переписывается с каким-то там солдатиком. Ему пишет про то, как выступает аж на Бродвее, вся такая знаменитая — а в письмах Роуз все плачется и плачется… Боится, что будет, когда он возвратится и увидит ее в буфете в этом самом театре. Роуз ей пишет: дура, главное, чтобы он вернулся…  
— Понимаю, — сказал Стив. — Я понимаю, правда. На самом деле, я и сам хочу там быть.  
— И ты туда же? — Энн коротко фыркнула. — Ну да. Чтоб Бетти тоже по тебе рыдала? — она смягчилась. — Ты ей очень нравишься… Поэтому она и задирается. Думает, ты на нее в жизни не посмотришь.  
— Бетти?  
— Бетти, да. Ну, конопушка? Что, права была?  
— А, это не она, ну, в лифчике вчера…  
Стив оборвал себя, мысленно выругавшись. Энн расхохоталась:  
— Ну да, она все время заголяется, не знает, как обратить на себя внимание. А Рут и Эми ничего не понимают. Думают — все это действительно игра. А остальные наши курицы подхватывают просто из-за того, что сами неудачницы. И еще — извини, Стив, но ты же такой милашка. Правда. И ты так смущаешься. Не злись на нас. Ты же хороший парень, мы поняли уже.  
Стив поднял брови:  
— Это извинения?  
— Пожалуй. Но только от меня, про остальных не знаю.  
— Может быть, когда кто-то первый прекратит — все прекратят?  
— Откуда бы мне знать? — Энн затянулась, легкомысленно вытягивая длинные ноги, даже не сводя полы халатика.  
Стив глянул на них, оценил. Хмыкнув, сказал:  
— В детстве меня сильнее задирали. И били, знаешь. Колотили постоянно. И был такой парень, тоже смолил как ты — уже тогда, а ведь нам было-то по девять лет… Бак его звали. Баки Барнс. На голову выше меня и крепче. Он был… ну не знаю, ребята не то чтоб его слушались, конечно, заводилой был другой, Бадди-толстяк. Но Баки уважали. И однажды он отказался меня бить. Сказал «Отстаньте, Роджерс нормальный парень, он не виноват, что весь в соплях». А я болел в ту зиму постоянно. Ну, в общем, Баки заодно со мной достанется — так я подумал. Но они отстали. Им стало не смешно.  
— Понятно, — протянула Энн, — и где же теперь Баки?  
Стив взял у нее скуренную сигарету, повертел в руках — и раздавил огонь о собственные пальцы.  
— Я и не знаю. Где-то там в Европе. Он теперь сержант.

Девушки от него действительно отстали. Жить стало полегче — иногда помада просто помада, да и лифчик барышне застегнуть можно, не переставая болтать с ней о ее любимой бабушке, оставшейся где-то в Канзасе, и о Джуди Гарланд («Как думаешь, Стив, я похожа на нее?» — «Бернис, ты лучше ее.» — «Ох, да ладно врать!»). С Бетти у них в итоге не сложилось — той даже семнадцати, как оказалось, не было, она врала про возраст, так делали многие тогда. К тому же, Стиву больше нравились брюнетки… Хотя он старался какое-то время заботиться о ней, скорей как старший брат.  
А Энн заботилась о Стиве — как сестра. Она и приучила его наконец стричься по расписанию, а не так, как он делал это раньше, когда уже челка пытается достать до носа.  
— Твое счастье, Роджерс, что твой костюм полностью закрывает голову. Под маской ты можешь быть хоть лысым, хоть кудрявым. Но стричься надо все равно. Тебе завтра на киностудию, там лучше выглядеть представительно. Давай, иди сюда.  
Энн стригла его в мягком полумраке гримерки перед зеркалами, чтобы волосы не летели ей на платье, раздевшись без раздумий прямо до белья. Она мурлыкала себе под нос какой-то шлягер, в одной руке у нее была сигарета, ножницы с расческой в другой, потом она сжимала свою «Пэл Мэл» губами и начинала стричь его. Ее пальцы ласкали, хотя сама она была не то чтоб очень ласковой. Стив сидел молча и смотрел, как мягко проступают ее озябшие соски под тонкой тканью бюстгальтера, на то, как покрываются мурашками изящные предплечья и как время от времени срывается с кончика сигареты пепел. Если б он и правда влюбился хоть в кого-то из девчонок балаганчика по-настоящему — а он не собирался — это была бы Энн.  
Если б не Пегги — это бы была именно Энн.


	2. Солдатская девушка

Наверное тогда, давным давно, Стив здорово бы удивился, если бы ему сказали, каких людей, какие имена он будет вспоминать довольно часто.  
Это не Пегги, и не Баки, это не Коммандос — никто из них, из его самых дорогих погибших, утерянных в снегах холодной Австрии или ушедших без него вперед, проживших свои жизни. Они и так все время в его сердце — Пегги, молодая и горделивая, Дум-Дум, вечно разящий своим гаванским табаком — откуда доставал-то? Баки, улыбчивый, блестящий и острый, словно тот нож-кастет, с которым он не расставался… Стив всегда их помнит.  
А вспоминается чаще других — вот что забавно…

— Агент Ходж, капитан Роджерс. Сэр, отряд в вашем распоряжении.  
Ходж рыжий здоровяк, ростом он выше даже капитана Роджерса.  
Стив смотрит на здание склада:  
— Хорошо, агент, мне нужно, чтобы вы и ваши бойцы ждали наготове у всех возможных выходов и вывели людей как только террористы отвлекутся.  
— Это план, сэр?  
У Ходжа этот взгляд, каким обычно смотрят на штабных. Ну, Стив к таким привык.  
— Думаете, мы не сработаемся, агент Ходж?  
— Что вы, сэр, как можно, — он даже не пытается скрывать сарказм, — вы мой кумир, сэр, с детства, это для меня такая честь, если позволите, сэр!  
— Что, росли на комиксах про парня в голубом трико?  
— Никак нет, капитан, сэр! На мультфильмах!  
— А, о таком немного туповатом парне, который всюду видел красную угрозу? Да уж, я, наверное, вас здорово разочаровываю. Ну, сынок, гляди бодрей. Уверен, что в следующий раз они пришлют вам Черного Плаща.  
— Да хоть Чипа и Дейла. Дерьмовый план, сэр.  
— Вам лучше было читать комиксы, агент. Приказ понятен, так что приступайте к исполнению.  
— Есть, сэр. Почему комиксы, сэр?  
— Ну, я там не полный идиот. Давайте, агент Ходж, вперед!  
— Так точно, сэр!  
Когда бойцы ударного отряда грохочут по земле подошвами тяжелых берц, Стив только головой покачивает. Чипы же их Дейлы.

***

— Эй, Роджерс, хватит у меня сипеть над ухом, спать хочется. Не можешь лежать тихо — дуй в лазарет… супер же ты солдат, боец, твою Америку…  
Ходж пробовал зарыться под подушку. Тонкие армейские подушки базы «Лехай», конечно, не располагали таким количеством пуха и перьев, чтобы скрыть его крупную голову — такую же крупную, как весь Ходж, что замечательно — но он пытался. Он был вообще упорным парнем, Стив сразу же понял.  
— Это не очень-то… патриотично, — сказал Роджерс.  
Ходж заворчал и, выругавшись, вскинулся — должно быть, чтобы высказать все, что думает о мелких патриотах с сипами в легких. Потом, видимо, заметил ухмылку Стива, и рухнул обратно.  
— «Не патриотично». Расскажи про это моей девчонке. Она считает, что я умом двинулся в тот день когда явился добровольцем.  
Стив бы в другое время, может, и спросил, почему Ходж все-таки записался. В общем, надо было — не так уж часто с ним тут заговаривали, так что подружиться с кем-то из сослуживцев он и не мечтал уже. Но спать хотели все — жизнь в тренировочном лагере не располагала ни к каким другим желаниям. Большая часть солдат примерно час как дрыхла, Стиву мешала разыгравшаяся астма, Ходжу, вероятно, — тоже астма Стива…  
Так что он сделал над собой усилие и начал дышать тише.  
Четверть часа спустя весь лагерь «Лехай» спал.

Ходж не был вообще особо дружелюбным парнем. Он был довольно агрессивным, часто бывал злобным, и Стива явно выделял — трудно только сказать, почему именно. С одной стороны, Ходж как и все прочие, любил отпускать все эти тупые шуточки о том, что такой здоровяк забыл у них в отборной группе. С другой… что ж, постепенно Стиву начало казаться, что он стал для Гилмора Ходжа чем-то вроде… ну, друга. Приятеля.  
Они были соседями по койкам и основными претендентами — Стив тогда знал только о Ходже, правда, но потом, уже после эксперимента, стал понимать, что они шли примерно наравне — не в тренировках, разумеется, но в общем. Ходж брал с лету препятствия, при взгляде на которые у Стива голова кружилась. Стив же, в свою очередь, выигрывал все тесты на сообразительность, настойчивость и смелость. Полковник был за Ходжа, за Стива радел Эрскин. Они были вровень. Стив, может быть, заметил бы это их негласное соперничество, сделал бы выводы — но его сбило с толку то, что Ходж, если и злился, то как-то… вхолостую. Больше пыхтел как чайник, да выкладывался до предела, как и сам Стив, работал до седьмого пота. К концу очередного дня они двое обычно были самыми замотанными, это при том, что капрал Уолш и агент Картер полагали долгом удваивать нагрузки для любого, кто к ужину мог думать хоть о чем-то, кроме как спать и есть. Спать на ходу и есть.  
Так что Роджерс и Ходж выкладывались одинаково — Стив, потому что был слабей ребенка и падал без сил, даже не дотянув до нормы, Ходж — потому что был сильнее всех, и нагружали его тоже куда больше.  
С того вечера, когда Ходж разоткровенничался, они часто еще так лежали в темноте, не в силах от усталости заснуть. Парни вокруг храпели, а Стив и Ходж — Стиву даже и в голову не приходило звать его по имени, в учебке всех окликали по фамилиям, имен как будто не существовало вовсе — они лежали и смотрели в потолок, глядя на лунный свет на нем, причудливые тени от деревьев. С Баки бы Стив начал гадать, как детстве, что напоминает форма этих черных пятен. С Ходжем интересней было молчать. Баки здорово не хватало, и Стив понимал, что именно из-за этого Ходжа так просто ощущать поблизости — здорового простого парня. Баки, в общем — нет, не был простым, но он умел таким казаться.  
Ходж, правда, тоже постепенно оказывался чуть более… сложным.  
Порой он все же заговаривал:  
— Эй, Роджерс. Чего тебя-то в армию понесло? Ты протянешь ноги еще на корабле, помяни слово. Будешь блевать и свалишься за борт.  
— Это возможно, — подумав, признал Стив.  
Шутки по поводу собственного здоровья он перестал считать обидными еще, кажется, в школе. Бак к ним невольно приучил: как обижаться на парня, который поит тебя из чайничка, поскольку не пролить воду из чашки ты сейчас по слабости не можешь, и обтирает тебе тряпочкой лицо, и тащит тебя на себе в уборную — и балагурит, не переставая, шутит над тобой, а сам белый как мел от беспокойства.  
— И чего? Нужна тебе такая смерть?  
— Ну, если повезет, я думаю все же дотянуть до фронта, — с коротким, кашляющим смешком признался Стив.  
— Ну да, будешь тайным оружием Америки — гансы, наверное, в окопах будут дохнуть со смеху, глядя как ты пытаешься летать, держась за пулемет.  
Учеба по стрельбе была сегодня. Новенький станковый «Старки» в устах капрала Уолша был вершиной оружейного искусства: «…весит меньше Роджерса!» К несчастью, на силу отдачи вес пулемета, видимо, не слишком повлиял. Стив сам устало усмехнулся, вспоминая, как его подбрасывало от выстрелов. Ходж на соседней койке откровенно тихо ржал.  
Дождавшись, пока сослуживец отсмеется, Стив пожал плечами:  
— Ну, сдохнуть в окопе, обнимая «Старки», все-таки веселее, чем в какой-нибудь больнице, — тут, как назло, его взял кашель, спровоцированный смехом и усталостью, Стив только попытался как-то заглушить его углом подушки.  
Ходж словно замялся.  
— Да, — протянул он наконец немного неуверенно, — а что, никто не… ну, есть же у тебя семья, не знаю?  
Стив помотал головой, так же прижимая ко рту подушку и трясясь всем телом.  
Когда он прокашлялся, Ходж то ли потерял желание беседовать, то ли и вовсе спал.

Третий их разговор случился почти сразу после того, как привезли корреспонденцию. Стив, как и ожидалось, не получил ни слова — хоть он и отправил Баки свой адрес, но не ожидал даже, что тот успел уже получить то письмо. Ходж разыграл из своих писем целое представление — было одно от матери, еще одно от брата, и главное — толстый конверт от его девушки, Ходж даже распечатал его прямо за завтраком, где и вручили почту. Внутри были фотокарточки, однако показывать их никому он все-таки не стал.  
Той ночью, вероятно, для разнообразия, Стив заснул быстро. Разбудил его неяркий свет зажженной Ходжем керосинки, что стояла на общей тумбочке. Тот что-то бормоча, смотрел снимки, полученные утром.  
— Роджерс, — каким-то странным голосом, то ли довольным, то ли наоборот, — позвал он, видимо, заметив, что Стив проснулся (или вообще не задаваясь вопросом, спит ли тот), — эй, Роджерс, у тебя же нет девчонки, верно?  
— Нет, — Стив потер глаза и попытался определить который час. Наручные часы показывали без пяти четыре. Уже слишком много, чтобы он быстро смог опять заснуть, а значит, днем будет еще слабее, чем обычно. Это очень плохо, Уолш говорил про полосу препятствий. Черт бы побрал Ходжа.  
Ходж тем временем щедрой рукой протягивал что-то, что Стив, сощурившись со сна, сначала принял за порнографические карточки. Модель — пышная и, пожалуй, чересчур манерная девица со светлыми завитыми волосами — еле прикрывала ладошками большую грудь, сидя к фотографу вполоборота, словно тот застал ее в момент купания — на заднем плане был намалеван неотчетливый пейзаж, а сбоку от сидящей на коряге модели неестественным пучком торчали камыши — должно быть, из какой-то вазы. Голые бедра девушки обвивало что-то вроде венка из искусственных цветов. Стив профессиональным взглядом окинул сцену и наметил, как можно сделать из этого что-то приличное. Поцокал языком, взглянул на следующий снимок. Пролистал еще пару. Модель везде была одна и та же. Декорации менялись пару раз, а выражение лица — классическое для таких картинок удивление, пухлые губки, округленные для: «Оу!» — словно приклеенное, оставалось прежним. У девушки не было, к сожалению, ни артистизма, ни фактуры — то ли дело Пат…  
Рядом с натужным недовольством прокашлялся Ходж.  
— М? — Стив вопросительно взглянул на него. — Это тебе брат прислал?  
— Это моя девчонка, — как-то напряженно, чуть ли не угрожающе пояснил Ходж.  
Потом расслабился, закинул руки за голову и самодовольно ухмыльнулся:  
— Ничего себе так, а? Что скажешь, Роджерс?  
Стив быстро собрал снимки и протянул обратно:  
— Если ли бы моя девушка прислала мне такое, я бы не стал это показывать.  
И тогда Ходж отреагировал довольно странно, на взгляд Стива. Он вроде разозлился — он вообще злился легко, — но вместо того, чтобы сразу же нагрубить, как было ему свойственно, он просто взял свои фото и начал перебирать их. А потом он ухмыльнулся еще шире и сказал:  
— Ну да. Милли с полгода канючила мне, что хочет наделать таких снимков, как на плакатах в фотоателье. А я ей говорил — пойдешь к фотографу, так он будет ходить со своей камерой на голове, а у тебя на заднице живого места не оставлю. Так вот дождалась, пока меня не будет в городишке… Ну ничего, приеду…  
А потом он смял жесткие карточки своим здоровым кулаком, все разом, легко, как папиросную бумагу. Засунул под подушку и демонстративно зевнул.  
— Ладно. Надо поспать. Завтра я сделаю тебя на полосе препятствий.  
Стив несколько секунд смотрел на спину Ходжа. Наконец загасил лампу.  
На полосе препятствий Стив не прошел и полпути — в том числе, потому что Ходж открыто гадил ему, то подбивая колышки с колючей проволокой, то расшатывая под собой канаты, чтобы Роджерсу было тяжелее лезть за ним. Стив злился про себя и думал, что больше с Ходжем в жизни ни о чем не станет говорить.

Но они все равно заговорили, так или иначе.  
Постепенно лагерь «Лехай» пустел. Все меньше коек в общей спальне оставались заняты — кого-то отстраняли от участия в отборе за плохие данные, кто-то отказывался сам: Эрскин открыто дал понять, что изменение — болезненный процесс. Несколько человек сразу были отстранены за драку, нервы у парней пошаливали все больше, по мере того, как все ближе была дата эксперимента. Стив с Ходжем продолжали спать на соседних железных кроватях, время от времени устало перекидываясь на ночь не значащими ничего словами. Наваливалась августовская смиренная тоска, чувство того, что лету оставалось уже недолго. Злиться было странно и как-то глупо, злобные подначки Ходжа забылись, тот не извинялся, ни вслух, ни делом, но Стиву казалось, что помнить полосу препятствий будет мелко.  
Выматываться они стали меньше и ложились раньше, хоть и не поняли, с чего Уолш подобрел. Агента Картер было вообще почти не видно.  
Стиву она нравилась, такая сильная, уверенная, яркая, совсем немного неуклюжая, как будто военная выправка спорила в ней с грацией и неизменно побеждала — но без этого несовершенства Картер бы казалась совсем уж нереальной. Ходж поддевал иногда Стива за то, как он всегда выглядывает, нет ли Пегги Картер среди командования сегодня. Шутки его были грубоваты, и не были смешными, как подколки Баки, но все же не были и обидными — скорее, просто глупыми. Ходж ржал, похоже, больше потому, что так положено среди солдат, чем потому, что ему был смешон сам Стив.  
Однажды вечером — одним из этих странных вечеров, когда отбой прозвучал прежде, чем новобранцы начали клевать носами, Ходж непривычно тихо спросил:  
— Роджерс? Смотри сюда, щас фокус покажу.  
Он, потянувшись, вынул у себя из ящика бумажник — старый, потертый, но отличный кожаный бумажник с рамкой для фото на одном из разворотов. В этой самой рамке был вправлен наиболее приличный из тех снимков его девушки, Милли, обрезанный под нужный размер, кое-как расправленный, но все равно помятый.  
— Мы, вроде, уже это обсуждали? — уточнил Стив.  
— Фокус смотри, придурок, — ухмыльнулся Ходж.  
Затем он вынул снимок своей подружки. И в рамке осталась совсем другая фотография.  
У девушки, юной, чуть ли не школьницы, были очень приятные, хотя и тонковатые, черты лица и аккуратно подстриженные волосы. Она смотрела в кадр очень серьезно, но в уголках рта у нее словно пряталась улыбка. Снимок, вероятно, был групповой, так что частью ее фигурку заслоняло плечо какого-то другого человека, но Стив мог все равно представить себе скромный фасон ее летнего платья.  
— Вот, — сказал Ходж с глуповатой из-за несвойственной ему и непривычной его лицевым мышцам сложной гаммы чувств физиономией. После чего задвинул на место снимок Милли. — Вот тебе и фокус. Никто и не узнает.  
Стив проглотил парочку не слишком уместных замечаний, вроде того, что: «Нет, никто не знал бы, если ли бы ты не стал показывать».  
— Кто это? — только и мог ровно спросить он.  
— Долорес, — Ходж сел обратно на свою кровать. — Ее ма, миссис Джойс, учительница в нашей школе. Дори-лягушенок… У нее в детстве рот был как у жабы и две косички как крысиные хвосты. И все равно красивая. И умница, — он усмехнулся и, высунув кончик языка, снова вытащил фотографию подружки, чтобы поглядеть на спрятанное фото. — Это она здесь на вручении наград, на курсах машинисток. Хочет заработать и пойти в колледж. Они с ее ма живут, считай, только вот на учительские. Отец ее, майор, умер от ран после Войны. Прошлой войны. Дори сказала как-то — если бы он погиб на поле боя…  
— То пенсия была бы больше, — кивнул Стив. Он сам об этом знал. Размеры пенсий для вдов вообще зависели от многого, и Стив сам занимался вот такой жестокой математикой в самые темные их с мамой времена, хотя его отец не дослужился даже до сержант-майора.  
— Ну вот. Я как-то звал ее — ну, то есть, на свидание. Я сразу сказал, что все серьезно, что не собираюсь шутки шутить.  
— И что она сказала? — уже догадываясь, спросил Стив.  
— Сказала: «Гилмор, прости, мне кажется, что в глубине души ты славный человек, но я не думаю, что у нас что-нибудь получится», — Ходж, словно передразнивая Дори-из-прошлого, кривлялся, говоря это. — Такие девушки не для таких парней как я, ну что тут скажешь. А нам и с Милли будет хорошо!  
Немного помолчали. Стив не сочувствовал, знал, как воспринимается в таких вот случаях сочувствие. Баки бы, может, начал рассказывать, что, мол, у Ходжа будет еще сотня таких девчонок, а она однажды еще поймет, какой он отличный парень… а может, и не начал бы. Баки бывал, конечно же, бестактным, но никогда по-настоящему не ранил на самом деле неуместной болтовней.  
— Если пройдешь отбор, напишешь ей? — спросил Стив наконец.  
— Не-а, — внезапно почти весело сказал Ходж. — Ну то есть, у нас в классе, да вообще в нашей дыре — я же и так был самым большим и сильным. Ну, а стану я еще больше и еще сильнее — что с того? Не знаю… Может, приеду, когда победим в войне. Как думаешь, Роджерс, мы победим?  
— Мы победим, — уверенно сказал на это Стив.  
Это было единственное, что он вообще мог сказать тогда уверенно.  
Но Ходж внезапно тепло улыбнулся:  
— Ну тогда давай спать перед завтрашним. Боец, твою Америку… Супер тебя, солдат…  
И так, ворча, он наконец-то растянулся на постели.  
— Спокойной ночи, Гилмор, — сказал Стив.  
Сна еще долго не было, и каждый из них молчал и думал о своем.

Спустя несколько дней выбор был сделан.  
Они с Ходжем пару раз обсуждали это — Филлипс же говорил не об одном солдате, а о том, чтобы улучшить армию — а значит, кто-то из них всего лишь будет первым.  
— Но вот увидишь, Роджерс, я тебя и тогда тоже сделаю! — божился Ходж.  
И все равно настал вечер, когда он уложил вещи в мешок и скатал койку. Стив сидел, не зная, как попрощаться. Ему было жалко прощаться с Ходжем.  
Тот спросил:  
— Не страшно?  
— Ну да, — Стив усмехнулся. — Думаю: вдруг завтра что-то пойдет не так, и я, вместо того, чтоб стать сильней и крепче, стану больным и слабым, да?  
— Просто мороз по коже, — Ходж радостно заржал, — страшно остаться, наверно, без твоих-то мускулов, а, парень?  
Немного посмеявшись, успокоились. Ходж нехотя добавил:  
— Там ведь действительно что-нибудь может пойти не так. Я слышал, облучают какими-то особыми лучами. Наверно, и поджарить могут, а?  
— Мы же солдаты. Будь мы на войне, нас бы и так могли поджарить.  
— Точно. Тут ты прав, — он поглядел по сторонам, поцокал языком. Сказал, — поедешь завтра вместе с Ее Величеством. Попомни мое слово, она запала на тебя. Не знаю, что ей нравится в твоей костлявой заднице, но она…  
— Ходж, не надо, — поморщился Стив.  
— Я серьезно, парень! А у нее самой-то, кстати, задница очень ниче…  
— Ходж!  
Стив, кажется, впервые поднял голос за время в «Лехае». Ходж пожал плечами:  
— Молчу я, ладно-ладно.  
— Нет, извинись.  
Ходж поднял руки:  
— Ладно! Я извиняюсь! Или будем драться?  
Стив усмехнулся:  
— Да я много дрался.  
Ходж хмыкнул:  
— Да уж, видел тебя в зале. Кто-то даже ставил тебе удар, да только толку-то.  
Капрал пронзительно закричал с улицы:  
— Эй, Ходж!  
— Ну ладно, — Ходж протянул руку, — давай, Роджерс. Может и свидимся.  
И Стив пожал ее.

***

— Ну что, агент, счастливы от меня избавиться? — Стив пожимает Ходжу руку.  
— Да, сэр, счастлив. Больше не буду рисковать нарваться, матеря в рацию собственное начальство. А вы теперь станете делать всю работу за мальчиков Рамлоу?  
— Ну, там и дама есть, насколько мне известно.  
— И у нее яйца покрепче наших с вами, я слыхал, — Ходж криво ухмыляется. — «Страйк» — это очень круто, сэр, позвольте вас поздравить.  
— Да, спасибо. Бриан, я все забываю спросить… Вы не родня, случайно, майору Ходжу, из Индианы? Гилмор С. Ходж, пехотные войска.  
— Нет, сэр, у нас в семье я первый в органах. И родом из Вайоминга. В родне, вроде, никто не воевал.  
— А. Да, — Стив улыбнулся. — Ну, мне просто надо было спросить уже когда-нибудь.  
— Бывает. Было приятно с вами поработать, сэр. Возможно, иногда, немного слишком весело, а иногда слишком безопасно — но приятно.  
— Куда ты переводишься?  
— Пока и сам не знаю, в какой-то засекреченный отдел, такое чувство, что там будут люди в черном.  
— Ну тогда удачи, не забывай носить очки.  
Ходж, уже уходивший, обернулся на ходу и указал на него, весело осклабившись:  
— А я ведь знал, что вы смотрели это, Капитан. Я не забуду, сэр.

Спустя неделю или две Стив все же собирается, чтобы посетить Шелбивилль, Индиана. Стоит жаркий август. Городское кладбище ухоженно и тихо. На могильном камне высечено два имени: Г. С. Ходж и Д. А. Ходж. Стив не уверен, значит ли «Д.А.» ту самую Долорес, и не уверен, что его это касается.  
Он отдает честь, глядя на линялый от солнца маленький флажок возле могилы. После отправляется домой.


	3. Гордость нации

Одна из первых вещей, которые сделал Стив, очнувшись в современном Нью-Йорке, была, может быть, самой глупой из всего, что он мог бы сделать тогда вообще. Но она была необходима. Он потребовал свой мундир — и, едва получив, надел.  
На самом деле, он получил тогда два мундира. Такой, к которому привык — и современный. На них даже нашивки были разные. Ну что ж, намек был ясен, но преимущество того, что ты не только капитан пехоты, но заодно еще и Капитан Америка — твой личный вариант спецформы слишком странен, даже чтобы казаться просто старомодным. На мероприятия громкого свойства, где ему все же приходится бывать, он может заявиться и в своем «супергеройском», как сейчас об этом говорят, костюме, и даже в гражданском. Так или иначе, Стив больше не военный — максимум считается давным-давно уволенным в запас.  
Стив надевает только свой «старый» мундир — но тоже, крайне редко. Один раз в год. Только восьмого мая, в День Победы. Только лишь затем, чтобы поднять традиционный тост.  
Наташа появляется внезапно.  
То есть — нет, она просто звонит в дверь его новой квартиры и, когда он открывает, оглядывает его парадный китель, поднимая брови.  
Стив игнорирует этот немой вопрос.  
— Ты, вроде, говорила, что заляжешь?  
Он не очень хочет пропускать ее, но все же отстраняется от двери в качестве приглашения. Наташа пробирается мимо него, проскальзывает, словно кошка, но на самом деле все равно чуть-чуть его касается, показывая, как он мало места ей оставил. Стив и рад бы почувствовать сейчас нормальный стыд — Наташа друг, она правда хороший друг… но не сегодня.  
Только не когда он сидит один в своем мундире с чисто символическим бурбоном и старыми фотографиями. Нет, даже не фотографиями — копиями, распечатками, которые он как-то выпросил в Смитсоновском музее у смотрителя собственной экспозиции. Если подумать, то звучит смешно.  
— Услышала, что ты вернулся в город, — говорит она своим чуть глуховатым бархатным голосом, и Стив слегка оттаивает.  
— На самом деле это ненадолго. У меня было несколько зацепок, ты, наверное, знаешь. Но они никуда не привели.  
— Да, слышала. Куда-нибудь собрался? — она кивает на его мундир.  
— В этом? — Стив криво усмехается, качает головой. — Ну нет. Люди бы стали спрашивать. Я все-таки немного отличаюсь от стариков, которые встречаются возле мемориалов. Это не очень честно.  
— По отношению к кому? — подначивает та, уже устраиваясь в его гостиной на его диване.  
…Стив, поразмыслив, запирает дверь.  
— Звучит так, словно ты завидуешь им, Роджерс.  
— Я не завидую.  
Он отвечает, может, резковато. Наташа тянется к бурбону:  
— Если бы я знала, я принесла бы для тебя красных гвоздик.  
— Зачем?  
Она пригубливает из поданного Стивом чистого стакана, пожимает стройными плечами:  
— В Штатах больше шумихи на День Ветеранов. Но в России… Я в детстве была очень миленькой, ты знаешь? Умела танцевать, умела улыбаться, кому надо — хорошенькая маленькая балерина. Когда Советы уже начали разваливаться, мы еще пару лет ходили поздравлять старых солдат и партизан — мне доставалось, правда, больше бывших разведчиков, да пожилых политруков, отец… впрочем, неважно. Мы приходили к ним, нарядные, садились и старались не вертеться, слушая их рассказы о войне. И каждый раз мы приносили им гвоздики. Почему-то в детстве гвоздик было больше всего. Их всем дарили, и на день Советской Армии, и на простые юбилеи.  
Они так вкусно пахли, хотя казались мне слишком, не знаю… мужественными? Или, может быть, безликими. Поэтому я просто обожала дарить особые, кудрявые гвоздики. На День Победы они всегда были ярко-красные…  
— Как что? — подумав, Стив садится рядом.  
Наташа выглядит будто затравленной, как и всегда, когда припоминает о своем прошлом.  
Она поднимает тонкие брови, смотрит на него:  
— Как наше знамя.  
— Ты любишь?.. — спрашивает он помимо воли и обрывает себя раньше, чем она поймет вопрос. — Не важно, извини.  
Но она понимает.  
— Я люблю Родину, — нараспев произносит она. — Правильно, не спрашивай. Иначе я спрошу тебя. О том же.  
Стив улыбается:  
— Люблю.  
— Это непросто, — спокойно констатирует она и подбирает ноги, удобнее устраиваясь на диване. — Что ж, давай представим, что мне опять шесть лет, а ты суровый, седой, морщинистый знакомый старичок.  
— Зачем это?  
— Ну, если хочешь, мы пропустим часть, где я встаю на стульчик и читаю тебе стихи про то, как в наших сердцах жива память о вашем подвиге, и сразу перейдем к части, где ты мне показываешь свои награды и старые фотографии.  
Стив раздраженно и одновременно позабавлено вздыхает, поняв, что она с самого начала заметила его фотоальбом:  
— Могла бы просто взять.  
— Нет, не могла бы, — говорит она, и Стив думает, что такое отношение Наташи, профессиональной шпионки, может что-то значить.  
Он подает ей книжку, и она листает тяжелые картонные листы.  
— А это и есть Барнс?

Стив думает иногда — сколько же на самом деле мотивов может иметь этот человек? Сколько секретов могут скрывать ее прозрачные глаза — такие выразительные, и столь же обманчивые. Что она может вызнать у него сейчас, вытянуть из его воспоминаний, давних и ничего уже не значащих? Что он, сам не заметив этого, сейчас расскажет, о чем она с полслова догадается?  
Стив был уверен, даже оставаясь его надежным другом, Черная Вдова не перестанет собирать мысленное досье на него. Даже ее полный искренней горечи рассказ — своеобразный подкуп, одна откровенность за другую, и это не так, как на самом деле принято среди друзей, и в то же время — так… О чем она пришла сюда узнать? Как чувствует себя Стив Роджерс, или чем был раньше Зимний Солдат? Возможно, что все сразу.  
— Да, это Бак, — Стиву не очень-то удобно выворачивать шею, пытаясь заглянуть в альбом, поэтому Наташа подсаживается к нему вплотную.  
Эта фотография — одна из тех, что Стив делал дешевой, и все равно купленной у кого-то с рук компактной фотокамерой. Снимки на ней обычно получались, в общем-то, неважные, такие, как сейчас на телефонах, только черно-белые, но Стив все равно пользовался ей — для рисования. Некоторых моделей на несколько часов позировать ведь просто не посадишь. Баки, например.  
Это фото Стив, видимо, сделал, когда приятель был навеселе. Что они отмечали тогда, Стив не помнит даже…  
— Грозный Зимний Солдат, — странным голосом комментирует Наташа взлохмаченные волосы, даже на этом плохом фото отчетливо блестящие от бриолина, и слишком широкую, немного невменяемую пьяную улыбку. — Очень, очень… милый.  
— Солдат он был хороший, — возражает Стив, переворачивая за нее страницу.  
На этом развороте уже снимки из учебного лагеря Баки… прощальные из его дома, где устраивали проводы… и даже пара карточек с Кони Айленд — с темненькой Конни, или эту брюнетку все же Бонни звали? Еще на следующем — собственные фото Стива, там и Лехай, и снимки, сделанные докторами, и кадры с Энн и, кажется, с Бернис, но Стив листает дальше, пока не останавливается где-то в середине. Здесь уже палатки, и Лондон, узнаваемый по мешкам с песком на фоне, и еще развалины завода в том городишке. Баки здесь другой — Стив здесь уже совсем другой, но перемена в Баки отчетливей, возможно, оттого, что куда менее похожа на доброе волшебство.  
Стив смотрит на него. Бак кажется старше и как-то темнее, чем на тех снимках, где он только уходил еще на фронт, а ведь прошло всего — сколько, полгода? Жетоны на груди, взгляд с прищуром. На одном фото, очень засветленном, Баки сидит, усталый, в своем неизменном свитере — который он носил вечно расстегнутым у горла, словно ему было трудно дышать. С винтовкой на коленях и бычком от сигареты между пальцев. Он не замечает фотографа, похоже — просто смотрит вдаль.  
— Да, вижу, — с долей напряжения внезапно соглашается Наташа, Стив машинально переводит взгляд.  
На фотографии привал. Там все ребята, сидят, рассевшись на поваленных стволах вокруг костра. В центре кадра сам Стив, но все внимание уводит на себя Гейб, весело жестикулирующий в камеру, сверкающий белками глаз и белоснежной улыбкой. На Гейба глядят почти все: со слабой, непонимающей улыбкой Жак — тогда еще почти никто из них не знал французского; и Джим со своей зубочисткой в зубах — Джим смотрит внимательно, нехорошо, немного злобно усмехаясь. Дум-Дум, на первый взгляд, спокойненько шурует ложкой в котелке, но тоже косится — вот только не на Гейба, а на Баки.  
А Барнс сидит, деля бревно со Стивом, и наблюдает за Габриэлем пристально и холодно, с таким спокойным бешенством во взгляде… которого Стив — надо же так — даже не заметил до сих пор. И правая рука сержанта гладит дуло винтовки. Он не расставался с оружием ни ночью и ни днем, Стив это помнит, и помнит этот жест, медленный, многообещающий.  
— Как-то вы не похожи здесь на «гордость нации», — прокашлявшись, небрежно замечает у его плеча Наташа.  
Стив, удивленный, даже улыбается, выныривая из воспоминаний:  
— Мы никогда не были «гордостью нации». Ну что ты… — с нежностью говорит он, глядя на парней. — Какая еще гордость. Ты только погляди на этот сброд…  
Потом он обнимает ее одной рукой за плечи и рассказывает, а та полулежит, и прижимается, и с интересом слушает его.

***

Это была поздняя осень сорок третьего. Для Воющих Коммандос все тогда только-только начиналось, и Стиву порой хотелось просто разогнать отряд, и продолжать сражаться одному. Нет, воевали они отлично, до сих пор справлялись, по крайней мере — но его выматывала необходимость надзирать за всеми мелочами, которые могут стоить им жизни. За тем, чтобы Морита не разбрасывал на тропах мусор, как будто просто назло Жаку, партизану. Тот полагал, что в поле отвечает за их безопасность, и заходился гневными тирадами на родном языке, иногда слишком повышая голос — а Гейб переводил, как оказалось впоследствии, куда грубей, чем изначально было сказано. За тем, чтобы Баки не лез, куда не просят, резвый до чертей, когда видел даже ничтожную возможность броситься в рукопашную. Чтобы Дум-Дум не провоцировал его своей опекой — к старшему по званию Баки, который лишний раз и от отца-то не терпел снисходительно тона, да еще и с доводящим Баки до белых ногтей обращением «Джимми». Чтобы Монтгомери пореже называл солдат все тем же сбродом, чтобы его холодное презрение и тонкий сарказм, никак не задевавший их во многом потому, что парни и не понимали, о чем изволит говорить лорд Фэлсворт, не заставляли их еще и пропускать мимо ушей его приказы — то есть приказы Стива, потому что операции они часто планировали вместе с Монти. И это ведь не все…  
Что было делать — они были разными. Их всех объединяла ненависть к ГИДРе, верно — но больше ничего.  
К несчастью, в книгах о войне об этом не писали. Стив очень старался быть образцовым командиром, строгим и внимательным. Что самое ужасное — они старались все, на свой лад каждый, и выходило, что тянули в разные сторону общую повозку. Очень вероятно, что их тогда не перебили только по случайности. Личная гордость ведь — хорошее дело, когда ты на гражданке, спасительное — если ты в плену, да. Но не на войне.  
Наверное, оттуда и пошли проблемы. Плен.

Стив знает, почему он их набрал. Баки ему признался, что до завода ГИДРы знать не знал ни Монти, ни Мориту, и ни Жака — да и Гейба к ним в полк занесло накануне плена, в сущности, случайно, вместе с его собственным подразделением, ополовиненным в ходе долгих боев. В плену они сплотились.  
Неуемный Баки не мог смириться с унижением, с необходимостью работать на нацистов. Он пробовал сбежать, он огрызался, он зарабатывал побои и холодный карцер, голод и еще большие нагрузки. В конце концов, он получил и пневмонию — а еще личного врага. Один из надзирателей отыгрывался на нем, кажется, за жизнь. Побои от него были кровавые, а Баки уже толком не хватало сил даже закрываться — только огрызаться он продолжал.  
По слову собирая эту историю от каждого бойца, Стив позже понимал, что, возможно именно из-за него Баки и вел себя настолько глупо — потому что сам он вел себя так же в Бруклине, и, вероятно, стал бы и в плену у гансов. Только Бак по жизни был гибче и хитрей, и Стив прекрасно знал, что это все его вина, его дурной пример.  
Как бы то ни было, но Баки погибал, и его соседи по — даже не камере, звериной этой клетке — решили: что ж, бежать не выйдет, парни, но своего мы тоже не оставим. Они потом рассказывали с гордостью, как слаженно и хорошо они сработали, как гладко прошел «несчастный случай» на заводе, в котором погиб зверствующий надзиратель. Стив смолчал, что Баки их геройство не слишком помогло. Барнса забрал себе Зола для опытов, и после изолятора, как называли это место пленные — на самом деле там была лаборатория — Баки никак не мог нормально оклематься.  
Но все же они его защищали. Сержанта, «Джимми», незнакомого засранца со слишком неуемным его норовом. Они стали командой.

Но одно дело плен. А вот свобода неожиданно свела все обретенное товарищество до нуля, зато внесла раздор. После нескольких месяцев копившейся в парнях бессильной злобы, после подневольной работы на проклятых немцев и после того, как к ним не пришло однажды подкрепление, — причин для срывов у них было много.  
Стив не знал, что делать. Его и самого порой от них тошнило, от его отборного, отличного отряда, иногда похожего больше на стадо разъяренных шимпанзе.  
Но помогал Монтгомери.  
В тех случаях, когда взведенный Баки орал на распоясавшихся солдат, заставляя их то драить технику и чистить оружие, то наводить безумный блеск на пуговицах с обувью, то отрабатывать удары и тренировать стрельбу, изматывая, — потому что чаще всего конфликты начинались в лагере, на отдыхе, когда у парней доставало сил и времени на ссоры. Когда Стив возвращался от командования и наблюдал, как они наворачивают круги вокруг казармы, словно новобранцы, и знал, почему это происходит, и понимал, что должен подойти и прекратить это, и отпустить их спать — сам Баки вечно ждал его, «доброго капитана», сам горько смеялся… Стив понимал это… и все равно не мог. Не мог, ему казалось, что, сделав это, он признает, что сами они быть хорошими бойцами не способны, что им на самом деле нужен надзиратель. Или нянька — с эти упреком иногда срывался тот же Бак.  
Тогда и приходил лейтенант Фэлсворт. Он приходил и вежливо стучался, просил у Стива разрешения присесть, садился рядом. И говорил, неявно усмехаясь всем своим лицом, углами губ и тонкими усами, морщинками у глаз:  
— Какой ужасный сброд.  
В британской армии поставлено иначе — как-то отвлеченно замечал он. Вообще-то, в любой армии поставлено иначе. Солдаты слушаются, когда говорит старший по званию, и понапрасну не грызутся меж собой.

— Мне дали капитана просто так, — признался Стив однажды, — после эксперимента, просто ни за что.  
— Да, понимаю вас, капитан Роджерс, вы так и не побыли солдатом, не были капралом, вас вообще миновал рядовой состав. Никакой подготовки. Со мной было то же. Да, — оживился он, снимая с головы берет и отвлеченно стряхивая с него пылинки. — Вы же должны знать об этой практике. Образование, происхождение и ум — они предполагают, что при мобилизации вы производитесь сразу же в офицерский чин. Вы, я подозреваю, имеете образование?  
— Да, колледж, — вздохнул Стив, — учился на художника в Бруклинском колледже Нью-Йорка.  
— Ну, — развел руками Монти, — и даже закончили, должно быть?  
— Да, пару лет назад.  
— И отличились позже, едва вступив в войска, став добровольцем в сомнительном эксперименте и пройдя отбор. Звание капитана все же не дается ни за что — что бы себе ни навоображали рядовые в своих байках об офицерах.  
— Да, я понимаю. Но на войне мне мало помогает рисование.  
— Зато здесь помогает философия. Ведь вы же изучали философию?  
Стив сделал неопределенное движение. Естественно, что он брал этот курс — а заодно политику и кое-что еще, хотя художнику это было уже излишне. Но они старались — они, студенты, думать о стране. Они считали, художник должен изменить свою эпоху…  
— Вспомните Аристотеля, — предложил тем времени Монтгомери. — И ту его теорию об идеальном государстве. Помните, там было очень четкое, жесткое разделение общества по слоям.  
— Я демократ, — сдержанно усмехнулся Стив.  
— Я понимаю. Но равенство — это не одинаковость. Я тоже не поддерживаю, чтобы болван с древним происхождением и порченной кровосмешением наследственностью занимал высокий пост. Я в целом полагаю, нам всем хватило удивительных чудес евгеники и песенок про расу сверхлюдей. Но все же есть работа, которую лучше делаешь ты, и только ты. Ты и тебе подобные. И кто-то должен убивать, а кто-то вести в бой. Вот например, возьмем сержанта Барнса. Он замечательный солдат и боевой товарищ, надежный как скала и вспыльчивый как порох. Он объединяет солдат, умеет вызвать ненадолго общие эмоции. Там, на заводе ГИДРы, все мы оставались людьми во многом из-за того, что думали о Барнсе. Незадача в том, что мы за своей борьбой забыли Барнса, потому что мы спасали не паренька, выкашливающего на ботинки легкие, а… лишь самих себя. И мы объединялись вокруг него прежде всего из-за того, что так могли найти в себе хоть каплю самоуважения в тех скотских условиях. Сейчас, однако, капитан, бойцы все больше и крепче оскотиниваются — просто из-за того, что их страх остался с ними, а самоуважение всегда было непросто заработать. И чтобы оскотинивания этого не случилось, сержант Барнс, интуитивно, как я понимаю, объединяет их жестокой неприязнью к собственной же персоне. Как вы понимаете, средство дурное, хватит ненадолго. Но сержанту Барнсу Бог не отмерил никаких лидерских качеств. Он душа компании, не больше. А я стратег. Никто здесь не способен вести и вдохновлять людей так, как у вас это время от времени случается — в бою, к примеру. И не потому что вы особенный. А потому что вы подходите для этого.  
— Я ведь не лучше их, — бессильно сказал Стив.  
Ему было неловко от этих поучений, хотя он и понимал больше из них, чем ему, может быть, хотелось.  
— Если так, то плохо. Поскольку вы должны быть, офицер.  
Стив улыбнулся и вздохнул:  
— Но я смотрю на них и…  
— И? Кого вы видите?  
— Я вижу обезьян, — признался Стив с досадой. — И себя таким же.  
Монти приятно улыбнулся:  
— Да, очень подходит. В детстве я, знаете, бывал с отцом в колониях и видел джунгли. Но, на мой взгляд, образ не совсем верный. Мы скорее волки.  
Он улыбнулся снова — всем лицом, под аккуратными усиками блеснули его зубы, и вся улыбка была удивительно корректной — и очень острой.  
— Знаете, как нас называют за глаза в штабе? Думаю, это потому что ваш отряд сейчас довольно громкий — нас называют воющей командой. Помнится, у себя в поместье я много охотился — зимой обычно на волков. Так вот, у волчьей стаи каждая особь выполняет ровно свою задачу. У них есть загонщики и есть разведчики. Есть те, кто убивает добычу, бросившись на нее, и есть тот, кто ведет. И все это работает. Я видел это. Волки понимают друг друга с полувзгляда, это замечательно, невероятно и порой пугающе. Стив… люди чувствуют, чего вы от них ждете. Пока вы будете ждать, что они все станут такими же как вы, они не смогут делать то, на что именно они — не вы — способны. Вы можете следовать за собственной идеей, а члены вашего отряда могут при том следовать за вами. Да, ни один из них не идеален, не независим, не ответственен и не самостоятелен настолько же, насколько вы. Да, их надо подталкивать, с них надо требовать, а они будут все равно сопротивляться. Быть может, — Монти сделал небрежный жест, — желать, чтобы они были идеальными солдатами, имело бы смысл, если б дело шло о выучке парадной роты — но ведь вы набрали себе не баранов в медвежьих шапках… хотя вам, как я знаю, предлагали что-то вроде того. Вы выбрали самых живучих, хитрых, хищных, злобных, зубастых особей. Редкостный сброд, но сильный и здоровый.  
Стив поглядел на него тяжело:  
— Но они люди, лейтенант, не звери.  
— Да, сэр. В том-то и дело. Именно за это мы и боремся. Позволите идти?  
— Да, полагаю, разговор окончен, — с мрачной иронией заметил Стив.  
— Так точно, капитан.  
И Фэлсворт вышел из казармы. Стив услыхал, как он заявил Баки:  
— Капитан говорит, на сегодня хватит.  
И Баки откликнулся:  
— Так точно, — с таким усталым облегчением, что Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не садануть кулаком стену — местные здания были сложены из добротного красного кирпича, и продырявить такую кладку было бы печально.

Странно, но после этого дела пошли на лад. Не то чтобы Стив соглашался с Монти в каждом его высокомерном умозаключении, тот иногда слишком любил порассуждать — но кое-что из этих рассуждений все же он усвоил.  
Чтобы отряд работал, следует доверять своим бойцам. Подставлять спину, не оглядываясь. Спрашивать мнения каждого — и все равно решать все одному, не позволяя парням засомневаться в правильности плана. Вдохновляя их.  
Чтобы отряд сражался, необходимо уважать своих людей — и не скрывать, если разочарован. Именно тогда они будут стараться, проявят лучшее, на что способны.  
Чтобы отряд справлялся с самыми сложными задачами — нужно напоминать им, за что они сражаются. И нужно, побеждая, показывать, как ты гордишься ими — не солдатами, а верными друзьями.  
«Воющие Коммандос» — говорили о них, словно об элитном подразделении. Они стали элитой. Цвет и гордость нации.  
Хотя, конечно, ничего не пришло сразу.

***

— Гейб долго чувствовал себя в отряде не на месте, — говорит ей Стив. — Он из хорошей, обеспеченной семьи и три семестра отучился в Говарде, но, знаешь, не очень весело, когда тебя, сильного молодого парня, сначала долго не пускают воевать против нацизма, ты только вслушайся — из-за того, что ты цветной. А когда понимают, какой это абсурд… Генерал Паттон сказал: «Мне плевать на ваш цвет, пока вы убиваете нам гансов». И тебя отправляют в особые отряды, по отдельности от всех. Отряды не плохи, но это все равно что гетто в армии. По крайней мере, так все видел Гейб. Морита, нисей, иногда тоже заводился вслед за ним… и, в общем, ни у одного из нас не был простой характер. А больше всех Гейба бесил, похоже, Баки. Не знаю даже, почему…  
— Ну, дай, я угадаю… — Наташа пролистнула несколько страниц. — Значит, у вас в отряде были ты — капитан, британец и француз — которые тут ни при чем, нисей — в одной с ним лодке, этот, с бакенбардами…  
— Дум-Дум.  
— Он самый старший. И этот белый парень, который, дай взглянуть… даже в засаде сидит с уложенными волосами?  
— Да, — Стив смеется, — да, да, в этом весь Баки. Для него это было чем-то вроде гордости. Он за это держался.  
— Он тоже из хорошей семьи, да?  
— Ну, Барнсы не были особенно богатыми, хотя и богаче, разумеется, нас с мамой. К тому же, с четырьмя детьми в семье — но мистер Барнс и правда много работал. Они все мечтали, что переедут прочь из Бруклина. Бак даже старался говорить правильнее, потому что его мама терпеть не могла бруклинский акцент.  
— То есть, среди вас всех Баки единственный был «очень белым мальчиком»?  
— Он мог бы им казаться.  
— Они друг друга поддевали?  
— Нет, обычно только Гейб. К примеру, здесь, — он постукивает ногтем по групповому фото на привале, — Гейб рассказывает, как Баки обломался с медсестричкой в лазарете.  
Наташа лишь глаза заводит:  
— Вы, мужики, и вправду одинаковы.  
Стив продолжает вспоминать, не обращая на нее внимания:  
— Гейб не стеснялся в выражениях, даром что за плечами университет. Я сам едва терпел, но не спешил вмешаться, Баки ведь считали занозой, да еще и капитанским любимчиком.  
— А это было, разумеется, не так?  
— Не знаю… Я отправился в Австрию именно за ним, и это не секрет. Кроме того, мы же всю жизнь были друзьями. В команде Баки делал очень много, поэтому всегда шел вслед за мной — он просто был необходим мне рядом.  
— Ясно. И что случилось?  
— Ничего особенного. Гейб все передразнивал Баки, копировал бруклинский выговор — не очень получается, если ты родом не из Бруклина. И начал намекать уже, что Баки попытался отбить Пегги у меня… солдаты раздували много историй из ничего, — торопливо уточняет он.  
— Ага, — слишком легко и быстро соглашается Наташа.  
— В общем, я думал, Баки тут вспылит, — Стив, чуть помявшись, все же заканчивает свой рассказ, — он с детства так старался быть настоящим лучшим другом. Для него пофлиртовать с девушкой вроде дела чести, но по-настоящему вмешиваться, если она мне нравится, Бак ни за что не стал бы, я уверен… наверное, он слишком опекал меня. И он терпеть не мог, когда его в таком подозревали.  
— Слишком много эмоций, — говорит Наташа.  
— Прости, что?  
— Нет, ничего. Продолжай, мне очень интересно.  
— Правда? Ты зеваешь.  
— Сложная ночь, — она чуть-чуть сползает и устраивает рыжую голову у него на коленях.  
Стиву немного странно. Наташа удивительно красивая, он вряд ли устоял бы, если б она решила соблазнить его — он еще помнит о Лоррейн. Хотя она, конечно, вовсе не пытается, причем как-то подчеркнуто, словно это тоже та часть, в которой она обещала стать для него другом. Стив укрывает ее пледом. Ему кажется, к такой Наташе очень просто можно привязаться.  
— И тут Бак говорит, утрируя свой выговор…  
Наташа трет глаза по-детски, кулаком, и, кажется, не слушает его.  
— И тогда я встаю, и говорю с еще худшим акцентом: «Парни…»  
Наташа вообще не слушает его. Наташа засыпает.  
А может быть, она пришла к нему не потому, что ищет информации, — думает Стив, перебирая ее волосы — уже опять кудрявые. Как лепестки гвоздики, — понимает он. Возможно, она просто доверяет ему. И когда выдается чересчур сложная ночь — приходит, потому что у нее тоже есть друг.  
В команде так бывает.  
Очень осторожно, чтобы не потревожить ее, он снимает китель и устраивается удобнее. И снова раскрывает свой фотоальбом.


	4. С любовью от Капитана

День выдается солнечным.  
Стив завтракает под звуки радио — ну да, он все еще ужасный ретроград, но позволяет себе такие мелочи. В конце концов, это не музыка тридцатых, а всего лишь постановка Моэма — Стиву пока трудно воспринимать информацию, выделять нужное в этой невероятной современной какофонии, которую обрушили на него телевидение, интернет и даже пресса. Радио привычнее и кажется Стиву куда как более щадящим способом узнать нужные новости, особенно с тех пор как он открыл для себя сеть образовательных радиостанций.  
Он правда старается. Старк, шумный и навязчивый сын Говарда, подал отличную идею с этим списком, и немного позже Стив обязательно примется и за это. Он не может больше прятаться в четырех стенах. Он уже пробовал похоронить себя, и это было мелко. Никто бы не гордился им за это. Баки бы не гордился им, а Пегги уж тем более.

День выдается солнечным, яичница отличная — Стив завтракает чаще всего именно яичницей, поскольку кукурузные хлопья, которыми его перекормила в детстве мама в качестве полезной пищи, он ненавидит, что бы там ни утверждали их производители.  
С последними вышла забавная история. Он даже чувствует себя теперь немного отмщенным.  
В первые месяцы знакомства с интернетом приходилось сложно. Всякое попадалось, и однажды ему не повезло больше, чем обычно. Под курсор мышки подвернулся мельтешащий баннер — буквально появился сам, из неоткуда, и в следующий миг экран лэптопа заполонили многочисленные «грязные» картинки, которые он бы при всем желании не смог назвать волнующими. В те годы, когда, чтобы достать нечто подобное, им, молодым парням, нужно было немного потрудиться, вкусы у публики были помягче. Сейчас сложность была лишь в том, чтобы, наконец, выключить все новообразованные окна. И он бы сделал это — но герой одной из тех картинок выглядел как-то чересчур знакомо.  
Стив, помнится, серьезно разозлился, увидав человека в его форме в порно. Нет, в этом смысле Стив не был наивен, но, тем не менее, не был готов к такому.  
Увы, решив избавиться от этой чепухи, он в тот же день услышал, что — нет, он совершенно не способен засудить ни тех, кто это снял (хоть бы из-за того, что снимали эти фильмы не в Америке), ни всех других, кто как-нибудь использует его фигуру для своего бизнеса.  
— Мне очень жаль, сэр, — сообщил ему юрист, — но образ Капитана Америки на самом деле собственность правительства. Использовать его в рекламе большинства товаров может кто угодно, поскольку это делает товар патриотичным. В сорок седьмом году официально было обнародовано, что изображение Капитана в полном облачении и в маске не наносит ущерба личности и авторским правам. Хотя я и сочувствую вашему возмущению, мистер Роджерс.  
— Да, но этот парень в фильме довольно быстро перестал быть облачен, — уже поняв, что проиграл, с мрачной иронией заметил тогда Стив.  
— Верно, и, кроме того, он был мулатом. Невозможно было бы доказать, что режиссер использовал ваш образ. А Капитан Америка и вы, сэр, извините — не обязательно одна и та же личность. Могу я еще чем-нибудь помочь вам, мистер Роджерс?  
Стив поблагодарил. Самое интересное, что после разговора ему стало спокойнее. Возможно, оттого, что, оказывается, кто-то еще, кроме него, держал в уме, что Капитан Америка — не то же, что сам Стив. Не абсолютно то же.  
Но вот производитель сухих хлопьев, тем не менее, попал впросак, поскольку на упаковке новой линии был именно Стив Роджерс, одетый по моде сороковых годов и с монологами, не оставляющими ни малейшего простора для трактовок.  
Стиву уже было, на самом деле, все равно — привык и не к такому, — однако кто-то в Щ.И.Т.е помнил случай с фильмом. До суда дела не дошло, а отступные производитель преподнес продукцией. Стив не нуждался ни в деньгах, ни в хлопьях, но парня, что явился тогда с извинениями лично, ему было немного жаль. В итоге в столовой основного офиса Щ.И.Та еще полгода кормили кукурузой по утрам.  
— Сэр, ненавижу вас за это, — сказал Бриан, когда они пытались что-нибудь перехватить после изматывающей ночной миссии.  
Стив усмехнулся ему так же широко, как парень на коробке.

Солнце и радио, прекрасная яичница. И значит, даже скорая благотворительная встреча не испортит Стиву отличного сегодняшнего настроения.  
Он должен быть там сегодня, произнести речь и немного посидеть на месте, слушая, в свою очередь, речь Тони — но не слишком долго, чтобы тот не успел захватить Стива в вечный блистательный и разрушительный водоворот своей безумной деятельности, поскольку тогда Стив имеет шансы оказаться где-то на Майорке — а он не собирался на Майорку. И, если совсем серьезно, чтобы не очутиться таким образом в незапланированном отпуске, лучше бы вообще не сталкиваться с Тони нос к носу.  
Споласкивая чашку, Капитан Америка примерно намечает хитрый план собственного спасения.  
Не то чтобы он избегал общества Тони. После истории с читаури тот вроде как вызывает в Стиве уважение — но настроение, в которое Старка, как правило, приводят все презентации, устраиваемые мисс Поттс — то есть, все те, где нельзя пойти вразнос, на радость журналистам, уже после первого бокала — это настроение грозит множеством бед. Томящийся дух Тони не угомонится, так что к концу вечера мятежный Старк захочет отыграться. Значит, будет выпивка, корреспонденты, девушки, громкая музыка и слишком много слов, чтобы Стив ухитрился просто вставить «нет».  
Поэтому, когда возле подъезда его дома величественно тормозит лимузин Старка, Стив уже спокойно стоит в очереди возле благотворительного центра среди обычной публики, пряча лицо под козырьком бейсбольной кепки. Так гораздо проще.

Длинная очередь неторопливо продвигается. Люди болтают и смеются, группка юных девушек щебечет прямо перед ним, Стив слышит свое имя и имя Тони, кажется, у них идет по кругу чей-то айфон, и Стив почти уверен, что на экране — те несколько фотографий из примерочной. И он очень хотел бы, чтобы в этом прекрасном двадцать первом веке он мог бы сходить в магазин одежды без того, чтобы уже через пятнадцать минут его голая спина мелькала в интернете — но он смирился, что уж тут теперь.  
Невдалеке от очереди выстроились молодые люди — юноши и девушки, манерой держаться и еще кое-какими мелкими приметами словно знакомые ему. Похоже, что кадеты Щ.И.Т.а, скорее всего, факультет силовиков. Наверное, будут участвовать в закрытой части вечера, но в этом случае им нечего делать перед парадным входом. Разве что они ответственны за безопасность, им ведь даже не нужно маскировки, они со всех сторон, как ни взгляни, беспечные студенты — да они и есть студенты. И, ради Бога, Стива куда больше Интернета пугает то, какой мощной структурой оказался Щ.И.Т.  
И неизвестно, кого тяжелее будет провести — стайку фанаток или этих без пяти минут агентов, он ведь солдат, а не шпион.  
— О, молодой человек, уступите место двум бедным старушкам!  
— Леди? — за ним действительно оказывается пара пожилых женщин.  
Прежде их здесь не было — растерянное лицо женщины, раньше стоявшей позади него, маячит за их спинами — видимо, ее тоже попросили уступить.  
«Старушки», между тем, выглядят больше радостно-возбужденными, чем хоть немного «бедными», но воспитание и нежелание привлечь к себе внимание людей, а также шанс еще немного удалиться в тень, подальше от фанаток и кадетов — все это заставляет Стива отступить.  
— Благодарю, — одна из них, с сиреневыми волосами, даже не глядит на вежливого молодого человека, просто поощрительно похлопывает его по руке и отодвигает в сторону, чтобы вместе со спутницей пройти на его место.  
— Капитан Америка? Ах ты старая перечница! — ворчит она на спутницу. — В твоем возрасте надо уже думать о душе, а ты заглядываешься на мускулы, как семнадцатилетняя.  
— Брось, дорогая, ты же его видела, такие мышцы вполне стоят царствия небесного, — отмахивается вторая, — лучше посмотри, что у меня здесь есть.  
Пока она роется в сумочке, Стив прячется за кепкой, даже не зная, что и думать. Он помнит, что со времени эксперимента больше не краснеет — по крайней мере, хоть не так заметно — но уши у него горят.  
— Как будто я не знаю, что там может быть, — первой старушке явно интересно, она склоняется к маленькому, усыпанному блестками ридикюлю второй, их плечи смыкаются, пряча искомое от косящегося на них с какой-то оторопью Стива, — наверняка еще одна твоя афишка сорок третьего. Ты в свое время чуть ли не обклеила ими все стены.  
— Как мы веселились! — довольно говорит вторая. — Но не болтай глупостей, милая, старые афиши я положила в твою сумку — если нам повезет, с подписью Капитана мы их продадим меньше, чем за неделю — не зря же я заставила Бобби завести нам аккаунт на этом Ибее. А у меня есть кое-что получше. Вот, смотри.  
Аккаунт на Ибее — думает тоскливо Стив. У этих леди есть аккаунт на Ибее. Им лет по восемьдесят. Чем я хуже них?  
— О Боже, дорогая. Это ты? И Капитан Америка? А почему ты раньше не показывала мне?  
— Не все нужно показывать подругам, ты бы мне завидовала! Да, это он. Фото на память, первые гастроли по стране. Хочу, чтобы он подписал мне это, наконец, причем, не просто так, а с посвящением. Тогда, болван, забыл, а вот без подписи теперь никто не верит, что это я. Как будто я так сильно постарела, что и узнать нельзя?  
— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я ответила тебе?  
Очередь начинает двигаться быстрее. Стив делает короткий шаг вперед за старыми леди, про себя жалея, что не успел их толком рассмотреть.  
Кто это может быть? — думает он. Фото с гастролей — он не помнит, есть ли такие даже на именной экспозиции в музее. Хотя, фотографировали тогда много, очень — и для рекламы акций, и для тех афиш. Он вечно позировал с сенатором, и с девушками, с актерами в солдатской форме — как же ему стыдно было первое время…  
Главное, чтобы это не была Ширли. Или Бетти. И не дай боже, чтобы это оказалась Эми. Потому что Эми была смешливая и милая, но если это она… Она так постарела — как же он взглянет на нее? Она же каждый вечер по полчаса ходила с очередным гадко пахнущим чудо-кремом на лице, боясь первых морщинок.  
С Эми они фотографировались чаще остальных.  
Очередь движется.  
— Конечно, никакой он не актер, — рассказывала леди своей подруге, — солдафон, о чем тут говорить. Поднял меня здесь, неуклюжий негодяй, и даже не заметил, что у меня юбчонка задралась чуть ли не до груди. А мне всю жизнь стыдно за это фото, между прочим.  
— Стыд, — иронично подтвердила первая старушка, — просто жуткий стыд!  
Эми, — думает Стив, — конечно, это Эми. Наверное, одно из фото, где она сидит у него на плече, размахивая флагом. Еще были с Бетти — в итоге их и выбрали основой для афиш.  
— Послушай, милая. Тебе не кажется, что те юные леди могли бы нас с тобой и пропустить?  
Очередь начинает двигаться быстрее.  
Если это Эми…  
Конечно, жаль. Но если это Эми, то ее можно будет расспросить.

***

— Ну что, прощайте, Капитан Америка! — Ширли шутливо отдавала честь.  
Когда он возвратился вместе со спасенными, шоу «Капитан Америка» все еще оставалось в лагере — без основной «звезды» следовать по пути гастролей смысла просто не было. Полковник Филлипс выделил для девочек провизию и пару дополнительных палаток, и заодно несколько человек в охрану — поскольку это все-таки война, и люди здесь другие.  
Энн потом отчитывалась: Банни и Рози завели себе поклонников среди местных парней, Лили решила вдруг стать санитаркой, и уже договорилась о срочных курсах в Лондоне, а Рут сообразила, что солдатня гораздо больше любит девушек, чем Стива — по крайней мере, если он на сцене — и теперь они готовят собственное шоу. Они будут в нем петь и танцевать — сенатор разрешит им, куда он денется, лучше они без Стива, чем вообще распускать шоу. Сенатору нужны голоса всех этих парней. Ну, тех из них, кто выживет.  
Они прощались в холоде и сырости туманным утром, незадолго до рассвета. Девушки плакали, смеялись, вешались на шею, окутывали Стива ароматами своих духов — чаще одним и тем же запахом; косметика, наряды и духи были у его девочек вместо боезапаса — общие на всех.  
— Давайте, Капитан, последний раз! — Бетти слегка попрыгала, как маленькая.  
Стив легко вскинул ее на плечо и покружил.  
Фанни рыдала, целовала его в щеки и просила писать, во чтобы то ни стало, и заезжать к ним. Они с рядовым Уилкинсом из сто седьмого уезжали тоже — Уилкинс заслужил медаль за храбрость, госпиталь и, вероятно, возвращение в Америку. Стив узнал от Энн — он оказался парнем Фанни, и на самом деле он так и не переставал все время писать ей. Он попал в плен в первый же день на новом континенте. Тонкую стопку его «писем» — тайных, торопливых записок на обрывках от газет, картонках и подобной чепухе, которую парень выпрашивал у пленных, — Фанни теперь носила на груди.  
— Пока, Стив, — улыбнулась Энн. — Служи отлично. И береги себя, солдат.  
— Так точно, — сказал он.  
Ужасно не хотел размыкать руки, выпускать ее. Она прижалась близко, теплая и усталая, и пахнущая сыростью и сигаретами, пудрой, духами, всем на свете…  
Энн…

***

Он не нашел их, никого. Не помня их фамилий, оставив адреса в каком-то вещмешке, посеянном где-то во Франции в спешке погони и уже, наверное, истлевшем.  
Он ничего не знает о рядовом Уилкинсе, ну, а среди актрисок Бродвея или Голливуда этих лет не было никакой Энн Фуллер. Шоу, конечно, было, и продержалось до конца войны — вот только труппу быстро обновили.  
И если это Эми — Стив сможет спросить.

Капитан Роджерс раздает автографы в тот вечер. Куда активней, чем всегда, стоит признать. Разные люди, очень интересные, очень обычные, веселые и нервные, восторженные или сдержанные — эти даже автографа часто не просят, только разрешения пожать руку или вручить открытку — проходят мимо. Капитан ждет их — двух старых леди, у одной из них целый рулон его старых афиш и фиолетовые волосы. Даже его чрезмерно юная охрана в курсе — Стив предупредил, только на этот раз это были кадеты с факультета связей. «Волонтеры, сэр», — развязно улыбнулся Роджерсу один из тех мальчишек, снимая его маленькой потайной камерой. «Отлично,» — ответил Стив, — «наверное, имеете гражданскую позицию. Две пожилые леди, я сказал». «Да, сэр!»  
И все равно они подходят чуть ли не последними — отягощенные подарочными майками и кружками, и парой канапе в руке той, что красила волосы в сиреневый.  
— Здравствуйте, Капитан! — довольно восклицает Эми.  
Если это Эми. Стив смотрит на нее, и она симпатичная старая женщина, но он почти не помнит лица Эми, он видел ее года три или даже четыре назад за вычетом тех лет, которые провел во льдах.  
А та теряет весь прежний задор, смущается как девушка и говорит:  
— Вот, подпишите, если вам не трудно, будьте так любезны. Я, если можно так сказать, всю жизнь очень надеялась, что… Боже, я так взволнована!  
Стив говорит:  
— Конечно, — поспешно принимая фото.  
Переводит взгляд…

Фото он помнит. Там, на этом снимке, потрепанном и сильно пожелтевшем, черно-белом, с наспех и по-дурацки выставленным светом, замер растерянный и нервный Капитан Америка. По правую руку от него стоит женщина в нарядном платье, она тоже нервничает. А на руках у Стива… девочка. Младенец. Капитан держит ее так, словно боится, что она сейчас взорвется. Юбочка малышки задралась до самых подмышек, на девочке нет подгузника и ползунков.

«Она на вас написала!» — все бормотала ее мать, убитая таким конфузным завершением вечера, и второпях запихивала мокрые тряпки в сумку, — «Мэри написала на ваш костюм, ох, мне ужасно стыдно, мистер… капитан…»  
«Джонни, снимай!» — поспешно сказал Стив фотографу, и Джонни щелкнул вспышкой.

Стив смотрит на нее. А ей семьдесят лет, она совсем седая, лучики морщинок сбегают от уголков глаз к щекам, и она смотрит на него, как смотрят… он не знает даже, как. Он ее детство, — понимает Стив. Он Санта Клаус, только настоящий.  
— Рад вас снова видеть, — говорит он, — я помню этот снимок.  
Он улыбается.  
— Вы Мэри, верно?  
— Да! — говорит пожилая женщина, даже не говорит, а ахает, голос слегка дрожит. — Я Мэри, Мэри Кэмпбелл!  
Стив заставляет себя перевернуть фото. Верно, он расписывался на таких снимках, — но в тот раз ушел переодеться и, видимо, просто забыл.  
Он пишет:  
«Мэри Кэмпбелл, с любовью.  
Капитан Америка».  
Потом подписывает все ее афиши. Их почти двадцать. Полная коллекция.

Вечером Стив включает старый джаз и гуглит в интернете архивные видеозаписи и фото шоу военных облигаций. Он находит лица, находит фотографии — немногих из своих, но среди найденных есть Энн — и он узнает Эми…  
В голове вертится: «Она ждала всю жизнь. А ты, кого ты ждешь?»  
На следующий день он едет к Пегги Картер.  
Больше — никого.


	5. Цена свободы

Первый снег той зимой принес хрупкую и какую-то нереальную чистоту. Он выпал ночью, лег на землю ровным тонким слоем, смешался, смерзся с инеем, прикрыл раскисшую в последние недели почву, схватил налетом льда траву и голые деревья. Наутро хмурый прежде пейзаж сделался торжественно-тревожным: белое как невеста, поле, голубое небо…  
Декабрь сорок третьего застал их отряд в Польше, на территории разрушенного накануне оружейного завода.  
Война, конечно же, не оказалась легким делом. Марш-бросок, которым закончилась первая сумасшедшая вылазка Стива, был благословением — но больше ничего уже не получалось так же просто. Пленных рабочих нужно было переправить на территории союзников — задача весьма трудная, даже при том, что пришлось ограничиться ранеными и слабыми. Полковник Филлипс обещал им самолетик, потом планировался рыболовный ялик, а до моря еще нужно было добраться… В конце концов вопрос решили. Те, кто мог держать в руках оружие, ушли вместе с поспевшими на помощь партизанами. За ранеными, парой пленных офицеров ГИДРы, которых хотел Филлипс, и Коммандос все же послали самолет, и теперь в ожидании они просто старались как можно тщательнее заминировать завод — и разобраться в том, какие из дьявольских игрушек Шмидта нужно брать с собой, в подарок Старку — а что лучше попытаться уничтожить сразу же.

Пленных, помимо тех двух офицеров, брать не стали — и будь Стив проклят, если он когда-нибудь, мечтая вступить в армию, предполагал, что им с ребятами придется осуществлять казни. Они сделали это, разумеется. Это была война, времени было мало, а вот патронов — здесь, в этом проклятом месте — больше, чем достаточно. Быстрая смерть и братская могила — вот все милосердие, которое они могли себе позволить.  
Стив в этом участвовал.

Снег укрыл белым бурую доселе сырую грязь. Дышать стало полегче. На самолете сразу будет врач и, вероятно, Пегги. Стив это знал и не хотел видеть ее сейчас. Хотя она, наверное, поймет, но… но это не важно.  
«Женщина не должна знать о таком. Не твоя женщина,» — пробормотал однажды Жак, и перевел им Габриэль, когда они мечтали — вот настанут мирные дни, и мы вернемся по своим домам, расскажем своим девочкам, как храбро воевали… У Дернье была жена — где, он и сам не знал. После войны они нашли друг друга, но тогда он просто изо всех сил заставлял себя верить в то, что она смогла бежать или жива хотя бы.  
На горизонте показалась точка.  
— Монти, готовьте груз и пленных, нам уже пора! — приказал Стив. — Гейб, скажи Жаку, чтобы размотал шнур. Кто-нибудь видел Баки?  
— Здесь я, капитан.  
Друг вышел из дверей, обматывая в тряпку какую-то бутыль.  
— Ты что, нашел здесь шнапс? — неодобрительно спросил у него Стив.  
— Это не выпивка, а чистящее средство, — отмахнулся Барнс, — хоть шнапс не помешал бы. Слушай, а это мысль! Может, прикажешь мне по-быстрому проверить кабинет безносого и героически спасти оттуда что-нибудь?  
Стив усмехнулся, хлопнул друга по плечу:  
— Боюсь, что поздно.  
В присутствии Баки даже война всегда казалась проще: надо — убивай, можно — спасай, стреляя — целься в голову, не будь героем лишний раз… просто — не будь героем. Не будь солдатом лишний раз — будь славным парнем каждый раз, как можешь.  
Баки был жив. Он оказался там, на том заводе — и теперь он был жив, и многие другие были тоже, а значит — ничего не зря, пусть даже он не мог вывести прочь с вражеской территории рабочих, пусть не был в силах пощадить тех немцев. В конце концов, и Капитан Америка имеет свой предел.  
— Стив, у тебя физиономия, как будто лимон съел. Мы сделали все, что было необходимо или нет?  
— Все, что было возможно, Бак. Я не Господь Бог, чтобы спасти всех.  
Баки взглянул на него пристальнее, чем обычно, так что Стив заметил, какие у него запавшие глаза. Он тоже убил нескольких из пленных — быстро, методично, почти без пауз между выстрелами. Честно.  
Друг рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Надеюсь! Почти уверен, что он одевается иначе, брат, не так нелепо!  
Стив рассмеялся тоже. Напряжение не ушло полностью — но не так тяжко стало на душе. Он на секунду обхватил Баки за плечи одной рукой, притиснул к себе:  
— Верно!  
И до чертей в это мгновение хотелось схватиться за него еще сильней, уткнуться лбом в плечо, как делал это в детстве после приступа, прижаться собственной щекой к его щеке. Будь они в самом деле братьями, то он бы так и сделал.  
— Пошли, — похлопал Баки по его руке и со значением приподнял брови, — твоя валькирия, похоже, прилетела забрать героев.  
Баки после плена терпеть не мог германский эпос, но и Пегги, сказать по правде, он не слишком-то любил. Хотя Стив чувствовал себя последним негодяем, наблюдать обиду приятеля по отношению к ней было даже весело. Баки нечасто отвергали женщины, он просто не привык.  
Самолет сел посреди поля, и они заметили, как распахнулась дверь. Первой, конечно, выходила агент Картер — в летной куртке с мехом, винтовкой за плечом и тщательно уложенной прической. И на самом деле Стив, кажется, был рад ее увидеть. А о мертвых немцах он отчитается — спокойно и по делу. Она действительно поймет, она сама агент.  
— Иди к ней, — сказал Баки и подтолкнул в спину. — Я пригляжу за всем здесь, Стиви. Иди к ней.

***

— Если захочешь как-нибудь поговорить об этом… сам понимаешь.  
Сэм легко умеет вытянуть из солдата несколько болезненных, острых историй — как осколки от гранат из тела. И никаких «хочешь поговорить» ему для этого не нужно — так что Стив, пожалуй, немного благодарен, что он этого не делает.

Стив… да, Стив хотел бы. Поговорить, рассказать все… об «этом». О Баки. Лучшем друге. Том, как они вместе росли, играли, дрались и взрослели. Как прибегали с улицы в дом одного из них — вечно чумазые, даже если просто болтали где-нибудь в укромном месте, вечно с разбитыми коленями и основанием ладоней и, время от времени, фингалом Баки и насморком Стива. Матери лишь качали головами — миссис Барнс иногда еще руками всплескивала, а миссис Роджерс упирала руки в бедра. Даже не расспрашивая, они поспешно грели воду, наливали ее в огромный тазик для купания, велели раздеваться, мыли — сразу вместе, Баки дурачился, Стив честно оттирал от пятен кожу — в чем же вы перепачкались на этот раз? — устало, улыбчиво спрашивала кого-то из них мать…

Стив знает, что не остановится, если начнет рассказывать.

О том, как просыпался от тычка под ребра на войне, как Бак велел ему: вставай, пошли! И утреннее солнце нежно грело мокрую спину, пока Баки сторожил с верной винтовкой в руках — как там ее, Венди? — он в самом деле давал имена своим винтовкам, Стива злило это, хотя, с другой стороны — знал об этом тоже только Стив.  
И Стив купался, Баки сторожил, потом швырял в своего капитана полотенцем, и Стив смущенно улыбался, потому что знал, зачем все это: возможность выкупаться рано поутру, веселая улыбка и залихватский вид приятеля. Что спрятана бутылка, что предупреждены ребята. Только о коробочке пастелей — что за пастели это были, «Диксон» или «Блендвелл»? — он не догадывался, пока Баки не вручил ее тайком от остальных парней. Детский набор пастелей, где он их добыл? Баки только самодовольно усмехался: «С днем рожденья, Стиви».

— Да нет, — говорит Стив, — особо не о чем.  
Незачем, потому что они в центре мегаполиса, и Уилсон методично опрашивает о Зимнем Солдате членов ГИДРы. Выходит мало интересного — был здесь, многих убил, его почти схватили, он исчез.  
Знак ГИДРы на стене — стильный, выглядящий чрезвычайно современным логотип, выбешивает Стива, как и уютный холл и очень чистая лаборатория — помимо разрушений, оставленных Зимним Солдатом, здесь кошмарно мило. Чувство, будто попал в дурацкий сон, усиливает испуганная девушка в темном форменном халате, с ямочками на розовых щеках. Училась в Академии Щ.И.Т.а, научный факультет, Стив больше, чем уверен.  
— Что он теперь сделает? — Сэм с любопытством крутит в руках гильзу, подобранную с пола, они уже не в первый раз видят такие.  
Девушку, как и всех остальных, Сэм держит на прицеле.  
Вернется. Он переработает первоначальный план, исправит повреждения, залижет раны — и вернется, Стив в этом уверен. Зимний Солдат не любит отступать, даже на время.  
Если остаться здесь, поблизости, немного затаиться — можно дождаться его появления. Баки не успокоится, пока не уничтожит ГИДРу. Как и Стив. Это хорошая возможность.  
Стив глядит на девушку.  
— Связывай их. Я федералов вызову.  
Зимний Солдат не оставляет за собой живых.

***

Потом Стив понял, что это за чистящее средство припрятал Баки перед самым вылетом.  
Когда он вспоминает этот день, ему все время мерещится, что это был сочельник — хоть на самом деле до Рождества было еще дней десять. Может, от того, что в штабе наконец нашли момент отпраздновать последние победы — ребята правда заслужили это. Филлипс говорил об увольнительных для каждого из них.  
Не то чтобы Стив целенаправленно искал Баки в тот вечер — он и не заметил, когда друг скрылся с вечеринки, но решил, что если Баки пропускает все веселье, то, вероятно, где-то ему просто веселей.  
В Лондоне команда ощущала себя почти как дома: можно отсидеться и подлечиться, и спланировать новую операцию, и вроде кто-то ждет. К тому же, Баки взяла в оборот Лоррейн — неугомонная, как правило, предпочитавшая флирт с офицерами, и все же снизошедшая и до сержанта. Теперь каждая их встреча была зрелищем: секретарь Филлипса держалась так надменно, как будто и не делала Баки авансов — Баки ей не верил, он еще в Бруклине здорово навострился изводить ломак. Так что он увивался возле нее, словно хитрый кот у банки сливок, а та делала вид, будто не замечает. Стоило же Баки отвлечься — иногда вполне демонстративно — Лоррейн притягивала вновь его внимание очередным: «Рада видеть, что вы не пострадали, сержант Барнс». Бак уверял ее с мальчишеской ухмылкой, что заговорен ото всех, кроме сердечных, ран.  
Стив иногда ему завидовал. Он в жизни не смог бы говорить с девушкой так же соблазнительно, хотя друг еще в школе как-то попытался научить его по долгу старшего товарища — но Стиву такие хитрости были не по характеру. Они с Пегги обычно ограничивались действительно серьезными беседами, а все более личное смущало его до красных ушей. Долгие взгляды над штабными картами были пределом для обоих. Оставалось Стиву стоять столбом и говорить о Шмидте.  
Даже старик полковник пошутил однажды: «Капитан, вы бы подтянулись как-то. Рядовой состав вовсю устраивает на ваших глазах маневры, а офицер не смеет даже честь отдать. Но вы же не присягу принести боитесь, верно?»  
«Сэр?» — непонимающе уточнил Стив и получил насмешливый взгляд Филлипса.  
«Ты безнадежен, сынок» — подытожил тот.  
Стив знал это и сам.

Так что он не искал Баки в тот вечер. Просто вернулся на казенную квартиру, которую они делили с Фэлсвортом — и замер, заметив под закрытой дверью в свою комнату полоску света. Осторожно снял с вешалки для верхней одежды щит, проверил пистолет в кобуре. Взялся за ручку и дернул ее, немного слишком резко — дверь распахнулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, ударилась о стену…  
— Прости. Я думал, это Монти пришел, — сказал Баки равнодушно. — Я бы тебе крикнул. Решил, что тут шпион?  
Стив даже не ответил.  
Бак, полуголый, сидел на его кровати. Прямо перед ним стоял маленький столик, на котором Стив обычно держал книги. Сейчас на этом столике стояло три разных бутылки, блюдце, служившее, видимо, пепельницей, и ночничок со снятым абажуром.  
В блюдце сиротливо дымилась сигарета, лежали сероватые клочки от медицинской ваты.  
В правой руке Баки держал пинцет с еще одним таким. По цвету лица сам Бак тоже был каким-то… сероватым.  
— Что это? — спросил Стив, кивая на бутыль с надписью на немецком.  
Кажется, ту самую, с балтийского завода.  
— Кислота, — процедил с раздражением и вызовом одновременно Баки. Кивнул на остальные две бутылки. — Щелочь. Ну и виски. У нас в любой момент могут вернуться парни, извини, я как-то думал, что тут будет поспокойнее. У агента Картер, вроде бы, были на тебя сегодня планы? — он бросил пинцет кончиками на край пепельницы, взял за основание бутылку с виски, быстро сделал пару больших глотков.  
— Мы обсудили все, что собирались, — Стив, наконец, сообразил опустить щит.  
— Эх, Стиви, Стиви, сколько же учить…  
Бак не смотрел на него, словно Стив застал его за чем-то стыдным. Криво улыбался, болтал о глупостях, как и всегда теперь. Стив прежде не настаивал, Баки всегда зализывал свои раны один, делая вид, что все в полном порядке. Плен не сломал его, даже не изменил. Но Бак был ранен. Больше изнутри, это осталось в нем, когда уже сошли последние следы с лица и тела. Личность была ранена.  
Он снова взял пинцет. Тот чуть подрагивал в его руке и Стиву показалось — это не из-за виски. Баки положил предплечье левой руки на столешницу… и Роджерс увидал его.  
Грубо, спешно набитый черной краской знак — череп и извивающиеся спирали щупалец. Под ним — ряд жирных цифр.  
Стив такое видел. Рабочие с балтийского завода это обсуждали — если бы их опять схватили гансы, то опознали бы по номерам и клейму ГИДРы.  
Но Баки не сумеют схватить, правда? Тогда зачем?  
— Тебе это на самом деле надо?  
Баки кивнул. И мягко опустил вату на номер, повел дальше. Судорожно вздохнул и закусил губу. Поднял пинцет, бросил белый клочок и подцепил другой — пропитанный, должно быть, щелочью. Провел по пострадавшей коже. Слишком яркий свет лампы отражался в его глазах и Стиву показалось, что в них застыли слезы. Это больно? — подумал он. — Наверное, ужасно…  
Баки закончил, выронил пинцет и присосался к виски. А потом сказал:  
— Да, Стиви, — тихо и устало.  
Возможно, это не было необходимо — ранить себя так сильно. Если будут язвы, если он повредит не только кожу, но и мышцы, или сухожилия, если рука не заживет — что будет, он же снайпер, быстрый стрелок с любой руки, удача и гордость сто седьмого? Запретить бы надо…  
Стив подошел к нему и приказал:  
— Подвинься.  
Сел рядом с ним и взял чертов пинцет.  
— Давай-ка помогу, — сказал, — выведем эту пакость.  
Им удалось это — за несколько сеансов. Рука довольно быстро зажила.  
Когда последние чернила растворились в воспаленной ране, которой стала кожа на предплечье Баки, тот, наконец, не выдержал. Заговорил — тоскливо, зло и радостно, почти захлебываясь долгожданными словами.

— Мой номер, — сказал он. — Четыре-два-пять-девять. От зубов отскакивает. У наших парней нет таких, а у поляков были. Но в Швейцарии только лабораторным крысам набивали. Номер подопытного. Никогда по имени, по званию — всегда только этот проклятый номер. Понимаешь? Не отзовешься — не дадут пожрать или накажут. Я начал забывать свое имя однажды. Как я испугался. Они все что-то мне втолковывали, так что я не сразу сообразил, что их уколы не самое страшное. Пришлось стараться постоянно помнить, номер — то есть военный номер, не лабораторный. Номер, имя, звание…  
Стив потрепал его по волосам:  
— Упрямый ты засранец…  
Баки засмеялся.  
Когда они закончили, когда предплечье Барнса было перебинтовано, и когда можно стало избавиться от тех бутылок, Стив единственный раз все-таки провел кусочком ваты по своей коже, чистой. Очень больно, правда.  
К утру, однако, и следа не стало.

***

— Похоже, здесь дня три никого не было, — говорит Сэм. — Нужно искать зацепки.  
В номере отеля, где Зимний Солдат восстанавливался после неудачной вылазки, ни о каком уюте даже речи нет. Матрас стащен с кровати на пол, рядом с ним валяются бинты, коробки от патронов, обертки от каких-то бургеров, пустые блистеры от болеутоляющих.  
— Нормальные дозы его, похоже, не берут, — Сэм хмуро изучает инструкцию к лекарствам через сеть, — приходится пить пачками. Простого человека было бы не откачать после этакова лечения, но твой приятель правда крепкий парень.  
Стив смотрит на пинцет. Иглы и вата лежат в пепельнице. А вот пепла нет.  
— Даже не знаю, куда он может отправиться теперь, — Сэм смотрит на него. Сэм чересчур вошел в азарт, возможно, из-за Райли, возможно, нет, Стив толком и не знает. — У тебя нет идей? — спрашивает он Стива.  
Стив только головой качает, поджимая губы. К горлу подступает яростный крик, желание сорваться и разметать здесь все невольно заставляет его вести себя сдержанней, чем обычно.  
— Что-нибудь появится, — уверенно говорит он, хотя так не считает.  
Сэм смотрит на него, качает головой, отводит на мгновение глаза. «Как меня все достало» — вот что Стив читает в его открытых жестах, умном взгляде.  
— Слушай, — с привычным дружелюбием говорит Уилсон, — я же понимаю, почему ты молчишь. Все люди закрываются, когда им больно, никто не любит бередить. И я стараюсь не лезть тебе в душу, но — Кэп, тебе же самому важней всего найти его и вытащить из этого дерьма. Ты его понимаешь, ты чувствуешь, как он поступит, почему, когда. Он все еще твой лучший друг, я верю, Стив. Но я — я-то не представляю, с кем мы имеем дело. Ему так досталось, что он теперь не больно адекватен. Значит, он опасен, непредсказуем. Но за этим парнем, которого из него сделали, как ты говоришь, есть и другой парень, которого ты можешь понять, так? Но я-то не могу. Стив, правда. Я не спрашиваю, почему ты не отступаешь — я бы и сам не отступил. Думаю, что он стоит этого. Но я должен понять, каким он был. Что он любил, что ненавидел, к чему был привязан, такие мелочи, которые могут остаться, даже если он их не помнит. Это очень важно.  
Стив кивает. Кладет пинцет на пол, так аккуратно, как будто там ему и место. Поднимается и говорит:  
— Пошли. Незачем оставаться здесь. Я расскажу, — и начинает сразу, хотя не время и не место, сам же понимает, — Он был упрямым и самодовольным чертовым засранцем. Много курил, любил девчонок, обожал блондинок. Когда он в первый раз попал в лапы Золе, ему набили татуировку на левой руке — номер и этот череп ГИДРы. Мы ее свели. Он три недели приходил ко мне, и я прижигал кожу кислотой. У него слезы текли от боли, хотя он был терпеливым. Самое смешное, что это была левая рука… — ему действительно почти смешно сейчас. Баки бы посмеялся. Баки бы хохотал до слез, — Левая, понимаешь? — голос неожиданно срывается.  
Он заставляет себя замолчать.  
И Сэм кивает:  
— Так, — он осторожно выходит вслед за Стивом в коридор и закрывает дверь за ними. — Ладно. Извини, приятель. Поехали, куда ты скажешь.  
Больше он не спрашивает.  
Они едут обратно в Вашингтон, и Стиву почти всю дорогу кажется, что он вот-вот не сдержит снова грозящий потопить обоих их поток ненужных слов.

Обычная истерика.  
И он, конечно, знает — нельзя отчаиваться. Он и не отчаивается. Но просто…  
Но это была левая рука.  
И это просто…  
Черт.


	6. Жизнь прекрасна

— И тогда Тони говорит: «Увижу хоть одну шаурмечную поблизости от своей башни — разорю всю сеть. Спасибо вам за то, что выживали с нами, дайте еще кетчупа».  
Они смеются. Тони пожимает плечами с видом короля Нью-Йорка:  
— Это была гадость. Тор, подтверди! Тебе же не понравилось!  
— Там было мало мяса, — пожимает плечами Одинсон, — но в целом не так плохо, как ты описываешь, друг мой.  
— Это ты просто дипломатизируешь. Брюс, ну хоть вы скажите!  
— Не могу, — Брюс улыбается, — я вегетарианец, так что ограничился лепешкой.  
— Лепешки были очень ничего, — лукаво соглашается Наташа.  
— Все против одного, а как же «Мстители сплачиваются перед лицом угрозы»? — Тони возмущен.  
— Думаешь, шаурмечные чем-то грозят Нью-Йорку? — смеется Стив.  
Ему сегодня очень хорошо.  
Они нечасто отдыхают так, командой, да и не всегда это проходит в самом деле весело. Мстители далеко не смирные овечки: битые жизнью, множество раз преданные, живые до сих пор только благодаря своим талантам и недоверчивости, они постоянно держат оружие на теле или же сдерживают внутреннего зверя. И искренне объединиться с кем-то — даже для отдыха — является для большинства из них большой проблемой. Что уж там… для всех них.  
Стив с теплым чувством смотрит на Наташу. Лучше не считать, что понимаешь эту женщину, но ему кажется, что она тоже развлекается сейчас, одновременно, как всегда, преследуя личные цели. Со Старком у нее давно налажена работа, тот ей благодарен, хотя скрывает это; Клинта она знала, и что-то у них было или нет — не дело Стива, главное, что ревность расслабленного и привычно-едкого Бартона, вроде бы, не мучает. С самим Стивом Наташа чувствует себя достаточно спокойно; и с Одинсоном у нее проблем не возникало. Так что она кокетничает с Беннером. По крайней мере, выглядит все так.  
Наташа замечает его взгляд и делает огромные глаза:  
— Да, мы все помним, кто съел десять порций, Роджерс.  
— Нет! — протестует Стив.  
— Десять, серьезно? — Бартон оживляется.  
— О да! — Тони с готовностью хватается за следующую тему.  
— Всего-то штуки три, — пытается оправдываться Стив, ловит Наташин взгляд, — ладно, четыре. Но никак ни десять!  
— Восемь по меньшей мере, — Старк торжествует. — Ладно тебе, Кэп, мы понимаем, что к тому моменту ты, считай, только-только слез с армейского пайка.  
Стив усмехается:  
— Да, в общем, пару месяцев…  
— Не спорь с ним, Капитан, Старк просто тебя дразнит, — просвещает присутствующих Тор, протягивая ему пиво.  
Стив принимает банку и указывает ею на Тони:  
— Между прочим, зря, Старк. Я мог бы тебя поддержать, мне тоже не понравилось.  
— Да ладно! По тебе было не похоже, Кэп! Десять… ладно, может быть, шесть. Но ты просил добавки.  
— Я был просто вежлив.  
— Что, серьезно?  
— К тому же, у меня повышенный метаболизм, после хорошей драки мне нужно много есть.  
— Это был славный бой, друзья мои! — провозглашает Тор как новый тост, и они салютуют каждый своим пивом.  
Разговор легко сворачивает обратно на битву с читаури.  
Стив краем уха слушает команду, улыбается, вставляя комментарии в нужных местах — и смотрит за окно.

***

Им на войне всегда хотелось есть.  
Лондонский штаб был, может, исключением — но они проводили в Англии не так уж много времени. Они мотались по Европе как репей, приставший к хвосту бешеной собаки. Кто же так сказал-то? Вроде, Дум-Дум. А может быть, и Баки…  
Хотя снабжали их получше, чем других. Армейские пайки были довольно сносными, если никто не успевал нагреть на продаже рационов на сторону лапу, — но СНР было в приоритете или же поставлено в данном подразделении все было серьезней, чем везде. Во всяком случае — Стив пробовал то, что в одной из танковых считали шоколадом. Его ребят снабжали хорошо.  
Но и при этом есть хотелось постоянно.  
Ничего странного: много работы, грязной и тяжелой, много переездов, перелетов, много ходьбы и беготни — и драк, в конце-концов. И очень много страха смерти — тоже.  
Это становится рутиной рано или поздно. Сначала есть до тошноты не хочется, так же как оставаться здесь, ум мечется в поисках выхода, возможности бежать, вырваться из военного кошмара и попасть домой. Какая тут еда, какой тут сон. И ты только сжимаешь зубы крепче: некуда бежать. Враги придут в твой дом, как и во все другие, если отступать, если не победить их — ты пришел сражаться. В конце концов, мозг принимает это как способ решения проблемы. Надо прорываться. Иные из солдат просто смиряются — но дольше живут те, кто верит хоть во что-то, Стив заметил это.  
Потом ты начинаешь выживать — а значит, есть. Грызешь на ходу жесткие галеты и заливаешь в себя растворимый кофе по утрам. Греешь консервы на костре, и рационы довольно сытные — но, черт — не для солдат, которых иногда бывает не узнать после атаки — так они осунулись за час. Его парни, Ревущие Коммандос, были покрепче нервами, а сам он и до войны не был пугливым — но…  
Но как хотелось жрать!  
Иначе это и не называлось.

Да, ребята тянули иногда с захваченных объектов провизию. И Стив не запрещал. Только следил, чтобы сначала был зачищен, проверен каждый уголок, был обезврежен каждый вражеский солдат. Бывало, сам приказывал собрать трофейные припасы и доставить их в ближайший населенный пункт — парням было лишь в радость. Возможность выдавалась не всегда, не доставало времени или слишком опасно казалось привлекать внимание нацистов к местным жителям, маяча белозвездной маркировкой рядом с деревнями — но они старались.  
А иногда у них случались праздники.

— Кофе? — спросил Стив.  
Морита лихо остановил джип у самого края раздолбанной дороги. Шумно принюхался, многозначительно приподнял брови:  
— Настоящий кофе.  
Отряд уже подтягивался их встречать, так что Стив поспешил выпрыгнуть из машины. Судя по довольным рожам парней, вины они за собой никакой не знали. Впрочем, Стив сильно удивился бы, будь по-другому: солдат добросовестней его Коммандос теперь уже пришлось бы поискать — это кроме того что они и сами по себе были хорошими людьми.  
Но тем загадочней казался поднимающийся над их маленьким лагерем волшебный аромат — пахло не только настоящим кофе, было и жаркое. Дум-Дум с повязанным поверх вечного свитера куском брезента выглядел занятно — просто король военных поваров.  
— Провизию доставили? — осведомился Стив.  
— Так точно, — отозвался Монти.  
— Думали попозже это сделать, — со становящимся в последнее время привычным благодушием добавил Габриэль, — слышали в рацию переговоры наци, кое-кто уцелел.  
— Так что ж не подождали? — Стив передал Монтгомери папку с бумагами и обменялся с ним серьезным взглядом.  
Долго отдыхать им на сей раз не придется, новое задание направили, не позволяя даже заскочить в штаб для отчета.  
— Сержант ужасно волновался, — Гейб кивнул в сторону костра, рядом с которым Баки, сидя на корточках, колдовал что-то с котелком, — сказал, что ты ему башку открутишь, если мы не поспешим сделать какое-нибудь добренькое дельце.  
То есть, — понял Стив, — то ли у Баки чесались кулаки, то ли отряд у немцев был — игрушки. Скорее всего, то и это сразу, рисковать без смысла друг почти отвык. По крайней мере, — нехотя поправил себя капитан, — рисковать кем-нибудь еще, кроме себя.  
— А наци что? — спросил он для проверки.  
Баки обернулся, ухмыляясь:  
— Наци? Какие наци? — удивился он, шутливо выгибая бровь.  
Дернье развел руками. Парни рассмеялись.  
— Проблем не будет? — уточнил Стив строго.  
— Чисто сработано, капитан, — успокоил Монти.  
— Хорошо, — Стив улыбнулся и кивнул, тут же шкурой почувствовав, как расслабляются ребята. — Вот так и оставишь вас на денек-другой, — а тут уже ни гансов, ни работы. Откуда разносолы?  
— Местные в поселочке, — пожал плечами Гейб, — не слишком-то привыкли к кофе, так что мы оставили себе несколько банок.  
— С едой у них было негусто, — Дуган, сменивший Баки, который уже снял с костра свой котелок, теперь умело шуровал в другой посудине ножом, — зато остались травки. Французы, одно слово. Жак попросил горсточку у старушки, в мясе просто находка, кэп!  
— А мясо? — Стив сел к огню, вытягивая ноги.  
Морита уже обсуждал бумаги с Монти. В новой операции больше всего работы будет у него.  
— Неподалеку дивные болота, — с какой-то странной нежностью сообщил Фэлсворт, не поднимая взгляд от планов, — мы с сержантом Барнсом чуть размялись, подбили пару уток.  
— Будет настоящее ирландское рагу, кэп! — пообещал Дуган.  
— А разве ирландское не из свинины делается? — Стив чуть сощурился, поддерживая общий радостный переполох вокруг свежего мяса. — К тому же пива явно не хватает.  
Дуган согласно покивал и сокрушенно крякнул.  
Стив отдыхал. И думал, что немного завидует парням — особенно, должно быть, Монти. Стиву даже и в голову бы не пришло пойти и поохотиться, когда у них еще есть рационы. Капитан слишком сильно уходил в войну, знал это за собой. Спохватывался только, когда становилось поздно. Впрочем, Стив и не то чтобы любил охоту — но мысль побродить немного по местным болотам в компании лучшего друга показалась бы ему заманчивой. Жаль, что не пришла в голову.  
— Ирландское рагу делается, насколько я заметил, даже из подметок, — надменно заявил лорд Фэлсворт, — и все равно оказывается съедобным и в высшей степени ирландским.  
— То есть, ты, ваша светлость, надо думать, тоже не откажешься? — ехидно уточнил Дум-Дум, посмеиваясь в рыжие усы.  
К Стиву подошел Баки.  
— Держи, — он протянул медную кружку с ароматным кофе и сел рядом.  
— Как дома, — сказал Стив, отпив немного, — помнишь тот кофе на твое совершеннолетие?  
Бак ухмыльнулся краем рта:  
— Да, мама нарочно выменяла у кого-то карточки, накрыла стол. Ты сделал-то глоток, а сердце у тебя полвечера стучало.  
— Я помню вкус.  
— А я почти забыл. Потом отец сменил работу, с карточками стало похуже. Ну, а нам с тобой тем более такой роскоши на наши гроши не доставалось.  
— А тот, что ты варил для Пат?  
Баки поморщился:  
— Нет, это была гадость.  
Немного помолчали.  
— Когда мне в первый раз вручили рацион, — припомнил Баки, усмехаясь, — и я прочитал, что в коробке будет натуральный кофе, я решил: эй, вот же для чего на самом деле стоило вступать в войска!  
— Ты не был добровольцем.  
— Ну и что? Я видел в ситуации хорошее!  
— Да, до того момента, как открыл коробку, — Дуган подошел к ним со своей кружкой, — а потом попробовал. Ты видел бы его кислую рожу. — Дуган изобразил.  
Стив улыбнулся:  
— Да, это похоже.  
— А потом выжрал все свои бобы…  
— Мясо с бобами! — поправил Баки.  
—…выжрал бобы в один присест и говорит: «И это все? Вот черт, трудно представить, чтобы при жизни эта… кхм… говядина мычала».  
Стив рассмеялся. Выражение лица Дум-Дума идеально повторяло лицо Баки, когда тот был страшно разочарован, но пытался шутить над этим.  
Баки улыбался. Они с Дуганом, наконец, поладили, и Бак теперь спокойно принимал отеческое отношение капрала:  
— Первое время жрать хотелось страшно. Ребята меня чуть ли не подкармливали.  
— Да мы и подкармливали, — вторил Дум-Дум, — голодный сержант хуже жирных генералов, это каждый знает.  
Стив вспомнил свой усиленный паек. Он тоже постоянно был голоден — первое время и всегда, — а ведь его собственный рацион мог сытно накормить двоих солдат. Капитан Роджерс ощутил себя очень неловко, когда у него в желудке громко забурчало — так громко, что Дум-Дум и Бак расхохотались.  
— Иди, капрал, — попросил Барнс, — проверь там свое варево.

Стив отпил еще кофе — крепкого и сладкого.  
Сегодня можно было отдыхать, врагов поблизости уже не наблюдалось, и даже на новое задание до завтра выдвигаться смысла не было.  
Он вдруг подумал, что в обещанную ему вскоре увольнительную можно будет съездить не одному, а с Баки заодно — ему тоже положена парочка дней, жаль только, их не хватит побывать в Америке…  
Но это будет позже, а теперь они и без того могли немного побездельничать.  
С деревьев тихо капало, словно самой природе захотелось их побаловать последней оттепелью перед наступлением зимы. Ребята расслаблялись, вокруг подтаивал первый снежок, пахло скудной едой, всем было голодно, тепло и весело.  
Такие были праздники.  
***

Вечер кончается печальнее, чем начался.  
К этому времени Брюс уже что-то тихо объясняет Наташе о законе сохранения энергии и принципах действия кораблей читаури. Наташа наклонилась очень близко, их пальцы расставлены по мягкому подлокотнику дивана вместо атомов, чье поведение описывает Беннер; время от времени их руки вскользь соприкасаются.  
Сам Роджерс успокаивает Тора, который все еще горюет из-за брата: Клинт не поверил в добрые намерения Локи, даже когда узнал о его смерти, и, видно, посчитал, что должен заявить об этом прямо — так что едва не был вызван на поединок. Стив не доверяет таким смертям и сам — он-то, воскресший — но его сомнения не меняют того, что Одинсон недавно потерял разом сводного брата и родную мать.  
— Вы, люди, умираете так быстро и легко, — говорит Тор, — должно быть, вы теряете родных гораздо чаще, чем мы, асы. И у вас так мало времени, чтобы затянулись раны ваших сердец. Так как же вы справляетесь? Как заставляете утихнуть боль?  
Стив даже улыбается. Асгардцы вовсе не наивны, но своеобразная их логика вместе с доверием в глазах у Громовержца вечно оставляют именно это ощущение.  
— Она не утихает, — говорит Стив. — Но мы просто… живем?  
Тор вдумчиво качает головой:  
— Ты должен говорить по опыту. Я знаю и чувствую — ты многих потерял. Возможно, вы просто мудрее нас.  
— Мы разные, — говорит Стив, чувствуя себя неуверенно на зыбкой почве междумирной дипломатии, — но можем быть друзьями.  
Слова о дружбе Тора ободряют, и он в очередной раз поднимает очередную из своих бутылок:  
— Верные слова! Поэтому я бы хотел выпить за вас, друзья мои!  
Клинту он салютует так же, как и всем, и Роджерс благодарен ему.  
Именно в этот момент Тони появляется из барной зоны и говорит:  
— Именно. Друзья. Народ, я попрошу минуточку внимания, но вы не прекращайте пить. Я тоже выпью, — он смотрит в свой стакан, — потом. В общем, мне нужно сделать объявление. И еще я сегодня начал новый… проект. Пока говорить рано, но я вас позову на презентацию. Вы все приглашены, — Тони своим особенным изящным жестом обводит группу Мстителей, — когда что-то получится. Через полгодика примерно, обещаю.  
Стив замечает, как Беннер, сидящий в поле его зрения, склоняет голову, как будто озадачен, а Наташа меняет позу, выражение лица ее становится немного настороженным.  
— Настолько сложный проект? Обычно ты все делаешь быстрее, — приподнимает брови Стив,.  
Он тоже ощущает, что что-то здесь неправильно.  
— Да, я такой! — вспыхивает самодовольством Тони, и на фоне этой улыбки до них всех, наверное, доходит, насколько раньше он был напряжен. — Тебе первому покажу, Кэп, это будет круто. М-да. Но не сегодня. Сегодня я… хочу сказать другое.  
Старк смотрит на них. Он стоит немного выше них всех и быстро переводит взгляд с лица Стива на Брюса, а после на Наташу, Клинта, и потом на Тора.  
— Я не командный игрок, — наконец, говорит Тони, — но с вами, народ, здорово. Мы круто оттянулись здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и думаю, и дальше будет круто, но… без меня.  
Старк чуть отводит в сторону руку, в которой держит свой стакан, словно бы говоря «ну вот». И говорит:  
— Ну вот. Я… ухожу из Мстителей. Не то чтобы я думал, что ради этого стоит всех собирать, но вечеринка не бывает лишней, верно? Так что теперь можно продолжить с места, где мы выпивали.  
Он порывается спуститься с небольшого барного подиума к ним, но Стив говорит:  
— Тони.  
Он ничего не добавляет, знает — Старку хватит. Тот, в самом деле, отвечает с видимой досадой, вполне поняв невысказанный вопрос Стива:  
— Слушай, да не важно, почему я ухожу. А впрочем, ладно! В конце недели я ложусь на операцию. Врачи вскроют мне грудь и извлекут шрапнель, которая все время угрожает меня убить — а вслед за ней реактор. После чего мне нарастят обратно кусок грудины, несколько хрящей, и я начну жить как обычный парень… Ну, как обычный гениальный парень. Обычный, гениальный и очень богатый парень. — Старк хмыкает, — Еще я уничтожил все свои костюмы — вы, наверно, знаете… — он замолкает ненадолго. Никто не спешит вставить хоть слово, потому что Тони явно еще не все сказал… или из-за того, что сами не представляют, что тут говорить. Так что Тони заканчивает, сделав короткий, резкий вздох и глядя на Мстителей. — Ну и выходит так, что… Я больше не Железный Человек.  
— Это все из-за террористов? — уточняет Бартон. — Тех, что украли президента. Мне тогда сказали быть наготове, но ты, вроде, справился.  
— Ну да, — кивает Старк, — нужно взглянуть фактам в лицо — я же всегда справляюсь! Нет, террористы ерунда. Моя девушка, правда, теперь действительно горячая, и я немного опасаюсь спорить с ней. Отныне, если Пеппер говорит, чтобы я был дома к обеду — я лучше поеду домой, а не спасать очередного парня из Белого Дома — без обид, да, Кэп? Наверное, старею, что поделать.  
— Щ.И.Т. ведь помог, — напоминает отстраненно Наташа, — отыскать лекарство для нее.  
Тони взмахивает рукой, как будто отметает ее слова:  
— Эй, дело не в Щ.И.Т.е! Да что такое Щ.И.Т. — очередная шпионская организация, настолько засекреченная, что голова не в курсе, чем занята задница? Не все вращается вокруг этих ребят в черных костюмах. Да, когда действительно потребовалась помощь, они придержали всех, кто мог бы помочь — но, эй! Я Тони Старк и я не жду, что кто-то позаботится о том, что принадлежит мне — включая мою жизнь — успешнее, чем я.  
— Мстителей создал все-таки не Щ.И.Т., — говорит Стив. — В конечном счете. Ты же сам знаешь.  
Брюс хмурится, Романова кидает на Стива странный взгляд. Тони кивает:  
— Знаю. И в курсе, кстати говоря, что те из вас, героев, кто вообще был в стране в это время, предлагали Пеппер помощь. У меня нет претензий к вам, ребята — просто… все это, правда, стало не по мне.  
— Просто хотелось быть уверенным, — Стив поднимает руки, — что ты на самом деле хорошо подумал.  
— Да, — Старк строит гримасу. — Я подумал, Кэп. Проблемы?  
Стив молча качает головой.  
— Ну, значит, нет! Отлично! А теперь я в самом деле хочу выпить за всех присутствующих. И новый проект. И я, правда, надеюсь увидеть вас на презентации. Вас тоже, доктор Беннер, мы не начнем, пока я не узнаю, что вы опять вернулись из Тибета…

— Тони идет своим путем, — негромко произносит Тор потом, когда обоих их уже никто не слышит в вернувшемся веселье вечеринки, — великодушно было отпустить его.  
— Да я и не имею права его держать, — Стив вертит в руках банку из-под пива, закончившегося вот уже полчаса назад. — Могу только надеяться, что его путь будет… счастливым. Я бы не смог взять и оставить все.  
— Я тоже считал так, но Один Всеотец проявил милость, и отпустил меня. Моя душа спокойна, ведь я знаю: пока я здесь, истинный царь Асгарда хранит его народ.  
— Но я не царь. Просто солдат.  
— Тот, кто стоит на страже, храня народ. Так же как Тони Старк. Это у вас в сердцах. Что бы он там ни говорил. Болтает слишком много, — скривился ас, — как мелкий ракотан. Но у него надежная рука.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— Так… через полгода?  
— Да. В этот срок я возвращусь в Миддгард.

***

Они неслись, словно от дьявола. Бежали, бежали не оглядываясь друг на друга, и не проверяя — не потеряли ли кого-то из своих.  
Они бежали так, что начинали слезиться от встречного ветра широко распахнутые глаза и пересыхали раскрытые в попытке схватить воздух рты. Они бежали, не отстреливаясь на бегу, как иногда бывало. Даже не подбадривая друг друга, как любили. Они так бежали, как никогда до этого — и никогда потом.  
По ним вели огонь, вслед им лился свинцовый дождь, и вспышки синих молний, чудом не доставая их, лишь освещали лес. Черные силуэты высохших деревьев тенями проступали в темноте. Никто из них не глядел под ноги. Лишь раз споткнулся Фэлсворт, затем — Морита покатился по земле. Первого Стив на ходу вздернул на ноги за шиворот, другой вскочил самостоятельно, ловким прыжком, быстро отвоевав потерянное было расстояние.  
— Вперед! — заорал Стив. — Времени нет, сейчас уже рванет!  
И развернулся к неприятелю лицом.  
Они не успевали. Насыпь далеко, взрывная волна так или иначе их достанет. Еще и выстрелы — немцев можно будет не опасаться, когда взрыв прозвучит — но вот сейчас они едва не зацепили Монти.  
Чтобы разобраться с отрядом, посланным вдогонку, ушло с минуту. Чтобы свалить дерево потолще — древнее и трухлявое, уже едва державшееся в отравленной химическим заводом ГИДРы почве — еще минуты две. Оно слегка хотя бы смягчит ударную волну. И все. Время закончилось.  
Стив выдохнул — он страшно запыхался. В последний раз прикинул свои шансы. Понял — не выйдет. И закрыл глаза. И…  
— Эй, Стив, ну ты идешь?  
Он распахнул глаза. Бледный как смерть, на только что поваленном стволе стоял, держась за осыпающиеся сухими иглами ветки…  
— Какого черта, Баки?!

…Ударная волна смела поваленный ствол старой ели. Облако огня сделало из сухих берез на краю леса праздничные факелы. Громада бельгийского завода — каменно-кирпичный, наполовину врытый в землю жуткий монстр — исчезла почти полностью.  
Они лежали рядом.  
Стив. Баки. Дуган. Джонс. Дернье. Морита. Монти.  
Полузасыпанные ветками и грязью — они лежали без движенья.  
И смотрели, молча, как догорает танк. Тот, ГИДРовский, огромный. Тот, что был на починке во дворе завода, без гусениц. Он раньше там стоял.  
— Красиво пролетел, — задумчиво похвалил Дуган.  
Джим ответил:  
— Да.  
— Y a-t-il quelque chose à boire? 1  
Монтгомери достал фляжку с какой-то дрянью и пустил по кругу.  
Звук осыпающихся веточек и комьев земли. Глоток. Шелест одежды — выпивший передает другому.  
По очереди приложились все: Монти, Джим, Жак, Гейб, Тим, Баки и Стив. Спиртное вошло в горло чистым огнем, смывая желчь и пыль.  
В танке что-то со скрипом разогнулось. Зазвенело. Грохнуло. Все вздрогнули.  
— Еще бы покурить, — протянул Габриэль.  
Баки зашарил у себя под курткой.  
— Две штуки, — сказал он, — на всех. Огонь у кого есть?  
Гейб перевел вопрос для Дернье. Дернье нервно хихикнул, глядя на полыхающую среди новообразованной просеки машину. Гейб хохотнул тоже. Громко, не сдерживаясь, жизнеутверждающе и нагло грохнул смехом Дум-Дум…  
Отряд зашелся хохотом. Они лежали, били кулаками по земле, размазывали слезы по грязным щекам, стонали и безумно перешучивались:  
— Спроси огня у гансов, не тушуйся.  
Они смеялись, а Стив слушал их: усталые отрывистые смешки Барнса — кажется, помял немного ребра; резкий смех Монти на другом конце оврага — тот прикрыл лицо ладонью, словно стыдясь общего сумасшествия; и грубоватый удовлетворенный хохот Мориты, самого спокойного из всех — Джим и нашел у себя зажигалку вскоре.  
Когда немного успокоились, решили сигареты поделить. Людей медленно отпускали пережитый страх и шок от того, что выжили. Стив слушал, как бойцы затягиваются, один вслед за другим, без исключения — как можно дольше, глубже. Пытался вспомнить — как им с Баки удалось спастись. Почти не удивлялся, что не может.  
— Отлично! — проворчал нисей, довольный. — Теперь кто-нибудь должен захотеть девчонку.  
На этот раз смешков не раздалось.  
— Да черта с два, — мечтательно выдохнул Баки сигаретный дым над ухом Стива, — черта с два. Ты жив, и хватит. Жизнь, Джимми, это самая горячая девчонка.  
Стив невпопад подумал: «Бак ведь тоже Джим».  
Повернул голову, взглянул на профиль друга в темноте и как-то безотчетно принял у него сигарету. Прижал к губам еще влажный после губ Баки фильтр, молча затянулся.  
И начал кашлять — громко и натужно, резко усевшись на земле и с чистым ужасом разглядывая у себя в руке окурок.  
— Стив, Стиви, ты чего, старик, дыши!  
Баки перепугался. Смотрел так, как будто к Стиву вернулась астма и опять грозит убить.  
Стив улыбнулся через кашель, жестом велел другу не шуметь:  
— Как… вы… кха! Только это… можете?!  
Опять раздался смех. Уже другой — спокойный и свободный. Кое-как отряхиваясь, они начали подниматься.  
— Мы, ребята, думали, что потеряли вас, — тепло припомнил Дуган и хлопнул Стива по плечу, — успел же, капитан.  
Баки с ухмылкой отобрал у Стива свой бедный окурок.  
— Ну-ка, отдай сюда, сопляк. Все еще в этом ничего не понимаешь!  
— А ты все еще придурок, — привычно огрызнулся тот, чуть хрипловато. — Ладно, возвращаемся к машинам. У всех на месте руки-ноги?  
— Головы уже не обязательны?  
Танк догорал. Коммандос, передразниваясь, неторопливо выдвинулись в сторону стоянки, где под иссохшим ельником оставили свой транспорт. Их дело было сделано.  
И если жизнь и вправду была девчонкой — жаркой и желанной — то в эту ночь поцеловала их.

***

— Я не герой, — говорит Тони, не оглядываясь.  
Стив чуть усмехается.

Вечер закончился, Мстители разошлись. Наташа не разрешила вызвать для себя такси. «Порой девушке хочется пройтись по темным улицам совсем одной» — сказала она мягко, обращаясь то ли к Беннеру, то ли к Стиву. Брюс только кивнул ей, может, слегка разочарованно, но с уважением. Стив не отреагировал. Он все-таки не понимал ее. Клинт ушел еще раньше, Тор тоже простился, витиевато, как всегда. «Девять миров не станут меня ждать, но обещаю, что я постараюсь приблизить время, когда можно будет пировать помногу дней, как и пристало воинам — и друзьям!» Тони приподнял брови и ответил: «Ладно». Стив пожелал удачи, протянув руку на прощание, и Одинсон ушел.  
«Странно, обычно с вечеринки ты первым смываешься», — заметил Старк, указывая пальцем на Стива. Тот пожал плечами, улыбаясь. Сел на диване чуть прямей, переплел пальцы, устроив локти на своих коленях. Он не зря остался. «Это не вечеринка,» — сказал он, — «а проводы. А я старший по званию». Тони по-детски закатил глаза и заявил: «Вот черт».

— Я не герой, — говорит Тони, стоя возле огромного окна и глядя на Нью-Йорк.  
Стив берет недопитую бутылку пива, делает глоток.  
— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, — говорит Тони. — Думаешь, если у человека есть сила или оружие, то это значит, он обязан защищать других, использовать свои средства во благо. Извини, не все такие, Роджерс. Не все так думают, не все будут так делать. Но не это главное.  
Стив смотрит на свои запястья. Вспоминает, как пришлось добавить еще одну дыру на ремешок дешевых часов, подарка ему на шестнадцать лет от мамы. Вспоминает, как Баки говорил ему: «Какого черта, Стив? Ты вообще не должен идти туда, оставь это другим!» «Тем, кто повыше ростом, Бак?» «Хотя бы! Если уж жизнь была щедрее к ним, позволь им заплатить!»  
Стив закрывает глаза. Баки заплатил.  
— Я не могу остановиться. Представляю, что бы было, если бы я не справился, — в голосе Тони нет его привычного огня, который вечно жжет и сыпет искрами, как обнаженная проводка, — если бы мне не повезло. Просто не повезло. Пеппер… она упала с такой высоты, что выжить невозможно. Выскользнула буквально у меня из рук. Нам повезло. В другой раз так уже не будет. Так что я не стану больше всем этим рисковать. Я попытался, думал, что: эй, это же честно, делать все, что можешь, защищать этот мирок, такой хрупкий и… маленький, как говорит дружище Тор. Только знаешь, Стив… Это мирок меня не защитит. И Пеппер тоже.  
— Ты, вроде, не просил Фьюри о помощи, — ровно заметил Стив.  
— А ты узнавал?  
— Да.  
— А ты уверен, что он сказал правду? — обернулся Старк.  
Стив встретил его взгляд. Приподнял брови.  
— Я не просил, — махнул рукой Тони, — вот только, знаешь, что… Новые технологии, угроза президенту… Это странно, верно, что им удалось зайти так далеко? Это ответственность Щ.И.Т.а — такие штуки, их предотвращение. Стив, ты же сам не веришь Фьюри.  
Стив говорит:  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты работаешь на Щ.И.Т.?  
Стив смотрит за плечо Тони. На город.  
— А я не работаю. Я просто… я же солдат. Я все еще на службе.  
— Да брось! Прошло семьдесят лет, срок для любой отставки вышел, старичок. Никто не обвинит тебя в том, что присягу нарушаешь, если ты пошлешь Фьюри подальше!  
— Кроме моей совести, — Тони картинно всплескивает руками, отворачиваясь от него, и Стив заканчивает, — дело не в Щ.И.Т.е, ты сам сказал. Для тебя тоже, Старк.  
И Тони напрягается. Сводит лопатки, упираясь в бока ладонями, опять оглядывает открывающийся из окна пейзаж. Стив не винит его — Нью-Йорк — красивый город. Больше того, для Стива этот город родной дом, и, как он понимает, для Тони — тоже, он здесь рос, не так ли?  
Какое-то время они просто молчат. А затем Тони говорит, звуча опустошенно, как будто признавая проигрыш:  
— Возможно, ты и прав. Но я не солдат, Роджерс. И я не герой. Ты, может быть, рожден для этого… Помнишь, я говорил, что вся твоя удаль, мол, из пробирки? Ну, это херня. Но я так не могу.  
Стив усмехается. И поднимается с дивана.  
— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю?  
— М?  
— Как вы историю-то в школах вообще сдаете?  
— Чего? — оглядывается на него Старк.  
Стив делает наивное лицо:  
— Историю, — потом, полюбовавшись раздражением товарища, чуть усмехается, — Старк, я же никогда не собирался быть солдатом. Я по образованию художник, если ты не знал, — он медленно подходит и тоже становится перед окном. — Вот только шла война. И дело было не только в том, что там, в Европе. Штаты тоже кипели как адский котел, все было вперемешку: коммунисты, национал-социалистические идеи, люди, которые верили в лучшее будущее и дикие методы, и люди, которые просто хотели жить, которым хватило и Первой Войны, и Депрессии. Беженцы, безработные, ветераны… Война пришла к нам раньше налета на Перл-Харбор. Потом простые парни стали отправляться за море, чтобы, как им казалось, удержать ее в Европе, закончить ее там, не дать добраться до Америки. И это было здорово — иметь конкретного врага, кого-то, кого можно убить, веря, что после этого все станет хорошо. Но правда в том, что война пришла тогда уже давно. Мы защищали дом, но многое, от чего нужно было защищать — уже было внутри.  
Так иногда бывает — приходится надевать форму и идти куда-то — но это ненормально. Это только временная мера, и она не даст… не даст гарантий, что дальше все будет в порядке, потому что не все было в порядке до войны. Ты прав. Сейчас что-то во всем этом не так. Действительно не так.  
— Думаешь, сможешь разобраться? — спрашивает Тони.  
Стив длинно вздыхает. Потом устало хмыкает:  
— Не знаю. Я раньше думал: может, это я просто не понимаю мир? Столько же времени прошло. Но начал сомневаться.  
— Все мы сомневаемся, — небрежно пожимает Старк плечами.  
— Но не во всем, — Стив улыбается ему. — Слушай. Я ведь не то хотел сказать. Герой ты или нет… ты понимаешь, что ты должен защищать своих, и тебе есть, кого защищать. Думаю, достаточно. И хорошо, если тебе не нужно быть солдатом. Если ты можешь им не быть. Вполне достаточно того, что ты хороший человек. Это куда важней.  
Тони глядит, нахмурившись, строит гримасы, значащие то ли высшую степень недоверия, то ли усталость от напыщенной манеры Капитана излагать мысли, то ли изумление. Но у него из жестов уже исчезает напряжение, он вертится, как непоседливый ребенок — Тони Старк таким куда привычней.  
— То есть, — словно бы удивленно спрашивает он, немного помолчав, — ты вроде как сейчас принял мою отставку?  
Стив смотрит на него, приподнимая брови. Нелепый парень все же этот Тони. Хороший парень.  
— Точно, — отвечает Стив. — Вали к черту, сынок.  
«Вали к своей девчонке» — хочет сказать он. Возможно, Тони так и понимает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим:  
> 1Y a-t-il quelque chose à boire? - У кого-нибудь есть выпить?


	7. Мужская красота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Возможно легкое АУ к пост!Гражданке и "Агентам ЩИТа"
> 
> И песенка бонусом http://prostopleer.com/tracks/7469968kIkP

Баки не был красивым парнем. То есть, не всегда.  
Кому-нибудь, узнавшему его уже таким — его подружкам и его приятелям из колледжа; его знакомым в доках; даже парням из сто седьмого, что видали Баки, когда он был в плену, больным и изможденным, и все равно смазливым, словно бы назло лихой судьбе — наверное, им трудно было бы поверить. О чем говорить, если даже оскверненный облик Зимнего Солдата так полностью и не покинула былая красота. Но Стив помнит как наяву совсем иного Баки.

…Стив усмехается. Проблескивает капля, срываясь из мешочка с физраствором в капельную камеру. Затем она окажется в вене больного, будет восстанавливать исчерпанные до предела силы. Сыворотка стоит сотни лекарств, конечно же — и все равно, сейчас даже усиленному ею организму требуется помощь.  
Стив только старается не подгонять каждую каплю взглядом. Думать о другом, не поддаваться тревоге или нетерпению. Все будет хорошо. Теперь все может быть только прекрасно.  
Хотя Стив все равно ужасно зол на Баки. За то что притворялся в Румынии как будто не узнал, за то что не поверил ему сразу, даже за то, что после взрыва кэрриера «Чарли», сперва вытащив из реки — бросил опять, сбежал. Это абсурдно, это глупо, правда, Стив понимает, и еще он знает, как сам он виноват во всем произошедшем. В том, что Баки Барнса, этого чертова упрямца, добряка, красавчика, так искалечили; что Баки — его Баки…  
…Стив закрывает глаза. Плавно разжимает сначала правый, а затем левый кулак. Ему почти что кажется, будто он слышит мерную капель лекарства. Мягко пробивается сквозь веки свет больничной лампы. Пахнет чем-то странным — химический, но не такой уж резкий, теплый запах, им все пропитано, от стен и до белья.  
Так вот, — думает Стив. Он зол на Баки. Он еще выскажет этому идиоту все, что собирается. Нужно немного подождать. Пока что — он расслабится, не будет торопиться. Будет вспоминать. В конце концов, он же привык так жить — все время вспоминая о прошлой жизни, каждый раз черпать в этих воспоминаниях силы для следующего дня.

…Внешность у Баки на любителя. Пегги она не нравилась. И Гейб шутил, что Баки слишком «сладкий», слишком смазливый. Стив не замечал, если это и было так — Стив просто обожал его, слегка завидовал, еще гордился им — так, как гордятся братьями.  
Но правда состоит в том, что для него Бак, похоже, навсегда останется тем восьмилеткой, каким Стив однажды повстречал его. И правда в том, что Баки был тогда еще невзрачней Стива.  
«Булка» Баки Барнс.

***

В детстве оба они были, бесспорно, гадкими утятами.  
Худой как щепка, и такой же мелкий Роджерс, вечно простуженный, неловкий и нескладный, забавно выглядел на фоне Барнса — пухлого, даже слегка щекастого, довольно рослого и до чертей нелепого приятеля. Даже улыбка Баки, куда позже ставшая на диво обаятельной, в восемь казалась диковатой, вероятно, из-за щек — как будто улыбался бурундук, набравший в рот зерна. Все только ухудшали попытки его матери одеть Баки получше, словно отглаженный костюмчик сделает беднягу чуть-чуть приличнее. Для взрослых, вероятно, и было так, а вот для детей — нет. Скованно двигающийся в своей жесткой одежде, из которой быстро вырастал, которую при том не смел испачкать или помять, одновременно неуверенный и дружелюбный, с вечно по-дурацки прилизанными волосами, Бак напоминал сынка какого-нибудь мафиози. Только семья Барнсов была знакома всем — потомки иммигрантов, как и большая часть жителей Бруклина, не больно-то богатые, те не имели никакого веса в обществе — а значит, Баки Барнс быстро стал замечательной мишенью для битья. Он подходил на эту роль даже лучше, чем Роджерс — Стив ведь был слабак и одевался плохо, его пинать не было никакой особой чести. С Барнсом оставалась иллюзия какого-никакого риска. Баки мог пожаловаться — чего, впрочем, не делал. Или мог дать сдачи — он честно пытался, но удавалось это кое-как.  
Неудивительно, что Баки не дружил ни с кем из класса, кроме Стива.  
Стиву Баки, кстати, тоже не нравился сначала, но тут уж дело было не во внешности.  
У Баки не было собственного мнения — а Стив предполагал, что в восемь лет пора его иметь. Так что, когда Роджерс встревал в чужой разговор с требованием не ругаться или не обзывать учителя, или когда вступался за девчонок, Баки очень часто не понимал, какого Стив влезает. «Ладно, это плохо,» — всем своим видом словно бы говорил он. — «Мне, может, тоже нравится наша мисс Мардж, и Бэсси не стоило закидывать снежками так жестоко… но ведь мисс Мардж и не узнает, а у Бэсси есть старший брат, она всегда может его позвать, да и не так уж плохо ей пришлось, она даже не разревелась. Стоило влезать?»  
А Стив терпеть не мог таких людей.  
Однажды он сказал это. И они подрались.  
Они подрались раз, потом другой. Это было довольно странно. Барнс не бил всерьез. То есть, он же мог бы, со Стивом справился бы даже булка-Барнс — вот только тот словно боялся Стиву повредить. И Стив внезапно понял, почему именно Баки всегда проигрывает в драках. Он был слишком добрым. Даже замахиваясь, колебался, тормозил удар.  
— Если ты будешь поддаваться, — сказал Стив и оттолкнул платок, которым Бак пытался остановить пошедшую у Роджерса из носа кровь (скорее уж удача Баки, чем его заслуга), — тебе придется делать так и дальше. Никто не будет тебя слушать. Может, тебе правда не стоит иметь свое мнение, а то придется драться.  
— Я не боюсь драться, — угрюмо огрызнулся Баки и внезапно ловко ухватил Стива за нос, зажимая его платком, — и вообще, запрокинь голову, сопляк.  
Баки был старше на год, и формально называть так Стива было его правом.  
— Ты не боишься, что тебя побьют, — гундосо объяснил Стив, — а драться всерьез дрейфишь, — потом еще подумал и добавил, просто чтобы не быть в долгу за обзывательство. — Тупица.  
Баки только поглубже затолкал ему в ноздри платок.  
Ну что же. Как-то так дружба и начинается, бывает. Вот и повелось.

Прошло несколько лет.  
Многое поменялось: к Баки постепенно начали относиться в классе с уважением, когда его отец дал им со Стивом несколько уроков по боксу; Стиву это не особо помогло, а Баки — да. К самому Стиву сверстники утратили весь интерес тогда же. А кроме того, они взрослели, и пустые драки больше не развлекали детвору. Зато внезапно стало невероятно важно, целовался ли ты уже с какой-нибудь девчонкой.  
Стив и Баки разом влюбились в Минни Палмер — и вот так же, разом, были отвергнуты. Конечно же, напрасно Баки тогда придумал заявиться к общей возлюбленной вдвоем, с цветами — причем, букет Стива набирал на клумбе Гейблов тоже Бак, не менее рьяно, чем собственный — и предложить ей выбрать кого-нибудь из них. В те годы выбор был пока не очевиден. Баки, конечно, еще больше вытянулся, но это означало только то, что он напоминал теперь очень большого бурундука. Стив тоже слегка вырос, но продолжал неуловимо походить на тощего цыпленка. Так что выбор был — хотя и был ужасен.  
Впрочем, Минни воспитывали доброй девочкой. Она не посмеялась над воздыхателями. И даже за что-то извинилась, когда сказала, что уже выбрала Дика.  
Дик походил… возможно, на гориллу. По крайней мере, так заявил Барнс. Минни сказала, что это мужская красота.  
Им было по одиннадцать.

Сердца были разбиты. Стиву заодно с Баки в первый раз пришлось признать, что никакой мужской красоты, видимо, ни одному из них не перепало, и вряд ли случится, чтобы могло еще когда-то перепасть.  
Впрочем, унынию они решили все-таки не поддаваться. Баки заявил, что главное это найти подход — тогда, мол, лучшие девчонки будут их. Что до самого Стива — тот уже собирался ждать свою единственную.  
Так и поступили.  
В ближайшие годы Стив ждал, а Бак искал подход.  
Стив перестал расти и перенес свою чертову скарлатину, заполучив попутно ревматизм и множество других таких же мерзких осложнений. Астма, начавшаяся из-за нескончаемых простуд, теперь только усиливалась.  
Баки слегка согнал детскую пухлость, приобрел взамен прыщи и идиотский темный пушок под носом. Он заполучил очередную младшую сестру, с которой и возился, чтобы помочь родителям — пока Дик водил Минни на романтичные свидания к Ист-Ривер; и пока Дик водил Джин на аттракционы; и даже когда, узнав о Дике с Джин, Минни решила, что будет все-таки встречаться с Баки, потому что «Баки заботливый надежный парень, уж куда там Дику!» Увы, со стороны Баки, конечно, мило смотрелся с маленькой Бекки, но из-за сестры не мог сводить подружку ни на Кони Айленд, ни к Ист-Ривер, о чем страшно жалел — он жаловался Стиву, если тот после школы заходил к Барнсам делать уроки. Роман Баки с Минни закончился довольно быстро и совсем бесславно, хотя Баки и утверждал, что наконец-то научился целоваться. Может, он не врал, но сути дела это не меняло — они оставались все теми же ужасно невезучими парнями. Впрочем, они быстро научились радоваться тому, что у них уже было, и полагаться только на себя или друг друга. Они были нищими, непопулярными, не очень-то красивыми — но были сильными, каждый по-своему. И, в общем-то — счастливыми.  
Годы летели, и они росли.

***

— Капитан Роджерс? — голос медсестры звучит негромко, деликатно. Стив улыбается ей, открывая глаза.  
Иногда он думает — как они вообще могли так просчитаться? Та девушка, агент — он даже имени ее не выяснил тогда, не извинился, что невольно напугал — которую он встретил первой в новом веке. Она была одета относительно в духе сороковых, но все в ней было странным: и эти кудри — слишком длинные, чтобы она носила их распущенными на работе в его время, и ее костюм, и все ее манеры, просто ее осанка. Даже не будь матча по «радиоприемнику», так глупо неучтенного, Стив тут же заподозрил бы неладное.  
Однако, если бы к нему прислали просто медсестру, в чистом белом халатике, даже без старомодной кружевной наколки в волосах — о, вот тогда Щ.И.Т.у и удалось бы, вероятно, обмануть Стива на несколько минут или даже часов. Медсестры ведь… Они такие… вечные.  
Медсестры не меняются. Медсестры и сиделки, санитарки. У них какие-то особенные жесты — будь они энергичными, слегка циничными порой зрелыми женщинами или полными нерастраченной природной доброты робкими девушками, в которых так легко влюблялись раненные. У них особенное выражение лица, особое свечение внимательных, всегда чуть-чуть усталых глаз. А их прикосновения? Одновременно экономные и точные, и никогда — небрежные; нет ничего привычнее бойцам. Нет ничего привычнее для Роджерса, когда-то завсегдатая ближайшей городской больницы. Ничего привычнее для Стива, сына медсестры.

— Да? Я не сплю, — говорит он. — Задумался, простите.  
— Врач отменил часть седативных, капитан. Все, как вы и хотели, — девушка, однако, продолжает говорить с ним вполголоса, похоже, на дворе давно глухая ночь.  
На деле, Стив хотел бы, чтобы убрали вообще все седативные — но он не спорит.  
— Здесь анальгетики и витамины, — информирует сестра, показывая Стиву нераспечатанные ампулы и шприц. — Еще антибиотики. Дозы трехкратно увеличены в сравнении с достаточными для обычных людей. Трех должно хватить.  
Стив ей кивает. Наблюдает, как она быстро и сноровисто вкалывает препараты в сменный мешочек капельницы, как меняет ампулы…  
— Вы из Щ.И.Т.а, да, мисс? — спрашивает он почти без интереса.  
— Да, — улыбается она. Стив замечает ямочки на ее мягких девичьих щеках. — Мы с вами как-то даже встречались, хотя вряд ли вы запомнили. Я, вообще-то, полевой агент. Мне много что уже приходилось делать — но вот наблюдать выздоровление кого-то, чье тело изменено сывороткой… — она с воодушевлением заглядывает в свой планшет. — Нет, был один проект, мы его вовремя раскрыли. В нем тоже усиливали бойцов особенным составом, но до результатов доктора Эрскина, например, им было, разумеется… Простите, — поймав внимательный взгляд Стива, осекается она, — наверное, вам уже надоело слушать восхищение разных ученых. Кофе не хотите? — она уже сделала все, что было необходимо, и теперь уверенно складывает обратно на тележку препараты и шприцы. — В качестве извинения?  
Стив медленно качает головой. И лихорадочно раздумывает, что она вколола в эту капельницу на самом деле. Потому что знает, когда встречал ее.  
— Я помню, где вас видел, — говорит он. — В одной из уничтоженных лабораторий ГИДРы.  
Девушка вся вспыхивает. Просто от удовольствия, в ней нет даже следа тревоги или напряжения.  
— Да, капитан, — радостно соглашается она, — вы нас еще спасли.  
Улыбка у нее действительно красивая.

После того как Щ.И.Т. распался, большинству его специалистов внезапно стало некуда идти. Там было много слишком специфичных кадров. Кое-кто из них нашел работу в ФБР, кто-то нанялся к Старку. Лучшие. Иным, не столь удачливым, некто из бывших коллег намекнул, что мог бы поручиться, мог бы из чистой дружбы выбить одно место — в сиамском близнеце Щ.И.Т.а, опять ушедшем в тень. Не все хотели этого. Но, дезориентированные, утратившие место в жизни, превратившиеся из гордости страны в парий, готовые лишиться всего, ради чего трудились иногда десятки лет — своих исследований, обожаемой работы, достижений — они не знали, куда им еще пойти. И это стало гадким, прагматичным и очевидным выходом для них.  
— А я-то думал, что вы медсестра, — хмыкает он.  
— Что вы! — она только забавно сводит брови. — Кто бы разрешил обычной медсестре даже приблизиться к этой палате? Хотя я, конечно, давно не исполняла чьих-то поручений… ну, кроме как на боевых заданиях.  
— Вроде той миссии? — весело уточняет Стив.  
Он вспоминает ее окончательно. Действительно, она была тогда в лаборатории — в своем черном халатике, с руками, сцепленными на затылке, как и у других. Но не была на самом деле частью ГИДРы. Это позже выяснилось. Робкая лаборантка — она выглядела слишком наивной, слишком управляемой и милой, чтобы ее можно было подозревать во лжи. Но эта девочка была двойным агентом. Щ.И.Т., обороняясь, стал проникать в ГИДРу так же, как ГИДРА раньше прорастала в Щ.И.Т.  
Стив чувствует такое облегчение, что ему хочется смеяться.  
— Как вас… простите, как вас зовут?  
— Работа под прикрытием — страшная скука, — признается «сестра», — Симмонс. Агент Джемма Симмонс. Большая честь нормально с вами познакомиться, капитан Роджерс! — Джемма протягивает ему свою тонкую руку ученого, и Стив старается как можно бережней ответить на рукопожатие. — То есть, раньше я видела только лабораторные исследования, результаты ваших анализов, и все такое, — продолжает она восторженно и сразу же спохватывается, — простите, я опять говорю что-то не то.  
— Ну, — Стив чуть-чуть подмигивает ей, — я, в общем-то, привык. Вы, кажется, упоминали кофе?  
— Точно, — агент Симмонс смеется. — Лучше я действительно принесу кофе. Сладкий капучино?  
Стив хмурится, и девушка легко разгадывает причину его замешательства.  
— Вы здесь уже сидите почти полные сутки, сэр. Мы все отлично видели, что вы готовите в кофе-машине.  
Стив кивает ей.  
Она приносит ему кофе и болтает с ним еще чуть-чуть. Рассказывает ему, как переживали выход ГИДРы из тени Щ.И.Т.а те, кто находился в неведении до последнего, обычные агенты. Как их предавало их собственное руководство, близкие друзья, соратники, напарники, а те, кому они раньше показывали спины — стреляли в них. Как все закончилось, когда пали Трискеллион и хеликарриеры.  
Как уже после этого они жили, стараясь исполнять свой долг вопреки всем: правительству и собственным врагам. Как снова поднимались.  
Стив думает о том, сколько он пропустил, пока был занят.  
Девушка присаживается, грея ладони о стаканчик с кофе, на краю постели, чтобы не помешать раненому.  
— Вы не боитесь? — спрашивает, видя это, Стив.  
Агент Симмонс приподнимает брови. Потом переводит взгляд на больного. Тихо говорит:  
— О. Страшно было, знаете… тогда, в лаборатории. А теперь нет. Теперь это ведь просто наш пациент. Я знала человека, капитан, хорошего. Он хотел быть героем для своего сына, но его заставили делать плохие вещи. Думаю, не стоит спешить с какими-либо выводами. Никогда не стоит. Считайте, что это позиция ученого, — все с той же удивительной, нежной улыбкой говорит она.  
А затем делает короткое движение, как будто бы желая дотронуться до спящего на койке, с трубкой под носом и катетерами в венах, Зимнего Солдата.  
— Он был страшным. Очень. Но теперь кажется — это обычный человек. Красивый даже в чем-то.  
— Люди меняются, — скорей себе, чем Симмонс, отвечает Стив.

***

Люди меняются. И Баки изменился.  
Стив не заметил этого. Не сразу.  
Но настал тот день, когда солнечный свет заливал комнату — единственную в их тесной квартирке, вовсе не роскошной, зато по средствам для двоих парней, вечно перебивающихся подработками, — солнечный свет заливал комнату, и свет этот был теплый, и уже розоватый к вечеру, и еще был немного словно бы пыльный, как всегда в Нью-Йорке, а Стив наскоро оборачивал в дешевую газету сырные сандвичи и чувствовал, как колет в боку от бега, и с не успокоившимся еще дыханием упрямо выводил песенку о сбывающихся где-то там, за радугой, мечтах… Улыбка расплывалась до ушей.  
Он видел свои баллы.

Они с Баки уже учились в колледже.  
Остались позади и времена Депрессии, и все эти утраты, которые она принесла им. Стив уже окончательно отгоревал по матери. Бак, сильно разругавшийся было с отцом, который потерял прежнее место, но не пожелал и слышать, чтобы его старший пошел работать, отложив учебу, — уже неделю собирался помириться со своими. Впереди маячила лучшая жизнь, — так думал Стив тогда.  
Полный надежд, он наскоро сложил в пакет нехитрый ланч, стеклянную бутыль с чуть теплой содовой, сунул в карман листок с записанными результатами экзаменов, закрыл за собой дверь, не позабыв проверить запасной ключ в тайнике, и почти бегом направился в сторону доков.  
Ему нужно было сказать Баки, что у них вышло. У упрямца Барнса, который пропадал в порту ночами, чтобы отсыпаться потом на лекциях — а после кое-как наверстывал упущенное… У самого Стива, который проболел почти все месяцы от октября до марта, часто появлялся в аудиториях и студиях с температурой, но все же сдавал свои этюды на «отлично», и вечно упрямо пытался наскрести на книги, холст и краски.  
Баки позабыл за этот год о том, как волочиться за девчонками, стал хуже одеваться, питались они тоже кое-как, одно время им приходилось экономить даже на дровах и, если бы не колледж, не любимое занятие, если бы не неиссякаемый оптимизм Барнса и его ухмылка, как у бурундука, не бесконечные мечты о будущем — Стив даже сомневался, что вообще бы смог пережить зиму.  
Вместе они справились. Бруклин объяла сумасшедшая весна, первый год в колледже все-таки подошел к концу, и баллы у них обоих были — замечательные.  
А Баки даже до сих пор не знал. После экзамена он, не успев придти в себя, все с тем же странноватым, немного лунатичным выражением лица, приобретенным за несколько суток отчаянной зубрежки, бросился в доки, опасаясь не успеть к началу смены.  
Место у Баки было откровенно так себе — грузчика, но ничего лучше или денежнее пока получить было невозможно. Зато эта работа позволяла продержаться на плаву и платить ренту. Стив же подрабатывал в той самой газетенке, выпуском которой недавно обернул их бутерброды, карикатуристом. Как-то раз случилось устроиться помощником фотографа — Стив даже научился сносно ретушировать — и выпадало порой рисовать афиши для местного театра. Но для настоящей работы, за которую бы им всерьез платили, Стиву недоставало пока нужных связей, а Баки — опыта.  
Теперь же впереди маячили каникулы, можно было расслабиться слегка, поискать что-то поприличней…  
Стив огляделся. Поприличней. Мда.

До набережной было уже близко. Склады и ангары высились по обеим сторонам почти пустынной и грязноватой улицы, а в воздухе угадывался запах мазута. Стив не так уж часто ходил к проливу — именно из-за запахов и своих легких. Это и сейчас тревожило его. Ладно, ему просто нужно успеть прежде чем поползет туман — подумал он. И улыбнулся человеку, одиноко пристроившемуся возле очередной пыльной стены в позе, достаточно удобной, чтобы стоять в ней часами:  
— Добрый вечер, Дороти!  
Дороти улыбнулся тоже:  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, — пропел он хрипловато. — О, да ты сегодня просто сияешь. У тебя собака выиграла на бегах?  
— Я не играю, ты же это знаешь.  
— Знаю, — Дороти мягко рассмеялся. — Ты просто ангел, дорогуша, не поверила бы, что такие парни еще бывают, если бы не видела сама.  
Он гибко оттолкнулся от стены и аккуратно поправил стрелку черного чулка, потом чуть подтянул резинку, приподняв подол своего синего платья. Стив залюбовался.  
На самом деле Дороти не был похож на проститутку. То есть, да, понятно, что для начала он даже не мог быть Дороти — и это было ясно, несмотря на яркую помаду и женскую одежду, и певучий голос, и его жеманные, плавные жесты. Но на самом деле подобные люди не были большой редкостью — уж не в этом квартале, не рядом с доками, и вообще не в Бруклине — тут всякое бывало. А Стив здесь рос, в конце концов, и он прекрасно знал, как выглядят такие женщины — или мужчины, — как они ведут себя. Если бы Дороти и впрямь был девушкой, то Баки бы сказал о нем, что это настоящая… хм… дама. Возможно, дама, правда, не поправляет чулки на людях, но это ерунда.  
В Дороти явно погибал артист. Все эти позы, и легкие платья — вполне приличные и всегда чистые, хотя порой поношенные, — сумочки, туфли, обязательные шляпки: Дороти умел быть красивым. Это было странно, это шокировало и смущало, и даже внушало долю отвращения, но Стив ведь был художником. Однажды он попросил Дороти позировать. Он даже наскреб на это пару долларов — толком не представляя, сколько вообще могло бы стоить время новой «модели». Денег тот не взял. Немного полистал этюды Стива, долго простоял перед эскизом своего портрета. А потом сказал: «В любое время, когда я буду свободна, сладенький. Я-то подумала, ты извращенец, а ты славный парень».  
Потом он осторожно улыбнулся, глядя на незаконченный портрет — как-то иначе, чем обычно, так что Стив внезапно для себя увидел, ухватил то, что так сильно цепляло в этом человеке с Уотер-стрит. Увидел его, словно тот смыл грим со своего лица.  
Дороти был мужчиной, разумеется. Не очень молодым, а может быть просто вечно усталым, сухощавым мужчиной с карими глубокими глазами. Очень обычным, его внешность подошла бы, если бы Стиву нужно было написать портрет простого клерка. И только глаза, глаза и пластика, и, может быть, улыбка — делали его удивительным. Почти невероятным. Очень красивым — безо всяких платьев.  
Хотя, конечно, платья ему шли.  
— Боюсь, что нет, — Стив весело поморщился, — не ангел. У меня тоже куча недостатков, ты и сама помнишь.  
Дороти ухмыльнулся, извлекая из своего крошечного ридикюля мятую пачку крепчайших сигарет:  
— Да, сахарок, я помню про твое маленькое грязное желание. Я не такая! — с этими словами он независимо и может быть, немного, совсем немного нервно, закурил.  
Стив уговаривал его позировать без… грима. Макияжем назвать краску Дороти у него никак не получалось. Так или иначе, но тот отказывался — и будет отказываться еще долгие месяцы, как подозревал Стив.  
— Я не могу настаивать, — Стив поднял руки.  
— Ты всегда настаиваешь, скверный мальчишка, — пожурил тот, выпуская дым.  
— Но не сегодня, — Стив улыбнулся. — Баки позабыл, что людям надо есть, мне лучше отнести ему обед, пока он не свалился с пирса.  
— Осторожней, сладенький, — Дороти, ощутив, что тема миновала, как всегда расслабился, выглядя в то же время чуть разочарованным, — сегодня ты таскаешь ему обеды на работу, завтра он таскается к какой-нибудь хористочке. Не стоит их так баловать.  
— О, если бы Баки смог подцепить хористку, он просто житья бы мне не дал собственным хвастовством! Впрочем, если б обеды на работу как-то помогали, я начал бы носить их каждый день, лишь бы он бросил ныть. В нытье Бак тоже мастер.  
— Просто удивляюсь, как это такой славный молодой парень до сих пор не заарканен.  
— Он тоже удивляется…  
— Я про тебя говорю.  
— Ну… — Роджерс пожал плечами. — Пока что ты единственная девушка, которой я понравился.  
Дороти наградил его одним из своих взглядов, которые Стив звал про себя «настоящими».  
— Послушай меня, дорогуша. Ты сам позволяешь людям видеть лишь то, что у тебя снаружи. А это неправильно. Взгляни на меня, ты не думаешь же, что я родилась такой, красивой и нарядной? Зачем все это, как ты полагаешь? — он обвел выразительным жестом свои худые бедра, скрытые под складками широкой юбки и плоскую грудь, удачно задрапированную поверх платья шарфом.  
— Э… ну… — Стив даже растерялся.  
— Красота внутри. Она всегда внутри. Все, что ты должен — это вытащить ее наружу, как-то обозначить ее. Мы, девушки, это умеем, — с этими словами Дороти ненавязчиво поправил свой парик. — А уж мужчине вообще проще простого.  
— Да? — промычал Стив.  
— Мужская красота видна без мишуры. И я, сладенький, не о мышцах говорю, поверь мне. У твоего Баки мускулы ничего себе — а толку? Вы с ним два растяпы.  
— У Баки мускулы? — Стив даже фыркнул. — Он просто жирняга.  
— Оу? — удивился Дороти. — А выглядит… неважно. Надеюсь, что ты понял мою мысль.  
Потом он вдруг выронил сигарету наземь и медленно, казалось, даже как-то трепетно затушил ее носком туфли, изящно выставляя ногу в черном чулке вперед.  
Стив оглянулся. Близился закат, а это значило, что завсегдатаи нескольких заведений, спрятанных то тут, то там в этих кварталах, начали подтягиваться к излюбленным местам.  
— Похоже, мне пора, — заметил Стив, нечаянно перехватив оценивающий взгляд одного из них на Дороти.  
Тот вновь откинулся на стену своего ангара:  
— Ну, было приятно тебя увидеть, дорогуша.  
В эту секунду Стиву показалось, всего-то на мгновение, что перед ним стоит грустная женщина лет тридцати. Красивая. Загадочная. Он отступил назад, кивнул и пошел дальше.  
Что-то все-таки было в этом. В «красоте внутри».

На берегу стоял непрекращающийся гвалт, было чертовски сыро, грязно, воняло тухлой рыбой, гнилым деревом, разлитым недалеко мазутом и еще какой-то дрянью, орал начальник смены и сновали взад и вперед чумазые потные злые мужики.  
— Держи!  
— Майна! Я сказал «майна», Вельо, чтоб тебе!..  
— Поберегись!  
— Живее, шевелитесь, скоты ленивые!  
— Забили! Следующий давай!  
— Эй, парень, эй, не спи!  
Стива пихнули, дернули, толкнули, отодвинули (довольно вежливо и аккуратно), в него врезались, едва не сбили с ног, едва не задавили… приподняли и переставили так, чтобы не мешался. Он опять попробовал прорваться чуть поближе, злясь и поднимаясь на цыпочки, пытаясь отыскать среди рабочих Баки.  
— Ты что здесь забыл? А, мистер? Тебя спрашиваю!  
— А… я ищу Барнса, сэр.  
— А что, проблемы с ним? Он что-то натворил? Мистер, если хоть кто-то из моих парней опять подрался, так вы скажите, он у меня вылетит сейчас же! В Гувервилле хватит людей на место каждого из них! — мужчине приходилось перекрикивать моторы барж, крики людей и гомон чаек. — Мистер, вас, видно, прислали из конторы…  
— Я друг Баки Барнса! — заорал Стив. — С ним все в полном порядке! Мне просто нужно с ним поговорить!  
— Чего?  
— Я его друг!  
—…Поберегись!!!  
— Тогда какого черта ты тут отвлекаешь меня от дела, сопляк чертов? Хэнк! Хэнк! Где черти носят Барнса?!  
— Бакс?  
— Барнс!  
— Ну, Бакс! Он кофе носит, босс!  
— Тащи к нему этого доходягу! И пригляди, чтоб его не зашибли тут. Я не хочу, чтобы было как с Лазло!  
— Да все будет нормально! Слушай сюда, парень! Хватай свой зад покрепче и тащи за мной!

Стив поскользнулся на вонявшем рыбой склизком пятне и вляпался в мазут. Запнулся о мешок, потом о ящик, потом почувствовал легкое колотье в ботинке и, подняв ногу, обнаружил, что наступил на торчащий из какого-то обломка доски гвоздь и только чудом не прошил ступню вместе с подметкой. Отодрал доску и вновь споткнулся. Его подвинули, пихнули, оттащили за шиворот, тут же опять пихнули, затем кто-то всучил ему мешок, пахнущий кофе — и сейчас же отнял, не дожидаясь, пока Роджерс свалится под тяжестью. Потом Хэнк заорал:  
— Бакс! Сколько вообще это терпеть?! К тебе опять девчонка!  
Дружный хохот, раздавшийся слева от Стива, кажется, едва ему не стоил целостности одной из барабанных перепонок.  
— Блондинка, Бакс! — тут же подхватил кто-то.  
Кто-то другой сунул здоровый нос к пакету Стива:  
— Да она не просто так, Бакс, она с обедом!  
— У нас тут твоя миссис, Бакс!  
— Хватит отлынивать! Давайте, за работу! Бакс! — Хэнк внезапно перестал орать, хотя не сбавил тон, глядя поверх головы Стива. — Я провожатым ни к кому не нанимался, парень, понял?  
Стив попытался обернуться туда, где, судя по взгляду бригадира, появился друг:  
— Баки, я из-за баллов…  
— Хэнк, это мой сосед, наверное, случилось что-то, я с ним поговорю, все утрясем…  
— Хоть в десны его целуй, но чтобы мне сегодня его тощая задница больше не маячила перед глазами, понял?  
— Ладно, ладно, мы просто отойдем…  
— Работу только мне не запори!  
— Да у меня сегодня уже и смена вот-вот кончится.  
— Бакс! Я чего-то не пойму. Ты что, уже не хочешь свои шесть долларов?  
— Хочу.  
— Хочешь?  
— Хочу!  
— Чтобы работа была сделана, ты понял?!  
— Я все понял!  
— А я пошел домой.  
— И это понял.  
— И чтобы…  
— Ладно, босс! Я присмотрю.  
Баки Стив разглядеть не мог. Возможно, оттого, что еще на словах «я с ним поговорю» Стива притиснуло чьей-то сильной рукой к крепкому боку. На словах «все утрясем» ему, действительно, устроили легкую дружескую встряску, а потом еще и долго трепали пятерней по волосам. От мельтешения и встрясок голова уже всерьез кружилась.  
Когда Хэнк отошел, Стив кое-как вздохнул:  
— Бак, ты решил, что лучше придушить меня?  
— Что? — не расслышал друг.  
Стив попытался вздохнуть вновь. От Баки несло портом, мазутом, кофе, табаком. Больше всего от Баки несло потом. К счастью, именно в этот момент, когда Стив уже почти решил, что блеванет, Бак отпустил его.  
— Здесь ни черта не будет слышно, Стиви! Отойдем в сторонку. Давай за мной, но только осторожно. Здесь с непривычки сам черт ногу сломит.  
Стив проморгался. Перед ним широкой спиной в некогда белой майке и с огромным мешком кофе, легко вскинутым на одно плечо, маячил Баки Барнс.  
Стив тихо сказал:  
— О.  
И поскользнулся на гнилой веревке.

***  
Они устроились возле старого дока, разложив на бочке наскоро приготовленный Стивом обед. На бутерброды Роджерс смотреть пока не мог, зато мгновенно проглотивший собственную порцию Бак явно против воли нет-нет, да и бросал косые взгляды в сторону его газеты с сандвичами. Стив про себя вздохнул: уговорить друга доесть вместо себя он не сумеет, такое не работало со старших классов, но и видеть эти голодные глаза было не очень-то легко. Так что пришлось осматривать всего прочего Баки.  
И стоило сказать, тот выглядел… шикарно.

Лето было пока еще довольно далеко, но, вероятно, разогревшийся во время разгрузки баржи Бак так и остался в одних лишь брюках и нательной майке, даже сбросил лямки подтяжек с плеч. Правда, оставил кепку на голове, теперь из-под нее задорно выбивалась слегка вьющаяся челка. И еще он больше не был ни булкой, ни бурундуком.  
Голодная зима, тяжелая работа: Баки одновременно сильно похудел и раздался в плечах, а на руках его теперь бугрились мускулы, самые настоящие — похоже, прав был Дороти.  
— Ну надо же, — сказал Стив, — когда ты успел-то.  
Баки хмыкнул, самодовольно и смущенно одновременно:  
— Это все уголь. С самых первых заморозков только и делал, что махал лопатой. Потом табак, целая прорва ящиков, потом какие-то железки для завода. А теперь вот кофе. Сначала, правда, приходилось нелегко — видел бы ты только, как парни меня шпыняли, когда я пришел.  
Стив вообще-то видел. Не сами шпыняния. Но помнил, что, заполучив местечко в доках, вскоре Бак начал приходить домой и в колледж то в синяках, то просто мрачный, а несколько раз и вовсе надравшись в хлам. Потом все улеглось, а Стив так и не смог выяснить, что это такое было. Но теперь понятно.  
— По-моему, они и сейчас ржут как кони.  
— Да нет, тут так заведено со всеми. Это ничего. Ладно. Ты же не зря тащился сюда, верно? Что случилось, Роджерс?  
Стив не ответил, сдвинув брови, все еще подробно рассматривая и запоминая новоприобретенный мышечный рельеф приятеля.  
— Надо тебя нарисовать, — серьезно сказал он.  
Он не особенно понимал даже, для чего это ему — но Стива вдруг встревожило, как долго он не приглядывался в Баки. Заметил, что друг отощал от их недоедания, конечно — тогда, под Рождество еще, — но совершенно не увидел, как тот окреп затем. Даже не догадался, что у Баки снова есть девушка, причем, возможно даже, не одна — его друзья смеялись… Что Баки теперь даже улыбается иначе — у него внезапно не так заметны эти бурундучьи зубы, но зато, оказывается, есть озорные ямочки на подбородке и правой щеке. Да девушки в восторге должны быть!  
— Зачем? — не понял друг.  
Стив вспомнил, что сказал — и наконец отвел глаза, неловко усмехаясь:  
— Ну, может быть, сделаю для какой-нибудь из фабрик серию производственных плакатов — как тебя идея? — и он указал за спину сидящего на ящике Баки, туда, где на покрытой ржавыми потеками стене висел желтый от времени плакат: «Ты здорово поможешь дяде Сэму, соблюдая безопасность на работе!»  
Баки скривился:  
— Нет уж. Лучше, знаешь, эти афишки с девушками, те, где они вечно теряют трусики, — он подмигнул и пришла очередь Стива кривиться:  
— Эй, ну ты, пошляк!  
Баки довольно рассмеялся:  
— Да, когда тебе придет такой заказ, я этого не пропущу, не сомневайся.  
Стив в ответ лишь фыркнул.  
Здесь, среди рабочих, Бак выглядел как будто незнакомым. Он вел себя грубей — совсем немного, но все-таки — иначе двигался и заполнял собой пространство. Даже пах иначе.  
Стив налил им обоим содовой в жестяные стаканчики, думая о своем.  
Ему вообще-то нравилось, как пахнет Баки. Даже когда тот был пьян или еще не сполоснулся после смены, как сейчас. Стив со своей чувствительностью к запахам не выносил многие, но любил, когда Баки врывался в дом с мороза или из-под палящих лучей солнца, принося на себе аромат снега или раскаленных мостовых, липнущие на кожу.  
Стив даже знал, почему так внимателен к этому: Баки… он пах здоровьем. От самого Стива разило чем-то едким, и особенно когда он в очередной раз валялся в лихорадке. Так пахло и от многих других людей, у Стива порой просто кружилась голова от этого, чаще всего в трамваях и метро. Но запах Баки — сильный и какой-то сложный — он вовсе не был резким. Стиву даже нравилось, когда Бак по нелепой детской привычке обнимал его за плечи, слишком небрежно, как-то по-медвежьи. Стиву бы стоило, наверное, чуть больше возмущаться, потому что он все же был ровесником Баки, хотя и ниже ростом, и нечего с ним обходиться покровительственно. Только не хотелось. Под боком этого толстяка… бывшего толстяка — было, как и в детстве, неудобно, но все равно уютно.  
—…говорит, если повезет, к зиме меня возьмут на место бригадира. Стив? Роджерс, о чем задумался?  
— Прости, я… Ни о чем. Так что ты говорил?  
— Я говорил, не бросить ли мне колледж. Здесь местечко хлебное и перспективы есть…  
— Ты хочешь бросить колледж?!  
— Эй, ты чего завелся?  
— Да какого!.. Бак, я не понимаю. Ты же хотел этого? Твой… мистер Барнс хотел этого, вся твоя семья хотела этого. Даже моя мама мечтала, что однажды мы будем учиться. Нам так повезло с бесплатным обучением, а теперь ты просто хочешь все бросить?  
— О, господи, Стиви, ты говоришь как мой отец.  
— И что в этом такого?  
— Я не тяну, понятно?  
— Что?  
— Давай, выкладывай, что там с нашими баллами! Я знаю наперед. Ты прошел, Стив. Я — нет. Уверен, так и есть. Флемминг меня не любит, да и… какая разница. Мне явно не хватает мозгов для всего этого. И если я даже сумею пересдать сейчас, если мне даже и позволят… то я просто засыплюсь второй раз, а если нет — значит, на следующий год Сейчас или потом… Да, мой старик хотел, чтобы я выучился, стал механиком, и не хотел, чтобы я просто шел работать, хотя тогда я сумел бы ему помочь — но, эй, в конце концов, здесь хоть нормально платят…  
— Баки, ты прошел!  
— Чего?  
Стив посмотрел на него, совершенно сбитый с толку. Девушки на афишах. Ну конечно же, именно это Баки и интересовало. Роджерс — идиот. Бледного Баки, толком не поспавшего и нескольких часов. Зубрившего, как проклятый, неделями, как проклятый работавшего здесь, в этих доках. Зубы заговаривал.  
— Бак, ты прошел. Серьезно. Смотри, вот твои баллы, — Стив суетливо выхватил листок. — И математика твоего Флемминга в порядке. Барнс, ты болван. Мы оба прошли! Оба!  
Баки схватился за голову:  
— Черт… Нет, что, серьезно? А чего тогда ты?..  
— Что?!  
— Да ты видел бы себя! Пришел сюда, впервые за полгода, в белой рубашечке, оделся как на похороны, сандвичи притащил, а на самом лица нет. Блеешь про баллы при парнях, а спрашиваю, что случилось — мнешься… Я и решил…  
— И что ты решил? Может быть, это я не сдал?  
— Ты-то? Ты что, смеешься, Роджерс? На тебя профессура молится!  
Баки нервно смеялся, запуская пальцы в свои встрепанные волосы, роняя кепку и не замечая этого.  
— Вот черт же!..  
— Ты идиот, Барнс, — фыркнул Стив, — давай, пошли домой! Можешь сказать своему Хэнку, что уходишь и что в гробу видал эти его шесть долларов — а у тебя будет нормальная работа.  
Баки, все еще вздрагивая от смеха голыми плечами, внезапно покачал головой.  
— Нет, это пока рано. Только представь, сколько мне искать место даже в захудалой ремонтной мастерской. И сколько поначалу будут платить. Нет, я пока останусь.  
— Но…  
— Не бузи, Стив. Я сказал «пока». Встретил одного парня, он говорит, что на заводы Старка берут не по рекомендациям, а так, судят по знаниям. Можно пройти экзамен, и это посерьезнее будет, чем Флемминг, но… — Баки самодовольно прижал палец к своему виску, — оказывается, здесь все-таки что-то да есть!  
— Ну да, страшила, — фыркнул Стив, — мозги у тебя есть. Хотя поверить трудно, это правда.  
Они еще немного посмеялись.  
Солнце почти село. Стив все же поел, смог запихнуть в себя почти полсандвича. Победа по его меркам.  
— Стив, — сказал задумчиво Баки, глядя в сторону пирса и сновавших там грузчиков, — не говори парням, что я учусь. Здесь не поймут. Ребята — половина даже жилья своего не имеют, и они считают, я вроде них. Лишних вопросов не задают, но… здесь вообще не задают лишних вопросов, кто ты и откуда, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Думаешь, почему по тебе так проехались, а «миссис»? Ты же пришел, чистенький, аккуратный, в новенькой рубашке. Я-то знаю, что у тебя она со школы, да что надеваешь ты ее по особым праздникам… но здесь таких не любят. И вообще, — добавил он, подумав, — не приходи больше, пожалуй. Сам видишь же, как тут.  
Стив, чуть помявшись, нехотя кивнул.  
— Эй, — Баки резко сел и чуть прищурился, а потом обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в друга, — эй, у тебя в груди уже свистит!  
— Угу, — промычал Стив, вдыхая с осторожностью.  
Морской туман, вонючий и соленый, медленно поднимался от воды.  
— Так, Стиви, я сейчас. Сиди, дыши, я быстро, попрошу кое-кого меня прикрыть, а потом дунем домой к твоим лекарствам.  
— Подожди, я сам могу дойти…  
— Да черта с два!  
— А те твои шесть долларов?  
Баки остановился и вгляделся в сутолоку на пирсе:  
— Да они все уже сгрузили без меня, а Хэнк-то и просил только немного присмотреть за этим. Не переживай. Нормально будет все с нашей шестеркой.

***

Стив помнил потом, как они шли домой. В тумане, с легкомысленной трескотней Баки где-то там над ухом Стива, с его пиджаком, накинутым Стиву на плечи и тяжелой рукой Баки поверх этого пиджака. Дороти не было уже на его месте.

Дома Баки быстро свалился спать и захрапел, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Стив не мог заснуть. В конце концов, он встал и зажег тусклую лампу, стоящую на маленьком трюмо, оставшемся от прежних жильцов их квартиры. Глянул в мутное зеркало. Расстроенно вздохнул.  
Он был почти таким же, как и в школе. Тут были поросшие светлым пушком тощие ноги, глупо торчащие из широких трусов. Тонкие слабые руки и впалая грудь, на которой можно было стирать белье — так выпирали ребра. Худая шея, будто у цыпленка. Слишком серьезные глаза. Слишком пухлые губы — слишком сурово сжатые, к тому же. И если там была какая-нибудь красота, внутри этого пугала, то Стив не представлял, как ему нужно вывернуться наизнанку, чтобы она наконец-то стала видна снаружи.  
Налюбовавшись на себя, Роджерс вздохнул опять — после чего вернулся в постель, прихватив заодно свой альбом и уголь. Наскоро набросал на новом листе баржи и пирс, и темные фигуры рабочих, согнутых под тяжестью мешков. А потом вырисовал Баки между ними — сильного, прямого, в лихо сдвинутой на бок кепке, и с этой его словно бы заговорщицкой улыбкой, от которой хочется верить, что все будет хорошо.

***

— Баки! Привет.  
Баки открыл глаза.  
— Ты как, приятель?  
Друг тоскливо морщится — болезненная полудетская гримаса, и ничего общего с его прежней забавной мимикой.  
— Ты говорил, что-то вспомнил, вроде бы?  
— Помню. Какого-то упрямого задохлика, — а вот глаза у него почти прежние.  
Стив облегченно ухмыляется:  
— О, это явно я.  
Тот опять морщится, словно его приводит в раздражение оптимизм Роджерса:  
— Не слишком-то похож.  
Стив поднимает брови:  
— Ну знаешь, ты тоже больше не тот щекастый бурундук, которого я помню с младшей школы. Это ничего, Бак. Люди меняются. Ты как хоть?  
Баки смотрит на него — долго, устало и немного недоумевающе. Потом он закрывает глаза снова.  
— Я постоянно хочу спать…  
Роджерс кивает, пряча разочарование:  
— Тони тебя помял. Понятно, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Давай, дружище, спи. А я побуду рядом.  
Сейчас, когда уже возможно не бежать, Баки хочется теребить, расспрашивать, заглядывать в глаза ему. Коснуться и обнять, сгрести его в охапку, так, как, бывало, делал и сам Барнс, как это Стив с ним делал, когда обогнал Баки в росте и длине рук. Больше не отпускать.  
Впрочем, это не важно. Можно потерпеть. Еще совсем недавно он и мечтать не мог, что вообще увидится с Баки когда-нибудь. Но вот оно сбылось.  
Так что Роджерс сидит теперь и смотрит на него — осунувшегося, опять слегка заросшего, избитого… такого же красавчика как раньше, живучего, непотопляемого парня Баки Барнса.  
Стив отпивает свой остывший кофе. Смотрит, как спит друг. И успокаивается.  
Плевать на томограмму, возможные провалы в памяти, протез… правда, плевать.  
Вместе они сумеют справиться. Так, как справлялись раньше.  
Теперь все будет хорошо.  
Стив просто это знает.


	8. Девушка с обложки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что повествование движется нелинейно. Таким образом события главы предшествуют событиям предыдущей. Не удивляйтесь.

Ванда приживается нелегко. Стива это, конечно, не удивляет. У них у всех странное прошлое и много плохих воспоминаний, все они сложные люди, так или иначе. Ванда – не исключение. Сейчас, когда Альтрон и его "эра" в несколько дней длиной медленно оседают в сознании Мстителей, превращаясь в предмет для привычных острот – так же как превращались когда-то Локи и его нежить, и ГИДРА, и Мандарин – Алой Ведьме приходится тяжелее всего. Там, на той стороне героических баек, за вечными шутками Мстителей прячется ее боль. Там погиб ее брат, и сама она тоже невольно стала убийцей; там едва не была стерта с лица Земли ее родина, там она потеряла свой смысл жизни. Разумеется, ей теперь тяжко – так же, как пришлось Бартону после Локи, как приходилось Тони, как все время приходится Беннеру, – а сейчас вот, опять, – Наташе. Стиву нечем утешить обеих, Романову или Максимову, нечем даже ободрить, и он просто слегка приглядывает – как положено командиру. Стив не может сейчас оставить базу Мстителей даже на время, как бы у него ни свербело под лопаткой и ни тянуло сердце, как ни хотелось бы рвануть за Сэмом. К сожалению, Мстители стали слишком уж большой силой, если кого-то из них занесет, самый серьезный удар придется по обычным гражданам. Это то, о чем Тони твердит теперь, не прекращая – а за ним сейчас, кстати, тоже нужен пригляд. И Старк прав. Частично, но он прав: пусть они и необходимы, пускай даже и стали вместо расформированного Щ.И.Т.а новым щитом, живым, против самых страшных угроз, какие могут быть – пусть это так, но в то же время все они опасны и сами.  
И все они еще не успокоились.  
Ванда глядит порой на свои колдовские пальцы. Смотрит долго и зло, склоняя голову набок. Она словно играет в "колыбель для кошки": ткет и рвет, свивает и вновь развеивает странное сияние, которое исходит от ее рук; или собирает его в ладони лужицами – то кроваво-алое. Наташа стоит иногда подолгу у огромного окна, глядит на океан. Даже Клинт то и дело не пойми о чем вздыхает – а потом начинает смешить остальных, он и на самом деле талисман команды.  
– ...в общем, я тут подумал, что Кэпу нужно устроить экскурсию! В Сохо я видел несколько отличных магазинов, и кажется, еще парочку интересных в Вильямсбурге. Старк, как тебе идея? Вижу – уже нравится!  
Судя по заинтересованному хмыканью Тони – идея тому нравится весьма.  
Стив размышляет, подыграть или цыкнуть на них. После слегка затянутой всеобщей радости по поводу его нелюбви к брани эти двое как будто отыскали новую золотую жилу для подначек. То, что Стив зачастую не слишком-то одобряет шутки Тони на тему секса (“Старк, как насчет уважения к дамам?”), и что не желает рассказывать про свои похождениях (“Извините, ребята, в мое время о таких вещах не болтали”), повлекло за собой ураган из солоноватых намеков. Стиву теперь порой кажется, будто он попал в старшую школу, где по рукам гуляют непристойные фотокарточки, и хихикающая шпана издевается над парнями, которым "не перепало".  
Кстати, этот вопрос они подняли тоже. Серьезно, они считают, что Стив девственник. Те магазинчики в Вильямсбурге – о, Стив прекрасно знает их. Побывал, обходя новый Бруклин. Не так интересно, как кажется. Все же для большинства лучших переживаний в постели, которые он испытывал, никаких вспомогательных средств ему тогда не понадобилось.  
Ванда вдруг начинает кашлять, и Стив оборачивается.  
"Леди, вон из моей головы!" – просит он, и она изумленно растягивает губы в несколько мрачноватой, но широкой улыбке. Что ж, славно.  
Тони рядом рассказывает про фанаток их группы. А, нет, уже про фанатов. Ожидается, что восхищение неизвестного Стиву парня формой стивова зада способно того смутить. Впрочем, что речь о Стиве, лишь из намеков ясно.  
Ванда, словно пай-девочка, плавно отводит взгляд, замирает, уставившись в стену – хромированную, зеркальную, где видны они все: от стоящего у перил Стива с выразительно и восхищенно что-то обрисовывающим в воздухе (лучше не думать, что именно, правда) у него за спиной Старком – до Наташи, такой неподвижной и темной на фоне окна, словно каменной. Осторожно, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, соковийка еще раз склоняет голову на бок. Но в руках у нее больше нет алых нитей. Она смотрит на Мстителей. Она слушает их.  
Ну, ладно. Для команды он может побыть и наивным ханжой из далеких тридцатых.  
– Думаю, что Наташе его грязные домогательства будут неинтересны, – чопорно произносит Стив, приводя этой фразой в восторг всех участников разговора.  
В особенности, конечно – Ванду.

***

Это было уже в сорок первом. Была осень, шел дождь. И ту девушку звали Патти.

– Пат, – сказала она, протянув ему руку для жесткого рукопожатия. – Я от Фрэнка, натурщица, буду для вас позировать.  
– Д-да, я знаю, – Стив попятился, пропуская ее. – Проходите, моя спальня вон там… в смысле, э-кхм, моя студия. У меня все в одной комнате, извините. В общем, там я работаю.  
"Черт", – подумал он про себя.  
– У меня три условия, – девушка даже не сдвинулась с места. – Первое, если я раздеваюсь, то белье остается на мне. Никакие "прости, милочка, мне не видно" со мной не проходят. Надеюсь, что это понятно?  
– Да, вполне. Может, все же пройдете?  
Стив слегка покраснел, больше от возмущения, чем от смущения – впрочем, и от смущения тоже – но не стал уверять, что относится к женщинам с уважением, полагая, что она все равно не поверит на слово. И к тому же, он снова может ляпнуть что-нибудь лишнее.  
– И второе условие, – Патти сняла небольшую шляпку и стряхнула с нее дождинки. – Фрэнк говорит, вы можете нарисовать мне другое лицо. Это обязательно. Мои родители не должны никогда узнать, что я позировала для этих журналов.  
Стив озадаченно кивнул. Ничего слишком уж развратного он рисовать не собирался. Но родители – это родители. К тому же, на сей раз в его работе главным было, как ни печально, вовсе не лицо – довольно симпатичное – модели. Фрэнк говорил, фигурка потрясающая. Сейчас на девушке было пальто, и сам Стив оценить пока не мог.  
– М-м-м… думаю, курносая блондинка подойдет? – уточнил он.  
– И с пухлыми губами, – хмыкнула девушка.  
Без пухлых губ никак, она была права.  
– Так может, все-таки пройдете? – попросил он. – Ветер на улице, а я недавно был простужен. Э-э-э… Патти… Фрэнк говорил, вас зовут Патти, да?  
Модель вздохнула и переступила, наконец, порог. Стив закрыл дверь, в то же время стараясь как можно незаметнее проверить лимфоузлы – ему сейчас нельзя было вновь заболеть.  
– И третье, – сказала Патти, на ходу снимая с себя пальто, – Я Пат. И только Пат.

Баки вернулся еще засветло.  
Стив ловил последние белесые лучи солнца, падающие в окно, судорожно набрасывал один образ вслед за другим. Уже не запинаясь, как было в начале, просил Пат приподнять юбку или уронить платье с плеча, придержать улетающую прочь воображаемую шляпку...  
– Нет, нет, – бормотал он, – не просто удивление, тебе еще и весело, смех должен быть в глазах, вот так, да, да-да-да!  
Уголь истрачивался моментально, Стив, не отрывая взгляда от девушки, вслепую шарил пальцами в коробке и брал следующий: "Да, вот так, вот так!" Осень стучала в окна серым стылым дождиком. Пат щурилась навстречу бризу, улыбалась с очаровательной растерянностью и не успевала ни поймать шляпки, ни подола придержать, сверкала стройными коленками в дешевых, норовящих сползти чулках, дрожала в холодной комнатке – и гордо красовалась на палубе яхты; хохотала и надувала губки, обиженно глядя вслед уносимому смешным песиком лифчику, смущенно прикрывала грудь ладошками – и Стив просил:  
– Прижми! Прижми чуть посильнее!  
Уголь набрасывал волнующие контуры, грифель быстро вычерчивал лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц…  
Пат оказалась потрясающей моделью. Умной, внимательной, с живым воображением. С чувственностью, которая сквозила в каждом ее жесте, в каждом ее взгляде. Стив, до сих пор почти стыдившийся того, что все же взял этот глупый заказ, теперь вошел в азарт. Он наконец-то знал, как это рисовать. Любой парень в Нью-Йорке пожелает стать нахальным ветром, растрепавшим волосы той девушки с картинки. Ему захочется галантно подобрать ее рассыпанные книги – и не поднимать взгляд выше изящных икр, пускай платье и задралось. Стив это представлял: учебники на лестнице библиотеки; складки и натяжение готовой разорваться ткани; снизу вверх глядящий на Пат студент, пунцовый от смущения – глядящий ей в глаза…. Хотя вот на натурщика Фрэнк денег не давал, конечно… – думал Стив, поспешно меняя лист, пока не ушла мысль. – Где бы "студента" взять?  
В этот момент хлопнула дверь.  
– Стив, как твои дела? – донесся голос Баки.  
Пат схватила платье.

– Не заходи, – буднично крикнул Стив, – мы здесь работаем, – он бегло улыбнулся Пат. – Прости, я не подумал, что нужно предупредить. Это Баки, мой друг.  
Пат что-то промычала, поспешно скалывая шпильками прическу, засунув несколько из них в рот, чтобы освободить руки. Стив заморгал, увидев эту сцену:  
– Подожди, не двигайся, постой!  
Нижняя юбка, кружевной бюстгальтер, стройная шея, приподнявшаяся грудь – очень красиво, только чего-то все же не хватает…  
Пат, вопреки просьбе, чуть изменила позу, закинув ногу на ногу.  
– О да! – выдохнул Стив.  
– Стиви? – чуть удивленно и немного неуверенно спросил из-за двери в прихожую приятель. Пат покосилась на нее слегка испуганно.  
– Так и останься, только, господи, прогнись еще немного! – воскликнул Стив.  
Баки умолк.  
– Нет, взгляд не отводи! Вот так, вот так… Ты… в общем, это потрясающе…  
Девушка улыбнулась на секунду, тут же возвращая прежнее чуть испуганное выражение лица.  
В дверь тихо постучали, но даже стук вышел невероятно любопытным.  
– Стиви, – Баки чуть поперхнулся и откашлялся, – дружище, я сейчас снова уйду, только дай мне… знаешь, ту мою шляпу.  
Стив в сердцах бросил карандаши на стол.  
– Сейчас! – крикнул он двери. – Я пари держу, он это только что придумал, – проворчал он. Потом смущенно улыбнулся Пат. – Тебе, наверное, пора идти, а я тебя держу?  
Он подошел к вешалке, что не помещалась в их маленькой прихожей, а потому стояла прямо в комнате, снял с нее шляпу Баки.  
– Ну, если он действительно уйдет, могу и задержаться, – откликнулась натурщица.  
– Да, правда? Отлично, у меня есть еще несколько идей. – Стив приоткрыл дверь на четыре дюйма, – Баки, что тебе? Я же сказал, что я работаю.  
– Тот самый твой заказ? – тихонько спросил Баки, пытаясь разглядеть что-то поверх головы Стива.  
Тот приподнял шляпу, держа ее над своей головой, чтобы закрыть обзор.  
– Да, тот. И, кстати, твоя шляпа.  
– Она хорошенькая?  
– Баки, успокойся. Она актриса – разумеется, она красивая.  
– Актриса?!  
– Да, Баки, возьми уже шляпу и исчезни. Кстати, куда ты вообще собрался на ночь глядя?  
– Ужин с Монро. Еще не напугал ее своей серьезностью? Послушать, так у вас тут очень весело!  
– Ужин с Монро, Бак? Здорово.  
– Да как сказать. Я просто навязался вместе с ним в бар, угощу пивом, что-нибудь такое, может быть, все же получу работу на заводе. Им, кстати, нужен кто-то, кто бы оформлял продукцию, Старк любит стиль, сам знаешь.  
Говоря это, друг приподнялся на цыпочки, заглядывая в комнату. Стив поднял шляпу выше. Барнс слегка подпрыгнул.  
– Нет, я не желаю ничего слышать, Бак. Ты просто помешался на этом своем Старке.  
– Не на нем, приятель, но на деньгах, которые платят механикам и инженерам в Старк Индастриз – это очень может быть.  
– Тебя ведь брали в мастерскую Роя.  
Бак даже оставил свои разведывательные попытки, чтобы взглянуть с должным негодованием:  
– Рой ремонтирует всякую мелочь, Стив. А Старк совсем другое, за этим парнем будущее… Черт меня возьми!  
– Я все-таки пойду, – сказала Пат, уже совсем одетая, касаясь плеча Стива самыми кончиками пальцев. – Мы продолжим завтра?  
– Да, это будет здорово! Приходи прямо с утра… то есть, не обязательно, можешь и днем, и... или приходи когда тебе будет удобно, в общем, я все время буду здесь. – Стив чуть ли не отпрыгнул от двери, но девушка все еще не могла пройти. – Баки, посторонись!  
Баки посторонился, пропуская Пат и тут же начиная самыми невероятными гримасами выражать Стиву свое одобрение из-за ее плеча.  
– Представишь нас? – спросила та.  
– Да, извини, конечно. Это Баки Барнс, он мой сосед и лучший друг, и форменный болван, как сама видишь, – как только она обернулась к Баки, друг сейчас же принял самый вальяжный и галантный вид, который только мог, – Баки, а это Пат, она будет позировать для… ну…  
– Для этого журнала, который я видела на твоей кровати, – своим уверенным, чуть низковатым голосом сказала Пат. – Там освещение получше, я на ней лежала.  
Бак поперхнулся, Стив сурово сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Бедный, бедный Баки.  
– Надеюсь, не помяла слишком сильно, – Патти прошла мимо парней, решительная и целеустремленная.  
– Э-э-э, – Баки отмер, – мы проводим! Вечер. Мы со стариной Стивом не можем допустить, чтобы молодая женщина ходила без сопровождения, район у нас… Стив, одевайся, быстро! – Баки уже сунул Стиву его легкую куртку, и теперь подавал Пат ее собственный плащ, – немного беспокойный, так что если ты позволишь, Стив…  
– Стив собирался еще поработать, – с толикой иронии напомнила Пат, – да и у тебя какой-то ужин. Там еще светло.  
– Да, но…  
– Не надо, – веско сказала девушка. – До завтра, Стив, – она чуть обернулась уже в самых дверях и улыбнулась ему.  
Она улыбалась ему целый невероятно долгий миг.  
Потом пониже натянула шляпку и, подняв воротник, вышла под моросящий дождь.  
– Он будет очень ждать, – растерянно сообщил Баки ей вслед, поспешно закрыл дверь и обернулся посмотреть на Стива круглыми глазами. – Ну ты даешь, дружище.  
– Бак, она позирует. Просто позирует и ничего… такого, – грустно заметил Стив.  
Не то чтобы он даже на что-нибудь рассчитывал. Не то чтобы он думал вообще, будто он мог ухаживать за Пат – еще минуту назад у него и мысли не было. Просто это давно уже стало его привычкой – даже не рассчитывать, даже не пробовать, даже не думать – все равно не выйдет. Неприятно знать, что ты заранее за бортом. Разве только Бак по-прежнему никак не мог смириться, все еще считал, что Стив может понравиться какой-нибудь девице. И сейчас опять начнет ободрять Стива, врать: "Да это было видно, ты произвел на нее впечатление". Обычный ритуал, не слишком-то забавный. Стив наизусть знал его.  
Баки довольно ухмыльнулся, ничего не говоря.  
Кроме загадочного:  
– Ну, как скажешь, друг. Конечно же. Тебе видней, дружище.

***  
Больше всего Стив ненавидит свою бесполезность. На Базе уже стало спокойнее, сошло прежнее напряжение, лишь изредка потряхивает. В остальном мире тоже. Стива почти не удивляет то, как им недолго помнили Соковию – никто не любит вспоминать о катастрофах, он же видел, как это бывало раньше, как долгие годы люди жили, стараясь не думать об идущей за морем войне, пока война их лично не касалась. Те же, кого коснулась, не могли забыть о ней.  
Зато теперь Стив сумел бы вырваться. Он попытался даже, но Сэм лишь посмеялся по видеосвязи, сказал:  
– Прости, приятель, но я один быстрей и тише, в тебе слишком много личного, да и летать ты пока не умеешь.  
– Ну, я много другого умею, – заметил Стив.  
Это был не единственный их разговор, так что все аргументы друг друга они уже знали заранее.  
– О да, производить впечатление и светить своей звездной физиономией, – Сэм улыбался так радостно, что Стив даже не мог разозлиться порядком. – Ладно, Кэп, обещаю позвать тебя, если мне станет жарко. Или если следы потеплеют.  
– Спасибо, друг.  
– Я из воздушно-спасательной. Это вроде моя специальность. Ну, летать и спасать. Обещаю тебе позаботиться обо всем, – говорил он.  
– Я знаю, – кивал Стив и сжимал кулаки под столом.  
Сэм действительно сделает все возможное, он ведь, можно сказать, по натуре спасатель. Стив понимал это. То что сам он больше мешает поискам – увы, понимал тоже. Сэм позаботится о Баки. Ну ведь кто-то должен?

Стив появляется в спортзале два раза на дню.  
Все остальное время Тони забивает миссиями, а Пеппер акциями для пиара. Стив бы ощущал себя снова как в сорок третьем, в Шоу Облигаций, но мисс Поттс умная женщина, так что их команда просто посещает приюты, школы, дома престарелых, центры ветеранов, они делают нужные дела. Это дает ему силы держаться.

Странно, но обе девушки с детьми не очень ладят. Наташа хороша с семейством Бартона, словно с родными, видно, что сама уже считается членом семьи. Чужие дети ей не слишком нравятся. Она закатывает глаза, поворачиваясь к Стиву:  
– Бантики! Я вообще не помню, как это завязывается.  
Стив смотрит на ждущую помощи девчушку, на Наташу, на свои огромные мозолистые руки, на ленточку в Наташиных руках. Говорит:  
– Ну, давай сюда, попробуем. Говори, если буду дергать.  
Кое-как сплетает малышке косу, кое-как завязывает. С сомнением глядит на результат.  
– А если тебя спросят, почему криво, – заговорщически подначивает рыжая девчушку, – скажи, что это сделал Капитан Америка, и носят теперь так.  
– Спасибо, мисс Вдова!  
Малышка чуть стеснительно одаривает поцелуями обоих Мстителей и тут же бежит хвастаться подружкам. А агент Романова с долей самодовольства улыбается:  
– Теперь ей все будут завидовать.  
Ну да? – думает Стив.  
– Не помнишь, как это завязывают, значит.  
– О, ради бога. Я же балерина, я не могу забыть такое.  
– Я почти попался.  
– Ты и попался.  
– Но я догадался.  
– Ладно, я слукавила, – Наташа смотрит на щебечущих малышек. – У нее ведь нет отца. Она даже не знает, что это вообще такое – все эти кривые хвостики и косички, наскоро завязанные папой. А теперь будет помнить. Знаешь, это здорово, эти кривые хвостики. Когда ты вырастаешь.  
Стив смотрит на нее, сдвигая брови, чувствуя себя порядком сбитым с толку, но все равно тронутым.  
– Хотя это не так плохо, как я надеялась, – вдруг хмыкает Наташа. – Когда ты научился?  
– Заплетал моделей.  
– О?  
– Укладывал натурщицам прически. Не так уж часто, но случалось иногда. Представь, бедная девушка сидит в какой-то жуткой позе и шевелиться ей никак нельзя, а тебе нужно видеть шею или спину, или выбился локон. Баки научил меня, он заплетал волосы Бекки, своей младшей сестре, которую все детство нянчил. Так что у меня модели вечно были с детскими косичками. Он, помнится, подшучивал над этим. Говорил, что мне слишком уж нравится "Волшебник страны Оз".  
Патти была красивой – в коротких шортиках и с удочкой, с торчащими косичками. По просьбе Стива Баки добыл ей еще полурассыпавшуюся от возраста соломенную шляпку-канотье и все советовал нарисовать веснушки. Как они смеялись...  
– Ты понимаешь, Стив, что он может не вспомнить? – спрашивает Наташа. – Больше никогда. Тебя, косичек, свою Бекки и твоих натурщиц. Может быть и это.  
Вопрос внезапный, но рассчитан верно, и ненадолго повисает тишина.  
Стив улыбается, поглядывая на другую девочку, которая рассматривает, заторможено перебирая, волосы самой Наташи – длинные и яркие. Наташа позволяет, не обращая на нее внимания.  
Эта сиротка выглядит иначе. В юности Стива о ней бы сказали, что она слабоумна или туповата, но сейчас в большей степени стремятся к деликатности.  
– Да, – все же отвечает он. – Да, я понимаю, что он уже не станет прежним. Все я понимаю.  
Иногда Романова теперь бывает и такой – жестокой без причин. Стив думает – да ладно.  
Тихонько зовет Бартона, отводит в сторону, пока еще шпионка не заметила кое-чего.  
– Та маленькая вклеила жвачку Наташе в волосы. Ты знаешь, как это исправить?  
Клинт делает круглые глаза, едва давит смешок:  
– Нет... Лора точно знает, ну, я надеюсь, – он идет к Наташе. – Агент Романова, не двигайтесь и сохраняйте полное спокойствие, мне нужно снять жучок!  
Стив часто понимает гораздо больше, чем от него ждут. Но все же – тяжело.

А в неприязни Ванды к детям никакого притворства нет. Та с самого начала держится в стороне от общей группы и, забившись в угол, недобро косится в ответ на любопытные взгляды сирот. Скинув заботы о Наташе Клинту, Стив подходит к ней, и Ведьма начинает говорить, даже не дожидаясь, пока Капитан спросит, в чем ее проблема. Впрочем, она Ведьма и слышит все, о чем он думает. Озвучивать – зачем?  
– Эта похожа на Маричку, та меня дразнила, я ее ненавидела. А вот этот мальчишка, терпеть таких не могу, вечно все в соплях, и почему-то вешались на брата. Я его заставила прогнать одного, тот словно считал, что у него на Пьетро есть какие-то права. Слонялся вокруг нас, все демонстрировал, как мы его обидели. Убогие!  
Странно, что на самом деле в ее голосе нет настоящей злобы. Там только усталость. Стив и сам чувствует такую же. Он опирается о стену рядом с ней.  
– Как я читал в рапорте, вы с братом оказались в приюте, когда потеряли дом?  
– Да. Оставалась бабка, но она старая уже была, жила себе в деревне, растила кислый виноград. Еще что-то, наверное, растила, но я больше не помню. В город приезжать она не стала, из-за здоровья. Просто отослала соседку, посмотреть, как нас пристроили. А мы ей не писали. Брат думал, что, может быть, надо, но я не хотела. В детстве мне казалось, что она была ведьмой, – Ванда прерывает свой рассказ, словно споткнулась об очередную мысль, и тянет с этой своей странной больной усмешкой. – Надо же… Забавно...  
Что именно забавно, Стив не уточняет. Просто говорит:  
– Эй. Хочешь покататься?  
Ведьма приподнимает голову, пристально глядит на него:  
– Ты говоришь про мотоцикл?  
Стив кивает:  
– Да.

***

Пат приходила часто. Она приходила, скидывала туфли, устраивалась на кровати у окна, и они работали. Чуть реже она скидывала что-то из одежды – Стив быстро привык к этому, уже почти не замечал. Зато успеха было невозможно не заметить. Фрэнк был в полном восторге, редактор Фрэнка одобрительно ворчал, журналы раскупались за мгновение. Блондиночке с обложки дали имя – ее назвали Лола, наделили курносым носом, пухлыми губами и красной машиной, собачкой и невероятной беззаботностью.  
Баки тоже привык к визитам Пат. Он даже раздобыл в мастерской Роя сломанный проигрыватель, сам починил его, и у кого-то иногда одалживал пластинки. "Чтобы ты не утомил девушку своими скучными разговорами" – объяснил он. Баки тогда действительно решил, будто бы Стиву что-то светит с Пат, и чуть ли не в открытую подбадривал его. Стив лишь посмеивался и смущенно извинялся перед натурщицей. Той бурная активность Баки, впрочем, не мешала. Так что они работали, чаще всего под свинг, на долгие часы как будто окунаясь в беспечную жизнь Лолы.

Пат приходила, скидывала туфли и ставила сушиться мокрый зонт, чтобы пройти в их спальню, Стив брал свои кисти...  
Пат приходила, спинывала с ног теплые сапоги и говорила:  
– Скоро снег пойдет.  
Заканчивалась осень.  
Пат проходила в кухню, где было теплей, и Стив брал краски, вскоре возвращался Баки, ставил на горелку кофе – для себя и Пат, а Стив пил свои травы, они сидели за столом, смеясь, и никого из них давно уж не смущало, что Пат в одном белье, а Баки перепачкан в машинном масле, а Стива снова донимает кашель. И это было очень близко к счастью. Было бы им, наверное.  
Вот только шла война.

– Стив! Стив, скорей, ты должен это слышать! – Баки ворвался в кухню мрачный и стремительный, сам непохожий на себя.  
– Эй, что стряслось? Бак, все-таки стучись.  
– Началось, Стиви, – Баки бросил Пат, уютно примостившейся на табурете возле печки, принесенный ей сюда ради удобства плюшевый халатик. – Давай скорей к Гуревичу, – он развернулся и сбежал.  
– Куда? – не поняла Пат, всовывая руки в рукава.  
Стив обернулся к ней, посерьезнев:  
– Гуревич наш сосед, у него радио. Он родом из Европы, слушает все сводки.

Однако речь уже второй день шла не о Европе.  
– "Нельзя закрывать глаза на существование серьезной угрозы нашему народу, нашей территории и нашим интересам".  
Гуревич сидел на продавленном диванчике, нахохлившись. Седой пушок на его висках был всклокочен, а его жена стояла рядом с ним и успокаивающе поглаживала эту редкую седину и лысину Гуревича.  
– "С уверенностью в наших вооруженных силах, с безграничной решимостью нашего народа мы добьемся"...  
Молли, миниатюрная стенографистка из соседней квартиры закусила пальцы, а Джемисон, живший этажом ниже, мрачно кивал в ответ на каждые полфразы, доносившиеся из радиоприемника. В комнате пахло пригоревшей рыбой и было промозгло – вот уже сутки дверь с лестницы почти не закрывали.  
– "...конгресс объявил состояние войны между Соединенными Штатами и Японской"...  
Стив посмотрел на Баки:  
– Я думал, есть какие-нибудь новости.  
– Они решают, – Бак пожал плечами.  
Стив только поморщился:  
– Все уже решено.  
Мистер Гуревич молча закивал, возможно, соглашаясь с ним.  
– Война все-таки началась, – горько сказала Молли и зачем-то вцепилась в Джемисона.  
Тот ее приобнял, не отводя взгляда от радио.  
Стив развернулся, собираясь возвратиться в их собственную квартиру. Он совсем недавно сумел нормально погрузиться в рисование, ночью почти не спал, и был уже порядком раздражен:  
– Война идет давно.

Пат еще оставалась в кухне, когда они с Баки вернулись, по привычке переругиваясь:  
– По крайней мере, они наконец начнут мобилизацию.  
– Да, и тебе, конечно, самое место в армии, кого еще послать?!  
– Что ж, назови причину, почему мне там не место. Только подумай, прежде чем ответить, ладно?  
– Даже не буду думать. Хватит и того, что твой отец погиб на войне.  
– Вот именно, сражался!  
– Вот именно – он умер за тебя, чтобы тебе не пришлось! И чем ты отплатишь? Ты собираешься лезть в это пекло с самого начала.  
– Признай, Бак, я был прав.  
– Был прав он! Да, у них выросли их аппетиты, да, в твоих книжках все писали правильно, да, они ввязывают нас. Мы все просто надеялись, что этого не случится.  
– Именно! Нам здесь только и важно, чтоб было что поесть, во что одеться и с кем потанцевать. В Европе убивают мирных людей, уничтожают страны, большие парни рвут на куски маленьких, а после нападают друг на друга. А мы говорим: не важно, нас ведь это не касается и пусть так будет дальше. Это неправильно, Баки, и ты об этом знаешь.  
– Я просто не хочу, чтоб ты наделал глупостей.  
– Умно, по-твоему, забиться в уголок и не давать отпора?  
– Нет, но ты можешь делать что-нибудь другое! – друг нервно расхаживал по кухонке взад и вперед, как маятник, размахивал руками.  
– О да, – ответил Стив, – давай, мы будем экономить на еде еще сильней, поможем этим армии.  
– Да не об этом я! Ты же художник, можешь вдохновлять людей…  
– Чем, рисовать плакаты? На Гитлера карикатуры? На японцев? Я нарисовался такой чуши еще во времена учебы. И мне заказали эскиз плаката, позвонили, кстати. Быстро! Возможно будет конкурс: "Помни про Перл-Харбор!"  
– И что в этом плохого? Да у тебя дар, Стив! Ты же умеешь убеждать, и рисовать тоже, так чем это не дело для тебя?  
– Я не могу так, Баки! Не стану призывать людей идти туда, куда я сам отправиться боюсь.  
– Не все нужны там, кто-то нужен здесь.  
– Отлично, Бак, считай так! Только не делай вид, что ты меня не знаешь. Я от рождения не был другим, не убегал, не прятался. Ты никогда не любил вмешиваться, Баки, но я так не могу, я…  
– Ясно, Стив, прекрасно! – Баки остановился вдруг как вкопанный, качая головой, словно ушам не верил. – Вот, значит, как ты думаешь?!  
– Что?  
– Все еще считаешь, что я не вмешиваюсь! – они давно уже почти орали друг на друга, но теперь друг начал говорить тише и поднял руки, демонстрируя полнейшее бессилие. Губы его кривились в злой улыбке.  
Стив сообразил, что именно он ляпнул только что.  
– Это… Нет, Баки, я не…  
– Нет, – оборвал его друг, – нет уж, знаешь, хватит! Да что я распинаюсь?! Все равно в этом городе нет больше идиотов, которые сочтут тебя пригодным.  
– Сочтут, – прорычал Стив, задетый за живое.  
Баки оставил его без ответа. Все еще покачивая головой, он подхватил свой пиджак и стал пятиться к порогу:  
– Знаешь, когда я вернусь домой, Стив, мы сделаем вид, что ты этого не говорил.  
– Черт, – пробормотал Стив, немного остывая. – Бак, я…  
– Плевать, – Барнс развернулся и уже почти бегом направился в прихожую.  
– Постой, Бак, ты же взял отгул?  
– А у меня экзамен.  
Хлопнула дверь.  
– Экзамен вечером, – устало сказал Стив. Швырнул на мольберт тряпку для вытирания кистей, которую сжимал в руках все это время, даже у Гуревичей. – Черт побери!  
– Он все еще пытается пробиться в Старк Индастриз? – услыхал он голос молча сидевшей прежде Пат.  
Стив поднял голову и удивленно поморгал:  
– Прости, я о тебе забыл.  
– Ну, – Патти усмехнулась, – ты был очень занят.  
– Да, все еще пытается, – хмыкнул, усаживаясь рядом с нею на второй табурет, Стив. – Деньги нужны, все только дорожает. Я даже согласился рисовать этот плакат.  
– Какой, "Помни Перл-Харбор"?  
– Да, этот.  
– Так странно, что именно ты хочешь воевать. В одном он прав: считается, что художники должны быть не такими.  
– Я и сам прекрасно могу решить, что должен и кому.  
– Я просто удивляюсь.  
Стив потянулся и опять взял тряпку. И кисти – их все еще нужно было вытереть. Подумал было приоткрыть окно, но запах масляной краски пока еще был лучше чем идея устроить в кухонке сквозняк.  
– Таким уж я родился. Мама говорила, это ирландский норов. Она и сама-то была ужасно боевая, – он улыбнулся, вспоминая все их ритуалы по промыванию его царапин перед сном. – И Бак не трус, я никогда так не считал. Характер у него тот еще. Но у него, вдобавок, младший братик и две сестры, он отвечал за всех, да и ко мне пытался с самого детства относиться как к очередному младшему. Я как-то раз расквасил ему за это нос… не помогло. Он полагает, я пытаюсь прыгнуть выше головы из-за того что ростом не вышел, чтобы заставить людей уважать себя. Но это не так. Знаешь, когда тебя колотят три раза в неделю, – Стив взял растворитель, задумался, что либо надо полоскать кисти на улице, либо все же дождаться Баки и попросить его, – то как-то задумываешься, действительно ли тебе это то, чего ты хочешь, – впрочем, вот этой кистью еще можно поработать, она почти чистая. – Парни из подворотен тоже по-своему умеют убеждать, – он жестко усмехнулся. – Они обычно говорят: "Тебе что, мелочь, больше всех нужно?" И выходило что – да, почему-то больше всех. А если так, то драться тоже мне. Никто другой не должен это делать вместо меня. Есть те, кто замирает, когда на них идет громила, знаешь. И еще есть те, кто убегают, а потом им стыдно – не притворно, просто не хватает чего-то, чтобы встать и дать отпор. Я знал одного парня, он бросил в переулке свою девушку, хотя он был сильней не только меня, но и грабителя, который нападал на них. Потом сам себя ненавидел... А еще есть парни, которые бросаются на врага, даже если тот выше в два раза, они просто не в состоянии остановиться. И они нужны. Кто-то же должен это делать. Вот, я из таких. Здоровье, правда, подкачало, но порой бывает достаточно того, что есть, – он помолчал. – Доказывает Баки. Именно он. Думает, я все еще считаю его рохлей, как в нашем детстве, но это не правда, я просто ничего не понимал. Баки не трус. Он никогда не побежит и не застынет, в беде не бросит никогда. Да, не кидается, не лезет в драку первым, и я не думаю, что это поведение умней, просто это всегда так, как на войне: кто-то крепко стоит, держит заслон, пока кто-то другой бросается в атаку, и это ведь работает, вот эта наша связка. Баки, он как стена у меня за спиной. Я говорил ему, но он не слышит. Может быть, попозже. Но пока ему удобно думать, будто я задохлик, ради собственной гордости лезущий на рожон. Все как сейчас с войной. Удобно делать вид, что это не касается тебя. Иначе придется признавать, что мы уже давно воюем. Или что я, возможно, скоро буду там. Что я должен быть там.  
Стив отложил все свои кисти, посмотрел на Пат:  
– Я знаю, это странно. Бак, вроде, выше ростом, но именно я должен быть там. Я это просто знаю.  
Пат, все это время задумчиво и в своей манере словно равнодушно разглядывавшая тюбик с лазурью, приподняла ровно выщипанную темную бровь, не отрывая взгляд от этикетки:  
– Значит, он вырос – а ты нет. Ты повзрослел… он нет.  
– То есть, ты понимаешь меня? – Стив этого не ожидал.  
Нет, он слегка надеялся, но все-таки не ожидал.  
Пат улыбнулась:  
– Скажем так… я понимаю, как это, когда ты точно знаешь, где твое место, а тебе твердят, что тебе нечего там делать.  
Стив с облегчением кивнул:  
– И правда.

Конечно, она его понимала. Патти была певицей. А точней – хотела быть, но точно так же как Стив не вышел ростом, Пат не задалась хорошим голосом. Пела она красиво – когда мурлыкала что-то у них на кухне. Но для сцены силы не хватало.  
– Зачем им сила моих легких? – спрашивала Пат. – У них есть микрофоны. Я могу шептать, и все равно меня услышат!  
Но она пыталась. Она устроилась в мюзик-холл в подтанцовку, бросила курить и занималась плаванием, пытаясь увеличить объем легких. А все гонорары, которые платил ей Фрэнк, Пат в тот же день спускала на частные уроки по вокалу. И хоть основная проблема была вообще не в ее голосе, а в том, что директор театра положил на нее глаз и ожидал ее "рабочего настроя", Патти не сдавалась.  
Стив решил выбросить из головы пока свои проблемы. Он улыбнулся:  
– Как твои занятия?  
Натурщица пренебрежительно пожала затянутыми в плюш плечами:  
– О, я бросила их.  
Стив недоверчиво нахмурился:  
– Но как?  
– "Все только дорожает" – процитировала Пат. – Так что дедуля Герра поднял цены за обучение.  
– Но вы же договаривались.  
– Да. Я так и сказала. И он ответил: милая, – Пат саркастично понизила голос, придавая ему чрезмерную медоточивость, – милая, ради тебя и твоего таланта я соглашусь учить тебя по старой нашей цене.  
– Вот как? – не торопясь обрадоваться, заметил Стив.  
– О да, – сказала Пат. – Я бы могла платить услугой за услугу. Если б постаралась, так и бесплатно мог бы подучить.  
– Мерзавец!  
– Брось ты. Я давно уже привыкла, Стив.  
На самом деле она не привыкла, разумеется, и оба это знали.  
– Я его проучу.  
– Не надо, Стив.  
– Это необходимо.  
– Ты же обещал мне.  
Стив замолчал.  
– Твой друг не провожает меня до дома, ты не порываешься разбить лицо любому полезшему ко мне под юбку хаму. Мы просто работаем. Так, Роджерс?  
Стив поднял руку:  
– Мы просто работаем.  
Это было еще одно условие Пат. У нее их было много, но каждое из них было серьезным и нарушать его было нельзя. Не лезть под юбку, не просить раздеться больше необходимого, и не называть "Патти". Не провожать домой, не приглашать на танцы, и не пытаться появиться с ней в людных местах. Делать ее в рисунках полностью неузнаваемой. Не строить из себя ее старшего брата, или ее парня, или ее приятеля, не защищать ее, не пробовать указывать ей… просто не навязываться. Стив не уверен был, что он хочет узнать происхождение всех этих правил. Но он соблюдал их, и Баки тоже приучил их соблюдать.  
– С тобой это бывает, – задумчиво поинтересовалась Пат, – что хочется вдруг сдаться? Не важно, как – все бросить, отказаться от своих планов, убеждений. От мечты. Или наоборот… играть по правилам.  
Стив помолчал, не зная, что ответить. Не самая приятная тема для размышлений. Пат словно не заметила:  
– А знаешь, Стив, когда он начал лапать мои коленки, то я подумала – не так уж неприятно. Еще подумала – да лучше уж к директору пошла бы. Тогда бы точно получила песню. А потом сбежала, – она скривила губы в полной отвращения усмешке.  
Невольно Стив представил ее с преподавателем – помпезным толстобрюхим итальянцем. Мысленная картинка получилась поневоле яркой, отвратительной и извращенным образом немного возбуждающей. Патти – роскошная, высокомерная, едва ли не брезгливая – в жизни не позволяла хватать себя за стройные колени. Странно услышать от нее "не так уж неприятно". Разве этот Герра ей нравился? Как вообще такой ублюдок только может нравиться?  
– Бывает иногда, – ответил Стив. – Естественно. Когда приходится вот так ссориться с Баки. Или когда мама расстраивалась, у нас и так было плохо с деньгами, чтобы прибавлять к моим лекарствам еще бинты, заставлять волноваться за меня. Или когда Баки лез в драку вслед за мной, и ему доставалось… Каждый раз, когда ты причиняешь боль тем, кому дорог… так или иначе, сомневаешься.  
– Что ж, с этим мне полегче, – заметила девушка безрадостно.  
– А что твои родители?  
Она подняла палец и поцокала. Еще одно из правил – не расспрашивать ее о личной жизни, если она сама об этом не расскажет. О своих родителях Пат говорила только к случаю: отец будет сердиться, если увидит ее с парнем вечером, а мать не должна знать, что дочь позирует мужчине полуголой. Стив не размышлял об этом. Патти не нужен был кто-то, кто будет совать нос в ее дела.  
– Иногда сдаться хочется, – признался Стив. – Уступить в мелочи. К примеру, сделать вид, когда Баки вернется, что ничего я и не говорил. И что? Мы промолчим об этом, оба будем чувствовать себя паршиво, потом он найдет какую-нибудь девушку, с которой меня можно познакомить, ну а я попробую быть милым с ней и снова все испорчу. И не такой плохой сценарий ведь. Но это моя жизнь, и мне решать, как ее жить.  
– Да. Или как закончить, – прозрачно намекнула Пат.  
Повисла тишина, Стив промолчал. Они ведь оба знали, что они делают, чем это может кончиться. Что очень вероятно, он потеряет жизнь, она – работу. Или она прославится, а он спасет кого-то. Скорее первое, но им ведь было все равно.  
Тогда она сказала:  
– Знаешь, что?..  
Спустила с плеч халатик. Развела мягкие плюшевые полы, открывая кремовый шелк белья.  
– Что? – улыбнулся он. – Пора бы поработать?  
Пат улыбнулась тоже. Что-то задрожало в воздухе от ее улыбки, словно предчувствие, Стив чуть нахмурился, не понимая.  
А она сказала:  
– Попозже.  
Взяла его испачканную в синем кобальте руку в свои обе. И мягко положила себе на голое бедро. Стив аж зажмурился от ощущений.  
Пат никогда и раньше не сторонилась его, они много времени проводили в их тесной квартире, Стиву приходилось случайно сталкиваться с ней, подавать ей одежду или выправлять позу как надо. Ему приходилось касаться ее. Но никогда – так вот.  
– Ты что? – спросил он тихо.  
– Я хочу сама решить, – сказала девушка, не выглядя смущенной и не забавляясь его смущением. – Хочу выбрать сама. Мне надоело, что все выбирают меня, думают, будто мной можно воспользоваться.  
Она чуть-чуть прижала его ладонь к собственной гладкой и теплой коже, провела чуть выше, к паху, раздвинула ноги – совсем слегка, ни капли не вульгарно. Еще немного, и его рука могла скользнуть под кружево белья, и… просто дух захватывало.  
– Я только предлагаю, Стив. Ты можешь отказаться.  
– Пат, я ведь даже раньше… То есть, я…  
– Я – да, – Стив как-то очень резко осознал, что уже сжал ее бедро, и что уже поглаживал нежную кожу большим пальцем. Это, как ни странно, не отрезвило его, а наоборот, заставило всю комнату слегка поплыть. Пат была очень близко, совсем рядом. Ближе чем когда они запросто разговаривали пять минут назад. Теперь он ощущал запах ее духов – дешевых, но приятных.  
– Мне кажется, у тебя хорошо получится, – сказала ему Патти.  
– Да? Почему? – хрипло спросил Стив.  
Самому ему так не казалось. Но зато казалось, что нужно отстраниться. Только он никак не мог сообразить – зачем. Патти совсем прижалась, на табуретках обниматься было жутко неудобно, пришлось ее немного придержать второй рукой под спину, чтобы не упала, и Стив не справился с собой – погладил поясницу сквозь плюш халата, а ее кудряшки щекотали ему плечо в расстегнутом воротнике рубашки. И думать уже вообще не получалось.  
– Ты хорошо рисуешь, – улыбнулась она. – Чувствуешь, как надо. Ты меня чувствуешь, – Стив чувствовал, ох да, особенно прямо сейчас. – И еще, – девушка уже шептала, став вдруг немного озорной и очень-очень ласковой, – еще мне нравится…  
Она, все это время медленно сдвигавшая его ладонь вдоль своего бедра, теперь почти рывком прижала его пальцы к собственным трусикам.  
– Нравятся твои руки, – прошептала Патти.  
Стив отдернул пальцы. Что-то как будто щелкнуло, и даже прояснилось перед глазами ненадолго. Кухонка ворвалась в было подернувшуюся дымкой реальность – бедная кухонка, запах масляных красок, обида Баки, трудность общих заработков, война еще – как будто остального не хватало. Полное одиночество большого города. И Пат – совсем одна в нем.  
Пат не была ни капли влюблена в него. Она этого и не говорила. Но это не важно.  
Патти смотрела на него: с испугом и обидой, и с зарождающимся гневом. И Стив понимал ее. Может быть, она не влюблялась в него. Но ведь доверяла.  
– Тчш, – сказал Стив. – Все хорошо. Просто… давай не так уж… сразу.  
А потом наконец поцеловал ее нормально.  
Так и началось.

***

Стив выжимает газ до самого предела. Не предлагает пассажирке шлема – та не приняла бы. Она цепляется за его пояс, позволяет ветру путать и рвать свои темные волосы, хохочет – низко, счастливо и как-то дико.  
– Вы куда сбежали? – спрашивает их голос Клинта из коммуникатора.  
– Нам надо развеяться, – говорит Стив и позволяет Ванде нажать на кнопку, отключая его передатчик.  
Потом разрешает алым призрачным лентам обвить руль и даже отпускает его на несколько минут – но рано или поздно Ванда ошибается, делая нехороший поворот, который может привести обоих их в кювет или на небеса – и тогда Стив, посмеиваясь, все-таки возвращает себе управление и прибавляет газ. Дорога еще мокрая после дождя, пахнет озоном, свежестью, асфальтом.

Это напоминает бегство. Из Нью-Йорка. Из родного Бруклина, из Сохо с его чудными магазинчиками, из бесконечных галерей, где Стив еще с войны больше не хочет выставляться. Из этих бизнес-центров и кондитерских, парковок и – конечно, базы Мстителей. Возможно, это Ванда – ее мысли, ее чувство запертости, и колдовство ее. Стив думает – не важно. Если ей хочется сбежать, а попросить стесняется, можно и так. Раз хочет – можно так.  
Ванда смеется за его спиной опять. И прижимается к нему, почти ложится на него. Как будто отдыхает. Накрепко обхватывает его за пояс тонкими руками. В общем-то приятно. Стив сбрасывает скорость, разрешает себе похлопать ее по руке, и Ванда кричит что-то, а Стив не слышит из-за ветра.  
"Скучно здесь у вас! В Америке", – говорит Ванда в его голове. – "Деревня!"  
Стив только усмехается:  
– Значит, ты будешь деревенской ведьмой? – предлагает он и зарабатывает легкий тычок под ребра.  
"Скорости прибавь!"  
Он прибавляет.  
Они ездят долго. Очень долго. Так, что выжирают все топливо до капли – благо, до заправки им остается полумиля, и они проделывают ее вдвоем, толкая мотоцикл, а потом сидят и устало жуют в грязном заправочном кафе сладкие блинчики – Ванда съедает шесть, Стив целых два десятка. Вежливо просят отвалить, когда у него спрашивают, не он ли Капитан Америка. Ванда хихикает шкодливо, Стив потом догадывается, что помешавший их отдыху парень был страшно наказан Алой Ведьмой – та то ли связала ему шнурки, то ли устроила что-то столь же ребяческое и незамысловатое.  
Утро за окнами в разводах больше проявляется, нежели разгорается – серебряно-туманное.  
– Ну что, Кэп. Расскажи о вас?  
– Кленовый сироп. Блинчики. Это национальная американская еда, – говорит Стив, указывая на ее тарелку.  
– Нет, про вас. Про Мстителей.  
Стив смотрит на нее.  
Что ж, ночь была отличная. Целая ночь свободы – вообще без мыслей. Он не замечал, как он уже увяз в этом во всем – службе, работе – как назвать их жизнь? Заботе о команде, буднях Мстителей. Волнении о Баки. Прошлом. Настоящем. Похоже, он немного задолжал теперь за этот отдых.  
– Брюса не хватает, – говорит Стив. – Конечно, он выглядел иногда со стороны немного странным. Меня как-то спрашивали о нем: "А это кто такой? О, ясно, Халк". Обычным людям кажется, что член команды Халк. По-своему, это правильно – он сильный, быстрый, он неубиваемый, в бою он нужен. Но без Брюса тяжко. Думаю, ты даже не можешь оценить сейчас команду, мы ведь успели притереться. С Тони у них общий птичий язык, они меня на пару доставали. Тор думает, что Брюс из нас сильнее всех, и Халка тоже, кстати, потому что с Халком Брюс справляется. У них, асгардцев, своя логика. Тор даже меня спрашивал, уж не обидел ли он дока невзначай одной из своих этих хвалебных вис. И так всегда бывает. Входишь в команду и становишься не просто единицей, становишься частью жизни других людей.  
– Еще скажи "семья", – желчно отмахивается расстроенная Ванда.  
Ей что-то не нравится.  
– Ну, я бы сказал, но… – Стив чуть отодвигается, откидывается на спинку узкого диванчика, – Семья, это у Бартона, а мы только команда. Но это много значит. Мы друзья. Соратники. Тони эгоистичный сукин сын, но он готов отдать жизнь за любого из своих. И просто за гражданских. А у Наташи прячется один секрет в другом, и никогда не знаешь, какое дно последнее – но она настоящая. И для друзей она всегда найдет именно ту свою скрытую сторону, которая нужна тебе. Я раньше думал, все это притворство, но я ошибался. Бартон прошел сквозь ад, как и другие, но даже тебе смешно, когда он шутит. Ему это важно, подбадривать других. Тор встанет за тебя горой, и не подумает спросить потом за это благодарности. Конечно, это просто его щедрость, но я видел, как даже Брюса порой утешало то, что в этом огромном сердце было беспокойство за него – и Халка тоже, Тор ведь принимает людей со всеми потрохами. Я не предлагаю тебе семью взамен потерянного брата. Но ребята знают, что это значит – потерять кого-то. Или часть себя.  
– Один в команде чувствует себя виновным в том, что док сбежал, – внезапно вредным, звонким голоском говорит Ванда.  
Стив морщится:  
– Я знаю. Не думаю, что она в самом деле в этом виновата.  
– Нет, Наталья знает, что это не ее проблемы. Просто упивается саможалением. Но кое-кто другой считает. Старк.  
Стив чуть прищуривается.  
– И для чего ты мне это сказала?  
– Старк им манипулировал, – девушка пожимает плечами, – кажется, играл на его ненависти к…  
Стив поднимет руку:  
– Я не хочу знать.  
– Но почему? Он сам тебе не скажет. Он сам почти и не осознает этого даже. Своей вины. Которая однажды может разрушить его. И всех остальных.  
Стив подается к ней, кладет руки на стол.  
– Я только командир. Я делаю то, что от меня нужно. Но я не влезаю туда, куда меня не звали, потому что власть всегда должна быть чем-то ограничена. Прежде всего, доверием. Я доверяю Тони. Да, слегка приглядываю, но не полезу в личное, пока не пригласят.  
– Может быть, зря? – легко осведомляется Ванда, разглядывая маникюр. – А если бы влезал? Могли бы уцелеть все в той твоей команде.  
Стив опускает взгляд. Не нужно читать мысли, чтобы догадаться, где у него больное место – хватит прочитать страницу в Википедии под заголовком "Барнс".  
– Я не хотела слышать мыслей Пьетро, – говорит Ванда, погодя немного. – Мы с ним договаривались. Я проявляла этим уважение, хотя всегда командую, неважно, что он старше на… целых двенадцать минут, – ее глаза блестят. – А он вечно спасал меня. С тех пор как нас… когда упали бомбы. Он однажды спас меня и думал, что обязан спасать дальше. Он всех защищал. Меня, всяких сопливых тюфяков в детских домах, и незнакомого мальчишку. Только я не знала, что он может подставиться под пулю. Он устал тогда. Не был таким же быстрым, как обычно, а иначе запросто сделал бы бусы из тех пуль, принес их мне в подарок. Если бы я знала, я запретила бы ему отдавать жизнь так глупо. Я вполне могла.  
Стив слышит нарастающий в голосе Ведьмы бессильный гнев. Стив видит ее пальцы, распространяющие красное сияние. То льется со стола, пока не причиняя зла другим.  
– Эта твоя команда обречена, Кэп. Так же как была и та.  
Стив поднимает взгляд и улыбается, спокойно, но невесело:  
– Баки был старше на год. Он тоже думал, что меня надо спасать. Даже уже когда я стал сильней чем он, он так же прикрывал меня. И если бы я знал… Но я ведь это знал.  
Стив говорит:  
– Я часто повторял ему, когда он умер: "Что же ты, дурак, я же проклятый Капитан Америка, я справился бы сам!" Проблема в том, что – нет, Баки был прав. Он спас мне жизнь ценой своей. И это тогда даже не было моим промахом. Просто так вышло. Глупо, просто. Самое страшное именно то, что все так просто. Некого искать и убивать за это – я ведь попытался, знаешь, не помогает. Даже проклинать себя или его бессмысленно. Смерть просто нас нашла. И если бы не Бак, то я бы мог отдать жизнь за него. Да с радостью. Я поступил бы так же. И если бы не Пьетро, скажи, если б ты была там, рядом с тем мальчишкой, наверняка сопливым, грязным, плачущим – ты бы рискнула за него? Или за Бартона?  
Кафе давно затихло. Кто-то, вероятно, велел людям уйти: возможно, сама Ванда, возможно, парни Тони, если разыскали их мотоцикл на этом хайвее – хотя это вряд ли. Так или иначе, много вреда они не смогут принести.  
Она молчит. Плачет, стирая черные от туши слезы.  
– Эй, – говорит ей Стив. – Ты ведь права. Я тоже знаю как это, я потерял такого человека, который был моей семьей. Его не заменить.  
Соковийка пытается справиться с чувствами:  
– Я ведь могу решить, что виноваты вы,– внезапно угрожает она, слегка гундося из-за плача. – И зачаровать тебя. Прямо сейчас. Я могу приказать тебе делать все, что мне нравится. Даже что-то ужасное.  
– Да брось, ребята справятся, – Стив только улыбается такой наивности. – Чего-нибудь ужасного мне сделать не дадут. Ни мне, ни Тони. Ни самой тебе.  
Девушка то ли фыркает, то ли просто шмыгает носом. Стив, выдохнув, протягивает ей свой носовой платок, который он по старой привычке носит при себе:  
– Эй. Можешь доверять нам. А мы доверимся тебе, – так обещает Стив. – Одна ты не останешься.  
Ванда берет платок – тот вспыхивает алым, а после силовые вихри просто исчезают, и Ведьма деликатно вытирает нос.  
Потом они оба включают, наконец, коммуникаторы. Кто-то из людей Тони сонно развлекается тем, что рассказывает анекдоты о Щ.И.Т.е – из рода сальных – не отвечающему радиоэфиру. Стив узнает историю, тихонько дожидается собственной реплики в ней и подхватывает окончание. Ванда смеется явно поднимающейся на том конце канала суматохе. А затем они все-таки заправляют мотоцикл – и возвращаются.

***.

С Пат было очень хорошо. Захватывающе.  
Если бы Стив раньше понимал, что это будет так, пожалуй, он старался бы на всех свиданиях, которые устраивал им Баки, гораздо больше. Да, он представлял себе, он был, в конце концов, нормальным парнем – пусть не совсем здоровым, но нормальным – но, видимо, такое не представить. Теперь Стив узнавал все то, о чем прежде он мог только догадываться. Робея поначалу, сам над собой посмеиваясь, он спрашивал: "можно?", "а здесь?", "не против?". Пат не возражала. Пат переставала командовать, вскрикивала растерянно, смеялась, и они превращали секс в веселую возню. Потом опять накатывало, и Стив опять дышал ее бархатной кожей, терялся в жаре, мареве, десятках спутанных между собой разнообразных ощущений, слишком интимных, чтобы он, пожалуй, даже посмел тогда назвать вещи своими именами, но слишком потрясающих, чтобы уже когда-нибудь забыть.  
Здоровье не давало сбоев, как он ни боялся – только в груди сдавливало иногда от странной, щемящей нежности, которая бывала только с Пат.  
Ему, конечно, повезло. Патти была живой мечтой: с ее осиной талией и стройными ногами, красивой белой грудью и чувствительными темными сосками, которые Стиву даже не столько позволялось, сколько предписывалось бесконечно целовать.  
Он в самом деле справился. Немного слишком быстро в первый раз, но как Пат и сказала – ей тогда понравились его длинные пальцы. Со временем все становилось только лучше. Узнавая девушку, Стив постепенно переставал быть мужланом, заполучившим ключ от Рая молодых парней. Он больше уделял теперь внимания маленьким ушкам и красивой шее, стройной спинке, легким нежным пальчикам, тонким ключицам и острым плечам. Порой лежал и просто раз за разом очерчивал все это – каждый контур, каждый перепад текстуры и переход цвета. Рук недоставало и приходилось пробовать губами. Патти отзывалась. У нее был действительно красивый голос – о чем не узнали бы ни ее хам-директор, ни сволочь Герра. А вот Стив Роджерс – да.  
Однажды, уже начиная одеваться, она хмыкнула и сказала как-то грубовато:  
– Знаешь, я не из тех, кто притворяется в постели.  
– Что ты хочешь ска… – дошло до него с легким запозданием. – О, я… польщен?  
Он не был польщен, о! Нет, его распирало от глупой гордости настолько, что не он мог сдержать сияющую широченную улыбку.  
Пат бросила в него подушкой и расхохоталась. А Стив подумал, что хочет нарисовать ее так – полуодетой, разомлевшей и веселой, с собственным лицом и… не для чужих.  
Он даже не спросил. Достаточно хорошо знал ее привычки. Так – было нельзя.

Сексом обычно занимались днем, после работы – каждый раз сдвигая для этого их с Баки узкие кровати, а Баки ворчал потом, отодвигая свою обратно и перестилая белье наново – на дощатом полу все ярче проявлялись светлые полосы от постоянно проволакиваемых ножек. Баки поздравлял его с таким самодовольным видом, словно это к нему снизошла самая красивая натурщица Нью-Йорка. Говорил:  
– Я знал, брат!

Стиву все легче рисовалось, стоило лишь быстро разобраться с вдруг обнаружившимися недочетами прежних работ. Не в женской анатомии даже – скорее, в женской пластике.  
– Хей, как ты умудряешься? – спросил у него Фрэнк, дымя сигарой и не отрывая от рисунков взгляда. – Лола все одевается и одевается, ты все меньше показываешь, а журнал так же продолжает разлетаться.  
Да, Стив перестал показывать тогда нагое тело, больше оставляя намеки – но вот обстоятельства, движения и позы славной Лолы стали куда более волнующими. Нет, не порнография, и даже не эротика по сути – Стив бы никогда себе не простил пошлости по отношению к Пат.  
Той рисунки нравились.

И даже когда серия закончилась, и Фрэнк долго и яростно тряс руку Стива, обещая звать его во все хорошие проекты, Пат… она осталась. Заглядывала к ним на кофе, ночевала у них несколько раз, вынудив Баки спать на кухне – утром, как ни странно, Баки ни слова не сказал по поводу их шума, только оставил завтрак на столе: их обязательный кофе, который Стиву запрещалось настрого, омлет, и даже булочки, которые у Стива вызывали изжогу одним своим видом.  
Тот изумленно констатировал:  
– Бак за тобой ухаживает!  
– Да, твой приятель сводник, – откликнулась Пат. – Хорошего дня, Стив!  
– Пат?  
– Нет, не провожай меня.

Он все еще ее не провожал. Не приглашал на танцы, не говорил ей о любви. Не был в нее влюблен. Им было хорошо вдвоем, им этого хватало, и большего Пат не хотела, а Стив не навязывал. Если его это и задевало… все равно, это было только его проблемой. Не проблемой даже. Как бы там ни было – ему ведь повезло.  
Возможно, это Баки все тогда испортил.

Мобилизацию, и вправду, объявили. Стив все-таки отправился в призывной пункт. Труден был только первый раз, когда он думал, что расстроит Баки, а может быть – чем черт не шутит – может быть и Пат. Потом он получил свое "не годен".  
Бак встретил его дома, коротко хлопнул по плечу и просто промолчал.  
Стив ничего не мог с этим поделать. Рисовал проклятые плакаты, афиши, задники для сцены. Слушал радиосводки, читал газеты, поправлял здоровье. Летом решил попробовать еще раз – шансов было больше, в это время обычно сокращались рецидивы. Легче будет соврать.  
– Да брось, летом мы уже выиграем войну, – смеялся Баки.  
Просто хорохорился. То, что война не кончится так скоро, прекрасно понимали они оба. И она не кончилась. В День Независимости американские парни бомбили цели на оккупированной территории Европы. Стив в это же время смотрел на то как Бак кружит по комнате хохочущую и растрепанную Пат.

Им было весело.  
Немного свинга и вина, и очень много смеха. Новая работа Баки и окончание очередного проекта Стива с Пат. Четвертое июля. Лучший праздник Стива.  
Он радовался, поддавшись друзьям, глядя на лучики морщинок в углах глаз у Баки, яркую улыбку нарядной Пат. Его самого Бак тоже заранее заставил приодеться. Теперь эти двое смеялись и наперебой учили Стива танцевать – плевать, что в его исполнении забавный танец становился совсем нелепым… Потом Баки сменил пластинку, в комнате полился густой тягучий джаз.  
Пат была выше Стива, но почему-то ее это не смущало, так что они медленно кружились несколько упоительных минут по центру комнаты под глуховатое нежное пение трубы, и Стив думал, что очень дорожит Патти. Что очень давно с кем-то ему не было так тепло. И Стив почти надеялся...  
Баки притих в сторонке, и лениво цедил кислое темное вино из чашки – у них до сих пор был лишь один-единственный хоть как-то подходящий для вина стакан, и тот достался Пат. Потом танец закончился, и друг поднялся.  
– Мне пора, приятель. Прости, хотел бы задержаться, но, по-моему, вы и сами придумаете, как развлечься, м? – он улыбнулся, слегка напряженно.  
Потом обнял Стива, и тот подумал – а не многовато ли Бак выпил, что так расчувствовался:  
– Ну, с Днем Рожденья, брат, – затем он сунул что-то Стиву в руки, – порадуй уже свою девушку сегодня. И будь счастлив, слышишь?  
– Бак, что происходит? – спросил Стив негромко, задержав его в объятиях.  
– Только хорошее! – лукаво отмахнулся Барнс и приподнял шляпу над головой. – Мисс, все мое почтение. Прекрасного вам двоим вечера!  
А потом он ушел, в этой нелепой любимой шляпе и щегольском светлом шарфе.  
Пат улыбнулась вслед:  
– Поверить не могу. Он все же получил работу на заводе Старка.  
– Да, и теперь обязан пропадать там даже в праздничную смену, – ухмыльнулся Стив.  
Оба они были рады за Баки.  
– А это?.. – девушка кивнула на конверт в его руке.  
– О, – Стив взглянул на него, – сам не представляю. Погоди, – он зашуршал бумагой, – это билеты.  
– Что? – девушка подняла брови.  
– Точно, два билета на тот мюзикл, ты же говорила о нем, посмотри… В партер!  
– А ты сказал своему другу...  
– Да, пожалел, что денег не хватает, – он улыбнулся виновато, – знаешь, я хотел бы помочь тебе туда попасть…  
– Не понимаю, разве Барнс теперь богач?  
– Пока он получает даже меньше, чем раньше, честно говоря… да и работает всего-то пару месяцев. Хотя, конечно, у него есть сбережения, но я даже не представлял, что он может. Он иногда бывает слишком хорошим другом.  
– Ясно, – сухо откликнулась Патти.  
– Надо же, а я-то подарил ему на его день рождения бритвенный станок, – он улыбнулся и еще раз пробежал глазами написанный быстрым почерком Баки наставительный постскриптум в поздравительной открытке: "Стив, отведи, наконец, свою девушку в театр". – Чертов проныра Барнс, сюрпризы в его духе.  
– Он любит тебя. Очень сильно, – она отошла с немного грустным выражением в глазах.  
Стив неуверенно пожал плечами:  
– Да… мы… с детства вместе, и...  
– Хотела бы я так уметь.  
Он склонил голову, вертя в руках конверт. Веселый теплый вечер с уходом Баки стал горчить. И все ж, Стив не хотел, чтобы он кончился, ведь что-то изменилось. Он это чувствовал, точнее – думал, что чувствует. В последние недели что-то менялось в нем, и во всем мире. И, казалось – в ней.  
– Пат… Я… очень рад, что познакомился с тобой, – он знал, что делает, и знал, что он не прав. – Ты… просто удивительная. Дело не в красоте, не только в ней, ты… ты знаешь сама. Ты как произведение искусства... вся, ты вся, твоя душа, и твоя... воля, и… я не встречал таких девушек. Кроме… ну, не важно. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива. Я очень бы хотел… ну… сделать что-нибудь для этого. – Пат обернулась к нему, выглядя немного раздраженной и очень виноватой. И эта вина в ее темных глазах была хуже всего.  
Если бы он хотел от нее чего-то для себя, сейчас он бы осекся, вероятно. Но он не хотел. Почти.  
– Мне жаль, что не могу, – мягко закончил Стив.  
Глаза Патти расширились. Она ждала признание в любви. Наверняка. Хотя почему – ведь знала же, что Стив не идиот. Впрочем, она привыкла, что ее отказы всерьез не принимают.  
Стив улыбнулся. Очень широко, должно быть, даже не совсем естественно, но лучше он не мог:  
– Но будет здорово, если это тебя порадует, – он протянул билеты. - Ты можешь взять подругу или… еще кого-нибудь, кого считаешь нужным.  
Джаз еще играл. Что-то негромкое и мелодичное. Стиву больше мешало, ему и так трудно было изображать щенячью радость.  
Пат покачала головой:  
– Это подарок Барнса. И он не мне. Ведь ты же понимаешь.  
Стив лишь вздохнул:  
– Бак идиот немного. Но я понимаю, что не могу тебя повести. Все нормально. Правда. Мы же друзья!  
– Друзья?  
– Ну да! Ты говорила, мы просто работаем, я помню, но… Я бы хотел, чтоб ты считала меня другом.  
Пат прикусила губку. Это бы выглядело неоправданно кокетливо, только ее глаза слишком блестели, словно от слез.  
– Ты лучший, Стив. Ты лучший.  
Потом она взяла из его рук конверт и положила на столик рядом с проигрывателем. Потом она взяла его руки в свои. И улыбнулась:  
– Знаешь, я не знала, что у тебя сегодня День Рождения. Не знала... У меня нет подарка. Но я тоже очень хочу тебя порадовать. Ты только не считай, что это за… билеты. Это за тебя, Стив. Я бы хотела, чтобы ты запомнил этот вечер. Чтобы ты вспоминал его как... хороший вечер. Ты согласен?  
Стив не хотел. Знал, что Пат нечего ему предложить, кроме собственной чувственности. Если бы она не сказала, что сама нуждается в этом сегодня, то он бы не стал.  
– Разве мне хватит силы воли отказаться? – пошутил он.  
Пат поцеловала его. Велела налить им еще вина. Лукаво и жарко улыбнулась. Ускользнула в ванну. Вернулась обнаженная, прекрасная, с влажно блестящей кожей, влажными кудряшками в паху, пахнущая каким-то кремом, и слегка смущающаяся неведомо чего. А Стив не сомневался, он потянулся к ней привычно и уверенно. И ночь была чудесная, как и всегда. И Патти показала ему что-то еще, что-то, чего они не пробовали раньше – когда вдруг направила его пальцы чуть дальше, чем обычно. Чертова пластинка зашипела, закончившись, а Стив только старался быть еще осторожней, чем привык, Патти тихо подбадривала, и все это было одновременно так нелепо и противоестественно, и дорого ему, и завораживающе, пошло и грубо, и безумно нежно, что Стив действительно запомнил этот вечер навсегда. Как горький, но чудесный, хороший вечер. Когда все кончалось.

***

– Иногда нужно отпускать. Так… люди говорят, – Наташа нервно встряхивает головой.  
Она такая маленькая, изящный темный силуэт на фоне панорамного окна.  
– Тебе, похоже, нравится это окно.  
Стив не подходит к ней. Стоит у входа в полутемный зал, удобно заложив большие пальцы за ремень, смотрит на поле за стеклом, ловит гармонию тени и света в помещении.  
Наташа пожимает плечами, и Стив представляет, как она сейчас скривила рот:  
– Неплохо. Пусто. Серо. Функционально. Напоминает мне балетный зал. Напоминает, кто я.  
– Вот как? – переспрашивает Стив. – И кто ты?  
Наташа оборачивается, все еще продолжая оставаться в тени, и словно игнорирует его вопрос:  
– Порой от меня отрезали целые куски. Я дорого за себя заплатила, Стив. Я стала тем, кто есть. Тверда как мрамор.  
Стив делает шаг.  
– Наташа. Что случилось?  
– Он может ничего не вспомнить. Ты сказал, что это понимаешь. А может… может вспомнить. Может быть, пора… остановиться, Роджерс? Ты себя изводишь, но может быть, зря, ты не думал? Может, он не хочет с тобой встречаться. Иногда приходится просто… давать людям уйти.  
Стив сглатывает. Это нелегко, с ней говорить. Совсем не хочется позволять ей трогать такое. Только не женщине, которая легко играет на инстинктах и страстях, на самом дорогом. Которую так выучили. Никогда не стоит думать, что можно обхитрить ее или хотя бы разгадать. На что Стив уповает во всех их разговорах – так это на то, что, кажется, Наташа уважает честность. Для шпионки – странно.  
Он приближается к ней, и кафельный пол глушит его шаги. И впрямь – функционально.  
– Я знаю, Нат. Но для начала мне нужно спросить, так это или нет. А там уж видно станет.  
Она опять немного пожимает плечами, и одно из них чуть более подвижно, чем другое. Ей где-то досталось.  
– Кто тебя так отделал?  
– О. Обычный спарринг. Ничего страшного.  
– И с кем?  
– С Максимовой немного поболтали. По-девичьи.  
– А ей ты тоже посоветовала отпускать людей?  
Это все было непривычно. До сих пор Романова не слишком интересовалась Вандой. И не лезла с лишними советами. Разве что…  
Наташа подняла голову, свет от окна скользнул по рассеченной коже на скуле, разбитой брови:  
– Нет, это она мне посоветовала. А я посоветовала ей последить за здоровьем.  
– Нат…  
– Нет, она в порядке, – русская скроила милую невинную гримаску.  
Тут же поморщилась.  
– Она нас проверяет, – отметил Стив. - Давит нам на больное, всем по очереди. Я не ожидал, что ты начнешь тоже.  
– Стив… – та усмехается. – Я не командный игрок. Я всегда справлялась одна. Мне так было удобнее. Сейчас я не справляюсь. Скажи, что мне мешает проучить ее?  
Стив очень осторожно поднимает руку, отводит локон рыжих волос от блестящей ссадины и наливающегося багровым цветом синяка.  
– "Возьмите глыбу мрамора и отсеките лишнее", – припоминает он.  
Наташа, казалось, вздрогнула. Всего лишь показалось.  
– Разрешаешь мне ее высечь? – уточняет она ядовито.  
Стив качает головой:  
– Я просто отвечаю на твой вопрос. Ты не проучишь ее, потому что ты не мраморная статуя.  
Он видит быстрое движение ресниц. Она лишь на мгновение спрятала взгляд. Так долго для Романовой.  
– Она просто горюет и напугана. А ты совсем не каменная. Кто бы от тебя этого ни добивался.  
Если бы Наташа расплакалась, если бы хоть блеснула непролитыми слезами в светлых глазах, Стив бы решил, что она врет сейчас. Но у нее сухие тусклые глаза.  
– Я не умею отпускать, – устало сообщает ему она. – Я просто не привязываюсь. Да ладно. Ерунда.  
Стив хмыкает, больше не прикасаясь к ней, он не уверен, что она в этом нуждается. Он просто держится за свой ремень. И сводит к ерунде:  
– Меня однажды девушка бросала.  
– О, вот как? – тут же оживляется Наташа.  
– Да, у меня была бурная юность, что такого?  
Наташа любопытничает, словно бы и нет еще разлитой вокруг них тяжести разговора:  
– И как же ты справился?  
– Я делал вид, что мне плевать, – Стив демонстрирует собственную старательную независимость всем своим видом.  
– Оу, я представляю! Но тебе не было плевать?  
– Ну... нет. Пожалуй, нет, – Стив улыбается ей. – Трудно отпускать их.  
Они молчат, все темы неожиданно оказываются исчерпанными. Тяжесть исчезает. Стив говорит Наташе:  
– Может, в лазарет? – она дает обнять себя за плечи. – Наверное, я поговорю с Вандой…  
Но та только качает головой, совсем спокойная:  
– Не надо. Я же сказала, Кэп, мы уже поболтали. По-девичьи. Я бы хотела посильней встряхнуть ее, но обошлась. С ней все будет в порядке.  
Стив думает: действительно ли ей нужна его поддержка, или же Романова просто в очередной раз проверяла его? Крепость их команды.  
– Значит, в лазарет.  
– А что это за девушка, с которой вы расстались?

***

Утренний свет сочился в комнату. День обещался пасмурный, это было понятно даже без прогнозов в Таймс, которые уже почти полгода не печатали. Работать будет тяжело, – сонно подумал Стив. К тому же, голова болела…  
Его разбудили голоса.  
– Твоя жизнь, куколка? Да это ты влезла в чужую жизнь! Используешь его, а он спускает тебе все, великодушный идиот. Бедняжка Патти такая гордая, ранимая, такая хрупкая. Я был в твоем театре, Пат. Не так ты и ранима.  
Голос Пат звучал с кухни не намного тише, чем голос Барнса, но слова были не так отчетливы. Так же она и пела – приятно, но не разобрать, о чем.  
– Не обольщайся, мне только следить за тобой! Нет, заходил с Монро – ему такие представления по вкусу. Я тогда подумал, что ты боишься – Стиви не поймет. Ни слова не сказал. Да только дело не в этом было, верно?  
Патти сказала еще что-то – медленно, равнодушным тоном.  
– Да, он такой. Католик вообще-то. Я думал – да ладно, чего только ни сделаешь… Но дело же не в этом. Верно?  
Пат не ответила.  
– Фальшивка, – бросил Бак. – Я было думал, наконец-то есть девчонка, которая способна оценить хорошего честного парня. Думал – разберетесь. Думал, что ты боишься потерять его. А ты… с твоими правилами, ничем не лучше шлюхи с Уотер, той, у которой секс за пару долларов, и правило – в губы не целоваться. Не думаю, что в тебе есть хоть что-то стоящее.  
Стив провел рукой по лицу, стряхивая сон. Он точно должен был немедленно все это прекратить. Баки шипел чуть слышно, не зная, как легко просачиваются все звуки с кухни через щель под дверью. Раньше, занимаясь любовью, пока Бак храпел на кухне, они с Патти все время замирали, прислушиваясь к его сонной болтовне и ворочанию… Хихикали смущенно.  
Стиву было странно и стыдно от того, что у него не получалось рассердиться толком. Только не на Баки.  
Стив уронил руку обратно на кровать.  
– Ты вообще не понимаешь, чего следует стыдиться на самом деле, верно, Пат? Каких парней стесняться?  
И еще Стив удивлялся, что ничего не чувствует по поводу слов Баки. Прав тот был или нет… Это не было важно. С кем ни была бы Пат, и кем бы ни была...  
– Он не такой как ты. Он не умеет так. Ты что, серьезно веришь, что не дорога ему? Что он пользуется тобой так же, как ты им? Стив лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Просто такие куколки, как ты, вечно не видят дальше своих носиков, а Стив почти смирился, что его не полюбят из-за роста и здоровья, и... Я думал, ты умнее. Но ты еще хуже их всех. Ты видишь, какой он. Достаточно талантлив, чтобы с ним спать, но недостаточно влиятелен, чтобы выйти с ним под руку, не так ли? У тебя приятели для выхода отдельно, да? Как туфли? Ты влезла ему в сердце и…  
– Я Стиву не врала, – повысила Пат голос.  
Стив вздрогнул и проснулся окончательно. Реальность стала резче, и внезапно нахлынули все чувства, что положено испытывать: гнев, стыд и возмущение тем, что Баки себе позволил. Горечь того, как просто теперь складывались все недомолвки Патти в общую картину. Того, что, похоже, Бак частично прав.  
– А что, тебе было, зачем? Он все придумал сам. Он думает, что ты такая, потому что кто-то тебя предал. Только на самом деле, тебе попросту плевать. Просто ты по характеру – холодная, расчетливая стерва, которой выгодно...  
– Баки! – позвал Стив, наскоро натягивая брюки.  
Баки замолчал.  
Стив вышел в кухню, на ходу застегивая пуговицы вчерашней праздничной рубашки, чувствуя себя порядком раздраженным. А еще внезапно – странно уверенным. Он улыбнулся Пат:  
– Доброе утро.  
Кажется, в этот раз в его улыбке не было и тени вымученности.  
Патти была одета, как будто собиралась уходить, когда Баки пришел – тот выглядел усталым, еще не успел выбриться и теребил в руке стянутый с шеи галстук.  
– Баки, ты протрезветь не успел со вчерашнего? – сухо осведомился Стив. – Сейчас же извинись.  
– Нет, Стиви. Нет! Я извинился бы, будь это твоя девушка, но…  
– Пат не моя девушка, – отрезал Стив. – Но ты нарушил первое правило жизни в одном доме с художником: не приставай к натурщицам.  
– Что? – фыркнул Баки неверяще.  
– Я говорю серьезно, Баки. Это не твое дело.  
– Я просто не могу…  
– Нет. Просто извинись.  
Они чуть-чуть померялись взглядами, но для гляделок друг был слишком взведен, слишком не прав, и… чересчур устал.  
– Прошу прощения, – процедил Баки медленно в сторону Пат.  
Та плавно поднялась:  
– Думаю, мне пора, – сказала она холодно.  
Стив улыбнулся снова:  
– Извини за это. Удачного дня, Пат.  
Стив не пытался проводить ее даже до двери.

***

Они устраивают танцы. Черт возьми!  
В этом весь Старк – в этой роскошной, праздной, нелепой, неуместной вечеринке в честь Дня Независимости. Фейерверках, выпивке, красивых девушках, наряженных в стиле то ли сороковых, то ли вовсе тридцатых, в льющемся из динамиков игривом современном свинге.  
– Кэп, присоединяйся! Давай, тряхни стариной, покажи нам, соплякам, как это делалось в славные старые денечки!  
Пеппер уже сбросила туфельки на таком высоком каблуке, что ими можно убивать, и босиком отплясывает с Роуди. Тони отбирает у Стива его символический бокал с шампанским, настойчиво подталкивая к ним.  
– Я никогда не умел танцевать…  
Его никто не слушает:  
– Доверься мне, папуля, – заявляет Ванда.  
– "Папуля"? Крошка, это что, пятидесятые? – весело спрашивает Клинт.  
– Ох, да какая разница!  
Ее длинные волосы уложены во что-то замысловатое, что Стив отчетливо помнит на голове миссис Гуревич. Ванде идет больше, что сказать.  
– Максимова, я не танцую!  
– Да тебе не надо! – она кладет руки ему на плечи. Алое мерцание как шелковые ленточки скользит по рукавам его рубашки, чуть ощутимо дергает за пальцы, подталкивает локти и колени.  
– Просто попробуй! – предлагает Ванда ему на ухо.  
Все они кричат, музыка играет слишком громко, так, что не слыхать собственных мыслей. Стив делает шаг, затем другой, приподнимает руку, тянет к себе Ванду – Ведьма оказывается в его объятиях, радостно хохоча. Она не управляет его телом, но зато подсказывает, как надо двигаться. Сама она откуда-то прекрасно знает лучшие движения, кружится, вращается и машет юбкой, словно танцевала так всегда…  
– Откуда? – Стив успевает это спросить или нет, не так важно.  
Ведьма все слышит:  
"Вытащила у тебя из головы".  
В отместку Стив подбрасывает ее вверх – Максимова восторженно визжит. Стив аккуратно ловит ее, возвращает на пол.  
– Передохни, подружка! – у Наташи в волосах цветы, а на накрашенных красной помадой губах детская улыбка. – Я тоже собираюсь танцевать!  
Но чем прекрасен свинг – его можно плясать более, чем с одним партнером. Раз уж Стив справляется.  
И раз уж Стив справляется – его не отпускают почти до самого утра. Взрываются и расцветают вокруг Базы Мстителей огненные хризантемы салютов, Тор поднимает свою флягу и провозглашает тост за друзей, Мария добивается от Тони нескольких минут торжественности, чтобы произнести короткую речь о стране и празднике, конец которой тонет в шутках и аплодисментах. Стив не успевает за эту речь сбежать – его захватывает плохо ему знакомая агент Мэй:  
– Сэр, один мой друг сказал, что не простит мне, если я упущу возможность потанцевать с вами.  
– Друг?  
– Он ваш большой поклонник. Так вы пригласите меня?  
– С радостью, мэм.

Под конец праздника все они устают и разбредаются – в свои дома или убежища, к любимым или просто по постелям. Стиву не остается смысла уходить. Зал почти опустел, кроме спящего на диване Роуди, да беззвучно снующих, словно вальсируя, по полу роботов уборщиков. Звучит что-то негромкое и медленное, Стив покачивает в танце сонную Романову.  
Сиплые звуки саксофона омывают их.  
– Кто это все придумал? – спрашивает он.  
Наташа откликается:  
– Она. Кстати. Максимова?  
– Что?  
– Она симпатичная. Или… а как насчет Марии?  
– Что? Марии?  
– Она сама ответственность, подходит для тебя.  
– О нет! Не стоит, нет!  
– Я приглашала Шэрон, но у нее семейные проблемы где-то в Винчестере. Может, тебе взять отпуск, навестить ее?  
– Это не лучшая идея, честно говоря.  
– Нельзя проводить жизнь, будучи верным призракам. Тебе нужен кто-нибудь рядом. Ты не представляешь, насколько ты выглядишь одиноким среди нас.  
Наташа смотрит на него. Она слегка пьяна. Что ей известно насчет его призраков, хотел бы он узнать.  
– Значит, ты так решила для себя?  
Русская пожимает плечиком привычным пренебрежительным движением.  
– Ну да. А что насчет тебя?  
Стив улыбается, качает головой:  
– Серьезно, прекрати.  
Наташа долго смотрит на него, словно ищет слова. Потом кладет головку ему на грудь и говорит:  
– Забыли.

***

Пат постепенно перестала приходить. Не сразу. Просто реже стала стучаться в дверь, просто не так легко теперь смеялась. Стала немного отстраненной, раздражалась проще и чаще, и курила прямо на кухне, чего никогда прежде не делала. Стив спрашивал, все ли в порядке. Еще раз извинился перед ней за Баки, еще раз заверил, что все нормально – это ведь и правда было так. Может быть, он должен был спрашивать более настойчиво, помочь ей… но проблема с Пат ведь и была в том, что она никогда не принимала помощи. Или участия. Или чего-нибудь еще. Она так и осталась загадочной и одинокой. А потом исчезла. Ходило много слухов: что она связалась с каким-то богатеем; что ее пригласили на прослушивание в самом Голливуде; что отец-священник запер ее в монастыре; что кинулась с моста…

Стив встретил ее накануне своего отъезда в лагерь Лихай. Она была жива. Она бросила сцену и затем устроилась обычной воспитательницей в детский сад, в который – вот уж так ирония – ходили в основном дети рабочих Старка.  
Они сидели в кафе. Стив – в новенькой форме, висящей на нем как мешок, и Пат в ситцевом платье и косыночке, и без следа косметики. Официантки знали ее и называли Патти.  
– Ты раньше мечтала не о таком, – заметил Стив.  
Та усмехнулась – мягко, как-то ужасно непривычно мягко.  
– Нет, Стив. Я мечтала, что буду выходить на сцену, и куча народу будет смотреть на меня как на солнце. Только, понимаешь… на самом деле я просто хотела, чтобы меня любили.  
– Ну… это нормально, – не понял Стив.  
– Да, – согласилась Патти. – Но ты же знаешь, я это не очень умею, Стив.  
Стив на мгновение запнулся, но сказал:  
– Умеешь.  
– Да, как оказалось.  
Пат улыбнулась снова – как никогда раньше. До лучиков морщинок в углах глаз, ямочек на щеках. Она была как раньше, очень красивой, но уже не так изыскана. Она была другая.  
– Так дело… в парне? – Стив запнулся, просто от того, что его это, вероятно, не касалось.  
– Нет, – Патти покачала головой. – Похоже, у меня не ладится с парнями. Я воспитательница, Стив. Ты представляешь, сколько сейчас детей осталось без присмотра? Много мужчин воюет, а что делать женам? Они идут работать, а детей пристраивают, как могут. И они скучают, Стив, ты понимаешь, матери утром их приводят, а малыши плачут, зовут назад. И очень нужен кто-то, кто сможет присмотреть. Когда я появляюсь и забираю их, и говорю: "Сейчас мы поиграем"... Они перестают реветь. Они на меня смотрят, как на солнце, – она смущенно рассмеялась. – Да, я понимаю, я сумасшедшая, наверное. Кто променяет сцену на сопливые носы. Но им-то точно нравится, как я пою. Им мой негромкий голос вполне подходит. Просто мы мечтаем часто немного о другом, чем сами думаем… – он внезапно замолчала, потом добавила, кивнув на его форму, – Баки, должно быть, злится?  
– Нет. Его призвали. Он и не знает.  
– Жаль, – сказала Пат, – как жаль.  
– Да. Он так хотел работать на этом заводе… И у него с девушкой что-то наметилось… – Стив усмехнулся, – Перед отплытием, последнюю неделю ходил павлином, потому что получил сержанта. Так, словно всегда мечтал служить.  
– Конечно, не мечтал, – сказала Пат. – Но ты же знаешь сам, как он боится разочаровать тебя.  
– Меня…  
– Ты сам говорил, Стив. Он восхищается тобой. Ты для него пример. А ты же говорил, что служить – честь.  
– Но… это я, – неловко сказал Стив, – я просто хотел быть полезным. А Баки и так…  
Пат улыбнулась:  
– У меня в группе есть два малыша, мальчик и девочка. Они повсюду вместе. Держатся за руки. Он стряхивает ей с платья листья и крошки, а она однажды ударила задиру, за то что насыпал ее другу в глаза песка. Им всем по пять, их дразнят мужем и женой, а им это не нравятся, они говорят, что они друзья. Однажды он отдал ей пирожок, я предложила ей поцеловать его в знак благодарности, а они испугались, чуть не расплакались.  
– Почему? – нахмурился Стив.  
– Они еще маленькие. Зачем им целоваться? У них получается любить друг друга и без поцелуев. А у взрослых чаще наоборот.  
– Ты говоришь о нас? – спросил у нее Стив.  
– Я думала, вы с Баки как эти парни. Вместе.  
– Что?!  
– В самом начале. Я быстро поняла, что вы друзья. Просто вы любите друг друга так же, как мои Бенни и Рози, на вас посмотришь, и это становится понятно. И я, как эти малыши из группы, поначалу решила, что это надо как-то объяснять. Дома и в театре все было по-другому. Там если любовь – значит, постель и выгодная роль, или если соседка увидала тебя с парнем под руку – то ты блудница вавилонская. А у вас двоих… он делает все, чтобы у тебя была хорошая девчонка, ты его поддерживаешь, когда он жалуется на намеки миссис Барнс, что надо бы жениться… Вы смешные. Милые. Как эти двое малышей. Совсем-совсем другие. Я тоже так хотела. А умела так… только вот так. Раздвинула ноги – и вся любовь. С директором гуляла на приемах – я не спала ни с кем, кроме тебя, но дело-то не в этом. Просто, понимаешь… я позволяла ему думать, что свободна. Что всегда есть шанс. Я не была такой уж честной, Стив. Твой друг решил, что я…  
– Он идиот, – поспешно сказал Стив.  
– Нет, – Патти подняла голову, нежно улыбаясь, – нет. Дело же не в том. Я ведь действительно вела себя как дрянь. Но я… я не нарочно, Стив. Просто так говорят… все говорят "парням нужно одно". Секс, а еще бывать с красивой девушкой, показывать ее… А разговоры о любви только уловки. Так очень многие говорят, Стив. И… поступают так. А потом твой Баки сказал, что я не лучше проститутки, и… и я, гордившаяся, что я никогда не целовалась даже ради роли, я… мне показалось, что он прав. Что это ерунда, что все равно я продаю себя. Танцую полуголой или просто пою… не важно. А потом мне дали… мне дали песню, – Патти покивала задумчиво. – Хорошую, меня даже заметили, мне аплодировали и свистели, и цветы дарили. А я не смогла. Ты понимаешь, ничего не изменилось. На меня смотрели так же, как и раньше. Это никогда не стало бы любовью. Настоящей. Как у вас с Баки. И у Рози с Бенни. У некоторых мам моих ребят – ты знаешь, не у всех, но есть одна, ее сынишка, он не очень умный, и совершенно некрасивый, но она так его любит. Знаешь, я сейчас счастливей, чем за всю свою жизнь, Стив. И ты… прости меня.  
Пат взяла его за руку:  
– Мне, правда, очень жаль. Я знала, что когда-нибудь встречу тебя. Я сочиняла речь. Я рада, что смогла это сказать прежде, чем ты уедешь.  
Стив тогда не знал, как вообще можно ответить. Он просто сидел и держал ее тонкие руки в своих. А потом она пришла обнять его перед отъездом в лагерь. Стив оставил ей последний свой рисунок, для которого Патти позировала, ранней весною сидя у окна их кухонки в строгом платье слегка военного покроя. Улыбка замерла на ее узких губах, и свет солнца запутался в темных кудрях. В руках было письмо, а на столе играл проигрыватель. И во всем этом было так много Патти. Но ни следа Лолы.

***

– Сэм? Я тебя не разбудил, приятель? Где ты, раз у тебя там вечер, когда у нас рассвет? О, надо же, Россия… Да, у меня неплохо с географией. Что? Да, да, спасибо. Хорошо. Спасибо. Тебя, старик, тоже с Днем Независимости. Слушай, может, я отпуск возьму и подменю тебя? Нет, это будет тур в Европу. Нет, без пальм и моря я как-нибудь переживу. Все тихо. Тони что-то задумал, но надеюсь, в этот раз изобретет хотя бы не Альтрона. Вижн висит у него над душой, так что я здорово рассчитываю на что-то хорошее. Сэм. Сэм. Сэм, все. Я больше не могу. Мне просто нужно быть там. Скинь мне свои координаты, хорошо? Может быть, я смогу помочь. Баки мой друг, я должен что-то делать сам. Мне нужно. Он мне нужен. Да, буду к вечеру. Давай, Сэм, я пошел.


	9. Фронтовая любовь

Зеленая прохладная трава, задумчивое пение утренних птиц и солнце. Скоро май.  
Стив наслаждается теплом, легко гладящим кожу, и ступает по молодому, нежному газону осторожней, стараясь не примять растений. Плавно расправляет плечи, чувствуя припекающие их сквозь вытертую замшу куртки упрямые апрельские лучи. Вот, кажется, опять придется начинать сначала.  
Рад он? Да пожалуй.  
Он подходит к месту своего первого в этой очередной новой жизни свидания. Склоняет голову ненадолго, собираясь с мужеством. С какими-то словами. И улыбается своей любимой девушке:  
— Привет, — говорит он.

***

На войне, как считают некоторые — все просто. Есть свои и чужие. И ты просто идешь и стреляешь в тех, кто не идет вместе с тобой. Но так только считается. А на самом-то деле — сколько он видел угрюмых, нездешних взглядов у солдат, воевавших за правое дело. У простых парней, у обычных, не особенно грамотных даже порою ребят, не вдавшихся в тонкости, не расположенным к лишней гуманности, но все-таки — понимающих, что не может быть ничего правого в том, чтобы отнимать жизни. Так много жизней. Так часто.  
Стив тоже не мог смириться. Но, как и другие парни — оставлял все сомнения в штабе. Брал свой щит, пистолет, шел вперед, вел Коммандос. Улыбался им, ободрял их. Приказывал им стрелять.

Стив и сам — просто шел и стрелял, но это так трудно бывало: смотреть прямо на тех, в кого выстрелишь, целиться в них, а не тратить патроны, как порой поступали испуганные новобранцы, слепо и кое-как направляющие стволы в сторону неприятеля — просто лишь бы куда-то «туда», раз за разом спуская курок, но надеясь все же попасть. И надеясь, должно быть, никогда не узнать, в кого именно попадут.  
Стиву было нельзя так. За ним шли его парни, за правым плечом скользил этой вечной ощеренной тенью Баки — хорошим он стал солдатом, Стив достаточно быстро смог его оценить. А за левым плечом шел Дум-Дум, старина Тим, немногим старше их всех, крепкий, добрый, куражистый, и считающий, что обязан их защищать, присматривать — с готовностью подставлявшийся сам под пули врага, если нужно было помочь.  
Так что Стив целился в неприятеля. В лица под непроглядными шлемами, в мягкие животы под аскетичного кроя кожаной формой, в чужие тела.  
Немцев на войне стало заведено всех как одного называть гансами. Но понятно же, это было не так: где-то там под сплошными черными шлемами и защитными масками находились взлохмаченные шевелюры и широко распахнутые глаза каких-нибудь Йоганов или Стефанов, и одним из них было под сорок, кому-то по двадцать пять и, наверное, многим по восемнадцать. И, наверное, кто-то из них честно шел за своей идей, может, даже считал себя освободителем. Кто-то просто поверил вождям. Кто-то нехотя подчинился призыву. Кого-то из них дома ждали.  
«Лучше не сомневайся, а убивай быстро,» — еще в самом начале учил его Баки, — «так, чтобы и не почувствовали».  
Вот такой был хороший солдат. Вот такая была вся доступная им доброта. Совесть это, понятно, не успокаивало.  
Забывались — кто как мог. Кто захлебывался пропагандой, заглушая ей собственные метания — и Стив вынужден был улыбаться иногда таким бедолагам, потому что нельзя носить флаг и никак за него не расплачиваться. Он не стал из-за этого чертовым Дядей Сэмом, но в конце концов, он был просто старшим по званию — тем, кто должен был снять с подчиненных ответственность, взять на себя грехи.  
Кто-то — пил. В увольнительных или украдкой. Стив не поощрял этого у Коммандос — они с Баки ведь родом из Бруклина, они видели много пьяниц, они знали, что выпивка не помогает — а вот дрожь в руках на войне стоит дорого. Но по праздникам сам же ставил своим парням несколько кружек пива. Сидел рядом, слушал их разговоры, пожимал их усталые плечи. Поддерживал и следил.  
Кто искал утешения в Боге. Кто — в письмах из дома. Кто — просто в безмолвном упорстве, не прося оправданий, выматываясь на отдыхе даже больше, чем на операциях… Баки был из таких. С ним было мало мороки — и это пугало больше, чем любые проблемы. Бак держал себя в кулаке и не нуждался в пригляде, он сам за собой приглядывал. Все, чем Стив мог помочь — быть поближе. Делить с ним убитых или не спасенных. Холод, голод, злость, гордость и стыд. На войне они мало начали разговаривать. Не о деле — всего ничего. Перешучивались жестковато, как морзянкой обмениваясь непонятными остальным обзывательствами и словечками, не особо приятными старыми воспоминаниями — о приятном старались часто не говорить, не желая расклеиваться. Лишь изредка получалось высказать настоящее отношение, просто напомнить — ты самый близкий мой друг, я тебя знаю лучше других, и поэтому я ценю тебя больше, чем все остальные, я тебя поддержу… Баки, вроде бы, помогало. Стиву — тоже.  
Да, вот именно это ему помогало — Баки. И еще кое-кто.  
Кто как тогда забывался. Кто-то в выпивке, кто-то в злобе, а кто-то в словах Евангелия. Возвращаясь в казармы, хватались за флягу и Библию, слушали бубнеж радио.  
Стив и сам шел спасаться от совести и усталости к своему личному исповеднику. Стив забывался в любви.

***

— Привет, — ласково говорит ей Стив. — Знаю, я опоздал опять, но такой уж я, что поделать. Я хотел прийти раньше, только было… никак не вырваться.  
Он становится на колени. Молодая трава сыровата, и сырость эта чувствуется через джинсы. Он запоздало решает, что надо было, возможно, одеться приличнее — и почти сразу выкидывает эту мысль. Не важно. — Но я принес цветы, — он неловко приподнимает букет в руке. — Маргаритки. Ты рассказывала однажды о букетике маргариток от твоего брата.  
Он выбирал букет очень тщательно. Выбрал самый красивый.  
— У меня была очень… сложная миссия. Я был немного вне закона в большей части стран, — он поднимает брови, улыбается, как будто может найти что-то забавное в изгнанничестве. — Но все же понадобился. Так что я — вот он. Новый старый Капитан. Снова пришел к тебе. Знаешь… Может быть, ты сама это понимала… После того как очнулся… здесь. Я приходил к тебе, чтобы как-то… очухаться, что ли, от особенно трудных заданий. И мне так не хватало наших обычных бесед. Мне не все тебе стоило говорить, у тебя была своя личная миссия, самая тяжкая в жизни. Но мне… мне это было важно — видеть тебя. Просто видеть. Мне становилось легче. Как прежде.  
Он улыбается уже иначе — горестно, но и счастливо:  
— Баки звал тебя моей валькирией, все поддразнивал. А меня подмывало рассказать тебе. Нравилось мысленно называть тебя так. Иногда, — и улыбка его угасает. — Мне так нравилось считать тебя своей.  
Он наконец-то опускает маргаритки у надгробия. Маргарет Картер спит последним сном уже два года. Судя по словам и числам на сером камне, она была «Лучшей и храбрейшей меж женщин и мужчин», навеки успокоившись в возрасте девяносто семи.  
— Я все еще ревную тебя, Пег. — признается Стив, садясь на пятки и роняя руки на колени. Ему хочется посидеть подольше здесь. — Твой муж бы понял меня, так что я не извиняюсь. Хотя, конечно, у меня нет никакого права ревновать, ведь это я тогда разрушил все. Я знаю, что очень виноват перед тобой. Помнишь, что ты сказала, когда увидела меня впервые после… льдов? На самом деле, это был второй раз, но первый ты потом забыла, поэтому мне хочется считать, что он был первым. Ты тогда сказала…

Она сказала: «Славно! Очень славно. Тебе не дали так легко отделаться, Стив Роджерс. Никто не смеет умирать только из-за того, что больно! А теперь живи! Живи с этим, как я жила!» Она была сурова, его валькирия, и он сказал: «Да, Пег». И она обняла его, заплакав, легкими, высохшими из-за возраста руками. Повторяла: «Стив!»

— Надеюсь, что я справился, Пег. Тяжело бывало, но я старался жить как ты. Старался быть, как ты. Хотел бы я, чтоб ты могла гордиться. В наши времена… всякий раз, возвращаясь, Пег, я волновался — что ты можешь сказать, когда узнаешь, что я опять устроил. А ты понимала меня, каждый раз понимала. Если бы не ты…

***

Да, он приходил к Пегги.  
Задирал повыше подбородок, плечи расправлял, прятал нелепого сутулого мальчишку, все еще живущего внутри, за свежими победами. Отчитывался ей — в присутствии полковника или в его отсутствие — не важно. Она поднимала темные брови и не позволяла его дурацкому бахвальству обмануть себя. Она не восхищалась, не платила обычной женской благосклонностью за силу и удачливость. Ее достоинства хватало на двоих. «Хорошая работа» — как-то раз сказала она после действительно блестящей операции — и Стив ходил счастливый еще несколько дней. В другой раз указала на незначительные, но обидные просчеты. Он сдержал удар, не опуская головы. Он приносил победы, как кот мышей — и молча ожидал в награду легкого кивка, прищура, взора, обегавшего его внимательно и цепко, проверяя наличие ранений, выправку, мундир — чтобы остановиться на его глазах. Он делал строгий вид, старался выглядеть независимым, спокойным и уверенным в себе…  
Когда они встречались взглядами над штабными картами, то оба пропускали мимо ушей ворчание полковника, переговоры офицеров, целые куски отчетов Фэлсворта и Баки. Несколько мгновений, когда не нужно было слов, тянулись как часы.  
Она не опускала глаз, и когда он проигрывал. Когда он приходил, униженный бессилием, метавшийся внутри себя в поисках выхода, реванша. Да, она встречала его все с той же выдержкой. Она не утешала, не ободряла, не жалела — слава богу, нет. И она никогда не отворачивалась. Это позволяло ему выдохнуть. «Как вы планируете следующую операцию?» — спросила Пег в один из таких дней, дождавшись, пока отбубнит полную наставительного разочарования речь их старик полковник. Нет, не упрекала. Спрашивала его: когда и как ты все исправишь, Стив? Не отступалась от него — и он не отступал.

В их жизни ничего не становилось легче, чем было сначала. Война не становилась легче. Возрастали ставки. Учился на своих ошибках Стив — так же учился Шмидт. Горя вокруг было так много. Иногда обратно в серый, укутанный мешками с песком, увешанный заград-аэростатами тревожный Лондон он возвращался как в невероятное, мирное место, удивляясь ему. Приходил с победой, целым отрядом и без ран — но с сердцем, как ошпаренным всем, что они видали на континенте. Иногда являлся с трофеями в грузовиках — и телом на руках, очередным телом кого-то из парней.  
Воющие Коммандос. Как им везло, а? Как проносило, миновало их за все два года. Шестеро лихих его друзей — и пули схлопотали хоть по разу, и конечности ломали, Жаку достались белые шрамы ожогов на всю жизнь — отчаянный, рисковый подрывник. Все были живы, умерли гражданскими, все, кроме Баки и самого Стива.  
Но Стив не только с ними воевал. Ему дали в награду за вызволение пленного сто седьмого право требовать их с собой, ведь шестерых людей хватало не всегда. Он звал, и они шли. Он очень быстро понял, каково это — держать холодный труп соратника, который бы пожил еще немного — если бы не ты. Как страшно умирать твоим друзьям. Как просто брать у них, мертвых, любимое оружие из рук — и отдавать другим. Оружие. Пайки. Он помнил, как забыл отправить вещи родственникам. Не сумел заставить себя, а потом — забыл на целую неделю.  
И она пришла. Его валькирия. Присела рядом с ним на его койку, между ним и ящиком с вещами павшего — и взяла за руку. Сказала:  
— Капитан, его родным нужно погоревать сейчас. Боль можно пережить. А неизвестность — нет. Пока она не кончится. Они имеют право знать. Это твой долг — отпустить их с войны. Не заставлять гадать, каковы были последние минуты твоего солдата.  
Стив хмурился, слепо уставившись на ее белоснежные манжеты, выглядывавшие из-под зеленых рукавов мундира; тонкие запястья.  
— Джуниор… шутил. Всегда шутил. Ребята обожали его.  
— Ты знаешь, что ты должен сделать, Стив.  
Она была права.  
— Поможешь мне? — спросил он.  
И наконец-то поднял на нее глаза. Просить подобной помощи само по себе не особо честно, так что он старался хотя бы встретить ее взгляд.  
Красивые глаза. Красивые, карие, честные глаза у его Пегги — вот, о чем он подумал, в первый раз решившись назвать ее своей, хотя бы мысленно.  
Пегги сказала:  
— Да, — и несколько секунд еще давала Стиву держаться за себя, за свои руки.  
А потом они до самого утра укладывали вещи рядового. Монти заглядывал, вернувшись с караула, отдал честь, потом принес им чаю — британского какого-то, пахучего, заставившего Пегги улыбнуться. Стив написал короткое письмо деду Джунипера. Он ясно понимал, что этот раз, когда он отправляет соболезнования, вряд ли будет последним. Так и оказалось. И легче не было. Но он хотя бы знал впредь, как это делать.  
Пегги была с ним.

Конечно, не одна только война связала их тогда. Были еще смущение, взаимная неловкость, общие улыбки. Были короткие прикосновения — к руке, ткани мундира, волосам: один раз он вынул листик из ее прически, не спросив сначала разрешения — какой болван — вызвав ее растерянность и быстрый взмах ресниц. Он еще долго помнил ощущение мягкого локона на своих огрубевших пальцах. Баки потешался, видя его мечтательную глупую улыбку при воспоминании о том моменте. Баки улыбался устало и тепло, и когда Стив сконфуженно спросил, в чем дело, тот сказал:  
— Ни в чем. Просто любуюсь твоей идиотской рожей.  
Похлопал Стива по плечу. Стив, не сдержавшись, обнял его в ответ, и друг довольно рассмеялся:  
— Кто-то счастлив, а?  
Счастье — не то, как сам бы Стив назвал происходившее с ним в те зимние месяцы. Но счастье было тоже.  
На войне место нашлось и этому.

***  
Птицы поют заливисто и нежно.  
— Я думал, что потерял Тони навсегда, — говорит Стив. — Хочу сказать, как друга. Мы с ним оба погорячились, когда речь шла еще об Акте. Но я должен был, наверное, поверить в него. Поговорить опять. И еще раз. Десяток раз, если потребуется. Двадцать. Жаль, что мы с ним похожи, двое эгоистов, полагающих, что мир рухнет без них, не разберется сам. И мне бы стать умней после первого раза — семьдесят лет, Пегги, а мир стоит на том же месте, верно? Ты говорила мне, что я беру на себя слишком много. Я не понимал. Теперь могу — со стороны видней. Тони отличный парень. Весь пошел в отца и превзошел его, по-моему. Но Говард не был… хрупким. Я бы хотел по-стариковски побрюзжать, мол, в наши времена люди были покрепче. Но… я, кажется, стал лучше понимать эти новые времена, Пег. Нынче все сложней, нужно быть тоньше, чтобы разбираться, взрезать самую суть. Пусть даже сам ломаешься. У меня есть претензии к Тони, да, все еще. За Баки, за себя, и за других людей. А у него — ко мне, но все равно, я рад, что он считает меня снова своим соратником. Может быть, другом — по нему не скажешь. Для меня он друг. Некоторых людей нельзя вычеркнуть, сколько бы ошибок вы ни совершили, сколько бы друг другу ни причинили зла. Они вам как… семья? Тони моя семья, Пег. Где-то из-за Говарда, где-то сам по себе. И ты была ей тоже. Раз уж смогла меня простить, не оттолкнуть тогда. Я благодарен. Очень. Помнишь, как я сказал, что не заслуживаю внимания такой женщины?

Да, он так сказал. Она переспросила:  
«Что ты имеешь в виду под вниманием?»  
«Ну, я… я не заслуживаю твоей дружбы и»…  
«Какая чепуха. Может быть, ты хотел сказать мне: Пегги, я не стою твоей любви?»  
«Что?.. Да. Да. Прости меня».  
«Но она есть у тебя, Стив».  
«Пег»…  
«Я люблю тебя. Уже люблю,» — у нее в голосе тогда звенело что-то, гнев или слезы, он не знал. Пегги, конечно же, не закричала. Как и не заплакала. — «Какая незадача, верно? Тебе не нужно ничего заслуживать», — продолжила она настойчиво. — «Ты можешь отказаться. Тебе не обязательно тоже любить меня. Но ты уже достоин и всегда останешься. Я это знаю».

День все разгорается.  
Стив жмурится, бессильно трет глаза:  
— Сколько я раз вспоминал это. Только ты могла так поступить, Пегги. Благословить меня. И я люблю тебя. Это другое, но в каком-то смысле… Вот теперь готов, пожалуй, извиняться перед твоим покойным мужем. Только я всегда буду считать тебя своей единственной. Он был твоим мужчиной, но ты моя единственная, Пег. Гораздо больше, чем была бы для меня просто жена. Не знаю, как сказать. Но ты моя. Мечта. Любовь. Подруга.  
Он упирается взглядом в гранит, выхватывает надпись: «Лучшая из женщин».

***

«Нельзя допустить, чтобы это знала твоя женщина» — бормотал Жак, поглаживая ткань свой линялой куртки прямиком над сердцем. Во внутреннем кармане он носил какую-то памятку о жене. Никто так и не видел, что это, даже в их отряде. Дуган, может быть, разве…  
Нельзя допустить — думал Стив. Верил, что Дернье неправ. С Пегги он мог бы всегда поговорить, рассказать Пегги о чем угодно, мог спросить совета. Не было прямей и сильней женщины. Стив восхищался ей. Стив возвращался к ней из ада каждый раз, и верил, знал, что она поймет.  
И все равно, бывало, что он… умалчивал.  
Как он бы мог рассказать? О том, что он увидел на очередной фабрике? О том, что иногда творили на войне свои или Союзники? Как Джим почти не спит; как тряслись руки Гейба после вылазки; как Дуган, серый от горя, молча хоронил какого-то найденного ими на дороге мертвого мальчишку… Как крестился Жак, увидев, во что маленькая аккуратная бомба Говарда Старка превратила отряд неприятеля. Как ловко управлялся с ножами Баки, как сноровисто резал глотки часовым, подкравшись к ним впотьмах… И как Стиву случалось смывать кровь с кромки своего щита — просто слегка досадуя на въевшуюся копоть, ничего не чувствуя. Или — как он обрадовался, завидев в первый раз руины вражеского города. Как ощутил тупое, отчаянное удовлетворение — за пепел той деревни, которую привык видеть во снах, за груду тел в овраге, и… И как Баки долго выворачивало, сухо рвало на тех самых руинах, стоило Коммандос лишь полчаса пройти по улицам. И как, стыдясь, глотал слезы Фэлсворт, отвернув в сторону лицо, делая вид, что просто не выходит прикурить…  
Зачем ей слушать это?  
Но рассказать хотелось. Они все держали свой ужас в себе, спали беззвучно, опасаясь выдать очередной лагерь противнику, кошмары прорывались лишь тихим скрежетом зубов да потом на висках.  
Бывало, выговаривались. Тим вспоминал, что был католиком, молился порой тайком, если его не видели; Гейб тихо бормотал Жаку речитатив ругательств на французском — тот кивал устало, понимающе. Срывался даже Монти иногда — бросал Стиву какое-нибудь саркастическое замечание, изящное и остроумное, вонючее от прелого цинизма. Стив не соглашался с ним, и Монти это успокаивало.  
Стив говорил: «Наша цель, ребята». Стив говорил: «Работаем, вытаскиваем всех, кого можем». А потом пытался вытащить даже тех, кого не мог. Порой он говорил: «Я беру это на себя» — и шел вперед один, чтобы поджечь размотанный фитиль, лишь Баки шел за ним, прикрыть огнем, если необходимо. Стив говорил: «Спой, Тим» — и Дум-Дум пел возле костра тоскливые мотивы, которые привез его дед из Старого Света — а потом другие, повеселее, а затем они припоминали что-то новенькое, что-нибудь о девушках, удаче и любви, немного веселели…  
О том, что ему самому тяжко, Стив не говорил. Так было нужно.  
Но как же хотелось.

— Мне кажется, мы не придем с войны, — однажды сказал он на пробу.  
Мысль давно въелась и грызла его мозг, с ней было трудно жить. И эта мысль была хуже страха смерти.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — насторожилась Пегги.  
Они стояли у окна, смотрели на темный городишко, полускрытый рыхлым снегом. Дело было в Европе, на оккупированной территории. Как Пегги удалось пробраться к ним с грузом и картами, с инструкцией полковника, Стив и предполагать не мог — она умела многое, была шпионкой, а формально числилась курьером. Она должна была уйти еще перед рассветом, и все, что им двоим осталось в эту ночь — обговорив план, коротать последние часы вдвоем. Отряд спал за стеной, Стив сторожил, а Пегги захотела остаться с ним хоть ненадолго. Только разговоры в голову лезли все тяжелые, дурные. Радоваться присутствию любимой не хватало сил.  
— Не знаю сам, — Стив покачал головой. — Просто такое чувство, что война не кончится. Умом я уверен, мы не отступим. И мы победим. Но когда я думаю о доме. О Нью-Йорке. О мирной жизни. Я не верю, что это опять будет возможно. Словно в жизни что-то оборвалось и нет пути назад. Не представляю, чтобы я теперь мог вернуться в Бруклин, снова рисовать. Не представляю, что весь мир так сможет.  
— Он сможет, Стив, — сказала Пег тогда. — Люди сильнее, чем о них думают Гитлер и Красный Череп. Разве ты не видишь, какими они стали? Гордые и верные, не покоряющиеся. Простые лавочники и рабочие, аристократы и богачи, привыкшие сидеть на кухне женщины, все, кто привык держаться за свое, не поднимать глаз в небо, теперь работают, не покладая рук, и не жалеют жизни для победы. Столько доброты, ты видел раньше столько? Ведь ее не меньше, чем… зла, которое враги нам принесли.  
Стив улыбнулся:  
— Да. Однажды доктор Эрскин сказал, что сыворотка делает хорошее великим, а дурное делает ужасным. Но вопрос не в ней. Тогда можно подумать, будто не вся сыворотка досталась мне. Просто хорошие люди становятся великими на войне. Мои парни точно — великие… Будешь вино? Жак разыскал в погребе. Сладкое, церковное. Искали что покрепче, промыть рану Монти, но оно слишком слабое.  
Пегги кивнула, пожала плечами — почему бы нет? Стив вежливо налил ей в погнутую оловянную кружку со стершимся узором — память о хозяевах занятого ими сегодня домика. Света они не зажигали, так что Пег неловко столкнулась с ним руками, принимая свое вино. Стив захотел схватить ее замерзшую ладонь в свою, погреть, может, губами уткнуться в самый центр… Он почти решился, когда — она сама взяла его за руку, крепко пожала: «Я с тобой». И легче ему не стало. Словно не почувствовал. Он улыбнулся ей чуть виновато, отнял свои пальцы.  
— А… ты не будешь? — Пегги засмущалась.  
— Я на часах. И я не люблю красное, — неловко отказался Стив, не объясняя, что красного и липкого недавно стало для него слишком много.  
Вряд ли ей понравится тогда, а он, в конце концов, просто хотел порадовать.  
— Ну хорошо, — прокашлялась она. — Тогда, я выпью за победу и наши дома. И чтобы мы вернулись в них.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — Стив знал, что уже нужно замолчать, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. — Пегги, я же не умереть боюсь. Мне просто кажется… наверное, я не смогу объяснить. Извини, пожалуйста. Нервы ни к черту.  
— Стив.  
— Да?  
— Не сдавайся. Только не ты. Ты же сильнее всех. Я не про сыворотку, я про твой характер. Ты должен верить!  
Стив корил себя. Только напрасно растревожил ее. Пег не понимала — и кто смог бы понять? Просто усталость. Просто такое чувство, что пути назад уже не будет. Ни к чему пугать ее. Она сильнее и умней его, наверное. Она не понимает, как можно думать о таких вещах, когда нужно сражаться.  
— Я верю, Пегги, — он отсалютовал ей слегка согревшийся в его руках бутылкой, — за наши дома!  
Выпить не смог, сделал вид, что прикладывается.

***

— Шэрон очень похожа на тебя, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Лицо другое, волосы. Но вот схожая стать… кость, может быть. И знаешь, что еще? Глаза. Чуть-чуть с косинкой. Мне очень нравились твои.  
Он говорит, уставившись в салатовый ковер свежего, юного газона. Он старается не поднимать взгляд на надгробие, иначе, боится, что не сможет продолжать.  
— Когда она заговорила… Твои интонации. «Врасти, как дерево». Такой ты и была. Вросла, как дерево, и на своих руках держала целый мир. ЩИТ… Тебе не сказали про Гидру, Пегги. Извини. Боялись беспокоить. Но ты не только создала организацию, ты… обучила Шэрон. Она мне очень помогла. И мне, и Баки, и… она и правда молодец. Когда она следила за мной через коридор, мне все время в ней чудилось что-то. Я даже пытался… быть любезен. Я думал, она мне напоминает Сару — медсестра, блондинка. Она напоминала, но не тем, что была медсестрой, как мне казалось. Просто ты сама напоминала Сару, а я до сих пор не понимал. Вы гордые и смелые. «Врасти, как дерево». Она так и вросла в Бруклин, когда отец погиб. Стояла до последнего. Вы удивительные. Самые любимые из женщин.  
Я… я поцеловал твою племянницу. Примерно так, как ты меня поцеловала на удачу, помнишь? Прямо перед тем как я вздумал искупаться в океане. Она очень милая, она все поняла. Спасибо тебе, Пегги, ты помогла даже после…. да.  
Я должен это наконец сказать. Я не был тебе верен. Еще до того разговора. Бак потом считал, что я поэтому сглупил, и он винил себя. Что он мог сделать, интересно?  
Просто было время, когда у нас не оставалось сил, хотелось хоть забыться. Помнишь, мы однажды рассуждали, что война делает малое великим? Нет, Пег. Не всегда. Есть мелкое. И мелкое в любое время остается мелким.

***

Их увольнительную отложили. А потом опять. Рождество минуло, январь прошел, февраль тянулся медленно, выматывающе. Серый снег вперемешку с грязью из-под танков смерзался кочками, вечно ставил подножки для бегущих. Новый перестал выпадать, больше милосердно не прикрывал ни мертвых тел, ни перепаханных полей.  
Восточная Европа, где они провели несколько последних операций, как будто выморозила их семерых до дна, выстудила им головы, и сердца тоже. Стив очень устал.  
Им все же дали увольнительную — сократив до дня. Баки поджал губы в скупой ухмылке, когда Стив сказал ему.  
Они хотели дома побывать. Увидеть мистера и миссис Барнс, Бекки — любимицу Баки, обоих его братьев. Но вместо этого они бродили по серому Лондону, минуя разрушенные бомбами дома, словно простые путешественники пялились на достопримечательности. Фэлсворт отправился к своим, Дум-Дум решил проспаться за всю бессонницу последних месяцев, Морита, Гейб и Жак, устав блуждать без цели по холодным улицам, осели в тихом пабе. Стив понимал, что надо бы остаться тоже, немного присмотреть, не дать им всем набраться, устроить драку… Но его усталость, как и угрюмая досада Баки, все еще гнала их обоих дальше. Так что они гуляли, болтали о какой-то повседневной ерунде, о новой операции, других парнях, о новостях и сводках. О семье Барнсов и об увольнительной — всего-то пару слов, Баки по памяти пересказал последнее письмо, немного посмеялись над торчащими косичками Ребекки с фотографии. Потом расстроенно, бессильно замолчали. Баки дул на пальцы, вымотавшись. Смеркалось. Стив хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Давай, пойдем в тепло.  
Сориентировавшись с помощью прохожих, обнаружили, что их занесло в Вест-Энд, в райончик Сохо.  
— О! Я слышал, здесь должно быть много клубов.  
— От кого?  
— Наш Гейб радовался, когда нашел местечко, где играют музыку.  
— Джаз?  
— Он ничего другого не считает музыкой. Но, значит, нам не грозит замерзнуть до смерти. Приятель, — он поймал за плечо какого-то подростка, — где здесь может расслабиться пара военных?  
— Знать не знаю, сэр.  
— А если так? — приятель весело подбросил мальчишке пенни.  
— А тогда вам в «Кэнди», сейчас налево, потом прямо по Дин-стрит, потом направо…  
Баки отпустил его:  
— Спасибо, малец.  
— И еще лови! — подумав, Стив подкинул второй пенни парню, смущенно объяснив Баки свое транжирство. — Я будто бы опять вернулся в Бруклин. Помнишь, как мы так же?..  
— Спасибо, сэр! Приятно отдохнуть! Задайте им там жару!  
— О чем это? — не понял Баки, но малец уже припустил вниз по улице.  
— Наверное, о наци? — пожал плечами Стив. — Приятно, когда так поддерживают люди, да?  
— Пожалуй…  
«Кэнди» они нашли легко, даже не заплутали, хотя дверь Баки открывал, уже дрожа. В отличии от синей утепленной куртки, его, мерзляка, трясло от холода в обычном обмундировании. Первый стакан он опрокинул залпом.  
— А мне тебя, значит, тащить в казармы? — заметил Стив, впрочем, не осуждая.  
— Ты теперь сможешь, так что мне плевать. Хороший виски. Лучше только в штабе у твоего приятеля.  
— Говарда.  
— Ну да. Подумать, Стив, м? У тебя в приятелях…  
— Что, только у меня? То есть, не для тебя он две ночи разрабатывал новый прицел?  
— Нет, не для меня, — Баки довольно усмехнулся, даже чуть мечтательно, — Старк — гений. Ему просто понравилась идея, вот он и загорелся.  
— Твоя идея, — Стив осознавал, что чуть ревнует, и сдерживался. — Ты ему сказал, что на него работал?  
— Вот еще! И проработал я всего три месяца без малого…  
— А сколько ты старался?..  
— Стив, замолчи. Я в жизни не признаюсь такому как твой Говард, что он мой кумир. Такому как ты, мог бы. У тебя патологическая скромность, тебе надо, а вот приятель твой подобным не страдает.  
— Да, но ты же рад?  
— Чему? Что Говард Старк сам взялся изобретать нам наши игрушки? Шутишь? Я в восторге! — он снова поднял свой стакан, — Давай, Стив. За тебя. Ты в самом деле ведешь за собой людей — каких!  
— Бак, перестань…  
— Да, знаю! Твоя скромность. Но за наших ребят ты выпьешь?  
— Да. И за нашего Говарда.  
— Уговорил!  
Они подняли тост и опрокинули стаканы. Помолчали. Вспышка оптимизма немного вымотала. Баки загрустил, глядя в окно, Стив как-то машинально думал об устройстве, которое Говард хотел скорее испытать, в ближайшей операции то очень помогло бы…  
Опустилась ночь. Сколько прошло времени, Стив и не знал, но понимание, что увольнительной осталось несколько часов, ничуть его не грело. Вот и весь отдых — вымученный тост да долгая прогулка по еще не восстановленному городу. В душе устало копошилась злость, как мелкое, полное яда насекомое.  
— Хочу домой, — тускло заметил Баки. — Не провоевал еще и года, уже готов заныть, — он усмехнулся, — да?  
— Это был долгий год, — заметил Стив.  
Друг уже выпил много, но весь его хмель проявлялся лишь в печальном взгляде. Так он стал пьянеть после вступления в армию — больше не терял координацию, не начинал петь песни, просто приходил в пугающее состояние мрачной расслабленности. И не позволял себе жалоб обычно, так что Стив не смог бы его одернуть, даже если бы Баки не говорил сейчас то, что чувствуют оба.  
— Не долгий. Бесконечный. Думаешь, когда… — друг сморщился, слегка поколебался, — когда все закончится?  
— Не скоро, кажется, — честно ответил Стив.  
— Лишь бы не никогда.  
— Бак?  
— Офицеры? Угостите дам? — вдруг раздалось возле их столика.  
— Стив, у нас общество! — Баки, казалось, рад, что может не развивать мысль.  
Зато его глаза вдруг загорелись прежним озорством, когда он поднял их на двух девиц, уверенно им улыбавшихся.  
Стив не понимал потом, как мог не распознать, к какой именно братии принадлежали эти две девчонки. Но они выглядели милыми и не распущенными — поначалу. Только, может быть, ему было просто все равно. Девушки интересовали Баки, а у него Пегги была, правда? Зато друг смеялся, старался их очаровать, пинал Стива по голени, чтобы не вел себя как чурбан. Бак не понял сам. Оба они, должно быть, дали маху, но веселая, бойкая болтовня девчонок, которые о войне говорили — боже! — как о чем-то, что скоро и победно кончится, как будто знали точно; которые переживали больше о том, что не отыскать сейчас чулок даже на черном рынке, и которые считали самым страшным — прятаться в метро… С ними было забавно. И очень легко. И их хотелось защищать — занятных и несложных. Нарядных даже без чулок. Но со стройными, немного озябшими ножками. Стив не понял толком, в какой момент щиколотка одной из них — Джин, вроде бы — вдруг оказалась у него в руках — он вовсе не собирался ее трогать, просто девушка жаловалась на усталость, каблуки и ямы в мостовой, и решила, наконец, дать отдых своим изумительным ногам. Грея озябшие ступни под кителем американца. М-да.  
Это произошло не сразу, но них дошло. И Стив тогда поймал растерянный взгляд Баки. Отчего они тогда не расплатились, не ушли? Быть может, оттого, что щеки Баки снова вспыхнули румянцем. Или из-за того, что ножки Джин и вправду хороши… Или, возможно, из-за того, что они были всего лишь парой солдат. Солдаты — грубый и простой народ. Причем грубеют же они — не просто так ведь.  
— Ты знал, что здесь бордель? — тихо спросил, когда они уже покорно следовали вверх по лестнице за девушками, Стив.  
Баки лишь покачал тогда головой, все еще ошеломленный.  
— Будем отступать? — спросил он хрипловато.  
Они могли бы отступить тогда. Пусть Баки не хотел — но он не возразил бы. Только Стив устал. Устал быть самым правильным или самым надежным. Оправдывать безмерные чаяния полковника и даже веру Пегги. Он устал выпрямлять спину и говорить так, словно в этой войне один лишь Шмидт неправ, один лишь фюрер совершает страшные дела. Честь офицера можно запятнать визитом вот в такой притон, — думал Стив, — но нельзя расстрелом пленных. Как же это так?  
— Да к черту, — пробормотал он.  
Мелкое остается мелким. Стив слишком устал. И потом Лиз, блондиночка, открыла для них дверь и констатировала весело:  
— Других номеров нет, придется отдыхать всем вместе, господа!  
— Нам хватит места, — улыбнулась Джин, стягивая с себя, медленно и игриво, длинную нить ожерелья из речного жемчуга.  
Кровать была одна, очень большая, и на четверых ее действительно должно было хватить. Лиз уже целовала Баки и…  
И Стив ответил:  
— Верно.

***

— Мне было стыдно. Нам обоим. Но я так и не смог заставить себя пожалеть. Мне кажется, что я тогда кое-что понял о себе. И начал понимать о нас с тобой. И когда я сказал — не сразу, только в августе, сказал, что недостоин твоего внимания… ну, я имел в виду тот вечер тоже.  
Чуть позже Бак узнал, что мы с тобой… Он спросил: «Идиот, ты что, ей рассказал?»  
Я не рассказывал, конечно, тебе вовсе не нужно было знать такое. Девушки ведь были ни при чем. И секс тоже.  
Я обожал тебя. И ты мне нравилась — ты была удивительной. И… знаешь, не мечтать, не думать о тебе — ну, я старался, но… Я так мечтал поцеловать тебя.  
Потом однажды как-то перестал. Еще любил тебя, всегда буду любить. Но понимал, что я и тот парень, которым становлюсь с тобой — разные люди. Поначалу так старался быть именно этим парнем. Затем понял, что, даже если смогу — это ведь будет ложь. В тот день просто почувствовал, вспомнил, что я другой человек. Это было… здорово.

Пока Стив сидел, появились легкие белые облачка. Англия — переменчивость ее погоды долго припоминалась ему после пробуждения. Он смотрит на свои руки. Говорит скорее сам с собой. Пегги была выше таких вещей. Но Пегги стоила того, чтобы пытаться быть сильней, быть лучше, на нее равняться.

— Просто хочу быть честным, Пегги, наконец. Я ничего не объяснил тебе, только просил принять мое решение. Просто сказал, что не смогу пойти потанцевать после войны… И не соврал в итоге. Ты знала меня как никто. Мы мыслили похоже. Но, понимаешь, ты… не была домом. Точнее, не моим. Я это понял, когда почувствовал, что у меня есть дом. Есть даже на войне.

Очередная тучка закрывает солнце.

***

…Потом Лиз потянула Баки танцевать.  
— Ну, пригласите девушку, сержант!  
Она была такая худенькая и сутулилась слегка, под кожей слишком сильно были видны ребра, бедренные косточки и крылышки лопаток. Вроде бы, не болезнь и голод, просто от природы такова — но все равно просилось на язык «костлявая». Стив даже не представлял, как Баки умудряется хотеть ее — но Баки так и встал с общей постели, с недовольным «хей», поскольку Лиз стянула его сигарету, и с эрекцией. Он выбрал ее сразу…  
Как бы там ни было — но Баки поднялся с общей кровати, Джин поставила пластинку, Баки подхватил с кресла брошенную фуражку и надел ее.  
— Можно вас пригласить, мисс?  
Лиз, запрокидывая голову, тоненько рассмеялась — и сделала шажок в его объятия. И они танцевали там, на вытертом ковре, медленно двигались, слишком близко держась, Лиз поднялась на цыпочки, вложила сигарету Баки между губ, не выпуская ее — тот затянулся с удовольствием, и его член, покачиваясь, касался впалого живота девушки, а ее маленькие грудки груди Барнса — нет. И Стив на них глядел, на руки Баки — одна на спине Лиз, другая гладит попку; на свежий шрам у Баки под лопаткой, и на бледный зад. Лениво размышлял, что стоит попросить у Джинни карандаш с бумагой и так же лениво отмечал то, какая глупость — спрашивать их здесь, в этом месте… Потом Джин произнесла своим глубоким, хрипловатым голосом:  
— А вы уже опять готовы к бою, офицер?  
Когда она седлала его, Стив только подтянулся выше на кровати, опираясь спиной на изголовье, и ее темные мягкие стриженные волосы касались его виска, горячее дыхание жгло шею, а Стив смотрел, смотрел через ее плечо на Баки, и на Лиз.  
Бак подмигнул ему, вновь обнимая сигарету ртом. Джин двигалась лениво, плавно, словно тоже пыталась следовать медленной музыке. Стив долго не кончал.

Ночь была сумасшедшая, пьяная и развратная, дурная. Баки и Джин смеялись, понимая друг друга с полуслова; вскоре, после пятой порции виски — Джинни пила лихо, как солдат — решили заключить пари, насколько хорошо каждый из них освоил работу ртом. Лиз оказалась рада поучаствовать, а Стива и не спрашивали. Джин приказала:  
— А теперь считайте, на «раз-два-три», — сползая на кровати, по Стиву, пока Баки деловито устраивался рядом с капитаном, с бедрами Лиззи над своим лицом.  
— Учись, — заметив полный замешательства взгляд Стива, намекнул он и — господи — подвинулся с партнершей вместе ровно так, чтобы Стив видел.  
— Раз, — начала Лиз слегка дрожащим высоким голоском.  
— Два, — кашлянув, вынужден был подхватить и Стив.  
— Три, — заключила Джинни и неторопливо обняла Стива своим мягким ртом.  
Ее подружка радостно мурлыкнула, когда Баки заставил ее опуститься чуть пониже. Стив перебирал волосы Джин, но даже не пытался отвести взгляд от Баки с Лиз — на девушек плевать, а Баки и не видел, блаженно жмурился, как будто наслаждался процессом больше, чем его девчонка, время от времени мычал с веселым удовольствием, старался, словно ему десять и ему досталась порция того мороженного с шоколадной крошкой. Стив вспомнил, как он вообще любит вылизывать — ложку из-под арахисовой пасты или ссадины на коже, или…  
Это Стив первым тогда не выдержал, так что Джин выиграла. Бак, впрочем, все-равно по-джентльменски довел свою задачу до конца, поэтому Лиз — потная, разрумянившаяся и опьяневшая — выглядела теперь уже почти хорошенькой.  
У Баки и у Джинни стали одинаково яркие рты, они смеялись, глядя друг на друга, а когда Бак потянулся к Джин, отдавая ей пятерку, ее выигрыш — то Джин поцеловала его в губы, не поднимаясь с колен Стива. Она целовала долго и тщательно, застав его для этого в чрезвычайно неудобной позе, так что Бак спустя пару секунд бесславно повалился, прямо на них двоих. Стив рассмеялся, чувствуя тепло в груди, поймал себя на том, что очень хочет их сейчас обнять — его, ее, обоих.  
Ночь была сумасшедшая. Так что капитан Роджерс делал сегодня то, чего хотел — и он действительно обнял их, ненадолго, просто обнял, прижал к груди и выпустил. И Баки его понял, в ответ взъерошил ему волосы, другой рукой притягивая свою Лиз, устраивая рядом и устраиваясь сам, и Джинни легла тоже. Стиву было странно и стыдно, но тепло. До нового захода они пили и пели невпопад счастливыми пьяными голосами, и лежали так.

…После второй бутылки виски — или джина, что там было? — дамы решили выяснить предел выносливости Стива — не в распитии напитков. Баки их поддразнивал, однако поделился Лиз без сожалений. Стив еще пытался не дать втянуть себя в это, но Баки усмехнулся: «Эй, лучше оторвись, когда еще придется. Брось, дружище, завтра обоих нас, может, уже»… Друг был безбожно пьян, сентиментален, глаза у него были грустные, а на губах мечтательная, вальяжная улыбка. Пока дамы ставили свои эксперименты над усовершенствованным телом капитана Роджерса, Баки смотрел. Пил и смотрел. Когда же девушки выбились из сил, они трое заснули. Лиззи во сне ежилась, хмурилась, казалась куда младше, хрупкой, почти невинной. Она зябко обнимала себя руками, но вместо того, чтобы греться о тела спящих любовников, тихонько ускользнула от них всех на дальнюю сторону кровати, а голова Баки, до этого покоившаяся на ее плоской до печального мальчишества груди, устроилась на животе у Стива. Баки тоже хмурился, болезненно и зло, не просыпаясь. Стив, не отдавая себе отчета толком, осторожно опустил руку ему на голову, как будто тот был болен — и перебирал его мягкие, чуть влажные от пота волосы, пока не отрубился сам, последним, все же ощутив странное удовольствие от этой дурной ночи. Правильность и мир.

Наутро они, бравые американские вояки, проснулись как в дурных комедиях — помятыми, без девушек и денег, в обнимку на одной подушке. У бедняги Баки раскалывалась голова с похмелья, а сам Стив отчаянно пытался отыскать в карманах хоть бы документы, уже представляя себе разговор с Филлипсом — и думал «лишь бы не узнала Пегги, боже мой!» — пока Баки не протянул бумаги:  
— Вот, вчера припрятал. И даже пара фунтов еще есть.  
Пары фунтов хватило, чтобы кое-как добраться до квартиры, отпустить Баки в казарму переживать похмелье и скорее попытаться как можно крепче все это забыть.

***

Трава блестит мелкими капельками. Снова распогодилось. Стив опять смотрит на надгробие.  
— Бак вернулся, Пегги. Я так ждал его. В конце концов ты догадалась, помнишь? После того, как он упал. Пришла и говорила, чтоб не предавал любви своего друга. «Если он хотел, чтобы ты жил» — сказала ты, — «и продолжал бороться, дай ему это. Это его выбор».  
А потом я очнулся здесь, один. И не вернешь ни Баки, ни ребят, ни времен моей молодости. И я не продержался бы тогда. Я не сдавался, Пег, я честно пробовал. Но я не смог бы, если бы не ты. Если бы снова не смог к тебе приходить. Если бы тогда ты не сказала: «Не смей умирать только из-за того, что жить бывает больно». Если б не ты, я, может быть, его просто не встретил бы. В ЩИТе бы не остался. Или схлопотал дурную пулю — в нашем деле просто, даже и с сывороткой. А теперь он снова вернулся, Пег. Совсем. И эти коды наконец остались в прошлом. И ненависть Тони. Все хорошо. Благодаря тебе.  
Спасибо тебе, милая. За все, Пег. Спи с миром и благослови тебя Господь.

Он прикасается к камню надгробия самыми кончиками пальцев и закрывает глаза, чтобы помолиться коротко. Встает.

***

— О чем ты начал говорить мне? Тогда. Ты говорил, вроде — война может не кончиться.  
Баки поморщился — нашел же, мол, что вспомнить.  
— Бред. Иногда накатывает такое чувство, что мы не уйдем с нее. Что она будет вечно. Что я даже сдохнуть не в состоянии и буду воевать всегда. Вроде как такой Ад. Вздор, просто перебрал, ты сам отлично помнишь, и…  
— Бак, мы уйдем.  
— Я знаю, знаю, победим, и все… — Баки немного нервно закурил.  
Пора было в дорогу.  
— Даже если война никогда не закончится, — сказал Стив. — Мы уйдем. Мы вместе.  
Друг очень серьезно взглянул на него. И будто что-то дрогнуло у него в лице. Что-то хорошее. Он улыбнулся — больше не вымученно, а слегка смущенно и очень искренне:  
— Ну, ты обещал, Роджерс.  
Стив фыркнул:  
— Что, ловишь меня на слове?  
— Уже поймал!  
— Эй, парни, мы готовы, — позвал от джипа Гейб.  
Отсалютовал Монти.  
Стив хлопнул Баки по плечу:  
— Вперед.


	10. Глава 10. С сорок пятого

Виски лился по горлу, жег гортань и обдирал внутренности — стакан вслед за стаканом. Стив пил его как воду, целеустремленно, почти жадно, надеясь догнать хоть тень головокружения, призрак пьяной распущенности. Ему было нужно, это сказал Старк, и он это знал сам. Капитан Роджерс был все еще в шоке. Все еще натянут, как струна, он сам чувствовал себя так — горло и грудь сжимало так, что нельзя было даже вздохнуть нормально. Не слишком боевое состояние — думалось, — нужно что-то с этим делать. Нужно сражаться дальше…  
Лондон, промозглый и почти весенний, ждал скорой победы. Они выцарапывали последние успехи, вырывали их зубами и ногтями — чересчур уставшие от бесконечности войны, они дрались как бешеные… они оступались и поднимались вновь, они сражались с железными монстрами и неземным оружием — обычные солдаты, просто славные и уже измученные парни, уже довольно смутно помнящие дом. Стив оступился. Самый сильный, самый ловкий и быстрый, поднятый на знамя, чертова гордость нации — вот, кто всех подвел. Что ж, браво, Капитан.  
Дурные были мысли. Глупые и неправильные. Ему бы Баки было поминать, но… стоило вспомнить Баки…  
Он только утром рядом был, шутил — немного мрачно… Стив все еще не мог поверить. Все еще не мог.  
Он вообще мало, что мог. Не смог спасти, не смог додуматься даже не брать с собой — а сколько он слыхал про пророческие, мимолетные предчувствия бойцов, ему оставить бы Баки с Моритой, когда тот сказал про «Циклон», было же ясно, что сержанту страшно, было же ясно, что нехорошо…  
Стив не сумел спасти. Не мог поверить. Он заплакать даже не мог сейчас.  
— Капитан? — раздался красивый голос Пегги.  
Очень деликатно было с ее стороны предупредить о своем приближении, Баки бы, например, ворвался, забросил лапищу на плечи, обнял бы, потряс бы и сказал: «Пьяница, а другу-то нальешь?»  
Стив машинально вытер нос. Если ее прислали, значит, Зола что-то сказал. Пора. Не время сейчас пьянствовать. Не время горевать. Оно придет потом.  
— Я не могу напиться, — сдержанно сообщил он в ответ на невысказанный, но полный сочувствия вопрос. И спросил сам, совсем иное, вдруг осознавая, что теперь все равно. Теперь-то все равно. — Ты знала, Пег?  
Она присела рядом, раздумывая над ответом, нервно приминая юбку мундира.  
— Метаболизм, усиленный в четыре раза. Даже не старайся. Я поняла. Мне очень жаль. Мне так жаль, дорогой.

***

Капсула открывается.  
Баки делает вдох. Он вздымается всем телом вверх, разом приподнимается в спеленавших его белоснежных ремнях. Словно вынырнув на поверхность глубокого озера, он хватает ртом воздух и затем — медленно оседает.  
Стив давно запретил себе воображать, как процесс разморозки происходил в Гидре. Хватит.  
Первый вздох Баки напоминает Стиву первый крик новорожденного. Самый первый контакт с целым миром, так долго ждавшим снаружи. Не затем, чтобы причинить зло.  
Баки с первого взгляда, конечно, не узнает. Ему трудно моргнуть, сфокусироваться — чего уж. Стив подхватывает его справа, а с другой стороны Амади пробует удержать под плечо. Стив и на руки бы его поднял, но потом Баки это припомнит ему, шуточками изведет. Они бережно волочат его на кушетку — Баки еле перебирает ногами.  
Как в тридцатом году, после драки. Как в сорок третьем. Как в мае.  
Стив сидит рядом с другом, ловит медленно проясняющийся взгляд, пока доктор считывает окончательные показания с медицинских приборов. Когда он завершает работу, то коротко, дружелюбно кивает им, прежде чем выйти прочь. Стив от всей души отвечает:  
— Kos.  
Баки смотрит — скорей, просто косится вверх, потому что Амади, еще выключающий оборудование, вне его поля зрения — и сам тоже немного кивает в знак благодарности, так, как может — его мышцы еще не привыкли, что кровь стала течь быстрей. Что она стала жидкой.  
Потом доктор их оставляет.  
— Утро… доброе? — усмехается Баки.  
Всегда почему-то спрашивает.  
— Вечер, — говорит Стив. — Двадцать первое января, вечер.  
За окном ошалело заходятся песней цикады. Баки, слыша его ответ, с непонятной радостью ухмыляется углом рта. Стив не знает, чему, так что просто заканчивает:  
— Там стемнело почти. Подъем, Бак.

В первый раз это было волнительно. Потрясающе. Страшно. Но потом это стало рутиной. Когда его друг решил, что останется в криосне, Стив себе представлял еще годы и годы, возможно — привычного одиночества. Что там вообразил себе сам Бак, Стив не знал, но похоже, что нечто похожее. Фантазия короля ТʼЧаллы была куда богаче, а терпения у молодого монарха оказалось не так уж много.  
Вышло все по-другому.  
Нет, конечно, его размораживают не часто. Слишком сложно технически, слишком это огромное потрясение для организма, слишком дорого, в конце концов.  
Но всегда есть причина.  
Отдыхать в безмятежности другу не довелось.

***

Стив произносит первое слово кода. Баки не так уж часто, действительно, размораживают. Только в случае необходимости. Если нужно опробовать прототип будущего протеза, к примеру.

Он сидит в своей светлой рубашке и смотрит на Стива.  
Тот произносит второе слово. Взгляд Баки не изменяется.

Баки спрашивал, откуда взялись разработки. Стив отвечал: от ТʼЧаллы, немного от Скотта, он теперь, вроде, наш инженер; от его двух друзей в «Пим Технолоджес». От Наташи, раздобывшей для нас русские чертежи почти сорокалетней давности.  
Баки дергается, когда речь идет о Наташе, напрягается, смотрит цепко и заинтересованно. Стив не знает в чем дело, ревнует — совсем слегка.

На третьем слове Баки вдруг поджимает губы, но кивает, веля продолжать.

Один раз Стив был вынужден разбудить его, когда вновь подняла свои головы ГИДРА — и Зимний Солдат оказался единственным, кто знал способ попасть в ту подземную крепость. И еще — имена. Больше выхода не оставалось, и Стив его потревожил. Баки очень помог тогда.

Стив безбожно ломает чужую рычащую речь, но слова узнаваемы, этого хватит. Друг глядит на него в упор. Сидит молча.

Иногда его бдение длилось часы. Старались побыстрее укладываться, чтобы не заставлять организм перестраиваться до конца, иногда даже толком не согревали. Стив знал, что с точки зрения физиологии это щадяще, но терпеть такое не мог.

Баки дышит размеренно, но скорее старательно, чем спокойно. Он волнуется каждый раз. Как и сам Стив. Всегда это тяжело.

А порой друг ждал своего сна больше суток, по несколько дней. Две недели однажды. И так уже тянется год. Стив ни разу еще не позволил разбудить его посторонним — откуда угодно срывался, только чтобы присутствовать. Подхватить его вовремя, не позволив упасть, посидеть рядом в белой и светлой палате, пока он приходит в себя, осторожно сжимать его руку. Стиву было так легче. Возможно, и Баки тоже.

И — седьмое по счету. Скоро все станет ясно.

Стив, казалось ему, не может теперь надышаться. Этот цикл повторялся не раз, Стив не вел счет числу пробуждений, он старался держаться, быть проще. Не лезть к Баки с ненужными прикосновениями, не жалеть его, не особенно мельтешить в поле зрения, предоставлять пространство — но быть рядом, когда будет необходим. Как только.  
Вот так и шло.

Пока Стив очень тщательно выговаривает целую фразу, по своему смыслу звучавшую, вероятно, насмешкой — теперь уж для них обоих — он не смотрит на Баки. Слышит тихий усталый вздох.

Да, он был одержим слегка. Сам же осознавал.  
Стив был счастлив теперь по-своему. Он опять видел друга. Он мог говорить с ним. Смеяться над шутками — новыми или старыми, глуповатыми из их детства — или воинскими, ядреными. Обсуждать изменения мира. И Гидру. И Щ.И.Т., и Мстителей — все, что они прошли по отдельности, словно заново соединяя раздробленную на кусочки картину их общего некогда мира во что-то действительно целостное.

Баки шумно вдыхает носом. Правая рука судорожно сжимает колено. Так, что, кажется, даже больно.

А еще Стив ходил иногда смотреть на то, как Баки «спит». Помнится, что убитый, — и как выяснилось, счастливо воскрешенный впоследствии — Коулсон некогда почти испугал бравого Капитана подобным признанием: «Я смотрел, как вы спите». Стив надеется только, что Баки не в курсе все еще.

Баки сглатывает слюну, часто дышит. Головой мотает — слегка, словно у него шум в ушах — и моргает старательно, как промаргиваются от мушек. Смотрит прямо на Стива — обиженно, зло, с усталостью. Прерываться нельзя, как бы оба они ни хотели, это только ему повредит.  
Так что Стив, наконец, заканчивает.

Стив по-своему счастлив. Он снова может сражаться бок о бок со своим лучшим другом, как раньше. Но война не бывает сладкой. Даже если ему тяжело, даже если тяжело Баки — они будут стараться. Баки и есть — то, за что Стив сражается.

Иногда его будят, если требуется испытать новый способ сломать его «настройки». Каждый раз проверяя, сработает ли теперь код. До сих пор он срабатывал. Этот раз, Стив уже это чувствует, станет для них…  
— Я готов исполнять приказания.  
…Очередным поражением.

Но они все равно не отступятся.  
Баки смотрит на Стива — серьезно и цепко, с тенью хищного и опасливого одновременно интереса, присущего ему в нынешнем состоянии. Слов, которые бы могли отменить действие триггера, ГИДРА даже не разрабатывала, так что после его активации остается лишь ждать возвращения Баки в сознание самостоятельно. Это может быть долго. Приходится прибегать к очищающему мозг забвению заморозки.  
Стиву каждый раз кажется — Баки больше нет здесь, хотя — вот он стоит. Хочется опустить плечи, сгорбиться и сломаться. Прикоснуться к нему, обхватить его трепетно и бесцеремонно, как убитого, тормошить его и укачивать. Спрятать у его шеи лицо и скривиться в сдерживаемой обычно гримасе гнева, боли и горя. Наконец-то уже оплакать то, что с ним сотворили.  
Не стоит.  
— Все в порядке, солдат. Вольно, — говорит Стив уверенно, потому что в таком состоянии Баки куда спокойнее, если с ним действуют по инструкции. — Тебе пора отдыхать. Можешь следовать в криокамеру.  
Баки слушается легко.  
Стиву не остается иного, кроме как проводить друга в комнату криосна, и не выйдет даже нормально проститься до следующего раза — Баки попросту не поймет сейчас человеческого обращения.  
— Отдыхай, — говорит Стив упрямо, — проснешься — я буду с тобой.  
Перед тем, как вдохнуть леденящий азот, Баки смотрит ему в лицо — неотрывно, недоумевающе.

***

Дождь шел теплой стеной. Это случилось в конце лета, в августе.  
Целью был завод ГИДРы у внутренней линии Мажино — неприступной когда-то, как думали, а теперь даже гансами толком не охраняемой — никому не хотелось соседствовать с ГИДРой и ее обезумевшим лидером. Тот завод бесил Жака Дернье своим существованием, но спланировать операцию в самом центре оккупированной Европы было невероятно сложно. Стиву с его парнями пришлось дожидаться Нормандской операции — им позволили поучаствовать в ее самом начале несколько неохотно, но принудили продолжать, когда поняли их возможности — и лишь только теперь Коммандос, наконец, могли осторожно воспользоваться смятением в дрогнувших войсках немцев. Третий Рейх свои дни закончит, это стало понятно — но ГИДРа была опаснее. У Шмидта были эти запасы неистощимой энергии, были средства, и очень многие из солдат Гитлера с легкостью, потеряв веру в фюрера, встали бы под знамена более прозорливого отщепенца со схожей идеологией.  
С ГИДРой было необходимо решать уже быстро, желательно, одновременно с тем как войска Союзников освободят Европу.  
Их серьезно трясло тогда, всех их. Прошедшие год был очень сложным, полным горя и великолепных побед. Парни знали, на что способны, и пределы свои знали тоже. Операция «Николь» по имени жены Жака была этим самым пределом. Готовились аккуратно, подвозили оружие и взрывчатку, прятали в полуразрушенном полузасыпанном блиндаже на краю укреплений, оставшемся без внимания армии, скрупулезно просчитывали маршруты, разведывали обстановку. Подтягивались на место парами или поодиночке, прятались, выжидая условного дня, не общались между собой, кроме как ровно в десять утра каждого дня короткой, практически молниеносной перекличкой по особой рации — лишь бы не перехватили сигнала — разработанной для них Говардом.  
Нервы были натянуты до предела в тот вечер. Даже короткая перебежка между бункерами могла выдать всю их операцию — но последний этап подготовки включал получение плана завода. План доставляла Пегги. Стив пошел бы на встречу с ней сам, но в итоге все же отослал Баки с его снайперским навыком в маскировке, прикрывал его выход и ждал возвращения, пристально глядя в прицел.

Баки ускользнул в сумерках и вернулся наутро. Едва он пролез в тот дзот, где они коротали со Стивом последние дни ожидания, оба молча и слаженно, не обмениваясь и словом, поспешили задраить вход, подтащить полусгнившие ветки поближе к узеньким амбразурам, а потом изнутри их законопатить. После этого засветили фонарь, Баки развернул планы.  
— Все точно, как мы и думали, — наконец, тихо пробормотал Стив охрипшим от волнения и длительного молчания голосом.  
Хмыкнул, прочистив горло.  
— Выступать будем через сутки. Как прошло, тебя видели?  
— Ни единой живой души.  
— Бак?  
Баки поднял взгляд от листов, только сейчас, похоже, переводя дыхание:  
— Или мертвой. Наследи я — сказал бы.  
— Прости, — Стив, извиняясь, сжал его плечо, — нервы просто ни к черту.  
— Знаю. Как подумаю, что еще сутки снова сидеть здесь, самого начинает трясти.  
— Держись. Как агент Картер?  
— Выглядит так, как будто сама доставала бумаги, но не ранена, вроде. И вы сговорились с ней? Она спрашивала меня, что планирует капитан Роджерс. Стив, с каких пор ты «капитан Роджерс», а…  
— Ты вымок весь, обсушись.  
— Затыкаешь мне рот.  
— Ты же просто сейчас препираешься. Я боялся, что ты наткнешься на часовых. У тебя руки чешутся, видно.  
— И как мне сушиться? Кто-то в нашем командовании, помнится, запретил нам в засидках огонь.  
— Значит, переоденься.  
— Во что? Все отсырело.  
— Цыц, сержант, не бурчи. Залезь в спальник или, вон, в мой костюм.  
Баки сбрасывал напряжение. С себя — а заодно и со Стива, который, сдержанный по характеру и привыкший, вдобавок, служить для бойцов примером воинской дисциплины, не мог ныть и ворчать, хоть на деле его трясло еще больше, чем самого Баки. Перепалка слегка помогала.  
А еще он завидовал другу.  
Сержант действовал, выполнял этой ночью задание, у него был шанс встретить врага, и здорово, что у Баки своя голова на плечах. Приказы не сдержали бы Гейба с его горячностью или же Мориту с гонором, не заставили бы пластаться по мокрой траве ползком.  
Нелегко заработанное за год мастерство — убивать — иногда отшибало ум. Жак и вовсе бы мог потерять понимание, сам полезть на скотов, осквернивших его родной край. А сержант был и гордый, и смелый, и горячий тоже, как черт — но Стив знал, что уж Баки-то не подведет. Не подвел. Теперь злился в углу и ворчал. Стив оскалился криво, выдавая кипящую нежность:  
— Полз на брюхе, смотрю?  
— До исподнего вымок, — чуть миролюбивее уже пробубнил Баки.  
— Снимай, — Стив швырнул в него тряпкой, одной на двоих, заменявшей им полотенце. — Разрешаю одну сигарету, сержант.  
— Да, сэр, есть, сэр, спасибо, сэр! — шепотом проорал Баки, вытянувшись по струнке, озябший и полуголый, расплываясь в улыбке.  
Стив достал для него сигарету, беззвучно смеясь:  
— Идиот.

***

Если б Стиву недавно сказали, что он может еще удивляться, ощущая себя персонажем фантастической книжки, он бы лишь с сожаленьем вздохнул. Скандинавские боги, инопланетяне, Беннер — грустная иллюстрация старой притчи о докторе Джекилле — сам он, выживший после льдов, Баки — выживший вопреки всему. Не было ничего, что Стив мог бы назвать теперь невероятным.

Кроме, пожалуй, Ваканды.  
Госпожа Айоделе — красивая молодая женщина со степенной походкой и величественной осанкой; кожа цвета лесного ореха в россыпи черных родинок выдает смешанное происхождение. У нее аллергия на кошек. Это ей не мешает оставаться единственной из знакомых Капитану Америке жрицей богини Баст.  
— Твой друг возле фонтана, — рассеянно говорит она, отводя от лица локон жестких кудрей и сосредоточенно продолжает писать что-то в прозрачном планшете. — Тебе стоит пойти к нему.  
— Все в порядке? — уточняет Стив на всякий случай.  
— Да, поэтому иди к нему.  
Стив кивает ей в знак благодарности. Он достаточно быстро сообразил, что в Ваканде бытует особая, прихотливая логика, и не стоит перечить, да и спрашивать часто не надо.  
Но возможно, он просто слишком уже привык, что ему нужно быть только там, где все плохо. Что покой для других. Что Стив может уже не стремиться к нему.  
С Баки правда все замечательно. Завтра вновь примерять протез, а пока что есть время погреться на солнце. Полдень. В саду тихо журчат струи искусственного водопада, на камнях брошена белоснежная майка Баки — а сам он навзничь разлегся на сочной, темной траве, беззаботный и полуголый, и читает запоем какую-то книгу.  
— Что это?  
— Конан Дойл.  
Стив, подумав, растягивается на той же лужайке головой к голове Баки, заглядывает в страницы снизу вверх, щурясь, смотрит на строки:  
— «По-моему,» — читает он медленно, вверх ногами, — «это одна из загадок нашего века. Почему люди, которым есть что сказать, не желают научиться говорить членораздельно?» «Затерянный мир»? Серьезно?  
— Обстановка здесь располагает, — насмешливо отвечает Баки, откладывая роман, — джунгли, древние храмы, затерянный уголок. Даже минимум парочка динозавров есть, — он усмехается жестковато, но во взгляде на самом-то деле ни тени агрессии.  
Баки скорее смущен.  
— Минимум?  
— Ну, ты спрашивал, например, сколько лет моему Абанди? На вид древний старик.  
— Ему восемьдесят.  
— И всего-то.  
— Да, мальчишка! Зеленый совсем еще.  
Баки фыркает и смеется. Стив с привычным волнением думает: боже, разве это не чудо, что он снова может смеяться, вот после всего?  
— Бак, — заговорщически предлагает он, нависая над головой друга, заглядывая в глаза, — может, к черту уже эту камеру? Кто тебя здесь найдет?  
— Мы это обсуждали, — отвечает досадливо тот, — кто-нибудь, Стив, когда-нибудь. Как в Румынии. Я ведь начал тогда уже расслабляться, ты знаешь? На рынок стал выбираться, а сидел же сперва тише мыши… Или как почти сразу в Берлине — неприступное место, наверное, предполагалось.  
— Баки…  
— Стив, я Зимний Солдат. Неприступных мест не бывает. Я вскрывал таких множество.  
— Бак, но если тебя найдут здесь, в Ваканде, то это всего лишь значит, что я буду не драться с тобой вместе, плечом к плечу, а стоять перед гробом хрустальным.  
— Ничего, он самоуничтожается при несанкционированном вскрытии, все предусмотрено.  
— Да, отличная мысль, почему бы не… — Стив повышает голос, садится, ощущая знакомое бешенство.  
Он знает об этой защите.  
— Стив.  
— Почему бы не дать им убить тебя…  
— Стив!..  
— Почему бы после всего, после всех этих лет…  
— Заткнись, Стиви!  
И Стив обессиленно затыкается. Переворачивается и ложится обратно, уставившись в белое небо, ощущая тепло Баки ухом и шеей. Ему необходимо это — даже в ссоре чувствовать присутствие Баки.  
— Это только на крайний случай, — говорит тот серьезно. — Меня просто интересует, чтоб тебе не пришлось драться против меня, как в Берлине. Какое там «рядом с тобой».  
Он легонько бодает приятеля лбом в висок:  
— Я просчитываю сперва худшие варианты. Такая привычка стала.  
Стив в ответ прислоняется, продлевая шутливое прикосновение, закрывает глаза.  
— Я скучаю, — пораженчески признается он.  
Ему хочется подтянуться поближе, прижаться к щеке щекой. Ему хочется поцеловать Баки в губы.  
Он слышит легкий смешок. Друг слегка шевелится и кладет уцелевшую руку Стиву на напеченный полуденным солнцем затылок. Взъерошивает ему волосы. Отстраняется, разрывая контакт.  
— Вот сопляк, — тихо тянет он.

***

Снаружи шумел летний дождь.  
Было тепло, но Баки, полуголый, дрожал, как лист на ветру — сильной частой дрожью, волнами пробегавшей по его спине. Прежде чем влезть в спальный мешок и постараться в нем согреться, сержант должен был насколько можно вытереться сам и как-нибудь пристроить на просушку в сыром, пахнущем землей, прелым деревом и водяной взвесью тесном дзоте куртку и неизменный свитер. Он слегка суетился. Едва не бросил мокрую одежду поверх доставленных бумаг, а когда Стив на него цыкнул — чертыхнулся и подхватил комок тряпья. Передернул плечами, стряхивая побежавшие по влажной коже мурашки.  
Стив любовался им в неярком дневном свете — убрав схемы, они опять открыли амбразуры, чтобы наблюдать за окрестностями, выключив фонарь. Стив погрузился в Баки: в дерганные жесты, упрямое сопение, странное, исходившее от того ощущение одновременно умиротворения и перевозбужденности. Всего сутки осталось подождать. Уже совсем немного — и так долго. И думать о том, как пройдет, уже не стоит. Есть хороший план — за сутки можно извести себя, пытаясь просчитать его огрехи, предусмотреть все неожиданности, выдумать десяток вероятных причин для неудачи. Стив смотрел на Баки. Его собственный вариант молитвы или, если угодно, медитации с тех пор, как перестали помогать встречи с Пег. Агентом Картер. Еще до того, как он закончил эти встречи.  
Много лет назад в Бруклине, в доках, Стив созерцал приятеля, про себя поражаясь его красоте и силе. А сейчас, оглядываясь назад, думал: да что я понимал тогда, дурак?  
На войне Баки похудел и как-то заострился. Впечатляющие мускулы грузчика сошли, став мышцами солдата — выносливого, хоть плохо питавшегося. Загар исчез. Вернулась белизна кожи — в этом дождливом полумраке словно бы сияющая. Не цвет фарфора, как у некоторых городских красавиц. Лучше: расцвеченная румянцем или пятнами синяков и ссадин; местами затемненная натертостью — там, на плече, под неизменным ремнем «Венди», например; естественной грубостью — на локтях; редкой темной порослью — как Бак досадовал лет в девятнадцать, что он никогда не будет иметь мужественных зарослей на груди, как Стива это развлекало, боже… это была естественная белизна. Немного уязвимая. Неизмеримо более ценная, чем белизна кожи всех натурщиц. Просто сняв рубашку, Баки остался до того… нагим… что Стив не мог теперь оторвать взгляд. Он был художником. Его разволновало вдруг то, что он совсем извел ту пачку пастелей «Диксон», что подарил Бак, и вот теперь не может зарисовать все это: подтянутый, но мягкий на вид живот; чуть сгорбленные плечи; больше не настолько отчетливые, как после памятной зимы в доках, грудные мышцы. Вставшие от холода и сырости маленькие соски. Смешные, нежно-розовые. Трогательные. Стив понимал, что хочет коснуться их. Не чувствовал какого-то особенного удивления.

Война снимает многие запреты. Видит бог, он долго пытался сохранить сознание нормального, цивилизованного, порядочного человека. Только вот, похоже, самым порядочным, что он сделал для этого, в итоге была та дурная ночка с лондонскими девчонками. После нее он словно стал по-новому смотреть на Пегги. Видеть ее. Он понял, насколько же она прекрасна. Чистая и гордая. И неуверенная под броней своей огромной воли и целеустремленности. Ранимая. Он понял, что она не волнует его. Было много нежности в их отношениях. И много восхищения. Взаимного — это он тоже понял, и это его даже не порадовало. Просто… Какое-то время он пробыл вопреки тем теплым словам Эрскина, хорошим капитаном. Но не человеком. Человек Стив Роджерс был вспыльчивым и резким парнем. И любил девчонок. Всех, а не только Пегги. В Пегги был влюблен, словно в звезду — но ничего земного в их чувствах не было. Стив не любил войну, но сросся с ней всего за один год. Любил своих ребят. Своих солдат, друзей. Баки — больше всего. Однажды война стерла позолоту с его мундирных пуговиц до основания, и Капитан Америка отлип от Стива как костюм — осталась только кожа, а собственная кожа всегда впору. С тех пор Стив иногда замечал за собой — то и это… Новое. Или забытое. Однажды он подумал, что вот в таких случаях говорят, наверное — теперь не жалко умереть. После того, как встретился с собой.  
Но сам он так не чувствовал. Ему страстно хотелось жить. Дышать сырым и теплым воздухом Франции. Смотреть на Баки. Думать, что сделал бы сейчас, если бы было можно — не ужасаясь своим мыслям. Помнить слова умной усталой проститутки о внутренней красоте — и видеть ее, именно эту красоту. Во всем — только ее.  
— Стив? — неуверенно протянул Баки.  
Стив, чуть опомнясь, криво усмехнулся. Он замечтался. И ясно — о чем, достаточно взглянуть на его брюки. Об этом Бак и спрашивал.  
— Прости, слегка задумался, — объяснил Стив, вовсе не собираясь пугать друга. — Смотрел на тебя, как-то вот и вспомнились те… девушки, ну, в Лондоне.  
— Да, точно! — Баки отвел взгляд, тихо хохотнув. — Ясно тогда. Какая была ночка! Как меня полоскало с утра… Выбрались оттуда, когда хозяйка уже начала стучать в дверь. Денег — пара фунтов…  
Стив усмехнулся тоже, вспоминая. Повертел любовно в руках мятую сигаретку, припасенную для Баки.  
— А еще ты, помнишь, под утро вдруг спросил девчонок, нет ли у них карандаша с бумагой? Роджерс, мне казалось, они, наконец, зададут стрекоча от таких извращенцев.  
Стив припомнил следом недоумение на личике той, светленькой, и рассмеялся:  
— Я же всю ночь думал о рисовании, не мог из головы выбросить. Жутко перетрусил в начале, вот и лезли глупости в голову…  
— Ты?! — друг развеселился и явно задумал теперь извести Стива, как в старые добрые времена дома.  
Одновременно он, отбросив бесполезное уже мокрое полотенце, начал тереть плечи, гоняя кровь, чтобы слегка согреться, шипя от холода и ежась, но при том сквозь зубы пытаясь задразнить Стива до алых щек:  
— Мужик, — он перешел на бруклинский тягучий выговор, — можно подумать, что не ты той ночью жарил всех, кто мог шевелиться.  
Стив смотрел на то, как ладони Баки — сильные, мозолистые — жестко проходятся по гладкой белой коже, как расцветают на плечах пятна румянца — свежего, здорового, розового румянца.  
— Ну, не всех, — для точности заметил он.  
С ухмылкой поднял голову — и только тогда понял, что сболтнул.  
В глазах Баки был шок. Такой особый сорт шока, который заставляет тебя десять раз прокручивать услышанное в голове, лишь бы поверить в то, что ты верно понял фразу. Но Баки был умным. На самом деле до него дошло. И у него в глазах было еще и близкое осознание. Всего. Чтобы сложить два и два другу хватит секунды. В глазах Баки Стиву вдруг почудились испуг и злость.  
— О Боже, я не то имел в виду!.. — изображать растерянность даже не приходилось, Стив и был растерян.  
Он же не собирался говорить такого, Баки же не нужно было такое, просто не могло, зачем же заставлять его об этом думать…  
Вот теперь уши, правда, запекло. Стало невыносимо стыдно, Стив почти почувствовал себя опять подростком, у которого самое сокровенное, трепетное, желанное — порой настолько напоказ, что, кроме отвращения с насмешками, бедняга ничего не вызывает. Впрочем, он не больно-то далеко ушел от этого подростка. Ну какой там опыт у Стива был? Пат, полудоговорной секс по ее желанию? Те девочки из Сохо? Неловкие долгие переглядки с Пегги?  
Теперь было сложно. Если Баки сейчас на него разозлится, если — что угодно…  
Но Баки только фыркнул. Еще настороженно, еще неловко, еще не легко — но безо всякой злобы. Фыркнул, отвернулся, стал проверять, насколько он надежно пристроил свитер просыхать на скобе, одной из вбитых в стену — ступеньке короткой лестницы вверх, из дзота. Заодно решил проверить, крепко ли вбиты сами скобы. Дергая их, одну за другой, явно в шутку бросил через плечо:  
— А точно, Стиви? Черт, это была такая ночь, просто диву даешься, как мы хоть это пропустили-то. Правда, я столько выпил, что почти не помню. Уверен, да?  
Стив выдохнул, кивнул с улыбкой:  
— Точно, Бак.  
— Ну, — возвратившись к бруклинскому говору, подвел итоги тот, — что ж, не умеешь ты ловить момент, мужик!  
И потянулся к следующей скобе, хотя зачем их было проверять? Не важно. Важным показалось то, что ссора минула их. Дружеские подначки звучали еще чуть натянуто, но все-равно… по-доброму.  
Стив понял, что грустит. Совсем немного. Он вымотанно усмехнулся в ответ, голову вело от облегчения. И он ответил, в общем-то, не особенно скрывая сожаления:  
— Нет, не умею.  
Баки дернул скобу и чуть не полетел вместе с ней на пол. Зазвенело по каменному полу, невыносимо громко, так что тут же оба Коммандос замерли, вскочив на ноги, глядя в амбразуры. Шел затяжной дождь. Через минуту Баки выдохнул, опять дрожа:  
— Отдай мне сигарету.  
Стив протянул ее, и Баки выхватил курево у него из рук. Сунул в уголок рта, рассеянно похлопал себя по влажным штанам, но спичек не нашел, поэтому, так и не прикурив, уселся на широкий ящик с оружием. Осел на этот ящик, словно из него вдруг ушли силы. Стив кинул ему коробок спичек. Баки стал прикуривать — нервно и торопливо. Видимо, он просто пытался притвориться, что все хорошо. Баки сломал первую спичку и чиркал второй, пока не измочалил серу. Бросил коробок на пол в сердцах — и словно успокоился, положив локти на расставленные широко колени. Поднял взгляд на Стива — с этой не зажженной полурассыпавшейся сигареткой в углу рта, озябший, полуголый.  
Сказал негромко:  
— Попроси меня.

***

— Знаешь, страшно хочу в Нью-Йорк, — протяжно, ласково как-то признается Баки, глядя с балкона на лесную массу.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Здесь неплохо, но… Вся эта жара, джунгли, птицы, экзотика. Хочу кислых нормальных яблок. Городских, полудиких. Грызть их, брести по улице, — Баки говорит полушутя, мечтательно, вряд ли он в самом деле верит, что в Нью-Йорке еще растут яблоки или можно их есть. — Как меня разморозят окончательно… ужасно хочу домой.  
У Стива замирает сердце. Он проходил это. Он облокачивается на перила рядом с другом, по левую сторону от того, будто нужно прикрыть ему незащищенный бок.  
— Я жил в Нью-Йорке, знаешь? Сначала и позже еще. Там все так изменилось. Меня разморозили как раз в Нью-Йорке, на Таймс-сквер. И в Бруклине стало теперь… не плохо, но как-то странно. С одной стороны, многие дома даже еще сохранились, но я никогда не мог почувствовать себя там как дома. В этом веке, то есть. Какой-то один новый памятник, небоскреб, вывеска и билборд на фасаде — и все, смотреть больше не хочется. Наши многоквартирники снесли, кстати. Не то чтоб, — он вдруг смеется, вспоминая даже умиленно жуткие сквозняки и «картонные» стены, печку, от которой копоти было больше, чем жара, — не то чтоб я хотел снова жить в нашей старой конуре! Спорим, что и ты не по ней заскучал?  
Баки только растягивает губы зеркально, но глаза его не улыбаются. Ничего не ответив, он плавно отводит взгляд.  
— Ты не помнишь ее, да? — правильно понимает Стив.  
Подталкивает замолчавшего друга плечом по остатку железного плеча.:  
— Эй, это ничего. Нельзя помнить все. Это не страшно, Бак.  
И ухмылка расплывается по лицу Баки — кривая, на сей раз своя собственная:  
— Конечно, — говорит он. — Ну так что у нас была за страшная конура? Расскажи, что там было ужасного?  
И Стив долго и мягко рассказывает о квартире, о сквозняках, о затяжной войне муравьев с пауками, вечном запахе рыбы с этажа ниже — от Гуревичей, и о том как Баки чинил печку, перемазавшись в саже. Где-то преувеличивает, где преуменьшает. Пока Баки, оттаивая, посмеивается над ним тихо, его не оставляет чувство, как будто он ляпнул что-то очень плохое и теперь непонятно, как исправлять. Он не знает, что. И не спрашивает, как, но…  
Стив глядит на зеленый массив леса, влажный туман и радуги, вспыхивающие на солнце. Рассказывает о старой конуре в старом Бруклине. Страшно скучает тоже.  
Баки невыносимо хочется прямо сейчас обнять.

***

«Попроси меня» — сказал Баки.  
Мир замер. Струился по коже воздух. Вдалеке глухо и переливисто пропел несколько нот раскат грома. Баки смотрел в упор — выжидающе и тяжело, испытующе и нервозно.  
Стив не знал бы, что думать — но думать он вовсе не мог. Он, наверное, должен был переспросить — но ему не хватило смелости. Он хотел попросить, как и велено… как ему было доверено… Но боялся отказа. Боялся все упустить. Слова друга прозвучали внезапно, но слишком… как-то необъяснимо верно. Как будто удар под дых.  
Да и как о таком попросить — Стив не знал. Он и в самом деле хотел — до дрожания рук, пятен перед глазами — секунду назад их не было. Но хотелось иного. Не просто кого-нибудь, Стив до запойного тремора в руках хотел сейчас именно Баки и только его. Новый уровень вожделения — Стив хотел прикоснуться к нему, схватить, сжать в руках его тело. Хотел тискать его, ощущая под мягкой бледной кожей мышцы. Сцеловать его запах прогорклого табака и усталого пота, и слизать вкус дождя с плеч. Иметь Баки. Подмять его, прижать крепко, вобрать его, присвоить себе, всего.  
Ощутить себя дома. Баки был его домом, и поэтому Стив хотел в него. Окунуться в единственное, что осталось у Стива прежнего — безопасность чужого, но куда более, чем свое собственное, знакомого уже тела. Невозможно хотелось проникнуть в него, за границы надежных рук, за завесу родного, живого и скрытного взгляда — глубже, чем когда-либо он мог пробраться до этого вечера. Стать единым и нераздельным с ним. Куда ближе чем, может быть, Баки захочет потом.  
Так что Стив не спросил. Подошел ближе к другу. Присел перед ним, прямо между расставленных — Баки нервно моргнул — коленей. Вынул из его рта сигарету. Поднял спички и сам прикурил — по-прежнему неумело, но хотя бы не поперхнувшись. Потом выпустил изо рта и медленно поднес смятый конец к обветренным губам своего сержанта. Подождал, пока тот приоткроет их — и вложил сигарету сам, так, как Лиззи весной это делала.  
Баки молча смотрел на него. Глаза у него были светлые и как будто бы злые — испуганной такой злостью. Он не перехватил сигарету. Затянулся, посасывая, глубоко. Выпустил из рта, оставляя у Стива. Выдохнул дымок в сторону, так и не отводя глаз. Потом облизнулся нервно.  
Стив щепотью смял рыжий огонь. Отложил курево на ближайшую к ним поверхность, помня как сержант нервничает без своих горьких «Кэмел» — и поцеловал влажный рот. Жестко и глубоко, торопливо, обхватывая его лицо ладонями, вжавшись почти до боли, не сдерживаясь, щекоча изнутри языком, не давая вздохнуть, и предплечьями чувствуя напряжение в его теле: то, как распрямился вдруг позвоночник, прежде устало сгорбленный; то, как без толку вскинулись руки друга — не обняв, не отталкивая, как будто боясь прикоснуться.  
Поцелуй был плохим для первого, но он мог стать последним. Стив боялся, что он последний, жадничал, урывал ощущения, торопился… Но левая рука Баки медленно опустилась ему на плечо. Ворот форменной зеленой куртки смялся в его кулаке, пальцы другой руки впились Стиву в затылок — потом обхватили крепко. Стив прижался к нему, пахом — к теплому паху, грудью — к голой груди. Обнял, наконец — все еще неуверенно. Гладил спину и гибкую поясницу, боялся его отпустить, не давал ему даже просто перехватить инициативу — тот попробовал, раз и другой, но потом прекратил. Подавался навстречу, жесткий, еще перепуганный. Порой судорожно, с еле слышимым присвистом втягивал воздух ртом, вырываясь из поцелуев — и опять подставлял покрасневшие губы, словно бы из упрямства какого-то. Раскрывал их для Стива, доверчиво и послушно.  
Постепенно до Стива дошло, что его не отвергнут. Что Баки согласен. Он едва понимал, что чувствует: благодарность какую-то ошеломленную, нежность. Еще чувствовал себя глупо, ощутил стыд за то, что набросился так. Осыпал теперь поцелуями — края губ, подбородок, скулы, нос и глаза. Целовал Баки в шею, понимая, что будут засосы, извинялся и целовал снова. Хотел что-то еще сказать, что-то ласковое рвалось из него, что-то глупое, нежное до отчаяния. Стив не смог найти слов. «Да и ладно,» — решил он, — «не стоит». Пат его отучила от нежностей вслух в свое время, еще с первой попытки — что уж теперь позориться…  
— Стив… давай. Пошли, — кулаки друга уперлись ему в плечи.  
Стив слегка отстранился. Потом поднялся без слов, отступая от Баки, пропуская его вперед, к углу, где они ночевали — каждый раз пока по одному, чтобы другой остался на карауле — а теперь собирались вместе. Так нелепо все было, так наспех и неуклюже. Но так нужно, что у Стива теснило в груди от желания и надежды.  
Они сложили постель на скорую руку из спальников и сухих курток. Баки молча порылся в полевой аптечке, достал, пряча взгляд, жестянку вазелина — Стив при виде этой вдумчивой, очень рациональной готовности едва не поперхнулся. Коротко крепко зажмурился, чтобы прийти в себя, не накинуться снова. В паху у него тянуло, воздуха не хватало. Баки гибко нагнулся, снял краги с ботинок, но только коснулся шнурков — как Стив остановил его:  
— Постой… Можно, я сам?  
Друг взглянул непонятливо, как одурманенный. Затем осознал вопрос, выматерился — не на Стива, куда-то в пространство. Кивнул пару раз, распрямился, встал, тяжело дыша, ожидая, пока Стив разденет его. И все это отдавало, наверное, собственничеством, хищничеством, какой-нибудь извращенностью, Стив и не понимал, что его заставляет хотеть этого, какой именно из инстинктов — просто хотелось очень. Баки легонько вздрогнул, когда он звякнул пряжкой ремня, вытянул прочь из петли пуговицу и раскрыл молнию у того на штанах, коснувшись сквозь ткань костяшками постепенно твердеющего члена — только наполовину случайно. Они больше не целовались. Стив привстал на колено, справляясь с шнуровкой ботинок — и друг снова вздрогнул, почти незаметно. Баки так теперь и потрясывало то и дело под пальцами Стива, пока тот с него стягивал обувь, штаны и прочее. Может, просто от холода. С себя Стив скинул форму за пару секунд — и бросил ее, против своих привычек, прямо там, на полу. Баки хмыкнул тихонько, но промолчал, опускаясь на один из расстеленных спальников, позволяя обнять себя снова.  
Их жесткая постель оказалась сырой. Немного. Она быстро согрелась. Им было все равно.

***

Стив не знает по-прежнему, куда деться от одиночества. Постепенно приходит к выводу, что война так и будет преследовать его до конца жизни, куда бы он ни пошел. Даже на Базе Мстителей, среди своих. Даже в мирном, пережившим читаури и опять возвратившемся к деловой, жизнерадостной суете Нью-Йорке. И в Ваканде, даже наполовину почти отойдя от привычных дел. Коулсон, подобравший их на Оймяконе, помогший им оклематься в промежутке, когда ТʼЧалла требовал правосудия для Земо и еще не задумал даровать щедрое покровительство своим бывшим противникам, теперь предоставляет возможность размяться — там, где бессильны Мстители, те, что еще послушны закону, действует новый, неофициальный, почти что подпольный Щ.И.Т., благосклонно принявший в свои ряды Мстителей остальных. Стива это лишь радует. Он не может жить мирно. Уже не умеет. Знает это еще с тех пор, как задумался о квартире в родном Бруклине после того как вернулся из Вашингтона. Понял, что — нет, не справится.  
Стив вздыхает. Тихо глядит на Баки.  
С Баки не стало легче. Даже когда тот рядом, а не просто лежит в своей капсуле. А когда-то Стиву казалось, что, найдя его, он вновь окажется дома. Как на войне когда-то. Эгоизмом, наверное, было бежать и бежать по петляющим следам друга, хотя тот очевидно скрывался. Но Стив знал, что и Гидра также хочет найти Солдата, изводился порой от страха, что они отыскали, схватили, опять упрятали в морозилку и…  
Стив касается ледяного стекла криокамеры где-то на уровне сердца, временно снова замершего. Отвратительная ирония.  
На войне Баки нес дом в себе. Но как быть, если из него вырвали даже не сами воспоминания — а умение верить? Не верность его — сознательную — а возможность довериться?  
Если дом Стива захвачен, разорен и сожжен…  
Лицо Баки за толстым стеклом кажется совершенно спокойным, он практически улыбается. Иногда Стиву кажется — друг сбегает в сон от него.

***

— Нет, нет, нет, только зубы мне не заговаривай, Баки Барнс! Если хочешь победу, борись честно! Хватит меня подначивать, — Стив цедит это свирепо, плечи уже дрожат.  
— Это просто военная хитрость, Стив, ты слышал о таком или уже слишком привык обходиться одними мышцами? — Баки больше рычит, чем говорит, да и его улыбка больше напоминает оскал, на шее натягиваются жилы. — А потом ты несешься, как ополоумевший, прямо туда, обратно, в сторону заминированного завода, и как это называть?  
— Прикрывал наш отход! А что ты делал там, идиот, когда я разобрался с гансами?!  
Руки сцеплены в замок, левая рука Стива привязана за спиной, чтобы чуть сравнять шансы. Жесткая ладонь Баки упирается в его собственную, пальцы крепко, надежно сжимают. Камень попался удобный. Затей они вдвоем свой раунд по армрестлингу на каком-то столе — своротили бы его запросто.  
— Ждал тебя… идиот! Поплатился за это ребрами… и достоинством!  
Лбы намокли от пота. Поединок уже длится долго. Отросшие здесь, в Ваканде, волосы Баки выбились из хвоста, и передние прядки налипли на скулы. Стив на секунду засматривается и теряет два дюйма.  
— Я… давно… извинился, Бак! Семьдесят лет… прошло! А ты все продолжаешь ворчать.  
— Ты меня на плече… волок! Как какую-то… дамочку! И с размаху в овраг швырнул!  
— Ну прости… что не дал… — Стив с усилием возвращает себе оба потерянных дюйма, — поджариться!  
— Да не жди я… — Баки предпринимает попытку вернуть себе выигрыш, — ты сам бы… — но Стив стоит насмерть, — поджарился!  
— Ты на что наме… каешь?!  
Баки слизывает соленый пот над верхней губой, раскрасневшейся из-за спарринга — и Стив чувствует, что сейчас проиграет.  
Ну вот еще, поддаваться.  
— Надо мной Дум-Дум ржал! Если б Баки, говорил… — глаза Баки расширяются, когда Стив начинает бороться по-настоящему, — не изобразит из себя вовремя… Аррр!  
Бак старается из последних сил, но рука его уже почти падает. Стиву весело до чертей, ему хочется победить, Баки здорово побеждать, даже если нечестно — особенно, если нечестно.  
— Помню, — чтобы чуть-чуть завести приятеля, отдавая полдюйма и любуясь свирепой яростью на лице у того, вызванной пониманием, что это просто фора, поблажка, — если Джимми, говорил… вовремя не изобразит из себя этакую мамзель в беде… капитана мы повезем… однажды… домой…  
Баки рычит, старается, урывает еще дюйм, торжествующе выдыхает…  
— В спичечном коробке! — Стив решительно прижимает кисть приятеля к камню, у которого они борются.  
— Ах! — Баки вскрикивает пораженно и раздосадованно, с недоверием глядя на еще сплетенные руки.  
Стив его не отпускает.  
— Хоронить тогда будем его под флажком, что в стаканчиках на столах стоят, — весело завершает он общее воспоминание.  
Баки вдруг заливается смехом, — радостным и свободным. Он хохочет, склоняясь к сплетенным рукам, хохочет, отирая плечом с щеки волосы, глядя на Стива — хохочет. Стив смотрит на него тоже и улыбается, хотя лицо неожиданно сводит. Стив не хочет смеяться уже. Он хочет другого. Хочет бросить Баки на землю, прижать своим телом, разогретого и смешливого снова, как некогда — и по-новому. Хочет чувствовать этот смех своей кожей. Так хочет его сейчас.  
Он легко выпускает ладонь друга, тянется вперед, чтобы отвести у того с лица так и не убранную еще влажную прядь. У Баки холодеет взгляд.  
— Что, не все еще? — он слегка отстраняется, сам трет щеку подрагивающими от перенапряжения пальцами.  
Стив старательно держит улыбку:  
— Только что проиграл и уже прихорашиваться? Гейб тебя голливудским красавчиком звал.  
— Он завидовал, — Баки стремительно поднимается, направляется к озерцу, найденному сегодня ими на одной из нечастых совместных прогулок по ближайшим окрестностям резиденции ТʼЧаллы. — Поищу крокодилов. С ними у меня шансы вернее. И на что я рассчитывал, а?  
Стив срывает ремень, которым Баки привязывал его левую руку. Приложения сил не хватает, чтобы сбросить досаду. То ли Баки не помнит, то ли попросту не желает. Может, просто еще не готов? Но Стив даже не знает, как спрашивать. Как сказать, что вполне подождет, если можно.  
— Не особо их обижай! — кричит он себе за спину, напуская ухмылки в голос.  
Он боится, что Баки не даст ему разрешения вообще хоть чего-то ждать.

***

Наконец, его прорывает.  
— Ты курить начал, Бак?  
— «Лаки Страйк», представляешь?  
Баки отдыхает перед новыми процедурами на терраске с видом на водопад — настоящий, далекий и мощный. Сегодня у него по плану новый специалист, полагающий, что сумеет снять чертов код. Баки курит, откинувшись в кресле в позе настолько расслабленной, что становится очевидно, насколько же он взведен. Стив подходит, берет со стола сигареты. Действительно, «Лаки Страйк».  
— А я думал, что их запретили.  
— Рыжая привезла.  
Стив ни разу не слышал, чтоб кто-то себе позволял говорить о Наташе так: «рыжая». Но у Баки, вот, получается — словно это не цвет волос, а какое-то прозвище. Он зовет ее так в глаза, и Наташа не против — только дразнит в ответ его русской фальшивой фамилией. Баки не обижается.  
Бак не то, чтоб сошелся с командой. Не так часто уж совпадают его графики пробуждения и визиты сюда ребят. Но Наташа как будто естественно любопытничает. Сэм навещает Стива, препирается с Баки из-за мелочей, это почти уютно. Клинт иногда подбрасывает в резиденцию после совместных их операций, и его Бак тогда расспрашивает, как прошло, почему-то единственного из всех. Ванда только молча поглядывает, когда Стив в очередной раз готовится возвращаться. Улыбается ему радостно и немного печально. Единственная, кто знает, может быть — неизвестно, как много она прочитала в его мыслях за все эти годы — но уж точно, единственная, кто так откровенно счастлив, что погибшие иногда воскресают. Было бы время, был бы уверенней Баки — он сошелся бы с ними со всеми по-настоящему, Стив уже убежден.  
— Сколько времени я не видел тебя с сигаретой. Вредно же вообще, ты знаешь?  
Баки только демонстративно затягивается, вдумчиво наслаждаясь терпким дымом. Выглядит это зрелище несколько неприлично.  
— Просто так и скажи, что завидно, — ухмыляется друг.  
Стив качает головой:  
— Я уже и не помню, как это. Дай-ка!  
Баки понятливо отдает сигарету, зная, что закуривать новую Стиву нет смысла — для вкуса хватит затяжки, а всерьез он даже в сложном сорок четвертом так и не начал курить.  
Дым продирает гортань, забирается внутрь, снимает немного нервозность. Это — нет, не эффект никотина. Это общая на двоих сигарета в окопе. В дзоте, в штабе — не важно. Прошлое на двоих. Это снова — жизнь на двоих.  
Стив с улыбкой протягивает сигарету обратно. Баки довольно кивает, вновь затягиваясь. Расслабленно говорит, поднося огонек к глазам и зачем-то его разглядывая:  
— Каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, ты здесь. Не будь рыжей, так и считал бы, что киснешь со мной постоянно, — у него изменилась мимика. Раньше Баки поднял брови бы, задавая вопрос с подначкой, теперь лишь ухмыляется криво, — но надеюсь, кроме заданий, у тебя есть еще что-нибудь за душой?  
— Например? — Стив протягивает к нему руку опять, Баки вновь отдает сигарету.  
Взять из пачки другую, наверное, проще, но привычней и лучше — так.  
— Не расстраивай меня, парень, — Баки морщится, наполовину от солнца, заливающего террасу, — я о девушках! Как насчет светленькой? Той, из Лейпцига.  
Стив замирает:  
— Наташа? Она хочет втянуть тебя в то, чтоб найти мне подружку?  
— Не увиливай, Роджерс, — Бак жестом требует курево назад. — Та, светленькая. Я ей здорово врезал, готов извиниться. Как с ней у вас сейчас?  
Сигарета истлела уже до половины, так что пальцы Стива касаются его пальцев. Расслабленность растворяется заодно с крохами никотина.  
— Нет у нас ничего. Разве в Лейпциге было неясно?  
— Ты ее целовал, — Баки коротко жмет плечом. Он неплохо справляется одной рукой, так что только в жестикуляции проявляется то, что увечье мешает ему. Он баюкает левую руку, отсутствующую, бессознательно бережет плечо и левую сторону, когда просто сидит, то всегда наклоняется вправо. Стив мечтает однажды увидеть прежние живые жесты во всем их многообразии. Разработка протеза идет полным ходом, новая левая рука Баки будет гибче и тоньше той, прежней. — Ладно, может, ты и сплоховал, — Баки как-то и сам сникает, словно больше не хочет разыгрывать бодрость, — но вдруг бы она оказалась умницей, попыталась еще раз. Нельзя человека бросать только из-за того, что понятие флирта у него как будто ему девяносто.  
Он оглядывается, не зная, куда деть окурок, явно думая о другом. Стив берет у него сигарету. На затяжку еще остается. Фильтр влажный от общей слюны.  
— Баки. Помнишь… У Мажино?

***

Стив не может молчать больше.  
— Помнишь, у Мажино? — спрашивает он негромко, потому что не вспомнить о той сигарете, той, без фильтра, помятой, чуть мокрой, невозможно сейчас. Потому что задать вопрос вдруг становится просто в момент этого возвращенного равенства, взаимопонимания. — Почему ты со мной согласился спать? Я и тогда не понял. Даже не ожидал, а спросить потом было неловко.  
Баки, замерший, было, при упоминании Мажино, хмыкает, вероятно, потому что подтрунивать над чрезмерной деликатностью Стива — традиция детства, давно уже неоправданная, но привычно забавная.  
— Потому что ты был начальством! — ослепительно улыбается Баки.  
Стив качает головой — тоже с улыбкой:  
— Даже не шути так, — друг молчит и глядит на него вопрошающе. — Нет. Не может быть.  
Тот пожимает плечами — одним правым плечом:  
— Почему нет? — потом все же снисходит до пояснений. — Ну, конечно же, не поэтому. Просто ты захотел, я не видел смысла ломаться, — замечая, наверное, что-то в лице Стива, он добавляет. — На войне было всем тяжело. Я не видел большой проблемы в том, чтобы ты спускал пар со мной.  
И похоже, что это все. Все его объяснение.  
— Спускал пар? — переспрашивает Стив неверяще, неспособный выразить, что не стал бы так, что не смог бы…  
— Но ведь как-то так это и было, — отвечает устало Бак, второй раз выдавая, что вовсе не весел сегодня. — Слушай, мне пора к очередному заклинателю змей. Он считает, сегодня придется снова пробовать код, так что если тебя ждут, то я…  
— Нет, — Стив не позволяет свернуть разговор, — не так. Для меня это было не так. Я влюбился же в тебя тогда, Баки. У меня руки, помню, дрожали, когда я тебя обнимал…  
Он бормочет признания, запоздавшие на проклятые семьдесят — или сколько уже? — лет, и чувствует себя страшно преданным, выброшенным, обманутым. Чувствует себя одновременно насильником и идиотом — навязчивым, глупым и жалким.  
— Стив?  
— Просто я был так счастлив с тобой, мне казалось, мы… Господи! Я не знал, Бак!  
— Стив, я верю, — Баки говорит осторожно, но в его глазах больше смятения, нежели веры, и звучит это, словно он заставляет себя говорить, — может, я и не прав. Просто так это помню, все это: каждый раз на бегу, потому что тебе нужно, всегда почему-то тебе…  
Стив качает головой в жесте беспомощного отрицания:  
— Сыворотка. Мне действительно было надо чаще, чем мы могли себе это позволить. Времени не хватало, и заметить могли, и…  
— Ну да, я и сказал, война же, — прерывает его Баки, вовсе не понимая. — Эй, ну что ты завелся?  
— Но если ты думал, что я тебя просто использую. Так вполне могло казаться. Я ведь даже тебе не признался ни разу. Думал, незачем говорить. Ты ведь знаешь меня лучше всех, Бак. Ты понял, что я был влюблен в Пат, когда я и сам не желал замечать этого.  
— Пат? — вдруг хмурится Баки.  
— Профессор вас ждет. Сейчас.  
Новый голос врывается в спор ни о чем, прекращая его. Айоделе привычно расслаблена. Она без любопытства, прохладно смотрит на них обоих. Потом она отворачивается, покидая террасу, явно не сомневаясь, что ее слов послушаются. Она совершенно права.  
Баки встает из кресла и уходит за нею. Стив только и может, что окликнуть, как-то отчаянно:  
— Баки! Послушай. Просто… прости меня.  
Баки вполоборота бросает ему, не старается встретить взгляд:  
— Да нормально все.  
И он уходит. Стив стоит на террасе. У него разбивается сердце.  
Вечером — код. Опять.

***

— Я готов к исполнению, — сообщает Зимний Солдат.  
Стив смотрит в глаза Баки — светлые, настороженные. Иногда Стиву хочется поговорить с ним таким, понять, что тот чувствует. Иногда еще хочет просто крепко, сильно обнять, объяснить, что бояться нечего, никаких больше миссий, пыток, электрошока, и не нужно так слушаться. Иногда ему хочется вовсе врезать Баки за этот спокойный, чужой и холодный взгляд.  
— Протокол заморозки, — говорит он на это. — Следуй за мной.  
Когда Баки ложится в капсулу, доктор Абанди мягко выбивает на клавиатуре привычные аппарату сложные и шифрованные последовательности команд. Стив опять говорит Баки, как говорит всегда:  
— Отдыхай. Как проснешься, я буду с тобой.  
И думает про себя: для чего? В первый раз думает: а действительно ли он нужен здесь Баки? Не свободнее ль стало бы ему без Стива? Бесконечных воспоминаний или необходимости постоянно держаться, сиять напоказ улыбками, лишь бы только не выдать, до чего ему самому тяжко? Бак и прежде не выдавал, когда было непросто. Был скрытным, гордым, упрямым. Он надумывал иногда про себя столько проблем, что сам же их и пугался — потому что не поделиться, не мог жаловаться — воспитывали их так. На войне после плена и вовсе отвык болтать, все шутил и смеялся — успокаивал своего «Кэпа». Бак, бывает, сбивается посейчас на старое «Капитан». С сорок третьего начал сбивался, привыкли. «Командир» — звал. Начальство. Мда.  
Он встречает взгляд Баки — неожиданно пристальный. Поднимается, отрезая Солдата от мира, толстое стекло капсулы.  
— Все нормально, я рядом, — говорит ему Стив, — всегда.  
Когда Зимний Солдат закрывает глаза, погружаясь в свой очередной льдистый сон, то чуть-чуть улыбается. Просыпается Баки обычно с сиплым вздохом, похожим на крик, засыпает — с улыбкой. Каждый проклятый раз.

***

— Ладно, я понимаю, почему ты ушел с реки. Но потом, Баки. Что не вернулся? Я же тебя искал.  
Стив прицеливается, как следует. Редкий случай, когда это Баки приходит, гадая, куда подевался Стив, а не тот ищет Баки. Но он просто засел себе в тире. Тоже случай нечастый — не слишком он любит стрелять.  
— Это не объяснить.  
— Попытайся, — он сдвигает наушник, чтобы нормально слышать.  
Баки рядом примеривается к мишеням, взвешивая в руках пистолет производства Ваканды.  
— У меня отобрали жизнь, — отвечает он тихо. — Ушел ее возвращать.  
— Я помог бы тебе.  
— Я хотел свою жизнь назад, — в глазах Баки сейчас видно что-то такое, что было тогда, в Румынии. Они глубже, темней и мудрей, чем обычно. Стив хочет его понять. — Для себя одного. И ни с кем ее не делить.  
— Да. Тогда я мешал бы.  
— Именно, старина.  
Стив не чувствует даже расстройства. Хочется Баки дать все, что можно. И если он хочет так, если начал ценить свое уединение больше разорванных связей — то можно его понять.  
— А сейчас я мешаю? — уточняет Стив для себя.  
Баки долго молчит. Признается:  
— Не знаю сам.  
Стив кидает ему по очереди наушники и очки. Прежде чем друг натягивает заглушки, Стив ему говорит:  
— Если буду, скажи мне, приятель. Я не совсем дурак.  
Баки делает несколько нечеловечески точных выстрелов в самое яблочко. Кажется, он не рад.

***

— Мы летим, ковыляя во мгле… — мурлычет Клинт, слегка фальшивя, но вполне приятно.  
— Пум, пум, пум, пум, пум, пум, пум, пум… — создает музыкальное сопровождение Скотт.  
— Мы идем на последнем крыле…  
— Пум, пум, пум, пум, пум, пум, пум, пум…  
— Как скоро мы будем на месте? — не выдерживая этого благодушия, осведомляется Стив.  
Хотя, строго говоря, эти двое совершенно не обязаны его подбрасывать — на нецелом после операции джете и на предельной скорости.  
— Бак пробит, хвост горит…. Да успеем мы, Кэп. Или что, тебя песенка бесит?  
— Да хоть песню десантников пой*. Я вам крепко обязан, парни.  
— За услуги такси? Да брось ты.  
— Да, Кэп, помнишь, как вы помогли мне пробраться в Штаты, чтобы посмотреть школьный спектакль? Это было покруче.  
— Хорошее представление, — вежливо замечает Стив. — Кэсси отлично справилась.  
Они все посмотрели спектакль, кто «живьем», кто по видеосвязи — Скотта, радостного и чересчур заметного иногда, следовало прикрыть. А тех, кто не присутствовал на операции «славный папа», Скотт заставил потом посмотреть запись на телефоне. Даже Баки в их числе был.  
— Она умница у тебя, — говорит Клинт лениво, подмигивая Капитану.  
Скотт замечает, зная, что над ним откровенно подтрунивают, но это его не смущает. Следующие полчаса они слушают об успехах малышки Кэсси за последние две недели. Стива совесть грызет вот уже пару лет за то, что из-за их с Тони общей глупости этот парень в бегах. А ведь маленькая принцесса Лэнг очень любит своего отца.  
На подлете ко входу в ущелье Клинт закладывает вираж — Стив не сдерживает короткого возгласа.  
— Эй, кого-то здесь подлатать бы, — замечает Клинт ровно.  
— Я в порядке, — отмахивается Скотт, лишь немного помятый, и тут же встрепехивается. — Стой! А та песня десантников, эта не та, где парень запутался в стропах?  
Они оба смеются:  
— Она.  
— Никогда вот не понимал, — жалуется Лэнг. — Что это за боевой дух такой, жуткое описание смерти для новичка?  
— Ну и вот, теперь вниз по реке, скоро будем на месте. Мы же там не опаздываем, Кэп?  
— Нет, опаздываем, — морщится Стив. — Ребята ее обожали. Помнится, наш отряд выбрасывали как-то раз в совершенно жуткую погоду, как всех тогда не размазало, даже не представляю. Страшно было до мокрых подштанников.  
— Но вы прыгнули? — Скотту нравятся байки с войны, а Стив начал порой рассказывать.  
Иногда. Если есть настроение.  
— Да. Пустили по кругу фляжку коньяка Говарда — он орал на нас от своего штурвала. И попрыгали. Мои парни так и сигали в темноту, один вслед за другим, выкрикивая по строчке из песни. Хватило на целый куплет и полприпева к тому же.  
Баки прыгал последним, не считая его самого. Стив его придержал тогда, наскоро чмокнув в губы, пока Говард не видел. Просто так, на удачу. Сержант ему ухмыльнулся: «Хочешь, чтобы мне мозги отшибло и я забыл дернуть кольцо?» «Ну нет, только попробуй!» — шикнул на него Стив. Баки лишь подмигнул и…  
— Столько крови, что за дьявольская смерть! — орет Клинт в полный голос.  
— Ну не надо, — ноет Скотт, — мой папаша десантником был во Вьетнаме, чтоб вы знали, напивался и пел ее, я же спать иногда не мог.  
— Столько крови, что за дьявольская смерть! — присоединяется Стив.  
Боже, как он ее ненавидел, когда Баки разбился, упав с того поезда.  
— О, да черт с вами… — Скотт, прокашлявшись, тоже подхватывает. — Столько крови, что за дьявольская смерть!  
— И не прыгать ему уже! — заканчивают втроем.

Стив влетает в комнату заморозки как был — в камуфляже, прихрамывая и забрызганный кровью. Это вышла, наверное, самая грязная операция за последние месяцы, но ему все равно. Он зол, что разрешил разбудить Баки, не дожидаясь себя. Думал, быстро задание в этот раз не закончить, выбраться еще хотя бы. Повезло, что у Тони в распоряжении очень сообразительные ребята. Вот агент Ходж, например. Стоило разобраться с общим неприятелем, как спецназ из поддержки официальных Мстителей начал показательно игнорировать беглых героев. Только Бриан отсалютовал им, откровенно благодаря — а затем отвернулся, давая уйти. Вдалеке серой тенью завис Вижн, видимо, наблюдая за Вандой.  
Стив вбегает, едва не сбивая Абанди с ног, в тот момент, когда датчики капсулы оповещают того о полном завершении цикла. Баки делает первый вздох. Поднимает еще мокрые от конденсата ресницы, промаргивается, обмякая в ремнях, находит расфокусированным взглядом Стива, на широкие плечи которого доктор, что-то резко твердя на ваканди, накидывает халат.  
В этот раз Бак не спрашивает про утро. Он спрашивает:  
— Ты спятил?  
А потом, повисая на Стиве:  
— Придурок, сколько у тебя сломано ребер? Кто мог вообще сломать твои суперсолдатские ребра?! Только не говори, что ты прыгал без парашюта, — он едва языком ворочает, но ругается напропалую, — слыхал я про эти подвиги…  
Стив негромко отшучивается. Волочит его до койки, а потом наконец-то уходит лечиться сам. Хотя Баки не гонит. Сбегает он все равно.

***

Стиву больно. Он не то чтобы упивается этим. Он это признает.  
У него было мало иллюзий по жизни, что б ни думали Нат или Тони. Он не был ни ура-патриотом, ни попросту тюфяком. Он вынес депрессию и сиротство, инаковость и неполноценность своих хронических хворей. На войне он пережил довольно смертей, и его возмужание было отнюдь не таким триумфальным, как многие полагали — скорее, очень болезненным, еще более от того, что права на ошибку не было — у него еще меньше, чем у кого-либо другого. На войне, если вдуматься, он построил свой первый и единственный хрустальный замок. Зато — какой тот был стойкий…  
Он не слишком-то полагался на Мстителей, пока толком их не проверил в самом жестком бою, и они, в целом, стали командой. Он не слишком-то верил Щ.И.Т.у. Торжествующая речь компьютерного привидения Золы не нанесла ему никакого ущерба, не разрушила детских иллюзий — нечего разрушать было на тот момент. После боя на хеликерриере, вот тогда у него появилась иллюзия — снова. В Баки он не обманывался, чтобы там ни считали по этому поводу тот же Тони и Сэм. Друг, напротив, в итоге, как Стив полагает теперь, оказался еще сильнее, чем можно было бы ждать. Вспомнил сам, со всем справился — сам. Два года чрезвычайно успешно скрывался от ГИДРы, спецслужб и Роджерса. Даже в том, что его отыскали, Мстители были виновны, хоть и косвенным образом. И сейчас тоже держится… сам. Не впускает в свое долгожданное одиночество.  
Стив придумал любовь. Даже нет — он придумал… будущее. С любовью у них как раз все было хорошо — Баки все еще его брат. Спали вместе? Чего не бывает, когда сил уже не остается. Если лучшему другу так легче — почему бы не переспать, даже если грешно и сложно. Боже, в этом буквально весь Бак!  
Стив придумал себе, что они будут вместе. Придумал счастье, далекое, но к которому стоит идти. Приелось ему сиротство. Не бывает семьи из соратников, Ванда была права. Он имел настоящую семью прежде и думал, что снова обрел ее. Баки — сын его времени, плоть от плоти и кровь от крови, любит все те же песни, знает Стива до самых печенок — все еще, даже потеряв большую часть своей памяти вообще…  
Баки просто его лучший друг. Не партнер. Не его половина. Никогда даже не был.  
Больно. Вроде бы — просто глупость, разбитое сердце, а горе такое, что…  
Стив горюет. По Саре, чудесной и любящей маме, слишком рано потерянной. По отцу, о котором ничего даже не помнит. По счастливому, трудному детству, ушедшему так давно. По амбициям юности, большим планам, великим победам — тем, что были у них до войны. По нелепой первой любви к недоверчивой девушке. По огромной второй любви, не вынесшей потерю невинности на войне. По войне, по друзьям и по братьям. По ворчливому Филиппсу, Эрскину, дорогим старикам, ставшим вроде названых отцов.  
Стив уходит во влажный тропический лес, словно раненый зверь, и горюет в тиши по Баки. По тому еще, прежнему Баки — веселому, замороченному, с золотыми руками и ветренной головой. Вспоминает падение его с поезда. Помнит, как страшно было, когда Баки сорвался — упасть за ним следом. Как мерзко было потом. Как сидел в темном баре, где раньше они веселились, и как Пегги сидела с ним рядом, докрикиваясь до него. Она все поняла. Говорила: «Стив, он любил тебя. Он хотел, чтобы ты жил, пусть даже такой ценой. Ты не можешь его подвести, уважай его, Стив, его выбор!» Пегги, милая, бедная, преданная им, честная. Как же он виноват. Он горюет по ней. За все неотплаканное, за годы стиснутых челюстей, за сухие глаза с десяти лет горюет теперь.  
Потом как-то резко приходит в себя. Перед ним в наступающих сумерках замерла Айоделе. Темная кожа делает ее схожей с одним из деревьев этих притихших джунглей.  
— Я… задумался. Сколько времени?  
— Твой друг скоро уснет, — отвечает она. — Ты придешь проводить его, верно?

***

С Баки невыносимо. Дело не в нем, конечно. Друг в последнее время мягче и проще обычного. Стив старается не выдавать своего состояния, но они слишком знают друг друга. Баки все чаще кажется виноватым, подавленным, и это так неправильно, что Стив чувствует себя самым последним дерьмом. Еще и потому, что, как это ни парадоксально — с Баки одновременно и легче. Странно, но Стив утешается в его обществе от несчастной любви к самому ему. Может, просто перестав ждать большего, чем их дружба, теперь Стив готов принять все, что она приносит — а это же много. Даже их разговоры вдруг становятся глубже, вдумчивей и короче. Может, искренней. И тяжелее.

— Страшно, — как-то раз говорит ему ни с того ни с сего Баки.  
Стив к нему поворачивается, смотрит пристально, но не видит в глазах даже призрака страха. Скорее, глухую загнанность.  
— Ты однажды сказал мне: не страшно не помнить, — начинает с начала Баки.  
— Просто помнить не все. Люди же забывают.  
— Да. Но у них не стирали память, не выскабливали из мозга. А мне страшно не помнить какие-то мелочи. Страшно вскакивать ночью и проводить ревизию своей собственной памяти — не потерялось ли что. Задвигаю иногда имена и события… лица. Подальше. На моих руках так много крови. А потом понимаю, что снова забыл. Тогда начинаю записывать — вдруг я опять не вспомню. Представляешь, что это такое — вести список жертв? Со способами их убийства, пытаться припомнить последние слова…  
Баки смотрит спокойно, протяжный негромкий голос вновь звучит, как когда-то в Румынии, и Стив думает невпопад, что вот Баки какой — настоящий. Не выдавливающий улыбок, не старающийся выглядеть бодрячком, вот он — сильный и цельный, глубокий как океан. Столь же непостижимо красивый мощью и совершенством. Человек, собирающий заново свою душу из праха и крови. Из смерти созидающий жизнь, кропотливо, абзац за абзацем, выписывающий себя.  
— Я не помнил Пат, — говорит Баки внезапно. — Трудно признаться в этом, — он вздыхает и смотрит на статую Черной Пантеры, — но я вовсе не помнил Пат.  
Стив прикусывает язык вовремя. Не говорит: «да ладно, для чего тебе помнить какую-то мою подружку?» Баки лучше, должно быть, знать.  
— Иногда так бывает: ты мне говоришь про что-нибудь, а мне стыдно признаться, что я не могу понять. Я обычно угадываю по контексту. Я отлично умею врать. Я пытался сказать тебе, там, в Бухаресте. Я помню эти газеты и Сару… но многого я не знаю. А еще половина всех воспоминаний, как… как картинки в моей голове. В них нет чувств. Есть картинка. Как голый факт.  
Человек — это ведь целый мир, — размышляет Стив. Мир создать, вероятно, трудно. Только Богу под силу создать человека, вдохнуть в него душу. По образу и подобию… То, что делает Баки — такое великое дело, что вся эта возня с криокамерой, сверхсовременным протезом, может, даже рождение Вижна — все это почти мелко.  
— Мне не важно, как много ты помнишь. Важно тебе, я знаю. Я готов помочь, если захочешь. Или могу молчать. Тот, кого я увидел тогда, в Бухаресте — родной мне. Не в памяти даже дело. Это просто как якоря, ниточки. Но если их оборвать, ничего не изменится. Было время, когда я считал тебя своим единственным домом. Это уже не так. Каждый человек носит дом в своем сердце. Важно строить его, а я… я забросил строительство, когда потерял тебя. Теперь ты подаешь мне пример. Знаешь, что интересно? Похоже, так было всегда.  
— А если этот дом уничтожен? — на первый взгляд апатично спрашивает друг, однако не отрывая глаз от Стива теперь.  
Он только головой крутит и отвечает:  
— Бак… У тебя золотые мозги, золотые сердце и руки. Ты способен на все. Но и раньше не верил в себя. А я был эгоистом, мальчишкой, восхищался тобой, но, кажется, ни единого раза толком не рассказывал, до чего ты особенный. Говори со мной больше, Бак. Расскажу тебе пару нелепостей. Как один парень, лучший на курсе, считал, что не смог сдать экзамена. Думал остаться тогда в доках грузчиком, сделать карьеру в этом. И ведь смог бы подняться, наверное, даже с этого дна. Да, теперь у тебя посерьезней проблема, но и ты стал постарше, а? Да и я уже больше не тот недотепа.  
— Да? — ухмыляется Баки невесело. — На тебя и тогда находило лирическое настроение в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Значит, это ты помнишь, а?

С Баки невыносимо, и дело не в нем, а в честности, теперь принятой между ними.  
Стив не верит, когда обнимает его наконец-то — впервые за столько лет, и… Стив не верит, но Баки и впрямь позволяет себя обнять.

***

Иногда Стиву кажется, что Абанди и Айоделе поделили их с Баки с самого начала, и приглядывают всегда каждый за своим собственным пациентом. За годы здесь Стив узнал, что жрецы Баст и Сехмет считаются у вакандцев врачевателями душ и тел, соответственно. Впрочем, близко те к гостям ТʼЧаллы особенно не приближались. Появлялись только тогда, когда были действительно необходимы, и затем исчезали. Вот так и на этот раз.  
Врач настраивает криокамеру. Жрица богини Баст провожает янки до места, высокомерно оглядывает зальчик лаборатории, видимо, проверяя, все ли на своих местах, и уходит, даже не прощаясь.  
— Kos, — вслед ей бросает Баки.  
Доктор не обращает внимания ни на соотечественницу, ни на друзей, так что Стив осторожно присаживается рядом с другом на смотровой стол.  
— Теперь, вроде, надолго, да?  
Перепробованы уже все эскулапы, маги и даже шаманы. Код все еще на месте, отравляет сознание Баки. Протез все еще на разработке, но и она завершится. И ничто больше не потревожит покой человека, заснувшего крепким сном в ледяном гробу. Еще и потому Стив сорвался сегодня. Это теперь надолго.  
— Вроде, да. У меня для тебя кое-что.  
Баки держит в руке свой блокнот — один из бесконечного множества их. И сует его Стиву. Это так неожиданно, что тот не сразу берет книжку в руки.  
— Я пробовал кое-что вспомнить. Иногда получается выудить из подсознания не случайные воспоминания, а именно то, что нужно. Я надеялся вспомнить побольше, но времени было мало.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я это прочел?  
— Не тупи, Стив. Конечно, хочу.  
Баки смотрит на капсулу. Стив — на блокнот. Проводит пальцами по картону обложки. Гладкая, чуть потрепанная.  
— Как проснешься, я буду с тобой.  
Он в лесу ведь так и не заплакал. А теперь, вот, дыхание вдруг перехватывает.  
— Не надо. То есть, — Баки колеблется, — ты не обязан, знаешь? У тебя есть друзья. Может, все-таки заведешь себе девушку, м? — он улыбается криво. — Айоделе не предлагаю, она больше на кошку похожа.  
— Баки, слышала бы она!  
— И что? Спорим, сочла бы за честь? Она же им поклоняется.  
Стив смеется и морщится одновременно:  
— Прояви уважение, эй!  
Потом смех замолкает.  
— Я буду здесь. Если ты мне разрешаешь.  
Баки ему кивает. А потом, повинуясь Абанди, отталкивается от стола.  
Капсула закрывается. Баки смотрит ему в глаза, пока сон не смежает ему его длинных ресниц, а мороз их не украшает белым инеем. Стив задумчиво вспоминает сладкое молоко сказки «Оле Лукойе». Во льдах снов не может быть, уж ему ли это не знать.  
— Сладких снов, старина, — говорит он и отправляется в свою комнату с книжкой, потому что дневник жжет пальцы даже больше, чем вид криокамеры жжет сухие глаза.

В этой книге находится все.

***

«Пат. Не помню фамилии. Патти. Красивая. Смех за стенкой и запах кофе. Я старался помочь. Удивился, когда она бросила Стива, а он особо и не расстроился. Удивился, когда они стали спать вместе. Я думал, что Стив… серьезнее? Нет.  
Ранимее. Может, наивнее. Беспокоился за него.  
Почему-то мне кажется, после этой истории мне было хуже всего. Я надеялся, что у этих двоих что-то выйдет, из кожи вон лез. Похоже, это я был наивный. Кажется, я в то время здорово идеализировал Стива. Даже думал, что он без любви не пойдет на хороший секс. Идиот».

***

Роберт, стоявший на Уотер-стрит, одевался в женское, звал себя Дороти, продавался мужчинам по доллару.  
— Для того, кому неинтересно, сладенький, — говорил он, — ты слишком уж быстро отводишь глаза.  
— О, боюсь, что на мой счет вы здорово ошибаетесь, мэм.  
Баки злили манеры этого парня, но как было говорить? Пару раз он едва не назвал того «дорогуша», как будто приторный язык шлюхи был патокой — вязкой, тягучей, прилипчивой.  
— Кто-то из нас точно здорово ошибается, — чуть усмехался Роберт.  
Предлагал стать клиентом — спокойно, почти не пошло. Баки стискивал зубы, твердил, что «не так уж богат», получал лишь улыбку в ответ. Тогда Баки не знал его имени. Знал только то, что, вроде, Стив выводит парня из себя, уговаривая позировать в мужском образе. Что взбрело Стиву в голову, Баки толком не понимал, и его сильно это тревожило.  
— Для тебя я бы переоделся, — однажды сказал ему «Дороти» низким голосом без своей вечной манерности. — Тебе нужно совсем не это, — он потеребил шарф указующе. — Хватит бояться, детка. С тобой я бы мог быть мужиком. Ты расслабился бы наконец-то.  
— Еще слово, и я тебе врежу, — сказал ему Баки медленно.  
— Я дам сдачи, не бойся, — ответил тот вполне весело.  
Баки вскоре привык к проститутке, как всегда привыкал к странным людям, которые нравились Стиву. Это стало игрой — отнекиваться от того, что ему и не нужно. Баки было чуть любопытно, но дурить он не думал. Нет уж. У него была жизнь впереди — обучение и работа, женитьба и куча мелких спиногрызов, похожих на Бекку и братьев. И будь воля Баки, он и Стива держал бы подальше ото всей этой «богемы» — но Стива не сдвинешь, так что оставалось быть твердым во всем этом балагане, что порой образовывался в их тесной убогой квартирке.  
— Врать ты можешь другим, но себе-то не ври, — однажды пренебрежительно, чуть ли не апатично сказал ему «Дороти».  
Стив как раз не слышал, он возился в комнате с расшатанным от почтенного возраста и жизненных перипетий этюдником. Баки вздохнул раздраженно.  
Им грозила война. На исходе были тридцатые. Денег все еще недоставало, а надежды на жизнь внезапно оказались не такими, как прежде, отчетливыми и радужными.  
— Не тебе говорить, Дороти, — огрызнулся он сухо, выделяя фальшивое имя.  
Поднял взгляд и порадовался, осознав, что попал сейчас в цель. «Дороти» был бледнее холстины. И сразу же стало жаль.

— Роберт меня зовут. Роберт Дэвис, — а вот это Баки сказал совершенно другой человек.  
Парень в старом, но чистом костюме, обычный, нормальный, нищий даже на вид, как и все в их квартале. Со взглядом спокойным и умным. Он как раз уходил, они с Баки едва не столкнулись на пороге квартиры. Придержал перед Баки дверь и улыбнулся, когда тот вытаращился, не решаясь зайти. Изнутри остро пахло маслом и растворителем.  
— Ну, так лучше? — спросил он дружелюбно. — Да, милый?  
Баки лишь отстранился, и «Дороти» усмехнулся ему понимающе:  
— А мне — нет, представляешь? Не буду красть поцелуев. Береги себя, детка.  
Только закрыв за ним дверь, Баки понял, что хочет тот поцелуй. Но…  
Больше Роберт не приходил к ним. Да и с Уотер вскоре исчез.

***

«Вспомнил. Из нас двоих Стив вел себя будто правильный. Учил хулиганов морали и практически не терпел брани, почти до восемнадцати носил нательный крест. Он был лучше других. А я гулял с девчонками, пил и ходил на танцы, вкалывал в доках, грязно матерился. Странно. Ханжой при этом был именно я. Не выносил Пат и Дороти. Из Сохо едва не сбежал. Именно я, не Стив».

***

Баки любил блондинок. Стриженые локоны Лиззи были кокетливо уложены и даже завиты, хотя острижены как-то чересчур коротко, будто стригли в больнице. Так, видимо, и было. В желтоватом свете неяркой лампочки, в комнатушке борделя с завешенным одеялами окном — окна всегда завешивали, чтобы свет не выдавал дома, если немцы вернутся в небо Лондона с бомбардировками — Лиз показалась милой. Но кожа у нее была немого серой, тусклой и в мелких россыпях болячек, духи пахли дешево. Ее промыслом вряд ли можно было много заработать — да и, кто знает, кого ей еще нужно кормить. Баки — нет, не жалел ее. Не мог жалеть, это было другое чувство. Тихая, нужная ему больше секса тогда ненависть. Он впитывал в себя это: серость и сухость кожи, облезшую помаду, струпья, стриженые волосы. Он много пил в тот вечер и кружил по комнате в своих объятиях девчонку, все еще способную отлично танцевать даже в скотских условиях. Баки, и впрямь, хотел ее, хотя с ней было тяжело — не то что Стиву с Джин. Лиз к нему льнула, соблазняя — тут же напрягалась у него под руками. Лиззи отдавалась, легко и деловито подставляя тело, но не позволяла себя просто погладить. Крошка Лиз пыталась выглядеть стильной и вести себя кокетливо, в ней было что-то от этих актрис из немых фильмов, она танцевала с ним голышом, и это распаляло — но, когда Стив, поддавшись на вульгарное очарование всей этой ситуации всего-то попросил карандаши — Лиз вдруг прижалась к Баки, словно испугалась. А потом сама же влезла на Стива уже через час. Он тогда устал с ней и под конец просто разлегся и начал смотреть на общее веселье, не вступая.  
Стив выбрал Джин — пышную бедрами и грудью, с узкой талией, веселую, лихую. Да, она, естественно, в подметки не годилась той же Картер, но зато была разбитной, как маркитантка. Тем более, типаж-то был один: те же темные кудри и чувственный ротик — разве что, более умелый. Это, кстати, Баки проверил лично, когда Джин полезла целоваться с ним после спора. Вкус у поцелуя был неожиданно солоноватый. Баки уже только в процессе понял — от чего. Вкус Стива. Баки целовался с девчонкой, пробуя на вкус, каков его приятель. У Баки аж колени подломились, и он повалился прямо на Роджерса — кровать была нелепой, слишком пружинила. По счастью, Стиву было плевать, похоже. Роджерс подхватил их, прижал Баки поближе, делясь теплом, так же прижал и Джинни — щедрый, уверенный, полный такой любви, которую не встретишь. Для любой любви сейчас всем не хватало сил.  
А Стив всегда любил красивых девушек. Всех девушек вообще — Баки был в курсе. Стив смотрел на них, как на произведение искусства — с совершенно детской восторженностью, почти поклонением. Его восторга никогда не омрачали мелочи: такие, как древнейшая профессия или же лживая натура, или — в случае с Робертом, видимо — даже теоретически имевшийся где-то под пышной юбкой член. Стив поклонялся девушкам. Стив даже прежде — слабым, худогрудым, был невозможно щедрым к ним, ко всем.  
Баки крепко тогда напился. Вскоре надоело смотреть на потаскушек. И он стал смотреть уже на Стива. С долей умиления и куда большей долей оторопи, чуть благоговейно, почти опасливо Баки следил за тем, как снисходительно Капитан предоставил свое тело на растерзание вдруг разошедшимся девицам. Это была сила, которой с радостью бы поклонялись в древности — Стив был похож на бога плодородия, явившегося к смертным в худые дни, чтобы тем их спасти. Баки смотрел на мерные движения, на перекаты мышц, на, наконец, действительно поплывший, сосредоточенный взгляд друга… а потом он встретил этот взгляд сам. Чувствовать на себе его, горячий, плотный, оказалось вдруг невыносимо. Да, Баки был пьян, и сам понимал это, но не все джином возможно оправдать и объяснить — некоторых вещей из тебя никогда не вырвется, в любом чаду — если в тебе их не было. Баки тогда и захотелось. Стать той ночью следующим. Хотелось лечь рядом с девицами и молча покориться мерному ритму, страшной силе, щедрости, которую не так-то просто выдержать.  
А еще захотелось вдруг — как-то ревниво — сбить его, назвать каким-нибудь из детских глупых прозвищ, этим возвратив себе, и из языческого божества сделать обратно Стивом. Это и был Стив. Всего через мгновение взгляд друга прояснился, стал чуть растерянным, смущенным, он немного сбился — коротко простонала Джин — Баки сообразил, что он и сам уставился. «Эй, брось ты, оторвись как следует, — напомнил Баки бережно, — не думай ни о чем, приятель. Завтра мы уже»… Он потянулся и даже дотронулся до Стива, чьи глаза, снова затуманившись, прикрылись. Коснулся плеча, чувствуя ладонью мощные движения, отдернул руку, сжал в кулак… лег на живот, чтобы не было видно.  
Черт знает, до чего еще бы он тогда допился, но повезло — девицы все же выдохлись. Они сплелись все, как щенки в корзинке, мокрые и измученные, пьяные и нежные. Баки пристроился у Лиззи на груди и… сперва ему снилось что-то плохое. Сон отогнал Стив. Как именно, Баки не понял. Но он до рассвета проспал спокойно, как спал до войны.

***

«Он преподал мне все, чему в лагере подготовки не научили: убивать; ненавидеть; не сомневаться в своем командире, не верить командованию; строить солдат, которым страшно; не подавать вида, что страшно мне самому. Выживать. Звали Джеральдом. Джерри Грин.  
Он был хорошим парнем. Тоже сержантом, но уже служившим, старше. Похоже, меня жалел. В моем первом коротком бою я так и не сумел выстрелить — и как же он орал. Все пытался вбить в мою трусливую голову, что если с противником не разберусь я, то противник сделает это со вверенными нам солдатами. А потом он сказал мне:«Барнс, ты вот что пойми: мы все здесь готовы отдать свои жизни. Но если ты веришь в Бога, то смирись, что свою душу ты уже потерял, принес в жертву стране. Хотелось тебе или нет, но пути назад ни у кого здесь не будет, терять тебе больше нечего. Все, что ты теперь можешь, парень, это спасать других». Я не думал вообще о душе. Просто не мог нажать на курок, не мог выстрелить в голову. В следующем бою легче не было тоже, но я это сделал. Переступил черту, чтобы не трястись больше от страха и от сомнений. После той стычки Джерри отвел меня в сторону и налил мне, сказал: молодчина. Хлопнул меня по колену.  
Во втором своем бою я положил троих.  
Я сейчас помню всех их. И раньше я тоже помнил.  
Я не сообразил, чего Джерри хотел. А сержант смотрел определенным образом, пусть молчал. Потом дошло — со Стивом. Если бы дошло вовремя — так я врезал бы Джерри под дых. Хотя мне нравилось, что он так со мной носился, словно считал особенным. Мы, новобранцы, все были мальчишками, которым до смерти хотелось к мамочке. Я и остался им.  
В общем, со всех сторон получается, что удачно у нас сложилось.  
Джерри Грина убили еще под Аззано, как я потом узнал».

***

«Знаешь, в чем дело? Я пишу дневник именно для тебя сейчас. Я накопил их много — спасибо твоей блондиночке, вернули даже старые, отнятые в Берлине. Их писал, чтобы вырвать свою жизнь обратно, и ты не представляешь, как я боялся, что кто-то заглянет в записи. Когда увидел тебя со своим дневником в Бухаресте — испугался. Личное.  
Но этот для тебя. Я уже сказал правду — я помню далеко не все. Нужно было раньше признаться. Но я еще стараюсь вспоминать. Сажусь, когда есть время, цепляюсь за ускользающие ниточки у себя в сознании. Бывает, могу сутки просидеть. Как правило, получаю что-то совсем другое. Иногда — просто мигрень. А иногда удается. Ты и не представляешь, как сложно было вспомнить Пат. Но ты упомянул о ней, и я потратил весь срок вне криокамеры, думая о твоей модели. А за ней потянулось и остальное. Знаешь, для чего она была так нужна мне?  
Ты задал два вопроса тогда, Стив. Я на второй ответил. Да, я спал с тобой из-за того, что ты меня хотел. Нам было тяжко, и мы, двое здоровых парней, могли быть вместе. Мы так отдыхали, да — сбрасывали пар. И это было хорошо — или ты скажешь, нет?  
Я так тебе ответил, и это была правда.  
Но ты задал мне два вопроса, Стив. Я отвечаю сейчас на первый — я не помнил, как мы были у Мажино. Я просто угадал, что там, видимо, это и началось.  
Я сказал правду о своих резонах. Только я бы сказал ее совсем иначе, Стиви, если бы помнил о Мажино.  
Я его вспомнил, знаешь?»

***

Лето от увольнительной Баки помнил потом урывками, картинками. Но, все же, оставалось сквозившее во всем странное ощущение какой-то светлой безнадежности.  
В том, как тяжело стало воспринимать привычный теплый взгляд своего командира. Как бесила Картер, видимо, отвернувшаяся, стоило Стиву, дубине, просто оступиться. Как бесил Стив, ее не удержавший.  
Уже было ясно, что они двое разбегаются. Баки это расстраивало, вдвое сильней — из-за тревоги. Рядом со Стивом начало казаться в то время легче, веселей, теплей и радостней. Сам Стив сделался куда радостней — и это на войне-то, измотавшись, многое пережив и повидав. Одновременно стало и трудней. Барнс за него держался. За твердый голос, вечную уверенность, за вдумчивый взгляд отражавших небо глаз. Баки всегда считал, Стив лучше и смелей, и втайне с детства на него равнялся. Теперь Баки покорно плелся у него в хвосте. С усталым восхищением он праздновал расцвет своего друга. Раньше Стив нуждался порой в поддержке, ободрении, защите. Может, реже, кстати, чем самому Баки хотелось думать. А теперь он стал чертовым Капитаном — и вся помощь Баки с тех пор сводилась к функциям солдата. Они поменялись — сейчас Стив был раз в десять привлекательней, мужественнее, успешнее, теперь Баки нуждался в помощи — часто. И по-настоящему. А Стив выручал его. Хотя порой даже просто от взгляда на старину Стива делалось легче. От теплого взгляда в ответ. От покровительственной, черт возьми, улыбки — а до этого себе именно Баки такие позволял. Джеймс Барнс смирился. Занял место рядом, вечно за левым плечом Капитана. Ловил его взгляды, жаждал одобрения, боялся недовольства и слушал его приказы. Проиграл и сдался так, как можно только истинным друзьям — почти без сожалений. Только старался со всех сил не оказаться совсем обузой. Вроде, получалось. До увольнительной.  
Тревога нарастала в Баки с весны. Она не называлась никак конкретно. Баки опасался, что стал слишком зависим теперь от приятеля. Он как немного двинулся на Стиве — а если признать, что и раньше они были чересчур близки, то возникал вопрос — куда уж дальше? Та ночка в Лондоне его перепугала. Баки бы подставился, если бы Стиву просто захотелось. Тот не собирался, к нему претензий не было — но Баки понимал, что где-то перешагнул черту. Теперь его смущало внимание лучшего друга, теперь он пытался немного отстраниться, удержаться в рамках нормального приятельства. Возвел себе кумира — наверное, так это называлось. Наверное, дело было в харизме Капитана, костюмчике этом проклятом. Или в том, что Баки разочаровался в самом себе — тогда, после Аззано. Испугался и, как за Грина раньше, теперь снова цеплялся — но уже за Стива. Баки пытался быть сильней, ершился, задирался с собственным лучшим другом почти без причины — когда они могли себе позволить, на заданиях Коммандос действовали как единый организм и Баки никогда не позволял себе их подвести. Роджерса подвести.  
Так и прошло почти все лето — в глупостях, метаниях, тревоге и боях, в тоскливой странной радости при виде друга. Так длилось до августа. В августе Баки понял, что с ним все нормально.

Шел дождь. Пахло листвой. Где-то нечасто капало. А Баки целовался.  
Лето сорок четвертого выдалось трудным, как и ожидалось. Уже раздавались смелые предсказания близкой Победы, но пока он даже в глаза не видел мира. Для Коммандос дел было до сих пор невпроворот. Нацисты отступали, но Воющих забрасывали в тыл к ним, как и раньше. Баки уже слыхал, что Париж освобожден. Мало что изменилось. Он просто сидел здесь, на Мажино, и злился, что нужно ждать условленного часа, что это не последний завод ГИДРы, и что идиот Стив все-таки разбежался с Картер. Злился на дождь, на дзот, себя и Стива. Злился как можно больше — чтобы не бояться.  
Стив заполошно целовал его. Вторгался глубоко в рот своим языком — нагло, щекотно и слегка пугающе. Наглаживал широкими ладонями голую спину — Баки часто вздрагивал из-за гулявших по коже мурашек. Порывался как-то отыграться, но не выходило — его чертов приятель, даже раньше знавший, как настоять на своем, вырос в Капитаны и спорить с ним было сродни попытке спорить со стихией.  
Баки чувствовал легкий ужас и тень любопытства. Уже понимал, каков расклад у них, и про себя смеялся, прикидывая, сколько раз его оприходуют. Боялся отступить.  
Так что сказал:  
— Пошли.  
Не было никакой проблемы. Стив тоже хотел его. Эта дурная увольнительная заронила мысль — одну на двоих. Они снова были на равных, вместе. Не односторонняя зависимость — да и какой из Стива, черт возьми, кумир?

Баки подрагивал от холода. Стив аккуратно стягивал с него ботинки — один за другим, встав на колени. Ноги были грязные. Стиву плевать, казалось. Лучший друг смотрел взволнованно и хищно. Малость умоляюще и с очевидным торжеством.  
Было смешно и стыдно, и — совершенно не смешно.  
Баки волной накрыло чувство беспомощности, полной беззащитности. От напряжения в глазах слегка темнело. Он ощущал себя чужой добычей. Жертвой, трофеем, агнцем на заклании. На столе эскулапа в чертовой Швейцарии он чувствовал себя… иначе. Там он был лишь непокорной вещью, не более, чем средством. Здесь был Баки Барнсом. Стиву он был — желанен.  
И его трясло.  
Баки так не привык. В любви с девушками для них нужно стараться, что-то особенное строить из себя — даже с малышкой Лиз. Но Баки никогда не ощущал, что и для него кто-то готов разбиться в лепешку, только чтобы получить несколько поцелуев или ночь. Стив на коленях был, смотрел сияющими, дикими глазами и высвобождал его из формы, заставляя вздрагивать от ненамеренных прикосновений.  
Стив сказал чуть ранее:  
— Да, знаю, Бак. Я не поймал момент.  
И Баки предложил.  
Ему хотелось больше получить. И больше дать. Все, если хочет — лишь бы ощутить чужую благодарность.  
Так и поступил.

Постель была прохладной, а Стив — жадным и крепко пахнущим, памятно по их общей увольнительной. Он целовал ласково, а тискал — грубовато; в какой-то момент словно бы дорвался до зада Баки — сжал рукой правую ягодицу и не мог, казалось, заставить себя ее выпустить — Баки было от этого очень смешно и сладко.  
Теперь определенно торопился Баки. Уточнил иронично, знает ли отважный капитан, что следует делать с жестянкой, отодрал от себя его ладони, извернувшись, встал на четвереньки. Уловил судорожный вздох за спиной, стиснул веки накрепко.  
Ему был нужен факт. Был нужен первый раз, чтобы переступить черту, рубеж, чтоб больше не было дурной боязни и пути назад.  
Стив сам заторопился. Он разминал настойчиво — не быстро, но слишком опытно, пожалуй. Баки не удивился. Странно то, что на самом деле именно Барнс всегда был большим скромником из них двоих.  
Он принял в себя Стива. Сперва принял прикосновения теплых смазанных пальцев, еще поверхностные, будоражащие и успокаивающие. Постепенно принял пару фаланг — средний и указательный вошли легко, потом остановились, Стив чуть развел их, выбивая выдох из его легких — он вообразил, как это выглядит и, дьявол, было стыдно. Но оглянулся, чтобы пошутить — замер, забыв, застыв, поймав взгляд Стива — тяжелый, почти гневный. Стив немного вытянул из него пальцы, вызвав облегчение и разочарование одновременно, и мысль, что ничего не будет — глупую, совершенно дикую. В следующий момент уже он ощутил, как в него входят глубже, ощутил, как его поглаживают изнутри, понял вдруг всю интимность того, что собрался разрешить, о чем сам попросил. Ошеломленно усмехнулся, наклонился ниже, прогнувшись в пояснице, захватил зубами край голубой, в полосах, куртки Стива. Почувствовал ладонь у себя на бедре и новое вторжение. Коротко мыкнул, сообщая: мол, пока эти три пальца — все, что он может выдержать. Его бросило в пот, Стив, вроде, извинился.  
Дальше он не запомнил или позабыл.

Баки не помнит, был ли возбужден.  
Стив помнит, что — да, был.  
Баки не помнит, как ласкались — быстро, немного скомкано, но невозможно искренне.  
Оба запомнили, что, когда Стив проник в него по-настоящему — выдохнул его имя, и Баки тихо, слабо рассмеялся. Его отпустило тогда, как он припомнил. Не особо было приятно, но при этом все же — хорошо. Он улыбался, уткнув лоб в полоски формы, и кусал их изредка, пытаясь не скулить. Стив нависал над ним, почти лег ему на спину, прижав всем весом к полу, и Баки умудрился поднять голову, потереться искоса виском и краем лба о подбородок Стива, и получил в ответ поцелуй в ухо — смазанный, бессмысленный, не возбуждающий, но нужный. Фыркнул и снова рассмеялся — и услышал смех.  
И все было у них нормально. Ласки и смешки, пока еще держались. А потом у Стива закончилось терпение, и Баки получил в полной мере все то, о чем думал весной — и беспощадный ритм, и чувство жуткой силы, не позволяющей даже пошевелиться, и ненасытность — сладкую, звериную. И бережность, и трепетность — затем.  
А что-то ушло. Лишнее, появившееся в армии между ними и потом усилившееся после весенней увольнительной — опаска, напряжение, вина, возможно. Из их речи тихо исчезли оклики по званию. Вернулась доверительная теплота Бруклина, юности, не так давно минувшей.  
Они не говорили о любви. Они о ней не думали. Незачем, вроде, было.  
Баки помнит, как обожал лучшего друга.  
Стив — что он влюбился.  
Баки помнит, как провоцировал на секс, а Стив — как вожделел.

***

«Мне очень жаль. Я не хотел обидеть. Но у меня в голове была просто стопка фотографий, и я трактовал их, как умел. Ты решил, что я обвинял тебя чуть ли не в принуждении. Как вообще поверил в это, Стив? Это же ты помнишь из нас двоих. Я-то считал, что все нормально».

***

«ГИДРА прагматична. Жесткие порядки. Тело — только вещь. Я все забыл про близость, про границы. В ГИДРе не насиловали, на моей памяти, даже в ходе допросов — малоэффективно. Дело не в сексе.  
Тело можно крушить тысячей жутких способов. Я часто делал это своей рукой. Обеими. Можно убить или не убивать, просто причинить боль или же покалечить. Могут это сделать с любым членом организации. Сам ждешь — в любой момент. Тело — не человек, всего лишь инструмент, объект воздействия. Думать иначе — страшно, легче абстрагироваться.  
В итоге, если нужен секс, всего лишь секс — то почему бы нет? Пришлось крепко подумать, что я не так сделал. Почему оказалось, что тебя теряю.  
А вопрос в разрешении что-то делать со своим телом. Я совсем забыл».

***

«В то время я не думал о любви. Мне просто было хорошо. Было доверие. Чего еще? Боялся я, наверное».

***

«Мне нравилось, как ты смотрел. Что ты меня хотел. Мне это льстило, потому не просил первым.  
Еще из-за того, что не хватало сил — спать или жрать я хотел чаще и сильнее. Видимо, мой вариант сыворотки был тогда действительно только наполовину активирован — что-то такое Зола говорил.»

***

«Я думал… Я боялся, что ты трахаешь меня так же, как трахал Пат — просто из-за того, что можно.  
Но гораздо чаще я не боялся ничего. Включая трибунал».

***

«Когда я был в бегах — задолго до Румынии — и там тоже, не важно. До нашей встречи, взрыва и остального, мне иногда до смерти хотелось к тебе. Очень хотел к тебе».

***

«Помню, как ты целуешься. У меня голова кружилась и ноги подкашивались, как у девчонки на первом свидании. Один раз ты трахнул меня на весу у стенки. Я думал: все, мужественности во мне, кажется, после такого не осталось ни на грош. А потом ты поцеловал меня, и я подумал: да и все равно».

***

«Ты на меня смотрел, как на какое-то сокровище».

***

«В ГИДРе я привязался к Карпову. Как дети и животные привязываются. Он был моим товарищем и командиром — так я считал. Почти доверял ему. Лицо отлично помню».

***

«Я согласился, потому что ты хотел. Меня. Я хотел быть желанным.  
Еще согласился потому, что было интересно. С Бруклина.  
Из-за того, что сам тебя хотел. После случая в Сохо.  
Потому, что доверял тебе. Тот номер на руке.  
Потому, что любил тебя».

***

«Ты не заслуживаешь так о себе думать. Я ненавидел Пат за то, что заставляла тебя считать, будто ты недостаточно хорош. Хотя это она тебя не стоила. И знала это».

***

«Ты давно не должен со мной возиться. Ты не должен тратить свою жизнь здесь. Не должен возвращать то, что было на войне. Война закончилась. В Нью-Йорке есть старая яблоня, я ее там видел после побега от реки. Под этой яблоней ты мне расквасил нос. Она еще живет. Или не она — сколько живут яблони? Просто есть старая яблоня на том самом месте.  
Ты можешь возвратиться.  
Я побоялся остаться в Нью-Йорке с картинками вместо воспоминаний. Я и сам такая картинка — лицо прежнее, а вот старина Бак уже совсем другой».

***

«Я люблю тебя».

***  
Испробованы все средства декодировки, переданы сведения, которые Барнс мог бы сообщить. Больше нет повода будить его.  
До нового свидания, до встречи Стив должен подождать несколько месяцев. Его абсурдно тянет в зальчик с криокамерой. Он разрешает себе посещать его, стоит перед затянутой инеем капсулой. Молчит.  
Стив назначает себе новое задание. Оттачивает навык маскировки, некогда преподанный Наташей, взламывает системы слежки — и летит в Нью-Йорк.  
Он помнит то место географически. Но вспоминает яблони, только увидев их. Какая та же самая? Он знать не знает. Выбирает самую большую и раскидистую, очень узловатую. То ли память подкидывает настоящее воспоминание, то ли воображение с ним шутит — на секунду кажется, что он качался, повиснув на этих, самих низких ветках, а Баки хохотал, сидя на них.  
Июль. Бруклин. Недалеко от старой, давно снесенной школы растут яблони. Прильнув спиной к одной из них, сидит на влажной, сочной траве огромный парень в бейсболке и очках от солнца «авиатор». Кажется, он спит. День пасмурный, дождливый, очки привлекают к себе внимание играющих детей, те тут же начинают строить предположения: шпион, кинозвезда, один из Мстителей или тайный агент? Они спорят наперебой и обсуждают новые и новые версии громким, звонким шепотом, от возбуждения немного задыхаясь. Парень улыбается, как будто слышит их, хотя дети играют, пожалуй, слишком далеко. Потом он снимает с глаз очки и вытирает веки рукой, словно дремал и должен смахнуть сон.  
Потом он говорит:  
— Я дома.  
Повторяет:  
— Дома!  
Стягивает прочь бейсболку, обнимает свои колени, прячет в них лицо, а его плечи вздрагивают. Дети не замечают, уже разбегаясь — теперь они играют в Халка и Вдову.  
А яблоня роняет на светлую макушку свежий лист.  
Июль.

***

Баки будят уже ближе к зиме для окончательной подгонки нового протеза. В следующий раз руку ему оставят насовсем. Пока что он еще просто очухивается, вытянувшись на лабораторной кушетке, единственной, холодной рукой держится за Стива. Медленно умирающая без узника криокапсула гасит свои огни.  
— Доброе утро? — тихо спрашивает Баки.  
— Утро, и доброе, но к черту его, ладно? — вздыхает Стив. — Я ненавижу Карпова.  
— Значит, прочел.  
— Прочел. Не раз за все семь месяцев. Дневник уже стал рассыпаться.  
— Для меня прошло от силы несколько минут.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я понаписал там довольно много лишнего.  
— Не думаю, — Стив понимает вдруг, что каждый раз садится не в кресло для сопровождающих возле кушетки, а на нее саму. Вот и сейчас так — чувствует бедром жесткий бок Баки, укрытого пледом с электроподогревом. — В том дневнике не все.  
— Чего еще-то?  
— Никаких упреков. Никаких претензий. Я выслушал бы, ты же знаешь.  
— Роджерс, — Баки кривит губы в ухмылке, еще онемелые, — я не хочу тебя винить. И сколько ты готов взвалить на себя вообще, а, Капитан Америка?  
— Все, что захочешь дать мне, — говорит Стив медленно.  
Баки отводит взгляд с улыбкой. Он похож на Пегги в этот момент собственной уязвимости. Пожилую Пегги, державшуюся даже на пороге вечности. Только теперь у Стива, наконец, есть шанс.  
Баки похож на всех любимых девушек Стивена Роджерса за раз — да, вот, что интересно.  
— Кто-то учил тебя искусству соблазнения, пока я валялся в морозилке, Капитан? — подшучивает друг.  
— Один прохвост. Он книжку написал. Это мое единственное чтение, — Стив смотрит в проясняющиеся глаза.  
Ледяной сон каждый раз отпускает Баки очень-очень медленно.  
— Скажи уже нормально, — просит Баки. — Наверняка, есть, что. За семь-то месяцев?  
Стив морщится, кивает, подтверждая:  
— У меня речь была готова, да листок забыл. Просто… спасибо, Бак.

Он говорит:  
— Наверное, это было непросто. Написать. Я, знаешь, уже сколько лет из… морозильника. Так ни с кем толком не поговорил. Сообщал факты, самое большее. Вместо откровенности. Друзья у меня умные. Наташа, Сэм, они догадываются по паре слов. Но это не совсем то. Я просто не умею. Не научился разговаривать. Может быть, иногда хотелось, но пробовал как-то сам справляться.  
— Все сам. Узнаю Роджерса.  
— А ты-то лучше, эй? — ворчливо отвечает Стив. — Слушай. Дай мне сейчас попробовать?

И он говорит:  
— Я тебя люблю. Мы были братьями, были солдатами. Мы даже были вместе. Выбери, Баки, я тебя прошу. Ты пишешь, возвращать это не нужно — но тогда, что делать? Выбери что-нибудь, кто мы теперь друг другу?  
Я очень хочу быть с тобой. С тобой я счастлив даже когда тяжко и страшно, Бак, а без тебя был несчастен, даже когда казалось, что хорошо. Это не значит, что ты должен, правда — похоже, теперь я смог бы научиться жить иначе. Даже если ты вдруг решишь опять сбежать в Румынию или куда-нибудь еще. Ты мне что-то вернул. Я… я не хочу без тебя, но теперь смогу, если ты это выберешь.  
Баки не прерывает, но приподнимается, пытаясь сесть, не отрывая взора от лица Стива. Тот просто протягивает руку ему, чтобы мог опереться — и не отпускает потом ладони. Наклонившись, медленно целует пальцы. Продолжая, держит пока единственную кисть Баки у своего лица:  
— Я понимаю все это, как много память значит для тебя. Но ты не должен помнить все, чтоб быть собой, Бак. Знаю, говорят, что личность обусловлена именно опытом, но я в это не верю. Взгляни на меня — эйдетическая память. До войны так не было. Теперь я помню все, каждую мелочь: цвет твоей старой идиотской шляпы, цыпки на руках у той красивой партизанки, марку общих духов танцовщиц в шоу облигаций, расположение всех укреплений Мажино — и то, где врала карта… Но эти годы после разморозки это был не совсем я. Гораздо меньше, чем сейчас. Память — всего лишь память. Давай поделимся, я тебе — память, общую, а ты мне — нас? Давай?

Он улыбается, пытаясь показать, что просто шутит. Он не шутит. Дальше, наверное, он еще очень долго мог бы продолжать нести всякую чушь. Скорей всего, однажды даже он все равно скажет всю эту чушь. Как и однажды Баки станет гораздо легче говорить правду, а не писать ее.  
Но сейчас Баки тянет его к себе рукой, которую Стив целовал. Сейчас он обнимает Стива и прижимает к себе так крепко, как может — слабо все еще.  
— Эй, распустил нюни, сопляк, — ласково шепчет он.  
И утыкается холодным носом и теплеющим ртом Роджерсу в висок. Стив его обнимает.

***

Они падают вместе на постель лишь через пару дней. У Баки еще нет одной руки и это не должно бы заводить Стива, но проблема в том, что его заводит в Баки все — это с войны так было.  
Стив чувствует его неловкость, видит его силу, Стив прикипает, наконец, губами к его коже, гладит зачем-то красную звезду, пока еще не стертую.  
Когда-то Баки был для него домом. Стив, все потерявший, включая даже свое тело, получив взамен лучшее, но как-будто бы чужое, где-то позабывший свои альбомы и карандаши, и книги по стратегии, и Бруклин, и мечты свои — Стив чувствовал, что ни за что не может зацепиться. Когда солдаты доставали фотокарточки своих подружек и своей семьи, у Стива ничего этого не было. Зато был Баки. И родное тело его, и легкий нрав, и быстрый взмах ресниц, с которым тот прятал свои секреты. А сейчас Баки так сильно изменился — но ужасно прежний. Скрыт под массой рубцов знакомый с детства шрам. И белый след на левой руке, который Стив оставил ему сам, потерян навсегда. Баки всего изрезали, перекроили, сшили новым, сделали таким иным. Отняли у себя, заставили забыть. Самое дорогое Стива заставили даже забыть о собственном существовании. Стерли с лица Земли. Но…  
Стив помнит эти девичьи ресницы, скрытную улыбку. Целует его шрамы, словно бы вылизывая из них тот, детский. Он перебирает все самые излюбленные ласки, те, что когда-то заставляли Баки всхлипывать. Не все из них работают, как раньше — но это не страшно, в целом Баки, изголодавшийся, теперь куда чувствительнее, нужно совсем немного, чтобы поймать всхлип. Стив долго погружается в него, горячечно дрожащего, и просто не справляется с собственной дрожью. Стив сходит с ума от того, как это привычно. Продирает нервы, когда Баки, не дожидаясь просьбы, оплетает его ногами, вдавливает в себя глубже, втискивает. Стив закрывает его собой, плотно, запечатывает ему рот поцелуями, дыхание — дыханием, предложенный с такой самозабвенной доверчивостью вход, эту глубину — накрепко затыкает членом. Еле-еле сдерживает, когда Баки вдруг начинает выгибаться в его руках, скалясь от наслаждения, чувствует, до чего тот стал теперь сильнее, укрощает это словно сбесившееся от забытых ощущений, родное тело. Шепчет что-то, шепчет, пока перед глазами у него темнеет и в темноте мелькают вспышки. После лежат, сплетшись, часто дыша, боясь разъединиться. Баки смеется ему в плечо — радостно. Стив жмет к себе тесней.  
Позже Стив отдается ему сам. Впервые. Без сомнений. Почти пугаясь собственной истомы, чувства принадлежности, почти захлебываясь незнакомым прежде, невыносимым совершенно ощущением огромной — безопасности. Теряя себя. Обретая себя вновь. С каждым его движением. Когда Баки в нем двигается, это первый раз, сколько Стив его помнит, сколько спит с ним — когда тот, не сдерживаясь, стонет громко, часто и длинно, в полный голос, отчаянно и триумфально, с торжеством владения. Стив прогибается от этих стонов — резко, слушаясь только собственных инстинктов, признавая право Баки на властность… стонет продолжением все той же песни. Это не решение, он вообще не сознает, что делает. Он просто отдает контроль, совсем, утрачивая его сам — другому человеку. Баки ведет его, берет его. Это просто блаженство.  
После любви подолгу разговаривают. Реже теперь о прошлом. Чуть больше — о вечном. О планах и мечтах. О всякой ерунде.  
Однажды Баки говорит:  
— Вот это я не забуду точно.  
Стив говорит:  
— Нет.

***

Баки ложится в капсулу опять только спустя недели две.  
Проснется он не скоро. Перед разлукой они крепко обнимаются и держат друг друга несколько минут. Целуясь напоследок, с улыбкой говорят друг другу старые слова про то, что вместе будут до конца. Баки ерошит левой рукой волосы Стиву, тот под нее льнет.  
Потом приходит время, и доктор невозмутимо жмет на клавиши, а Стив упрямо держит ладонь на леденеющем стекле.

И, несмотря на то, что Баки снова скован льдом еще на — сколько? Месяцы? Может, на годы — несмотря на боль, Стив чувствует, что счастлив в первый раз за очень много лет. С самого сорок пятого.  
Ждать стоит. Он-то знает.  
Так что подождет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Да хоть песню десантников пойте» — имеется в виду песня «Blood on the Risers» 1943 года, по слухам, нежно любимая американским десантом до сих пор, в которой описывается первый и последний прыжок десантника-новобранца. В песне имеются довольно-таки неаппетитные детали того, что стало с бедолагой после столкновения с землей.


	11. Эпилог. Сцена после титров

В кармане Капитана Роджерса звонит его мобильный. Стив поднимает трубку, отвечает хрипловато:  
— Тони?  
— А ты кого ждал, Кэп? Это старье, которое ты мне прислал два года назад, сейчас никто и в руки не возьмет! — ехидно раздается в трубке. — Я еле отыскал у себя это ископаемое. Кэп, хочу зазвать тебя на вечеринку. Обещаю, что будет жарко. Едет приглашенная звезда, чувак по кличке Танос. Надо объяснять, кто он такой?  
— Нет, я уже все знаю.  
— Тем лучше. Значит, все дела: дресс-код, парадная форма одежды, свита обязательна.  
— Наши почти готовы. Скоро выдвигаемся. Где будет сбор?  
— Вышлю координаты. И будь со спутником. Нам все сейчас понадобятся.  
— Постой, о ком ты? Если ты…  
— Нет времени. К вам в моем самолете летит новый приятель. Должен быть уже…  
— Тони, постой, кого ты высылаешь?  
— Твой тезка, Стрендж. Слыхал о нем, нет? В общем, размораживай там свою Белоснежку, у тебя прекрасный принц на подлете.  
— Тони!  
— Отключаюсь! При всем параде, Стив, теперь ты снова Капитан!  
Сбрасывает звонок.  
Немного помолчав, Стив спрашивает:  
— Ваше Величество, вы с тоже нами?  
— Да. Так же как Халк, и мальчик в костюме паука, и полубоги, — степенно отвечает ему ТʼЧалла, — старые раздоры сейчас значат не больше детских ссор. Прошлое можно наконец оставить в прошлом.  
— Хорошо. Я объявляю общий сбор Мстителей, — говорит Стив в свой передатчик твердым и звонким голосом. — Нам нужны все. И будет трудно, знаю. Но — вместе мы выстоим. Час до полной готовности.  
Потом он оборачивается и смотрит в панорамное окно. Смотрит на то, как над влажно парящими джунглями, над маленьким частным аэродромом, как раз разворачиваясь, заходит на посадку самолет.


End file.
